Un Traidor Marcado
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke abre sus ojos para encontrarse no solo en el lugar que mas odia, si no que también que esta completamente a merced de ese lugar. Él ha sido marcado, sellado. Enojado, frustrado y amargado, decide tener todo de Hyuuga Hinata. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Catriana, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo, ya que ame este fic.

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

**Nota:** esta historia tiene lugar dos años después de capitulo 487 del manga.

xxxxx

**Capitulo uno**

xxxxx

Había gente que hablaba sobre lo que vendría en el futuro. Muchos afirmaron que una luz blanca venia y los llevaban al cielo. Muchos creían en la reencarnación, la capacidad de vivir múltiples vidas y seguir así hasta que el espíritu estuviera lo suficientemente maduro para convertirse en uno con el cielo. Muchos creían que, si existía el cielo, existía el infierno, el hogar de los demonios.

Si le preguntaran a Uchiha Sasuke, él diría que mas allá no había nada. Solo había oscuridad, vacío. No hay arriba, no hay abajo, nada. Simplemente sentirían la sensación de una caída libre constante y sus pensamientos

Pensó mucho. Pensó sobre su vida, sus acciones y decisiones. Pensaba constantemente en Itachi, su hermano, que había renunciado a mucho por culpa de un pueblo que ni siquiera merecía que lo protegieran. Todo su clan tenia que morir porque sus poderes eran demasiado y que causarían una guerra ¿Cuántos de su clan se podrían haberse salvado si simplemente los Uchiha hicieran una rebelión? Hubiera sido una batalla costosa, muchos habrían muerto, pero al final, incluso si su clan hubiera perdido, todavía algunos estarían vivos

¿Qué hay con Madara? Se preguntaba de vez en cuando

¿Qué pasa con él? Un hombre senil que no murió cuando era su tiempo. Que se joda. Ese bastardo había, básicamente, asesinado a su propio clan por sus ideas estupidas de la dominación mundial

¿Qué hay con Orochimaru? El poder que obtuvo de él.

¿Quién sabe? Mejor aun ¿A quien le importa?. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, el clan hubiera podido vivir, Itachi no hubiera sido un traidor, Sasuke no hubiera tenido que vivir la experiencia brutal de ver la masacre de su clan por su hermano, no habría necesitado de Orochimaru en primer lugar. Itachi hubiera sido muy fuerte, Itachi lo habría entrenado y es mas probable que seria más fuerte de lo que podría ser bajo la tutela de un sannin muerto. Que se joda, que Kabuto también se joda, ese hijo de perra había profanado el cadáver de su hermano. Había disfrutado mucho matar a ese bastardo

Nadie se metía con los Uchiha. En ese tiempo

A veces escuchaba una voz en la oscuridad que no era la suya. Era Itachi, o eso asumió. Era eso, o estaba loco o la muerte lo estaba volviendo loco

"_Esto no era lo que yo quería para ti querido hermano"_

Él lo sabía

"_Tu eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con la maldición de los Uchiha, para ser algo mejor que nosotros"_

Sabia que… ahora. La muerte de dio una forma mas clara de pensar que en vida. Entendía lo que Itachi quería, comprendió que Madara lo había utilizado. Una parte de él lo supo desde un principio y no le importo. Él estaba enojado, quería sangre, él quería que alguien sufriera lo mismo que él había sufrido, quería culpar a alguien por la muerte de Itachi, por la muerte de toda su familia. Madara lo había hecho fácil. ¿El enemigo? Konoha. Todos esos felices hijos de puta, que llevaban una vida feliz y tomo todo lo que ellos tenían. Habían cosas que nunca hubiera hecho, pero fueron eliminadas salvajemente de él a una temprana edad ¿Y para que?

El Uchiha deseaba encontrar Danzou en este vacío, lo mataría de nuevo lentamente y con mucho mucho dolor antes de enviarlo al olvido

Entonces ¿Cómo me siento ahora? Cansado, tal vez. Había esperado que con la muerte viera a todo su clan y todo lo que veía era oscuridad. Eso era su infierno, flotar para siempre en un mar ¿De nada? No es que él quisiera ver a Itachi, y ver la decepción en sus ojos. Sabía que iba a estar allí, porque él había hecho lo mismo que Itachi le imploro que no hiciera. No había sido culpa de su hermano, él no sabia que la cordura de Sasuke pendía de un pequeño hilo, y este fue cortado cuando lo mato. Madara había aprovechado eso y Sasuke se lo permitió. Había sido fácil dar un simple paso hacia la locura, para arremeter contra el mundo. Era más fácil odiar que amar, era más fácil luchar imprudentemente, que tener una vida sin sentido

¿Estaba todavía enojado? ¿Aun seguía odiando? ¿Fue realmente feliz cuando él y Naruto se mataron mutuamente? ¿Tenia alguna sensación de paz? Las palabras que su hermano le dijo cuando le dio sus ojos… ¿Ahora lo entendía? Por supuesto que si, de lo contrario Madara aun estaría vivo. Itachi siempre había sido cuidadoso en todo lo que hacia, incluyendo el echo de mantenerse en sus pensamientos. Todo esto lo había echo su hermano para protegerlo de un modo u otro, incluso después de su muerte.

Sasuke nunca fue el tipo de hombre que fue Itachi. Él no tenia la fuerza. O mas bien, pudo serlo, desde que lo mato y todo.

Ahora los Uchiha estaban realmente extintos y aunque no había sido su intención ni la de Itachi, realmente parecía la mejor opción. Él pudo ser capaz de romper la "maldición" al final, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él no fue capaz de entender toda la verdad hasta ahora. ¿Pero que importaba?, ¿Cómo restauraría su clan y cambiaria todo para mejor? ¿Como lo haría?, ¿Cómo podría haber vivido una vida normal, regresando a su aldea natal, cuando esta aldea lo había traicionado? No importa que fueran solo unas pocas personas, no importaba que se disculparan, ya eso no traería de vuelta a su familia.

Era mejor morir que vivir en este momento, no tenía nada más por que vivir. Ahora estaba muerto, ahora que ya no pensaba con locura, sabia que incluso aunque hubiera vivido, no hubiera sido capaz de vivir la vida que Itachi quería para él. Incluso ahora que no tenia sed de sangre y ya no se preocupaba del destino de Konoha y de sus habitantes. Él había sido tildado de traidor por irse con Orochimaru, aunque la serpiente estaba muerta. Deseo que Itachi hubiera sido un poco más realista ¿Cómo podía pensar su hermano, que él simplemente volvería a tener una existencia vacía, simplemente porque él lo quería así?.

¿Qué soy? Llego el pensamiento ¿Quién soy ahora? ¿Cuál es mi propósito? ¿Qué siento ahora?.

"_Fuiste mas fuerte de lo que crees"_ – la voz de Itachi de nuevo ¿Por qué iba a oírlo y no verlo? – _"Si te dieran una segunda oportunidad ¿Qué harías hermanito? ¿Qué harías ahora que te diste cuenta de lo que realmente deberías hacer hecho?"_

Sin duda, se estaba volviendo loco, o ¿Tal vez seguía igual que antes?. ¿Una segunda oportunidad? Esas eran las palabras que diría Sabaku No Gaara, no su hermano. Una segunda oportunidad ¿Y para que?

¿Qué esperas de mí?

"_Tu futuro. Nuestro futuro"_

Una erupción de luz entro, eliminando la oscuridad y llevando el dolor a sus ojos. Su piel se quemaba y la sangre comenzó a brotar, extraño, ya que sentía quemaduras y no cortadas. Su pecho, por los dioses como dolía

¿Qué diablos es esto?

"_Tu segunda oportunidad"_

Sus ojos negros se abrieron sin ver, su mente gritaba cuando el dolor se intensifico y hasta pensó que iba a morir de nuevo. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, tan malditamente pesado y no podía pensar claramente. No solo era el dolor

"Esta despierto" – dijo una voz que él no pudo reconocer. Parecía muy lejana. Él todavía no podía ver – "Bájenlo de nuevo"

La oscuridad le reclamo, excepto que esta vez entendió que no era la oscuridad de la nada, si no la oscuridad de su propia mente.

Ya no estoy muerto.

"_No"_

Itachi ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Vivir? ¿Para que? No tengo vida, no tengo futuro, todo eso murió cuando el clan fue sacrificado. No hay nada, no soy nada.

"_No" _– repitió la voz de su hermano. No, había algo, algo que Itachi no le diría. Sasuke podía sentir el espíritu de su hermano empujándolo de nuevo a su cuerpo.

El Uchiha entro en pánico. Itachi no lo hagas. Declaro, suplico. Prefiero permaneces en este vacío que volver allí.

"_Vivir sin sentido o vivir en un vacío ¿Cuál es la diferencia entonces, Sasuke?"_

¡Hermano!

"_Tienes que hacer esto"_ – hubo una pequeña pausa – _"Este es el ultimo regalo que puedo darte, hermano pequeño. Vive y haz lo que siempre quisiste hacer"_

El dolor atravesó su pecho mientras volvía a estar consciente. Trago saliva y aire como si se hubiera estado ahogando. Abrió aun más sus oscuros ojos y los movía violentamente en un esfuerzo por lidiar con el dolor y también para determinar donde se encontraba. Era muy difícil pensar o moverse, estaba muy lastimado. Trato de gritar, pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca como para emitir sonido alguno. Dedos se paseaban por su cuerpo y se sacudió con dureza unas cuantas veces antes de finalmente relajarse. Podía sentir algo sobre él, algo fresco y ¿reconfórmate…?

Alguien me esta tocando

Rápidamente su enojo creció, el Uchiha trato de enfocar su mirada en el individuo que se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Las imágenes estaban todavía borrosas

Al principio parecía una mancha púrpura y tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces hasta que su visión se aclaro un poco. A medida que su visión se aclaraba entrecerró los ojos y pudo distinguir las figuras claramente. Era una mujer, no muy alta, de cabello largo y oscuro. Su cuerpo estaba casi cubierto de pies a cabeza con ropas holgadas, por lo que no pudo determinar su peso o tamaño real. Su piel era pálida, más pálida que la suya, pero no fue hasta que sus ojos se encontraron supo quien era

Hyuuga. Con su excelente memoria recordó a Hyuuga Hinata, la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Ella siempre se sentaba de las ultimas en la academia, muy mansa, chica tímida y sin autoestima, eso afectaba claramente sus habilidades como kunoichi. Su primo, Neji, había querido luchar contra él y solo eso sabia de ella, él no había puesto mucho cuidado en ella. La Hyuuga era obviamente mayor, pero aun parecía una niña de doce años. Además del crecimiento del cabello parecía la misma, aunque no lo podía decir ciertamente ya que ella escondía su cuerpo

¿Cómo se diferencia esto del infierno, Itachi?

Abrió la boca, pero no surgió ninguna palabra. Sus ojos blancos lo miraron y él no podía decir si su mirada era honesta o buscaba algo de él. Era muy desconcertante. Rápidamente se preparo para memorizar todo lo que lo rodeaba, y sintió como se inclinaba ligeramente sobre su cuerpo

La mitad de la cama comenzó a cambiar para que el se pudiera sentar. Podía oír el sonido de las maquinas. El la miro de nuevo y vio como ella ponía algo fresco en sus labios. El agua fría paso por su garganta y cuando ella alejo el vaso de sus labios recibió un gruñido como protesta. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron por la sorpresa, y volvió a poner el vaso sobre sus labios y no lo retiro hasta que estuvo vacío

"¿Dónde estoy?" – las palabras salieron ásperas, como si se hubiera trabado un papel de lija

"Konoha…" – su voz era suave. Por alguna enferma razón le recordó a su madre, a pesar de que los ojos de su madre no eran blancos

Cerró los ojos y trago saliva – "Mátame"

La Hyuuga abrió la boca y lo miro horrorizada por su petición. Tal vez había madurado, estaba seguro que en el pasado habría sido incapaz de decir tal cosa

"Yo no puedo hacer eso" – ella se volteo y comenzó a llenar el vaso con agua nuevamente

Incluso su risa sonaba áspera – "¿Tienes miedo?" – Sasuke se burlo y le dio una sonrisa vacía – "¿Nunca antes haz matado?"

Su cuerpo se quedo quieto. Se volteo con el vaso de agua en una mano y la jarra en la otra. Poco a poco, puso la jarra en una mesita y se traslado junto a él. No podía leer sus emociones, que extraño, estaba seguro de que esa niña siempre mostraba sus emociones en sus grandes ojos, era raro.

Sasuke trato de tomar el vaso en esta ocasión, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. Molesto por ello, no se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba fijamente

"¿Tiene miedo de vivir?"

Él se aparto de ella todo lo que pudo, ignorando el dolor punzante en su pecho y en el resto de su cuerpo, derramando el agua sobre él mismo. Rápidamente la Hyuuga aparto el vaso y trato de tomar una toalla para secarlo un poco

"Vete a la mierda" – lo dijo con tanta maldad, ya que esa chica oficialmente lo había echo enfadar hasta el punto de querer hacerle daño físico. Quería agarrarla del cuello y preguntarle si tenía miedo de morir. El Uchiha quería arremeter contra ella, gritarle algo, lo que sea

Él decidió que la odiaba, la odiaba porque ambos sabían la respuesta a su pregunta y le enfurecía tener miedo a vivir y siempre se jacto de no temerle a nada. Él odiaba el hecho de que ella vio claramente su debilidad y en lugar de estar enojado consigo mismo por tener miedo, le resultaba más fácil odiarla a ella

En lugar de arremeter contra él, decirle algo, ni nada que la chica debería haber hecho, ella se limito a sonreír. Era una sonrisa fina y el pudo decir que era una sonrisa de compasión. La odio aun más

"¿Quiere un poco mas de agua?" – pregunto, como si no lo hubiera regañado hace un momento. Su expresión parecía triste, aunque nunca se acordó de cómo era cuando era mas joven. La Hyuuga no lo miro, pero ella sostuvo el vaso en su mano todo el tiempo

El Uchiha quería decirle que se fuera al infierno, quería decirle que él no quería ni necesitaba su compasión. Él quería hacerle daño, ya que ella lo miraba como si fuera una especie de cachorro

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" – pregunto, necesitaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, un Ninja no podía permitirse la ignorancia

Al darse cuenta de que él no iba a aceptar más agua, la muchacha dejo el vaso en la mesita y comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales

"Usted fue traído aquí después de que Sakura-san lo trajo a usted y a Naruto-kun de entre los muertos. Tsunade-sama también ayudo, así como Ino-san y Shizune-san" – sin embargo ella no lo miraba cuando le hablaba. Él esperaba que ella muriera, porque la odiaba

Sasuke evalúo la situación a partir de la pequeña información dada. Así que él y Naruto murieron, como se lo había prometido. Por desgracia, Konoha no tenía límites de intromisión, siempre se entremetían en la vida de los demás, porque ellos lo habían traído de entre los muertos

Y ahora estaba aquí, el ultimo lugar donde alguna vez quiso estar. La muerte era preferible a este infierno

"Yo soy un prisionero aquí" – no era una pregunta, además ella no lo trataba como tal

"S… si" – ella vacilo – "Naruto-kun aun no ha sanado, junto con muchos otros. Hokage-sama no ha decidido lo que quiere hacer con usted"

Sasuke trato de mover los brazos y las piernas para poner a prueba sus ataduras. Al igual que antes, se encontró con que no podía moverlos. La idea inicial fue que no pudo porque estaba muy lastimado, ahora lo sabia. Miro hacia abajo y efectivamente tenía unos tatuajes negros a lo largo de sus brazos y estaba seguro que también lo tenía en sus piernas. Tsunade no sabia que hacer con él, pero se aseguro de que no pudiera escapar. Sus brazos y piernas estaban inmovilizados, no podría huir

Por supuesto, no era considerado un genio por nada. Decidió hacer que la chica se sintiera tan incomoda como sea posible – "Entonces ¿Cómo se supone que iré al baño?" – pregunto, y como era de esperar, el rostro de la niña se torno de un rojo brillante

La Hyuuga hizo una serie de señales con las manos y puso una mano sobre su brazo y la otra sobre su pierna. Los sellos estaban todavía allí, pero sintió que podía mover sus extremidades. Sin vacilar levanto su mano y la puso en el cuello de ella. Hinata dejo escapar un grito ahogado, sus delicadas y pequeñas manos se podaron sobre la mano mas grande que la estaba estrangulando. Con una sonrisa el Uchiha aumento la presión del agarre

"Aun una idiota" – murmuro. Sasuke no iba a matarla, pero definitivamente quería hacerla sufrir por la humillación que le había hecho sufrir antes – "¿Siempre eres tan confiada?" – como táctica de intimidación, activo su Sharingan

Miles de agujas calientes atravesaron su cerebro. La chica tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza, el dolor era mas intenso que el dolor de su pecho. Dejo escapar un grito ahogado y desactivo su línea sucesoria, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, el dolor cedió rápidamente y se convirtió en un latido sordo. Quedo sentado en la cama, jadeando, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Una vez que recobro el sentido de si mismo, volvió su atención a la muchacha, que lo miraba alarmada, pero no con miedo como debería ser.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué me hiciste?" – El Uchiha exigió - ¿Qué hiciste?" – a pesar del dolor en su garganta fue capaz de gritar, queriendo otra vez agarrarla por el cuello, pero ella estaba a una distancia segura

En lugar de contestarle comenzó a caminar hacia la pared del fondo. Casi le grito de nuevo – "No me gusta ser ignorado" – ella se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia él, con un espejo en sus manos. Cuando ella se lo ofreció, Sasuke se lo arrebato rápidamente y se miro

En su frente había un sello casi idéntico al sello que tienen los miembros de la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga. Había algunas diferencias, este sello era de color azul en lugar del color verde brillante y había dos símbolos adicionales que descansaban por sobre y debajo de la marca central

Lo sellaron. Quien mierda puso un sello sobre él. Con toda la fuerza que tenía tiro el espejo al suelo y este se rompió en mil pedazos. Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre la chica, pero ella no se movió, ni siquiera se inmuto. La Hyuuga solo se limito a mirar el suelo, en silencio

"¿Tu hiciste esto?" – siseó. Ella sacudió lentamente la cabeza

"C-cuando supieron que usted viviría mi padre y Tsunade-sama desarrollaron este sello"

Trato de mantener la calma. Ella estaba dispuesta a darle información, obtendría lo más que pudiera y luego la mataría – "¿Qué hace?"

Aunque mantenía la cabeza agachada Sasuke pudo ver como se mordía el labio inferior antes de mirarlo a los ojos – "F-funciona como el sello de mi clan, si usted muere s-su Sharingan quedara inútil. L-los símbolos adicionales se hicieron exclusivamente para prevenir que utilice su línea sucesoria"

"Mátame" – no era una broma. Esto realmente era un infierno, porque sabía que los sellos de los Hyuuga no podían destruirse, aunque podían debilitarse pero nunca podría tener acceso a su verdadero poder. Uchiha Sasuke estaba total y completamente indefenso y bajo el control de Konoha. Estaba obligado a permanecer en el pueblo, ese maldito sello era su sentencia. Si se iba, ellos podrían activar el sello y convertir su cerebro en gelatina – "Prefiero morir que vivir así"

Por alguna razón, las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos. Ellos no lo matarían y él era demasiado orgulloso para quitarse la vida. Para esto era por lo que Itachi lo había traído de nuevo, este era su futuro ¿Qué futuro estaba en esto? ¿Qué clase de vida se suponía que iba a llevar ahora?

"Yo lo siento…" – su voz sonaba sincera – "Yo… no puedo hacerlo"

"¿No puedes o no quieres?" – Gruño – "Tu no tienes valor, no vales nada…"

Sintió dolor en su rostro, ella lo había abofeteado. Una vez más, sus ojos se encontraron, su fría mirada se encontró con una calida pero acuosa mirada. Incluso después de tantos años ella todavía era débil y patética, al permitirle insultarla de esa forma

Ella apretó los puños y parpadeo un par de veces para contener las lagrimas, respiro hondo y soltó el aire. La chica levanto la cabeza, para verlo a los ojos

"No" – en su voz aun se reflejaba la suavidad, pero era firme – "Tengo mis órdenes, así que… voy a cumplirlas. N-no me iré s-solo porque usted quiera"

Esta vez él sonrío ampliamente, era una sonrisa casi salvaje – "No vas a ser capaz de cumplir con tu trabajo si estas muerta. Que sucederá si me acerco a ti de nuevo ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que sucedió hace cinco minutos?"

En lugar de mirarlo asustada o alarmada, mantuvo la calma – "Uchiha-san por favor mire su brazo"

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? cuando dijo lo de su brazo trato de moverlo y se encontró con que no podía. Miro su brazo y desde la muñeca hasta el bíceps había docenas de marcas rojas. Sus ojos se abrieron es un estado de shock evidente

Había sido cuando las manos de ella se movieron hasta su cabeza. Debido a que había activado el Sharingan no se dio cuenta de que sus dedos cerraron sus puntos de chakra, al mismo tiempo. El dolor por la activación de su línea sucesoria había anulado el dolor de su ataque

La tímida, llorona y patética niña de doce años que había conocido, había crecido hasta convertirse en una verdadera kunoichi. Ella le había permitido creer que era demasiado débil para atacarlo, y luego lo golpeo cuando tuvo la oportunidad

"Te eh subestimado" – admitió – "No volverá a suceder"

La Hyuuga asintió con la cabeza. Realmente lo comprendía. Su extraña calma y conducta podían sacarle de quicio, pero no podía asustarla. Por otra parte, ella era de la casa principal lo que significaba que ella sabía activar el sello, así que ella no debía tener miedo de él

Una vez mas hizo algo extraño. Camino de regreso a él, con venas rodeando sus ojos, tenia su línea sucesoria activada. Luego, con gran velocidad, abrió los puntos de chakra que había bloqueado. El Uchiha se la quedo mirando

Ella no dijo nada, en cambio, continúo su trabajo, quitando los vendajes para ver y tratar las enormes heridas que tenia al lado izquierdo de su pecho. Bueno, eso explica por que le dolía como el infierno

A diferencia de cualquier otra mujer con la que había tratado o visto en su vida, ella era totalmente profesional con él. No lo tocaba mucho, se sonrojaba a menudo, se notaba que trataba de hacer un buen trabajo. El ungüento que puso sobre sus heridas no parecía de hospital y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando olio las hiervas, era obvio que ella había mezclado esa pomada. Quemaba como el infierno, pero se negó a darle la satisfacción de verlo incomodo. Rápidamente vendo las heridas y le ofreció agua por ultima vez, pero él se volvió a negar

"Por favor trate de no moverse mucho" – informo – "No soy una Ninja medico, aunque tengo conocimientos en hiervas medicinales y como heredera del clan Hyuuga se como utilizar el sello. Por favor dígame cuando usted necesite ir al baño, yo le ayúdate a caminar de ida y vuelta, todavía esta muy débil por su terrible combate"

"¿Y que?" – Se burlo – "¿Por qué te importa si no me siento cómodo?" – lo que decía era verdad, la única razón por la cual ella estaba allí era porque tenia el poder de destruir su mente si ella lo deseaba. Era su guardia, solo tenia que asegurarse que no lo hiciera de nuevo, eso era todo

Una vez mas ella le sonrío, pero esta vez con tristeza. Increíblemente sin lastima ni nada

"Porque es una persona valiosa, a mi me importa mucho y también lo respeto" – ella contesto con honestidad – "Y porque creo en las segunda oportunidades"

"Entonces eres una tonta"

Ella no estaba en desacuerdo con él – "Y a pesar de ser quien es, y de lo que hizo… hay gente que aun lo ama, que aun se preocupa por usted y que quieren que sea feliz. Yo creo que… si no hubiera valido la pena, no estaría haciendo esto. A-además yo también quiero que sea feliz, p-porque no se es una especial sin ninguna razón"

"_Los veo. Veo a todos riendo, riendo de mi"_

"Supongo que es fácil comentar alguna tontería cuando se tiene todo" – dijo, sin embargo, no fue capas de mirarla. De repente se sintió muy cansado. Él deseaba estar de vuelta en el vacío, porque al menos en el vacío no había chicas de ojos blancos calmadas y sinceras que creían que él era verdaderamente importante, y no una mierda – "Supongo que es muy fácil mantener algún tipo de amor sin limites cuando tu nunca haz perdido a alguien importante para ti" – dijo con ira. La odiaba, odiaba realmente a esa chica. Personas como ella no existen, no deberían existir. Personas como ella eran asesinadas a sangre fría

Esta chica posiblemente era la mujer más pura que había conocido en su vida

Ella completa y absolutamente lo enfermaba

_¿Si haces esto, hermano?_ Pensó con ira _¿Qué crees que resulte de eso?_

Por supuesto, solo recibió un silencio frío. Itachi al parecer, no deseaba hablar con él. ¿Vivir y hacer lo que debería haber hecho? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Vivir su vida? Sin su clan, no tenia vida, él no tenia nada. Él no quería ni necesitaba nada de nadie ¿Por qué su hermano no lo dejo muerto? ¿Era una especie de castigo?

"Tuve muchas perdidas… y tengo experiencia" – su suave voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y volvió a mirarla. La Hyuuga no lo miraba, su mirada estaba en el piso – "Y mis dificultades… no son nada en comparación con las suyas. Nunca seré capaz de relacionarme con usted, ni entender lo que realmente siente. Yo no creo que nadie pueda. Solo están extendiendo sus manos con la esperaza de que usted los deje llenar ese vacío… no para reemplazar lo que perdió, lo que quieren… es ser importantes para usted. Porque para ellos usted es precioso y lo quieren. Siempre lo amaran porque para ellos usted… usted es su familia"

Si hubiera dicho eso hace un año, podría haberse reído en su rostro. No, se habría reído en su rostro mientras le atravesaba el pecho con el Chidori. Desafortunadamente, muchas cosas habían sucedido después de que tomo los ojos de su hermano, incluyendo este último intento de Itachi por salvar su vida, antes de que fuera asesinado por Naruto. Desafortunadamente, no quería admitirlo, porque sabía la verdad – con la muerte entendió lo que en vida ni hizo – sus palabras le afectaron. Porque Sasuke Uchiha era un joven inteligente, comenzó a entender lo que Itachi había estado tratando de decirle

Así que él lo ignoro. Él lo negó y cerró los ojos, se negaba a reconocerlo, se negaba a aceptar que su hermano le había regalado una nueva vida. Se negó a aceptar que esta chica pensaba lo mismo que Itachi, porque la idea era ridícula

Vivir en Konoha no era vida, era un infierno. Le permitirían fecundar a alguna mujer ¿A quien no le gustaría empezar desde cero y tener el control de los Uchiha y del Sharingan? ¿Era eso lo que Itachi quería? ¿El clan restaurado y completamente bajo las ordenes de Konoha?

_Esto no es vida hermano, esto es el infierno. Un infierno insoportable_.

Espero les guste este nuevo fic que les traigo, dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció este primer capitulo y para ver si actualizo pronto o no, eso va a depender de ustedes ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Catriana, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo, ya que ame este fic.

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

xxxxx

**Capitulo dos**

xxxxx

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Te importa?"

Frunció el entrecejo y sus ojos color miel miraron al joven tendido en la cama delante de ella. Por supuesto, su comportamiento era de esperar, y una parte de ella realmente no entendía por qué era tan odioso y molesto. ¿Significa eso que tenía que ir y hacer todo lo que hizo? No. Siempre había otros caminos, otras opciones habrían sido mejor que la que él había escogido

_Por otra parte, siendo conducido a la locura es fácil que se le estropeara el juicio_

"No lo preguntaría si no me importara, Uchiha" – soltó Tsunade y miro hacia abajo. Él estaba sanando maravillosamente, unos días más y podría ser dado de alta. Naruto ya estaba fuera del hospital, el Kyuubi dándole esa ridícula habilidad de curación lo ayudo mucho. Sakura también había dejado atrás las semanas del hospital, tras sufrir un agotamiento completo de chakra. Ambos estaban ansiosos y sin embargo no ansiosos por ver a su vengador caído - "Escucha, mientras más pronto cooperes conmigo, antes puedo conseguir que salgas de aquí y liberarte esta habitación. Has estado aquí durante tres malditos meses"

Los ojos de color negro se ampliaron ligeramente a medida que él asimilaba la información - "¿Tres meses?" – Repitió - "¿Yo había estado completamente inconsciente durante dos meses?"

La Hokage asintió - "Sí, estuviste en coma durante un tiempo y un par de veces casi mueres. Luego está el par de semanas que me pase despierta para tratar de curar todas tus heridas" - Él ignoró su mirada - "En cuanto a esto, sin embargo, debes ser bueno para irte del hospital un día de estos o algo así"

"¡Hurra!" - Él dijo sin expresión, con los ojos entrecerrados - "Eso no significa que solo saldré de aquí para ir a la cárcel"

Una vez más Tsunade resistió el impulso de golpearlo. Ella era conocida por su mal genio y el Uchiha era realmente bueno para molestar a la gente - "Habrá un juicio el día de tu libertad. Tu destino será determinado a continuación"

Ni siquiera parpadeo - "Usted ya sabe lo que me va a pasar. La decisión ya se ha tomado, nada de lo que haga o diga va a cambiar el resultado. ¿Crees que soy estúpido?"

Su sonrisa era delgada - "Quieren tratar de convertirte en un miembro activo de nuevo" - Ella dijo con sinceridad. El Uchiha no era estúpido, algo que ella conocía muy bien. Así bien, si quería la verdad, ella se la daría a él - "Le darán un uso limitado de tu Sharingan si decides cooperar"

Recostado en la cama se puso a pensar - "¿Quieres decir como un ninja de Konoha?

"Al principio no" - Ella puso su historia medica sobre la mesita de la habitación - "Ellos quieren que te ponga a prueba durante un año, si durante seis meses tienes buena conducta obtendrás la mitad de tu Sharingan de vuelta. Serás evaluado de nuevo y si todo resulta bien te quedaras con esa mitad de tu Sharingan por un periodo de prueba, que probablemente será mucho más largo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

Tsunade parpadeó. ¿Era verdad... estaba pensando serio en volver? Tenía que haber algún motivo escondido, todo el mundo sabía de sus sentimientos hacia la aldea - "Un año, quizá dos. Después del primer período de prueba Tu Sharingan serán accesibles, pero será muy limitado. Digamos que volverás a ser como un niño de doce años, sí"

El vengador caído dejó escapar una risa oscura - "¿Fue idea de Naruto? ¿Dar al traidor unos años para que piense en lo que ha hecho y que se trate de convertir de nuevo en un perro de Konoha? ¿Estoy seguro de que al consejo no le ha gustado que me quede aquí porque cuanto más tiempo yo me quede aquí, mayor será la posibilidad de que me acrimine con alguien, y no sería bueno tener a un Uchiha totalmente incorrupto y no disponibles para su manipulación?" - sonaba tan completamente enojado y amargado...

Bueno, las demandas de su genio, obviamente, no eran exageradas. La Hokage ni siquiera trato de negar sus acusaciones - "Mira Uchiha, si realmente fuera decisión mía, más que feliz de llevarte a la cárcel y tirar la llave infierno, yo estaba contenta con que acabaras muerto, haz causado el dolor suficiente como para perdonarte la vida así nada mas. Sin embargo, nada de esto está en mis manos. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?" - Su tono era plano y grave, no le gustaba ese chico en absoluto. No se merecía una segunda oportunidad, le habían dado múltiples oportunidades y él escupía en cada una. En cuanto a la Hokage se refiere, el niño puede irse a la mierda sí lo desea, y que se lleve su actitud egoísta con él.

Pero no era decisión de ella.

"Pensé que habías dicho que te preocupabas por mí" - dijo con una sonrisa - "Estoy herido"

Tsunade casi le golpeó. Ese pequeño bastardo...

Su expresión se tornó muy seria y fría - "No hay nada que pueda hacer" - Por último, respondió - "Lo haces sonar como si esa opción te causara risa"

"Se podría decir que no" - Ella se encogió de hombros

"No importa. Cárcel o quedarme pegado en esta aldea, es lo mismo"

No era realmente una mentira. Incluso si acepta para evitar la cárcel, no podría salir de la aldea y seria obligado por siempre a quedarse ahora que él tenía ese sello maldito. Además, los sellos en los brazos y las piernas se bloquearían si trataba de salir, algo que ella no se había molestado en decirle a nadie y no iba a decirlo por un tiempo. Vamos a ver si no era tan estúpido. De cualquier manera, el Uchiha estaba atrapado en una situación que no quería. Ella se encontró incapaz de sentir simpatía por él

"Por lo menos serás capaz de vivir solo" - levantó una ceja escéptica y sonrió - "Después de que Pain destruyo Konoha y la reconstruimos, nosotros no restauramos el distrito Uchiha, pero sigue estando deshabitado, muchos temen ser perseguidos. Vivirás en un apartamento y se te permitirá ir a donde quieras dentro de la aldea"

"Tch" - Cerró los ojos - "¿Qué pasa si empiezo a matar gente indiscriminadamente y al diablo las consecuencias? ¿De verdad crees que soy impotente sin el Sharingan?"

"Oh, yo sé que no lo eres" - dijo con confianza - "Pero también sé que mientras estés vivo, querrás tu línea sucesoria de nuevo. Por eso te comportaras"

Los extremos de sus ojos temblaron, pero no abrió los ojos - "Maldita sea. Ahí va mi idea de violar y saquear" - Dijo rotundamente y sin emoción que hacia preguntarse si realmente estaba siendo sarcástico o no - "¿Habrán muchos ANBUS custodiándome a diario?"

"No es asunto tuyo"

"¿Qué más?" - Decidió no perder el tiempo en hacer preguntas y esperar respuestas- "En serio, no creo que vas a dejarme hacer cabriolas por el pueblo durante meses sin hacer algo"

"Vas a ser asignado al equipo de siete que van a, básicamente, cuidar de ti" - Ella sonrió y él frunció el ceño, pero él todavía no abría los ojos - "Vas a hacer misiones dentro de la aldea y, sobre todo a trabajar duro. El dinero que se ganes lo utilizaras en lo que gustes, pero no hagas tonterías. Nadie está autorizado a atenderte en el primer período de prueba, estarás por tu propia cuando y compres tus propios suministros y alimentos"

"Lo que sea" - No sonaba muy interesado - "Si estoy de acuerdo en todos estos términos estupidos ¿No iré a juicio? Yo no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo en formalidades"

Tsunade se encogió de hombros. Ella podría, y probablemente lo haría, pero quería hacerlo sudar un rato. Ella no quería tratar con él no le agradaba hacerlo - "Ya veremos" - Fue todo lo que dijo

Esta vez, ella frunció el ceño cuando el Uchiha sonrió, con los ojos todavía cerrados, como si hubiera leído su mente y ya sabía la respuesta - "Oh sí" - comentó en el último momento. Abrió los ojos y miró a Tsunade directamente a los ojos - "Dígale al Consejo que prefiero cortarme la entrepierna y comérmela, antes de que esos hijos de puta me traten como a un niño"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Él había pedido en realidad una cirugía para que él fuera incapaz de reproducirse después de su declaración vulgar y cortante a Tsunade sobre la reproducción, que había dicho todo sólo para molestarla y porque no quería cooperar. Naturalmente, se había negado. Eso estaba bien con él, lo había mantenido en los pantalones los últimos dieciocho años, a pesar de los rumores que estaba dando vuelta de que Orochimaru probablemente había abusado de él hace años.

_Como si yo hubiera dejado que ese bastardo enfermo me tocara, yo no lo habría dejado con sus dos manos intactas. Al final del primer año ya tenía más que suficiente potencia y fuerza para mantenerlo lejos, por el segundo año ya lo había superado en fuerza. Idiotas_

Así que no hay cirugía y no estaba a punto de ser golpeado con un kunai en su entrepierna, lo que eso significaba que iba a mantenerse sano y viril un poco más. Sasuke no pensaba que tenía que preocuparse demasiado por eso, las mujeres de Konoha eran idiotas y habían crecido, probablemente para ser aún más idiotas. Hizo caso omiso de los idiotas, que no valía la pena su tiempo

Su apartamento estaba en la planta baja y él era el único ocupante, eso estaba bien para él. No era un lugar grande y se sorprendió al ver que en realidad estaba amueblado. Por la forma en que la anciana había estado hablando, él había pensado que estaría durmiendo en el suelo hasta que ganara suficiente dinero en misiones de rango D y de rango C para comprar una. Sorprendentemente también tenía alimentos aproximado para dos semanas en su refrigerador, y probablemente tres semanas más de ramen instantáneo... Frunció el ceño al ver los tazones

_Naruto. Sólo tú me abastecerías de ramen, en vez de otras cosas. Si voy a morir, me gustaría que no sea de la presión arterial alta_

Así que eso significaba que le daban un comienzo pequeño para mantenerlo en marcha. Bueno, al menos no eran completamente despiadados. No tenía pertenencias propias, pero se encontró que en su armario había para una semana, y sólo vale la pena un par de semanas, de prendas de vestir ninja estándar. Una camisa negra con cuello con un pantalón negro, cada camisa tenía cosida un pequeño símbolo del clan Uchiha en la parte posterior. Supuso que eso era probablemente debido a que querían que todos pudieran identificarlo fácilmente, no por respeto y orgullo por su clan. Eso estaba bien, no se avergonzaba de lo que era o de lo que hizo. Otro equipo estándar ninja estaba en un cofre al pie de su cama

Lo primero que hizo una vez que había entrado en su apartamento, fue mirar a su alrededor y luego hacer ejercicio. Tres meses en el hospital habían debilitado considerablemente sus músculos y ya se había mirado en el espejo un par de veces para ver que había perdido una enorme cantidad de peso. Al llegar a sus doscientas series de flexiones de brazos. Cuando ganara dinero, compraría una barra lo suficientemente alta como para colgarse de ella. A pesar de que su clan había sido un de los mas ricos que existió. Sasuke era una reliquia que tenía que empezar su vida desde cero

Por desgracia, sabía que sería imposible escapar, sino que ni siquiera podía pretender jugar con la idea. El sello Hyuuga en su frente fue suficiente para hacerle saber que él era un prisionero. A menos que quisiera suicidarse, él tendría que permanecer donde estaba. Esto lo dejó con una falta de conocimiento sobre lo que él quería hacer. Odiaba a esta aldea y a todo el mundo que vivía en ella. Se vio obligado a pasar el resto de sus días entre sus paredes. Uchiha Sasuke estaba... atascado

No era que no estaba enfurecido por esto, pero no encontró tan devastado por ello como probablemente debería estarlo. Le habían obligado a vivir y convertirse en un prisionero, pero se encontró sin importarle vivir su vida aquí. Estaba empezando a sentirse apático sobre un montón de cosas en realidad, porque le importaba una mierda, no iba a cambiar nada. No le gustaba el apartamento y tampoco las ridículas noticias de su regreso. Si se marchaba, iba a morir. Él quería morir, pero no tan vergonzosamente. Morir por la fundición de su cerebro era una manera triste e insultante de morir para un guerrero. Quitarse la vida, era un signo de debilidad y él no era débil

_"¿Tiene miedo de vivir?"_

"_Vive y haz lo que siempre quisiste hacer"_

La Hyuuga e Itachi. Sus palabras le molestaban a diario. Él había visto a la chica de ojos claros un par de veces después de eso, pero nunca habían tenido ningún tipo de conversación después de la confrontación inicial. Su pregunta le había insultado a un nivel que no se había dado cuenta en ese momento, hasta el punto que quería demostrar que estaba equivocada. Él era un Uchiha, que no temía a nada y no cedía ante el miedo

_No tengo miedo de vivir_

Así que a la mierda con ella. Que se joda ella y su voz suave, su mirada dulce y su toque delicado. Ella era ridículamente suave y débil de todos modos, ¿qué podía conocer o entender de él?

Itachi era un asunto diferente. Básicamente, estaba cumpliendo los deseos de su hermano contra su voluntad. Él iba a vivir así que la Hyuuga puede irse a la mierda. En cuanto a lo que entiende realmente que tiene que hacer... realmente esperaba que Itachi no tuviera la intención de que él restaurara el clan, porque él no haría eso. ¿Sus descendientes directos se convertirían en peones de la aldea que había matado a sus antepasados? Por supuesto que no. Él preferiría ahogarse en un río

Cuando él había cambiado a flexiones con una sola mano, alguien llamó a su puerta. Molesto mas allá de lo que se podía creer ¿Quién diablos?. Sin problemas se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta. De pie frente a él estaban Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Lo miraron y él les devolvió la mirada

Luego cerró la puerta en sus rostros, y con calma regresó a continuar su rutina

Esta vez, estaba seguro de que era Naruto, alguien golpeó a su puerta. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando escuchó una voz familiar

"¡Eh, tú!" - Naruto le gritó - "¡Deja de ser un hijo de puta y déjanos entrar!"

"Vete a la mierda" - Él ni siquiera hizo una pausa para pensar - "No tengo tiempo para una reunión"

Se lamentaba no poder activar su Sharingan, cuando sintió el chakra de Kakashi entrar en su apartamento. Volviendo la cabeza al hombre que estaba sentado en la parte superior de su sofá, leyendo su porno

_¿Él todavía lee esa basura?_

"Yo" - Kakashi hizo un gesto a medias ya que seguía absorto en su libro - "Me alegra ver que te sientas mejor"

"A menos que estés aquí para arrastrarme a alguna misión idiota persiguiendo a un gato tonto o cavando en el barro desaparece" - En lugar de regresar a sus flexiones cambió de posición y decidió trabajar en sentadillas

"Eso no es hasta la próxima semana" - dijo el jounin con calma. Naruto estaba golpeando su puerta y los dos ignoraban al rubio - "Estamos aquí para decir hola. Por cierto, si no dejas entrar a Naruto, Sakura, probablemente..."

El rubio de repente se estrelló contra la puerta de Sasuke, rompiéndola completamente en pedazos. Sakura estaba de pie en la puerta con el puño en el aire y mirando amenazante. Sentado, Sasuke se acerco a Naruto

"Hazlo" – Dijo el Ninja copia y volvió a su libro

Naruto realmente fue eliminado. Idiota. Su oscura mirada se deslizó hasta Sakura - "Me debes una nueva puerta" - Fue todo lo que dijo. El rostro de la muchacha se volvió tan rosada como su cabello y comenzó a balbucear excusas antes de levantar la mano - "No me importa, me debes una nueva puerta"

Tímidamente ella entró, parecía como si él estuviera a punto de saltar sobre ella y arrancarle las extremidades por romper la puerta. A decir verdad, mirando a Naruto noqueado por los golpes de Sakura fue bastante divertido. Él tenía toda la intención de patearlo cuando comenzó a molestarlo, él sabía que lo haría. Cuando llegó el combate, los dos tenían un vínculo que nadie podría romper. Había sido tan fuerte que se habían matado mutuamente

En pocas palabras, recordó cómo se había sentido con lo que había sucedido. Libre. Contenido. Se conocían, se habían entendido, habían aceptado su destino. Es extraño como no lo había recordado hasta ahora

"Realmente lo siento Sasuke-kun" - le dijo en voz baja y continuó parada cerca de la puerta de su apartamento. Él sólo la miró

"No voy a morderte, literalmente, no morderé tu cabeza para que te marches" - espetó, haciéndola saltar un poco - "Hagan lo que quieran y terminen con este infierno. Todos ustedes"

Se hizo un silencio. Poco a poco, Naruto abrió los ojos y se incorporó para frotar el nudo grande que Sakura había hecho con amor para él. Kakashi aún parecía totalmente absorto en su libro. Los ojos de Sakura brillaban con esperanza y tal vez amor, no estaba seguro de la última emoción

Entonces la chica de pelo rosa se estrelló contra su cuerpo, sus brazos lo envolvieron fuertemente. Puesto que él ya estaba sentado, él había sido incapaz de evitarla, pero él no devolvió su abrazo. Ella lo abrazó, con lágrimas en su rostro

"Yo... yo..." - balbuceó, incapaz de formar una frase coherente - "S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Vamos suéltame" - Lo dijo con calma, pero no había una pizca de malicia en su tono. No le gustaba que ella lo tocara y estaba a dos segundos de perder la paciencia - "Sólo porque estuve de acuerdo en regresar, no significa que somos una familia feliz otra vez"

La chica se alejo de nuevo de él, como si se hubiera quemado ante el contacto, la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos jade. Por alguna razón, una imagen de una chica pálida con ojos blancos y cabello oscuro y largo pasó por su cabeza

_Pero que…_

"Lo siento... yo..." – tartamudeo, echándose hacia atrás en sus pies - "Sé que las cosas nunca serán como antes. Ahora somos prácticamente adultos ya..."

"No me conoces" - El Uchiha se puso de pie y el trío sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a todos ellos - "Todos colgados en la ilusión de un niño que sólo escuchó historias, pero no sabe nada. No quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno de ustedes"

Era una mentira. Había una persona que lo entendía, el idiota de ojos azules que lo miraba con calma. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada, no hay palabras para decir para describir esa extraña conversación. Cuando el Uchiha resopló y se sacudió el pasado, se dispuso a salir de la vivienda, podía oír hablar a Naruto con Sakura

"Que se vaya, Sakura-chan" - dijo el rubio en voz baja - "Va a tomar un tiempo, ¿sabes?"

Él frunció el ceño mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha. ¿Tiempo? Bueno, tenían sin duda un poco de ello. Habían pasado semanas desde que se había despertado. Recordando. Había un par de cosas que no recordaba de su muerte, por ejemplo, cómo se había sentido cuando él había muerto, se acordó de lo que había aprendido en la muerte. Itachi quería que viviera, lo había obligado a regresar

Uchiha Sasuke estaba aquí, traído por su hermano y sus antiguos aliados, se negó a llamarlos amigos, y su único hermano le había hecho una petición, para vivir. No era que se lamentaba por la gente que había muerto o el camino que había tomado, pero él ya no podía ignorar todas las cosas que Itachi había hecho por él. El dolor de su clan todavía le perseguía, pero no quemaba insoportable en su mente, ni las constantes voces susurrantes que le pedían que tomara venganza, que matara. Era como si la nube y la niebla en su mente se habían levantado y, de repente pudo pensar y racionalizar mejor

O tal vez estaba demasiado cansado para seguir con lo mismo. Cansado de luchar contra sus deseos. Su hermano quería romper la maldición Uchiha, por lo que allí estaba. Aunque se suponía que debía tener un propósito, a pesar de que sabía que se esperaba de él para hacer ciertas cosas, se sentía tan vacío. Hueco

La conclusión fue que en realidad sólo quería estar solo. No quería que todas sus seguidoras saltaran sobre él otra vez, él no quería que Naruto viniera tratando de actuar como amigo de él, él todavía no podía soportar la presencia de Kakashi, por alguna razón y cuando Sakura lo había tocado en realidad se había sentido mal físicamente. Una vez, casi la había matado, así que por qué lloraba, ¿por qué tenia los ojos llenos de felicidad? ¿Podría haber sido realmente a causa de un amor de la infancia? Por alguna razón, sólo... le hacía sentir enfermo

Sus pies lo habían llevado a los campos de entrenamiento, lo que fue un alivio. El Uchiha en realidad no tenía un destino establecido en mente cuando había dejado el apartamento, lo había hecho sólo para alejarse de los recuerdos constantes de la gente que le había salvado la vida y que por alguna razón aún lo amaba. Él tenía que vivir, pero no estaba obligado a hacerlo con ellos. Sólo quería...

Un gruñido suave lo saco de sus pensamientos y su cuerpo continúo moviéndose por sí solo de nuevo, aunque esta vez era realmente consciente de sus actos. Moverse a través del bosque se encontró con otro claro y se dio cuenta de quién estaba allí.

No estaba usando esa ridícula chaqueta, usaba una camisa negra con red en los brazos y justo hasta debajo de la clavícula. Tenía las manos brillantes y alrededor de los ojos esas venas que muestran que ella estaba usando el Byakugan

_Ella sabe que estoy aquí_

Era consciente de que la Hyuuga tenía una línea sucesoria de un alcance bastante limitado. También era consciente de las habilidades de los Hyuuga, cuando la encontró supuso que probablemente su rango de visión era mucho más amplio que el de cualquier Hyuuga estándar. Era sólo un presentimiento

A pesar de que era absolutamente cierto que ella lo había visto, no tenía tiempo para perder y se encontró ligeramente impresionado. Ella realmente no era tan niña como la recordaba años atrás

Sabía muy poco sobre el Byakugan y menos aún sobre su estilo de lucha, pero se dio cuenta de que era bien... lenta. Bueno, quizá no sea lenta en el sentido convencional, seguramente un ninja con el nivel de jounin posea la velocidad que actualmente posee ella. Sólo que para alguien como él, que era increíblemente rápido, parecía como si estuviera moviéndose en cámara lenta. El Uchiha también pudo ver los diferentes métodos para matarla basado en que dejaba su lado izquierdo desprotegido. O bien el estilo Hyuuga era algo defectuoso, o no era tan bueno como él le había dado el crédito correspondiente

_O tal vez ella sólo esta lejos de mi nivel de energía y habilidad_

Tenía muy buena vista, él supuso. Ella apenas tocó el tronco que había estado golpeando, ella dejo abolladuras bastante grandes dentro de la madera ya que el tronco se derrumbó. El estilo de taijutsu de utilizar las palmas de las manos en lugar de los puños era bastante extraño, pero incluso sin el Sharingan pudo ver que no era sólo sus manos las peligrosas, su cuerpo entero lo era. Podía emitir chakras a través de cualquier punto de su cuerpo, algo que requiere un ridículo control de chakra y, también, una línea sucesoria. Había oído hablar de algo que Hyuuga Neji había hecho durante los exámenes Chunnin hace tantos años, algo sobre una habilidad de defensa perfecta, simplemente debido a su capacidad de controlar todos los puntos de chakra en su cuerpo. El Uchiha brevemente se preguntó si ella sabía esa técnica, después de todo, ella era la heredera

"Uchiha-san" - su voz suave y corta atravesó el silencio y ella no detuvo sus movimientos "Tendría que tener el Byakugan para poder hacer pleno uso de las técnicas"

"Ya lo sé" - Dijo que de plano, saliendo a la luz - "¿Has olvidado que no puedo usar mi Sharingan?"

El rostro mostraba vergüenza y mentalmente él marco la puntuación 1 – 1

"¿Dónde está el Inuzuka y el Aburame?" - preguntó él, viendo que ella estaba sola en el claro

Poco a poco, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él y parpadeó - "¿Um, se acuerda de ellos?"

"No me olvido de alguien que alguna vez conocí" - Y eso fue todo lo que iba a decir sobre el tema

"Oh" - Ella dijo sin convicción. A pesar de que estaba tratando de no demostrarlo, estaba agotada, obviamente, y su camisa estaba casi empapada de sudor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí? ¿Horas? Parecía que ella estaba acostumbrada a una rutina agotadora porque en estos momentos ella no se estaba muriendo o estaba luchando por mantener su cuerpo unido

"¿Y?" - le espetó, molesto - "¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta? Yo no la voy a repetir"

La chica en realidad saltó y comenzó a tartamudear antes de que recuperara el control de sí misma - "Ellos... ellos están en una misión"

_¿Por qué me importa?_ - "¿Por qué no entrenar con alguien más?"

Ella lo miró sorprendida por su pregunta y no estaba del todo segura de por qué se había molestado en preguntar. Él realmente no le importaba una manera u otra.

"Um, Neji-niisan entrena con su equipo y y-yo... y yo no qui-quiero molestar a nadie..."

¿Esta chica habla enserio? Muy irritado con ella por alguna razón, él emprendió camino hacia su pecho. Ella lo bloqueo, apenas, y se tambaleó hacia atrás, abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión, era un poco desconcertante.

"¿U-Uchiha-san?" - la pregunta era provisional y él la atacó a su vez, de un golpe en el estómago. Una vez más ella lo bloqueo, apenas, pero no devolvió el golpe. La niña, obviamente, estaba muy confusa y sin saber qué hacer.

Él estaba molesto con ella, no sabía por qué. Sasuke siguió arremetiendo contra ella, poniéndola a la defensiva. Él iba muy despacio, a un nivel donde accidentalmente no golpeara su cráneo. Él dio un par de golpea a la tierra y seguido le dio una patada en el abdomen, la envío volando hacia un árbol cercano. Cayó de rodillas, abrazando su estómago, y tosiendo

"Así que supongo que sólo estas bien cuando estás golpeando un tronco, ¿eh?" – dijo con sorna; fulminándola con la mirada mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento. _Patética. Ni siquiera iba enserio_

Él convenientemente desestimó el hecho de que probablemente ella había estado entrenando durante horas y horas y estaba tan agotada que probablemente eso disminuyo su velocidad y defensa. Nada de eso importa de todos modos en una batalla real. O se enfrenta a ganar o no hacer nada en absoluto. También convenientemente desestimó el hecho de que él la había obligado a combatir con él. Él era realmente bueno en desestimar cosas que no le importaba que pudiera estar en lo cierto

Sasuke había previsto que ella lo atacaría, pensando que probablemente pensó que él estaría completamente indefenso. Cuando ella siguió tambaleándose y su respiración seguía irregular, brevemente se preguntó si la había pateado muy fuerte. Eso sería molesto, porque entonces tendría que explicarle a Tsunade por qué casi había matado a uno de sus preciosos shinobi porque él no pudo contener su fuerza. Eso no fue contar el hecho de que tendría que llevarla al hospital. Molesto

Cuando él se arrodillo, fue entonces cuando ella golpeó. En realidad tenía que darle algo de crédito por ser astuta y discreta, la niña parecía demasiado inocente para ser capaz de tal cosa. Desafortunadamente, ella iba en contra de uno de los shinobi más rápidos en la tierra. Él atrapo sus muñecas en sus manos, la tiro hacia abajo haciendo que ella golpeara su rostro en la hierba, fijando sus brazos detrás de ella en un movimiento suave.

"Buen intento" - Dijo, hasta cierto punto divertido - "Pero eres demasiado lenta"

Él sintió, su chakra a través de sus muñecas atadas. Saco de repente un kunai que había agarrado antes de apresar sus muñecas y lo trasladó hacia su cuello, clavándolo sólo lo suficiente para que un hilo de sangre corriera por su cuello

"Buen intento" - Dijo de nuevo. Inclinándose hacia adelante, acercando sus labios al oído de ella - "¿Cuándo vuelven?" - preguntó, voz baja

Ella se estremeció debajo de él, y él sintió una sensación salvaje de alegría ante la perspectiva a que le tuvieran miedo. Desde aquel día por primera vez hace unas pocas semanas había estado muy preocupado y molesto por sus palabras, ahora podía obtener un pequeño reembolso

"L-a próxima semana" - Salió como un susurro

"Estaré aquí a las siete de mañana" – soltó de repente - "Y no me hagas ir a buscarte, porque lo lamentaras. Te voy a encontrar y te arrastrare por el cabello hasta aquí"

Él desapareció, o más bien, él se limitaba a dejar la zona a tal velocidad que no podía seguirle la pista. Sasuke se dio cuenta de la suave sonrisa que le dirigió, obviamente, a medida que se marchaba

No fue como si hubiera otra cosa que hacer por el resto de la semana, puede ser que también la utilice para aterrorizar a alguien. La Hyuuga era demasiado fácil con su aspecto suave y la naturaleza amable. Era casi como darle patadas a un cachorro, excepto que él no tenía reparos en patear a uno si se le atravesaba en su camino. Él era un hijo de puta.

Si tenía que quedarse en esta aldea de mierda con esta gente que no podía soportar, alguien iba a sufrir con él. Esta semana sería Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Dos**

**Notas Naoko: **Se que muchos querrán matarme por tardar tanto, y de verdad GOMEN por tardar tanto, no era mi intención, pero mis gafas se estropearon y por ello tarde tanto tiempo… Gomen u/u

_Amy-hime-chan_: my love, ya tu saez todos los fics que tu quieras Naoko los traerá al español para ti. mi igual ama mucho este fic

_hinatauchiha82_: gomen por tardar tanto… de verdad. espero que te agrade este nuevo capitulo y para la próxima prometo no tardar tanto

_Mizu-chan_: bien aquí esta, espero que ya no quieras matarme. ame tu review y gracias a el me en campaña para sacar un nuevo capitulo y si, tus ojitos de cachorro a medio morir me convencieron y apresuraron a terminar luego con el capitulo. Besitos.

**N**aoko** I**chigo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Catriana, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo, ya que ame este fic.

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

xxxxx

**Capitulo Tres**

xxxxx

No podía dejar de sonreír cuando el frío acero de un kunai le besó el cuello. Fue su culpa en realidad, él debería haber sabido de una mejor forma de despertar a una sorprendente maestra de armas. Unos ojos claros miraban con aire divertido a la mujer debajo de él, el rostro femenino se torno de varios tonos de rojo

Como era de esperar, ella lo echó de su cama. Por supuesto, Neji era Neji, y gracias a eso aterrizó sobre sus pies, todavía sonriendo

"Buenos días a ti también" - Comentó secamente, su mano se movió sobre el pequeño corte que ella le había hecho - "Y sí, he deshabilitado todas tus trampas" - La sonrisa del Hyuuga se agrando y él esquivó hábilmente una almohada

Vestida con sólo una camisa larga, Tenten se levantó de la cama con un kunai en la mano, lo señaló, sus ojos castaños brillaban peligrosamente. No estaba del todo segura de si él era simplemente un hombre que gozaba del peligro o del dolor, o tal vez era simplemente el hecho de que él disfrutaba de los cambiantes estados de ánimo su novia, y es ultimo estado de animo se encontraba entre sus favoritos

Él nunca habría sido capaz de enamorarse de una chica humilde, eso era lo que las demás niñas pensaban de sus gustos

"Dame una buena razón por la que no deba sacarte los intestinos Hyuuga" - gruñó ella - "¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que…?"

Neji la atrajo contra su cuerpo, y se inclino para posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Tenten dejo escapar un pequeño gemido cuando sintió sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo mientras él la besaba apasionadamente. Estuvieron así por un largo rato antes de que él se alejara, ambos sin aliento

"He sido aceptado en ANBU" - Susurro contra sus labios. Ella dio un grito de sorpresa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

"Neji" - suspiró ella contra su cuello - "Estoy tan feliz por ti" – Esa respuesta fue sincera y de corazón, pero él se dio cuenta de otra cosa, pudo notar una pequeña preocupación

Ella también tenía miedo

No era ningún secreto que ANBU era una posición de riesgo muy alto, los seleccionados podrían disminuir, muchos desistieron. Los ANBU no siempre vivían mucho tiempo, sus misiones involucraban situaciones de grave peligro y los grupos no eran muy numerosos. Esa posición él la había querido desde hace bastante tiempo, no por el poder o el prestigio; la decisión de Neji por entrar a ANBU no era por cosas tan triviales. Lo hacia porque quería, ellos son las sombras que mantienen el pueblo seguro. Él quiere ser una de esas sombras, él no está interesado en la luz, después de todo. Él sabe que es un experto, él sabe que puede aportar mucho. Lógicamente, es una excelente opción dado su destreza y habilidades. Neji le habló de sus intenciones antes de que estuvieran en una relación sentimental y ella había comprendido entonces. Esa era su naturaleza, ella estaba en silencio, Tenten era como la columna vertebral del grupo. Ella aceptaba las excentricidades de su compañero de equipo y lo quería por ello. Habían estado juntos durante tanto tiempo, que sabía lo importante que la posición de ANBU era para él. Y como quería estar a su lado, ella tendría que aceptar esa parte. Así lo hizo, y así estarían juntos

Él no la culpa por sus miedos, no son infundados. Eso le dice que ella realmente lo ama, y que no importaba su nuevo estatus de ninja, ella seria fuerte para él. Así que él se aseguraría de que volver a casa con ella, que él la ama y que le aprecia. Ninguna otra mujer hubiera aceptado tener una relación con un hombre que estaba tratando de adquirir una posición en la que las posibilidades de morir eran altas. Incluso Tenten le había pedido que la dejara pensar en ello, y tuvo que admitir que fueron las dos semanas más largas de su vida. Se preguntó qué habría hecho si ella se hubiera negado

_Yo probablemente no me hubiera unido_. Se dio cuenta con una sonrisa mental. _Sí, él realmente amaba a esa mujer_

Entonces, él la beso de nuevo. Él se hizo una promesa a sí mismo que no la dejaría, sus dedos apartaron las lágrimas de los ojos de ella. Al final, ella seguía ahí, seguía a su lado, y se preguntaba cómo diablos casi la había dejado ir hace dos años. Ah, cierto. Orgullo. El miedo al rechazo. Tal vez incluso por su ego

Él se tiro de espaldas en su cama y ella no se resistió. Él la acerco a su cuerpo, tenerla así en sus brazos es algo que había estado soñando con hacer desde la primera noche en que la había dejado para irse a una misión de tres semanas. Es sólo cuando él se estaba quedando dormido en sus brazos, una expresión un poco alarmada apareció en el rostro de su novia. Él parpadeó con ella por un momento y luego levanto una ceja expectante

"Um" - comenzó, un poco angustiada, como si ella no estaba del todo segura de cómo expresarse - "Uchiha Sasuke ha estado entrenando con tu prima desde hace tres semanas"

Seguramente él debió haber oído mal eso - "¿Disculpa?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata no sabía si odiar a su nuevo compañero de entrenamiento por ser un completo y total idiota, o estar encanta con él por el hecho de que ella estaba mejorando dramáticamente bajo los constantes golpes que le daba. Hinata no tenía ninguna idea de que había poseído al Uchiha para seguir entrenando con ella, pero desde aquel día él entrenaba técnicas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sin piedad sobre su persona. En un primer momento había estado bastante segura de que él sólo estaba tratando de usarla como un saco de boxeo, y había vuelto a casa llena de moretones para probarlo. Incluso cuando Kiba y Shino regresaron de su misión, él le había exigido que continuara entrenando con él, o de lo contrario tendría que sufrir las consecuencias. Ella todos los días quedaba completamente agotada, pues no sólo entrenaba con Sasuke Uchiha, estaba entrenando también con Kiba y Shino

Después de la primera semana su entrenamiento se convirtió menos en una paliza y más en una lección. Bueno, una lección a base de palizas. Cuando él la golpeaba, le decía por qué y lo que debería haber hecho para esquivarlo o detenerlo, cuando su defensa era ineficaz, él dolorosamente, le mostraba cómo ella lo había estropeado. Constantemente se quejaba de cómo ella era demasiado lenta y que sus ataques no eran 'suficientemente fuertes'

_Yo uso el puño suave_, ella protesta mentalmente _¡No es necesario ser físicamente fuerte!_

Ella había sido capaz una vez, de alguna manera logró darle un pequeño toque. Pero sin embargo, el golpe se había sentido tan poderoso como un golpe de lleno. Cuando ella le había mirado con asombro, él se limitó a comentar - "No es lo suficientemente fuerte" - Y la atacó otra vez

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus compañeros de equipo notaran cuán completamente agotada estaba ella a la hora de entrenar, o cómo su rostro parecía más blanco. Sus hábitos de sueño se habían convertido en basura. Se encontró cada vez con más insomnio. Por otra parte, cada vez que se iba a dormir soñaba con Sasuke Uchiha, activando su Sharingan, y que la asesinaba brutalmente de varias maneras y métodos.

En pocas palabras, ella se estaba consumiendo

Por desgracia, a él parecía importa un comino. De hecho, nunca le pregunto si estaba bien después de un golpe particularmente fuerte, no mostró ningún tipo de preocupación por ella en absoluto. Si ella era lenta por la falta de sueño, él se enfadaría, y eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Ella no podía rechazar el entrenamiento, él había dejado muy claro que si ella no iba él la encontraría, la heriría, y luego la arrastraría del cabello hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

Así que a las ocho y media de la mañana, cuando ella fue demasiado lenta para bloquear una patada en la sien, ella estaba muy feliz de entregarse al desmayo. Afortunadamente, ella no soñó

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez se encontró mirando a un techo desconocido. Había un olor distintivo a hombre en ese cuarto, aunque no era en absoluto desagradable y, de hecho, olía bastante bien. Como una extraña especie de almizcle o colonia. La Hyuuga parpadeó un par de veces en un intento de reorientarse el mundo giró por un momento y luego estalló el dolor desde un lado de su cabeza. Tentativamente, levantó una mano para ver si había un golpe o no. Antes de que pudiera tocarse la cabeza algo le agarró por la muñeca

"No lo toques" - La voz era definitivamente la de su verdugo de las últimas semanas, Uchiha Sasuke. Tenía una voz profunda y probablemente esa era una de las razones de porque todas las chicas se habían enamorado de él hace años.

Todo eso hizo que sus nervios aumentaran

Se hizo el silencio, pero ella no intento tocar su sien palpitante. Asimismo, no movió la cabeza hacia él, porque ella realmente no quería verlo. Las ganas de llorar eran poderosas, la falta de sueño y el dolor constante al que ella estaba siendo expuesta comenzaba a ser más delirante y a llenarla de pánico. En su esfuerzo por no llorar, sintió que su pecho se contraía y de repente se fue volviendo más y más difícil respirar.

Ella sintió que algo la agarraba de los hombros, pero ella no podía dejar de híper ventilarse. Las lágrimas de todos modos fluyeron, porque tres semanas de esto era demasiado, y ella no podía soportarlo más.

"¡Hyuuga!" - la voz era aguda, baja, exigente - "Cálmate. Tienes que respirar"

Su voz sonaba tan... calida. ¿Era incluso posible para una persona como él?. Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre que había obtenido los ojos de su propio hermano, que mato al hombre que más había amado desde la infancia, el hombre que logró matarlo a costa de su propia vida. Karin había dicho una vez que su chacra era frío, sin sentimientos y muy oscuro.

Sin embargo, ella podía sentir una mano fuerte moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo sobre su espalda con dulzura y su voz, baja y cálida, contra su oído seguía susurrándole que respirara. Su otra mano sostenía una de las de ella, y él no la soltó de inmediato una vez que su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Ella no protestó cuando suavemente la recostó y al fin su pálida mirada se encontró con sus ojos negros, como era de esperar, su mirada era fría e insensible.

"Nunca mencionaste que aún estabas entrenando con tus compañeros de equipo, y que tomabas misiones" - Su tono de voz era plano, también con un deje de desprecio. Siguió mirándolo, como si ella no pudiera verlo, y una parte de ella no podía. Era como si estuviera perdida en algún lugar de su mente. Hinata no cambio su mirada, no miro hacia otro lado tampoco.

Con el tiempo tuvo que parpadear y cuando abrió los ojos todo lo que podía ver era su espalda - "Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, pero quiero que te largues mañana" - Y cerró la puerta

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fue demasiado fácil esquivar los ataques de un enojado Hyuuga, y él ni siquiera trató de ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro mientras hábilmente se alejó de todos y cada uno de los ataques, sabiendo que a propósito estaba tratando de golpear un punto vital en su cuerpo

"Lo siento, Hyuuga" - comentó con frialdad - "Yo no voy a estar quieto mientras tratas de destruir mi corazón. Todos sabemos lo que sucedió la última vez que hiciste eso"

Fue un golpe bajo y él lo sabía. Tampoco le importaba. Era culpa del idiota por tratar de atacarlo en el primer lugar. ¿Y qué si su prima había vuelto a recibir una paliza? ¿Qué piensa que le podría pasar a ella en una misión?. Cuando ellos acabarían con ella o algo así, ¿es por eso que su primo se estaba volviendo loco?

El dolor y el arrepentimiento pasaron por sus ojos idénticos, sin embargo, tan diferente de los de ella. Fue sustituido rápidamente por la ira y Sasuke en realidad se encontró tambaleándose por el golpe inesperado en su hombro

_Bueno, eso duele_. Pensó. Esta era la primera vez en que se enfrentaba a un verdadero usuario del puño suave, la niña no contaba, obviamente, tan patéticamente débil. Incluso él aun trataba de mostrarle como corregirse. Su estilo estaba bien, su defensa era sobresaliente, ella era buena. También. Pero lenta

"¿Por qué estás entrenando con Hinata-sama?" - el Hyuuga exigió. A pesar de que él estaba enojado, su rostro seguía mostrando una cantidad alarmante de calma - "Naruto esta fuera de tu liga ¿ahora tienes que lastimar a las niñas?"

Hubo un ruido sordo y los dos varones que estaban completamente inmóviles. Sasuke tosía sangre en primer lugar, muy consciente de que el puño de Neji se estrelló contra su estómago con la fuerza suficiente como para romper algunas costillas. Luego Neji tosió, su mano se apoyaba en su estómago revelando que él también había conseguido propinarle un fuerte golpe. Los dos hombres se detuvieron, jadeando y tocando su abdomen

"Mantente alejado de Hinata-sama" - El Hyuuga advirtió

"No" - La respuesta había surgido antes de que él pudiera siquiera pensarla

Neji estaba confundido también por la declaración fría - "¿Por qué?" - también parecía como si hubiera hablado sin pensar

_No lo sé_. El Uchiha se respondió mentalmente. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a golpearla?. No era un desafío a pesar de que estaba mejorando más de lo que esperaba, ella era una chica que llegó a tener un ataque de pánico, realmente patético en su opinión. No había nada realmente bueno acerca de ella, ella era tan molesta como cualquier otra mujer que había visto en su vida, aunque se negó a reconocer el hecho de que en realidad nunca había pasado tiempo con la heredera, por lo que sinceramente no lo sabía

"Ella me molesta" - ¿Cuál era la verdad? No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que la miraba se irritaba, sin embargo, continuó con el entrenamiento. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella provenía de un clan poderoso como él, excepto que ella lo tenía todo y él no tenía nada, solo los recuerdos y las expectativas no alcanzadas. Tal vez tenía que ver con las cosas que ella le había dicho el primer día, toda esa mierda sobre la familia y las personas que cuidan de él. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que por alguna razón de mierda le recordaba a Itachi y eso simplemente le molestaba. Su hermano quería vivir, y se lo hizo saber con sus palabras. Cada vez que la miraba, él se preguntaría, _¿Y si hubiera sido ella? ¿Qué habría hecho? ¿Hubiera escuchado a Itachi?_

El hecho de que él sabía la respuesta fue lo que le hizo odiarla más. Y lo hizo, él la odiaba y todo lo que representaba. En especial la odiaba porque ella habría sido la hermana buena que hubiera escuchado y tratado de cumplir los deseos de su hermano moribundo, en lugar de permitirse adentrarse en el reino de la locura. Ella no hubiera permitido que Madara la manipulara, porque ella era muy amable y perdonaba todo, incluso si tenía que hacer algo que realmente no quería hacer. Pensaba en todo el mundo, pero menos en sí misma, ella se hacia cargo de todo el mundo menos de su persona. Al igual que Itachi

Que mierda. La odiaba y se negaba rotundamente a admitir la realidad, la razón en el fondo del por qué. Uchiha Sasuke se negaba a creer que ella era más fuerte que él, Porque ella, esa mujer diminuta que se parecía demasiado a él. Ella incluso tenía una hermana pequeña, que ella obviamente amaba, que él sabía que ella haría cualquier cosa por su hermanita, incluso matar. Porque eso es lo que los hermanos mayores hacen. Ellos protegen a sus hermanos menores del dolor, de los verdaderos horrores de la vida, los protegen de los horrores y las presiones de su clan, ya que eran más grandes. Sabía que si hubiera encontrado en el lugar de Itachi, si a ella se le hubieran presentado las mismas opciones, habría hecho todo exactamente como él lo había hecho. Ella habría sacrificado todo por su hermana pequeña, para asegurarse de que tuviera una vida mejor que ella. Era tan increíblemente generosa y repugnante

Cuando la miraba recordaba lo que se había visto obligado a afrontar, le hizo lamentarse y eso es lo que más odiaba

"Sólo vete a la mierda Hyuuga" - Con el tiempo le gruñó - "Tengo suficiente gente tratando de decirme qué hacer" - Lo más probable es que mas tarde tendría que llamar a Sakura o ir al hospital, el Hyuuga lo había estado retrasando y él se sentía como una mierda completa en ese momento - "No es que traté de matarla"

Neji dio un paso hacia delante - "No, debes de dejar de golpearla y de tratarla como mierda" - Sasuke hubiera sonreído en otro momento, ya que eso sonaba bastante extraño viniendo de alguien tan pomposo como Hyuuga Neji. Pero él no estaba de buen humor - "¿Haz notado incluso el hecho de que ella ha estado teniendo lesiones graves, o que ha perdido peso e incluso que no ha estado durmiendo?"

"No" - mintió. Se había dado cuenta, y a él no le había importado - "Y no me importa" – Verdad

"Si te acercas a ella otra vez" – susurró - "Te voy a matar"

Esta vez Sasuke sonrío - "Hyuuga, honestamente no me podías matar incluso si quisieras. Estoy fuera de tu liga, aún sin mi Sharingan"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ella lo recostó con fuerza sobre la camilla y lo vendaba de forma salvaje. Él se negó a mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. ¿Y qué si Sakura y Hinata eran amigas? ¿Y qué si había sido duro con ella?. Ella era una kunoichi ¿no?. Ella debe ser capaz de manejarlo

"Debo aplastar el esternón, o no sanará" - La chica de pelo rosa gruñó y él tuvo que admitir que estaba algo sorprendido por su hostilidad hacia él - "¡No puedo creer lo que le has estado haciendo a la pobre de Hinata-chan! Podrías haberme pedido a mi o incluso a Naruto entrenar contigo, y tu haz rechazado sus ofertas por semanas"

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros - "No quiero pelear con el idiota" - ignoro convenientemente el hecho de que sonaba como un niño caprichoso - "Y nunca he peleado contra alguien con Byakugan antes. Ella era una buena práctica"

Se sorprendió, una vez más, cuando un puño se estrello contra su rostro y se desmayó

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"¿Por qué estoy mirando tu rostro Uchiha? ¿Por qué demonios estás en el hospital, una vez más, a causa de tu propia estupidez?"

Volviendo la cabeza hacia el lado que deliberadamente se negó a ver a Tsunade - "Sakura me golpeó, no al revés"

"Tendría que haberte aplastado el cráneo"

"Eso haría mi vida mucho más fácil" - Él soltó de nuevo - "A menos que trates de revivirme otra vez, entonces yo diría que no te molestes en hacerlo"

Hubo un silencio tenso. Podía sentir la aguda mirada de la Hokage en él y no le importaba. No, él no iba a darles las gracias por haberle salvado la vida, él no había querido que lo hicieran, en primer lugar y sí, él estaría más que feliz de volver a su vida en el olvido, lejos de ellos. Se negó a ser amable, gentil, o cooperar. No podía matar a nadie por lo que la solución era destruir a las personas verbalmente. Él sería perjudicial y mal educado y, en general sólo jodido porque odiaba a todos y no podía hacer nada al respecto

"Yo voy a darte una nueva misión" - Ella declaró. Esta vez se volvió a ella, porque el tono de su voz y la intención oculta, le decía que iba a odiar realmente lo que fuera que estaba a punto de obligarle a hacer. Cuando él no respondió, continuó - "Tú estás para proteger y cuidar de Hyuuga Hinata hasta que tu primer juicio termine. Cuando ella este en misiones, tu la seguirás y protegerás. Si bien en las misiones tienes que asegurarte de que ella este sana y, sobre todo, feliz"

"No" - ni siquiera dudo

"¡Esta no es una opción Uchiha!" - ella le gritó, casi lista para lanzarse en contra de él

"Sólo tienes que enviarme a la cárcel" - Dijo, aburrido - "Va a ser mucho mejor que tratar de cuidar a una kunoichi que debería ser más que capaz de cuidarse a sí misma"

Hubo una pequeña pausa - "Hay cosas peores que la cárcel, Uchiha Sasuke" - dijo bajo, eso se lo pudo prometer - "¿Realmente vale la pena cuando el trabajo es, obviamente, tan fácil para alguien como tú?"

Él no respondió inmediatamente. Sasuke no tenía duda de que ella cumpliría su amenaza, ¿Realmente valía tanto esa chica?

"No me culpes si accidentalmente la mato o algo así, porque es completamente inútil" - Él murmuró sombríamente

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hay muchas expresiones que Sasuke había visto a una mujer con respecto a él. Lujuria, deseo, felicidad, un sentido falso de amor, desmayos, lo que sea. Él puede contar con las manos como muchas mujeres lo miraban con horror completo, y Hinata hacia lo numero tres.

Sólo que ella dio un paso más allá. Tsunade no sólo lo miraba con horror, ella lo miraba como si tuviera la peste bubónica, y sólo una simple mirada de él le haría caer muerta de inmediato

Si solamente. Él habría matado a tantas personas aquí y ahora, si pudiera simplemente ver el reflejo de la muerte. O usar Amataresu, lo que ocurriera primero. Había algo en la gente iluminada con fuego negro que contenía un cierto atractivo para él a veces

En cualquier caso, en realidad se sentía molesto... Por alguna razón, se acordó de un día en la academia cuando Iruka les había obligado a todos hacer parejas y cuando había sido emparejado con la Hyuuga, ella le había dado la misma mirada, como si ella no pudiera soportar la mera visión de su presencia

"Detente. Para de mírame" - Él gruñó y su mirada de inmediato buscó a la Hokage, para cambiar de opinión

"Él no tiene porque ser tu guardia las 24 horas ni los 7 días de la semana Hinata" - explicó Tsunade - "Sólo durante el día mientras estás fuera de casa y en misiones, es un castigo adecuado. He oído que Sasuke te trato mal por lo que ahora tiene que cuidar de ti. En todo caso, tu debes tomar ventaja de esto"

Él rodó los ojos. Obviamente, la Hokage no conocía bien a la chica que sonreía. Sólo para coger con ella, él miró a Hinata y sonrió - "Para que quede claro" - dijo a la ligera - "Yo no tendré sexo contigo"

Y se echó a reír cuando ella se desmayó

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Tío, ¿por qué está aquí?" - Kiba preguntó rudamente

Shino ajustado sus gafas y miró al Uchiha - "Si tuviera que adivinar, es probable que tenga algo que ver con el trato hacia Hinata"

Los ojos oscuros se dirigieron hacia el chico de los insectos y Hinata jugueteaba nerviosamente. Ella realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente odiaba esto. Ella no entendía lo que había poseído a Tsunade-sama para enviar ese tipo como su tutor, ya que sólo iba a empeorar en vez de mejorar

Ni siquiera trataba de ocultarlo, Uchiha Sasuke la odiaba. No tenía ni idea de por qué o cuándo, pero todo en él en cuanto a sus gritos, el desprecio y el odio francamente. En todo caso, probablemente haría las cosas dolorosas para ella, sabiendo que ella no le diría nada

_Y ¿por qué no?_

Ella no lo sabía. A pesar de que la odiaba, cada vez que ella lo miraba y él no la miraba, él se veía tan perdido... Parecía perdido y roto, como si estuviera luchando sólo para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. Había tanto dolor detrás de esos oscuros ojos. Ella no podía odiarlo, a pesar de que sabía que el sentimiento no era mutuo.

"Me tengo que quedar de niñera de su patética compañera de equipo durante seis meses o un año, porque es completamente inútil" - Su verdugo, dijo rotundamente, mirando a lo lejos como si estuviera aburrido. Probablemente lo estaba

Kiba y Shino se voltearon hacia el Uchiha con rabia - "¡Cuida lo que dices de Hinata, idiota! Ella es un shinobi mejor de lo que tú nunca serás"

Nadie lo vio moverse. En un momento estaba sentado en un tronco caído con una expresión de aburrimiento, y enseguida fue directamente hacia Kiba, y puso un kunai en su garganta

"Dilo de nuevo" - dijo bajo y aterradoramente. Incluso sin su Sharingan parecía aterrador - "Si te atreves"

Cuando Shino colocó una mano en el brazo del Uchiha este lo miro interrogante - "¿Por qué me tocas?" - miró a Shino como si hubiera cometido un error, perdido por completo su mente y tuvo que contener las ganas de arremeter con violencia contra él. No le gustaba que la gente lo tocara. Eso era todo

Eso fue todo. Él era inestable, impredecible, y muy, muy peligroso. Toda esta hostilidad había terminado y ella no podía soportarlo más. Hinata puso hasta la última gota de velocidad que poseía para cerrar la distancia y golpearlo. No esperaba tener éxito, pero cuando cada uno de sus golpes lo golpearon con evidente sorpresa. El Uchiha se encontró con que ella no podía detenerse. Cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás cerró el puño y lo golpeó. Antes de que pudiera empezar a llorar sobre él sintió unos fuertes brazos que la envolvían y jalaban hacia atrás. Cuando ella trató de liberarse de los brazos de su amigo, este la atrajo aun más.

"Cálmate" – dijo Shino - "Te arrepentirás si le haces más daño"

La heredera estaba temblando. Ella no estaba llorando, se negó a llorar, pero estaba temblando de rabia... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había estado enojada?. No podía pensar en ninguna. Su amigo siguió abrazarla hasta que finalmente se calmó. Para entonces, el Uchiha estaba sentado, apoyado contra un árbol

Poco a poco, levantó sus ojos para hacer frente a su oscura mirada. Parecía como sintiera una cantidad extrema de dolor, probablemente así era ya que había cerrado casi todos los puntos de su chakra. Él la miraba, sin embargo, ella supuso que probablemente había sido evidente todo el tiempo. Después de un momento de mirar, de repente sonrió y se echó hacia atrás

"Era hora de que hicieras algo bien" - Cerró los ojos

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y por alguna razón enferma, retorcida, se echó a reír

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A pesar de las cosas que escuchaba decir de los ancianos del clan acerca de su heredera, Hyuuga Hinata tenía el mayor dominio del Byakugan y no se le daba crédito por ello.

Por un lado, su rango era ridículo. Ella podía ver kilómetros más adelante con su visión excepcional, algo que había desarrollado gracias a su equipo y sus misiones de rastreo. Delante, detrás, no importa dónde este, ella podía ver todo.

En segundo lugar, su conocimiento de los puntos de chakra también era excepcional. Ninguno de sus golpes eran en vano, sus movimientos eran fluidos, como si estuviera bailando en vez de detener el corazón del enemigo con la palma de su mano. Tenia que admitir, cuando peleaba con otras personas además de él, en realidad parecía que era buena.

Como su protector se había quedado en las sombras, él trabajaba mejor en la oscuridad. La misión había sido clasificada como una misión de rango B, que a veces tenia el código 'Estos tipos totalmente nos jodieron, debería haber sido una misión de rango A, pero al parecer estamos tratando con idiotas'. Esta era una de esas misiones

Su equipo había recibido instrucciones para rastrear y buscar a la hija de un diplomático poderoso que había sido secuestrada hace más de una semana. Se les había dado muy poca información, y un pañuelo, y dos idiotas caninos estaban liderando el grupo. Hinata vigilaba y exploraba y Sasuke porque solo tenía una opción y era ir con ellos, no habían asignado a otro shinobi para la misión. Él iba a ser la fuerza muscular, al parecer

Gracias a Dios, que le habían dado el uso parcial de su Sharingan, algo que necesitaría en las afueras de la aldea por si tenia que proteger a la princesa. Su mano estaba sobre el vendaje envuelto alrededor de su frente, que abarca el sello maldito. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía el Hyuuga. No era una experiencia agradable

Volviendo al diplomático idiota. Ahora, una misión como ésta era de rango B simplemente debido a la posición del hombre. Él también había mencionado que había sido secuestrada por unos 'matones comunes' y trataba de rescatarla.

Veinte ninjas de mierda, no unos matones comunes la secuestraron. Sasuke estaba tentado a matar a la pequeña perra sólo para fastidiar al hombre que los metió en esto. Si no hubiera sido por Hinata que vigilaba y su Sharingan activo, ellos habrían muerto. Ni siquiera eran ninjas comunes, estos eran shinobis Chunnin y Jounin por el nivel en el luchaban.

"¡Voy a matar a ese tipo Uzu por esto!" - gruñó el Inuzuka como un gesto a su perro - "Vamos Akamaru, vamos a acabar esto"

Agradecido que al menos alguien iba a estar de su lado cuando matara al saco de mentiras de su cliente, perdió por completo el hecho de que Hinata había dicho, muy claramente, veinte shinobis. Kiba en la actualidad luchaba contra cinco, está luchando contra cinco. Eso significaba que diez de ellos fueron...

Dejó escapar una palabra bastante desagradable, y salió disparado hacia adelante, sabiendo que la idiota no podría asumir sola por mucho tiempo luchar contra diez shinobis. Tuvo que admitir que estaba bastante orgulloso de que ella acabara por lo menos con cinco de ellos antes de que fuera apuñalada en el hombro con un kunai, y apenas esquivó una lluvia de shuriken, que la hirieron en varios lugares.

Pero fue diez contra uno y estos tipos no eran presa fácil. Se oculto tras un árbol y ella ya estaba herida.

Él no iba a hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Tres**

**Notas Naoko: **reconozco que esta vez si que me tarde, y lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención tardar tanto, pero mi inspiración decidió irse de vacaciones y no quería regresar. Espero me perdonen y que les guste el capitulo ^^

_Mizu-chi:_preciosa no sabes como amo tus reviews y a ti mucho mas. Tus ojitos coquetones y amenaza fueron los que me hicieron sacar asid e rápido el capitulo. no sabría decirte si Sakura aun siente algo por el Uchiha, esperemos que no, aun así revisare el fic original y te respondo. Besitos

_Amy-hime-chan:_creo que en este capitulo lo odiaran mas… y arigato por tu ayuda my love

_Isa Lionheart:_ te entiendo y creeme, pienso lo mismo que tu. Me alegra mucho que te gustar el fic y espero que te guste este capitulo ^/^

**N**aoko** I**chigo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Catriana, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo, ya que ame este fic.

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

xxxxx

**Capitulo Cuatro**

xxxxx

El Byakugan miró al Sharingan, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos al ver los Tomoe girando furiosamente en los carmesí ojos de Sasuke. Con un gruñido que difícilmente podría ser considerado humano, Uchiha Sasuke se apartó del árbol en el que Hinata se había apoyado, evidentemente, ignorando los kunai y shuriken incrustados en su espalda

Fue en cuestión de segundos. En menos de treinta segundos, el vengador caído asesino brutal y eficientemente a los cinco shinobis restantes sin siquiera sudar. El sudor escurría por su frente, pero ella se negó a desactivar el Byakugan, tenía que asegurarse de que todos ellos estuvieran muertos.

"¡Mierda!" - dijo Kiba cuando se reunió con su equipo - "¿Eso no duele?"

"No Inuzuka, esta mierda hace cosquillas. Estoy a punto de empezar a reír en este momento" - Hinata oyó el gruñido del Uchiha, obviamente todavía enojado - "¿Te importa? Sólo puedo usar mi línea sucesora por poco tiempo, idiota"

Las palabras se perdieron, ella soltó un gruñido, los ojos ahora, los ojos negros de su compañero de equipo observaban como los amigos de Hinata sacaban los objetos cortantes de su espalda. Su brazo derecho y hombro izquierdo fueron los más perjudicados, lucía un buen número de heridas por todo su cuerpo. Las dos grandes heridas sangraban profundamente y ella estaba tratando de utilizar lo poco que sabia de curación para tratar de detener el sangrado

Los bufidos se detuvieron. Aún débil, ella levantó la vista y allí estaba él, su negra mirada sin emociones la estudiaba. Sus ojos se estrecharon - "Has perdido mucha sangre" – Observó

"Yo... yo esto, lo sien-"

"Cállate de una puta vez" - Ella parpadeó con curiosidad, confundida por su exabrupto - "Estoy cansado de escuchar excusas de tu parte" – Dijo. De rodillas, ella miraba aturdida como sus manos se movieron sobre la herida abierta en su hombro, una suave luz verde emergió de ellas

"¿Eres un médico?" - Kiba preguntó. Akamaru hizo su propio sonido curioso

"No" – dijo el Uchiha - "Al igual que Hyuuga, sé lo básico. Eso es todo. O nos encontramos con un hotel, encontramos a un curandero que sane sus heridas, o dejamos hasta aquí la misión. De cualquier manera, ha perdido demasiada sangre para continuar"

Ella estaba segura de que estaba tan sorprendida como Kiba. Él había dicho todo eso en serio, así rotundamente, era casi como si hubiera...

_Su trabajo. Se recordó que estaba haciendo esto porque si no, le harían algo terrible, así que por supuesto que está preocupado. Dos meses no van a cambiar nada su relación_

El brillo se detuvo y desgarró una manga de su camisa para comenzar a envolver a toda prisa las heridas más grandes. Cuando terminó miró a Kiba - "Busca a la chica" - Sin más palabras tomo a Hinata en sus brazos, haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos de asombro y las pequeñas protestas mientras caminaba hacia la ciudad más cercana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sus heridas no eran mortales y en la ciudad por suerte había una curandera. Había recomendado a la princesa descansar por lo menos dos o tres días antes de tratar de moverse de nuevo. Por supuesto, la Hyuuga no había sido consciente de nada de esto, la habían arrojado en una habitación de hotel y obligado a descansar. La mujer de mediana edad hizo lo que pudo, echó un vistazo a sus heridas, le dio las instrucciones y se fue después de que él le pagó casi todos sus ahorros para el mes. Que eran para su alimentación

La piel normalmente pálida de la Hyuuga se veía aún más pálida, por lo que parecía como si estuviera muerta. Incluso el pequeño bit de color de sus labios parecía haberse esfumado. Sus grandes ojos se cerraron, tenía el ceño fruncido, como si sufriera de una pesadilla. Bueno, al menos esta descansando un poco.

Él casi había fallado en su misión. No es que le importaba si vivía o no la Hyuuga, pero su muerte significaría un fracaso. Él esperaba que Kiba regresara y luego iría a buscar a la niña él mismo, dejando a los dos perros callejeros de guardia.

¿Por qué el diplomático mintió sobre la gravedad de la misión? Hay una diferencia muy grande entre lo matones comunes y ninjas entrenados, y Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar que el hombre sabia la verdad. Ahora, que era lo que ese grupo de ninjas quería con esa chica, no tenía ni idea, pero era jodidamente importante si veinte shinobis los atacaron para que no fuera rescatada.

Su negra mirada se deslizó por encima de la mujer pálida tendida en la cama, su respiración era baja y tenía el ceño fruncido. Él había sido descuidado a pesar de que le pareció extraño que diez ninjas fueran especialmente por Hinata. Mientras él estaba seguro de que la excusa era que primero querían deshacerse del eslabón más débil, pero no tenía sentido. ¿Diez de ellos? Si ella era tan débil, ¿por qué diez de ellos sintieron la necesidad de atacarla al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué habían ignorado a los dos hombres que, obviamente, tenían que vencer primero? No era Shikamaru, pero no era estúpido, algo estaba pasando, o alguien era un mentiroso de mierda.

La princesa se agitó, provocando que volviera de sus pensamientos. Cualquiera que sea la pesadilla que había estado experimentando, había empeorado, pues ella en realidad se veía incómoda

"T-tío..." - el nombre sonaba más como un sollozo y, efectivamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas - "Estoy tan... Lo siento... es mi culpa..."

Ella estaba balbuceando. Con una mano rozó el flequillo y lo hizo hacia atrás y se inclinó - "Hyuuga"

Sus gemidos y balbuceos se detuvieron. Continuó - "Deja de soñar estupideces de mierda y descansa un poco. No quiero escuchar tus quejas"

El ceño fruncido se convirtió en una mueca, que casi parecía cómica en un rostro como el suyo. A continuación, la pequeña princesa dijo algo que lo dejo por completo impresionado

"Déjame en paz, idiota. Me entendiste"

Estuvo a punto de su estrangularla. Era evidente que ella no dormía, ¿no? La chica no dijo nada más después de eso, pero también con el tiempo dejó de fruncir el ceño. Así hablaba en sueños. Y roncaba ligeramente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan increíblemente molesta? Por otra parte, Itachi también roncaba, pero sólo cuando en realidad se sentía completamente seguro, lo que sucedía raramente. Las dos veces que había oído roncar a Itachi fue cuando había logrado colarse en la habitación de su hermano a una edad muy joven porque había tenido un mal sueño, y sabía que su padre no le permitiría dormir con su madre.

¿Por qué siempre pensaba en su hermano cuando la miraba?

El Uchiha ni siquiera estaba seguro si estaba molesto con ella o ya no. Al principio realmente se había fastidiado, hasta el punto de que había querido hacerle daño físicamente. Tres meses habían pasado desde entonces, dos de ellos se la había pasado como protección de la idiota tímida. Todavía no le gusta nada eso, pero tampoco lo odiaba, eso era algo que podía admitir de sí mismo. Tal vez otros se habían dado cuenta también, Sakura había empezado de pronto a hablar más con él y Naruto pasaba por su departamento más de lo habitual para ser una mierda molesta. Mientras todavía estaba el Inuzuka que lo trataba hostilmente, el Aburame parecía que lo había aceptado.

Su presencia era tolerable. Cuando las niñas de la aldea reunieron valor y volvieron a acosarlo, Sasuke se escondía en la mansión Hyuuga, usando a los guardaespaldas para ahuyentarlas. Si estaba con la princesa fuera de la mansión y sus acosadoras llegaban, él la arrastraba a su apartamento, no podía dejarla atrás y obligarla a quedarse entre sus acosadoras hasta que se aburrieran y lo dejaban tranquilo. Por supuesto, ella se reía y hacia comentarios sobre sus intentos de evitar a las mujeres como si fueran una peste. Ella nunca lo dijo abiertamente, pero le sorprendía de que nunca la dejara atrás mientras el huía de sus fans.

Él normalmente no le hizo caso o la hacia cocinarle cosas. Sasuke en realidad sabía cocinar, había aprendido cuando había vivido por primera vez por su cuenta, pero una vez que se enteró de que Hinata era una excelente cocinera, la obligó a cocinar para él cada vez que podía. Hacia excelentes onigiris

El deseo de hacerle daño también se había desvanecido, reemplazado por una especie de sensación de entumecimiento. Ya no la odiaba, y no quería hacerle daño, pero no le gustaba que ella estuviera a su alrededor. Se vio obligado a verla todos los días y a veces eso le causaba desquicio. No es que ella nunca le pidió que hiciera algo, de hecho, muchas veces tuvo que empujarla a un lado, porque ella estaba tan decidida a romperse el cuello por algo realmente estúpido. Ella era increíblemente difícil para ser mujer, apenas hablaba en susurros y se dejaba empujar. Cuando ella quería hacer algo lo hacia, y su opinión o punto de vista sobre el tema era escuchado después de los hechos. Había sido bastante irritante durante las primeras misiones en que se había visto obligado a acompañarla, y le había puesto freno rápido a esas tonterías. Por lo menos en las misiones.

Entrenaba hasta tal punto de agotamiento, y luego descansaba un poco para después seguir entrenando. Esa niña probablemente tenía más callos en la mano que cualquier kunoichi del pueblo, salvo Tenten. A diferencia de otras chicas, ella no se preocupaba por su apariencia o trataba de vestirse para impresionar. Llevaba una chaqueta gigante y pantalones largos. Él estaba casi seguro que lo hacia para ocultar su figura. Su autoestima era una mierda, y al igual que antes, se sonrojaba por todo. Si pudiera dejar de pensar en sí misma como un fracaso sería una digna kunoichi.

No es que su familia ayudara. Recordó cómo su padre apenas lo reconocía porque estaba tan dedicado a Itachi y su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, su padre nunca lo llamó un fracaso o constantemente trató de hacerle sentir inferior a los miembros de la rama principal de su familia. No vino de su padre, aunque él sospechaba en un momento que había estado en lo cierto, todos esos idiotas trataban de destruir la chica que estaba tratando a la fuerza convertirse en una persona más fuerte.

_¿Por qué me importa?_

Otra cosa que se preguntaba en el último tiempo. También se dio cuenta que su mano estaba todavía en reposo a lo largo de su frente, el pulgar en movimiento a lo largo de su frente. Retiro la mano hacia atrás como si se hubiera quemado, pero ella no se movió, no dijo ninguna palabra

¿Dos meses y ya se había vuelto suave?

Cada vez que estaba a su alrededor se sentía como si tuviera que protegerla, porque se veía tan delicada y frágil. Sus compañeros de equipo también lo hicieron, aunque Aburame era más discreto al respecto y siempre alentó a Hinata a hacer lo que le apetecía hacer. Odiaba sentirse de esta manera, como si absolutamente tuviera que protegerla, porque a pesar de que tenía que hacerlo, no lo hizo. Después de que su castigo fuera removido nunca más la volvería a mirar. Ella era demasiado suave al hablar, demasiado para su gusto. Los ojos claros de ella parecían ver a través de él en lugar de a él, era muy desconcertante.

Afortunadamente, el Inuzuka volvió, explicando la situación. Había alrededor de diez shinobis distribuidos en torno de la choza que estaba más o menos a una milla al oeste, y el olor de la niña era muy fuerte.

Era fuerte con su nivel de Sharingan, pero no era invencible, y estaba seguro de que los diez ninja estaban altamente cualificados, probablemente eran jounin si no más. Podían también estar caminando hacia una trampa. Pero Hinata, fue capaz de detectar todas las trampas, pero los hijos de puta habían salido a atacarnos...

"Mutílenlos" - Dijo en voz alta, parpadeando. Conocían sobre el Byakugan, por eso se habían ido tras Hinata. ¿Cómo podría haber sabido de una cosa así? La única manera de enterarse era que alguien en el interior les hubiera dicho.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hacer algo tan elaborado? Nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Significa eso que la chica no era una víctima, pero si el cebo?

Alguien en el interior conocía sobre el Byakugan, conocía a los ninja de Konoha y los requisitos de la misión. Todo estaba cuidadosamente diseñado para ser una coincidencia. Alguien había hecho arreglos para que caminen hacia una trampa.

Cuando le dije al Inuzuka lo que pensaba, me di cuenta de que el idiota no era tan idiota como había creído.

"Tal vez querían tu cabeza" - dijo y de repente todo tenía sentido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los dos miembros del antiguo equipo siete se sentaron en el lugar favorito de Naruto, el Ichiraku Ramen. El rubio estaba comiendo ya su cuarta porción y Sakura poco a poco comía su primera. Naruto no lo había notado al principio, estaba demasiado hambriento. Ahora que estaba menos hambriento miró a su amiga.

"¿Sakura-chan?" - fue vacilante, como si él tuviera miedo de su reacción

Ella debe haberlo notado, porque la sonrisa que le envió fue agridulce - "Estaba pensando... en Sasuke-kun"

"¡Tu siempre estás pensando en ese hijo de puta, Sakura-chan!" - lo había dicho como una broma y había comenzado incluso a reír, hasta que la miró al rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba casi con el ceño fruncido. Preocupado, poco a poco se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Sorprendentemente, no se inmutó, no lo golpeo ni le grito, pero la mirada que ella le dio lo decía todo

"Él está realmente diferente"

Echándose hacia atrás ligeramente, Naruto suspiró un poco, cerrando los ojos poniendo una expresión como de zorro - "Todos somos diferentes, yo soy diferente" - Una vez más trató de mantener el buen humor, porque tenía una buena idea de lo que Sakura estaba pensando y no quería que sucediera.

_No te rindas con él Sakura-chan, finalmente lo trajiste de vuelta, ¿no?_

"Tienes razón..." – los ojos jade se levantaron para echar un vistazo a los ojos azules antes de que ella apresuradamente apartó la mirada - "Estoy preocupada... Me preocupa que él nunca vaya a dejar de odiarnos. Y él es tan hostil... Quiero decir, mira lo que le hizo a Hinata-chan!"

La expresión feliz de Naruto cayó a la mención de Hinata. Tuvo que admitir, que sabía bastante bien como era Sasuke, a un punto en que ni siquiera tenían que intercambiar palabras, las miradas eran suficientes. Habló a través de de sus luchas. La reacción de su amigo con Hinata, sin embargo, había sido completamente inesperada. Sasuke nunca había hablado con Hinata hasta su regreso, sin embargo, la había atormentado durante tres semanas consecutivas, hasta que finalmente había tenido un ataque de pánico. No era normal esa mezquindad en Sasuke, había estado tratando de hacerle daño a ella tanto como sea posible sin matarla. Lo había visto con sus ojos entonces, aquel día en que Neji le había atacado, Uchiha Sasuke odiaba a Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto no sabía por qué, y unos días más tarde, se dio cuenta de que tampoco Sasuke lo sabía. O más bien, él sabía pero se negaba a admitirlo a sí mismo

La había dejado rota. Hinata era una de sus muy queridos amigos, una de sus mejores amigas en realidad. Ella era suave y dulce, y aunque ella había sido un poco espeluznante cuando habían sido niños, ella era en realidad era linda ahora. Ella no era Sakura, pero ella tenía un lugar especial en su corazón. Sasuke era como un hermano para él, alguien que también quería profundamente. Naruto primero había estado enojado, ¿por qué diablos Sasuke estaba molestando a la pobre Hinata-chan así? Después de haber discutido con él o más bien se golpearon hasta no dar más, el rubio no sabía qué diablos Sasuke sentía cuando se trataba de la heredera

Su amigo se había perdido, perdido por completo y sin un propósito. El futuro Hokage imaginaba que Hinata tenía algo que ver con la forma en que Sasuke dejaba de tener una vida de una persona inteligente, pero realmente no podría decidirse. Los sentimientos de su amigo no estaban del todo en su maldito lugar y Sasuke no parecía saber dónde comenzaban y dónde terminaban

"Sakura-chan" - comenzó poco a poco, sin saber cómo ella se lo tomaría. Sasuke era un tema muy delicado ya que era el hombre que había amado desde que eran niños. Mucho de esto tuvo que ver con el hecho de que Sakura supuestamente no estaba más enamorada de Sasuke. Era el único que sabía esto porque Sakura se lo había confesado a él

"Me encantaba como él era... antes" - Ella lo había dicho - "Esta persona... es Sasuke-kun, pero... no puedo amarlo a-así. No se puede amar en lo que se ha convertido"

Es difícil mirar a la persona que se ama con todo su corazón para darse cuenta de que está fuera del alcance, sin embargo su mano era lo único que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla, era lo único que podía hacer

Naruto lo entendía por experiencia personal

"Sakura-chan" - comenzó de nuevo, sabiendo que tenía toda su atención - "Sasuke no nos odia" - Confesó. Es cierto en su mayor parte, Sasuke no los odiaba, simplemente no quería tener nada que ver con ellos. Vivir aquí, tratar con su pasado, fue un constante tormento para su amigo. Hasta que se establecieran sus sentimientos y tratara de vivir, no sería capaz de acercarse a alguien, y mucho menos alguien con fines amorosos.

Su amiga ni siquiera lo miró esperanzada - "Entonces ¿por qué nos trata como si fuéramos...?" - ella respiró hondo y volvió la cabeza, no quería que la vieran llorar

_Aunque ya no ames a Sasuke_. Observó. _Todavía lo estás esperando, al igual que yo._

"Además de los tiempos que pasó con nosotros, todo lo que Sasuke conoció fue el dolor, la ira y el odio. No se puede dejar de ese tipo de cosas fuera. Es uh, está en el medio. No es oscuro, no es luz, simplemente esta en el medio tratando de averiguar a donde pertenece" – Suspiró - "No es fácil y tiene un montón de orgullo"

Él casi saltó de su silla cuando Sakura le puso una mano en su brazo. Parecía triste todavía, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron veía... algo

"De verdad has crecido, Naruto" - Se volvió hacia su tazón de ramen tibio - "Eso... eso me ayudó mucho, gracias"

Eso le saco su sonrisa patentada Uzumaki - "¡Para eso es que están los amigos!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando abrió los ojos ya era de noche. Le tomó un momento para ajustar los ojos, y aunque estaba segura de que había estado durmiendo durante un tiempo, su cuerpo todavía se sentía pesado y letárgico.

"Ya era hora de que despertaras"

Su voz ya no trajo pánico ni temor, sobre todo porque poco a poco comenzaba a entenderlo un poco. Algo, y muy, muy lentamente. Su voz era plana y sin emociones, pero no hostil. Él no aspiraba a hablar con la gente, los detestaba. Bueno, eso era por el hecho de que estaba muy amargado por estar atrapado en el pueblo contra su voluntad. Sabía que una gran parte del tiempo él querría hacerle daño a alguien, pero él no podía, y así decidía hacerles daño verbalmente en su lugar. Él era muy bueno en decir cosas hirientes

A pesar de que todavía le dolía en varios lugares, especialmente el hombro, se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un hotel, Kiba estaba acostado en el sofá y Akamaru acurrucado en el suelo. Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Una mirada más profunda la hizo jadear en voz baja. Ambos hombres estaban cubiertos de vendas, como si se hubieran metido en una pelea con un animal salvaje y perdido.

"Lo que..." - empezó, su rostro estaba en estado de shock

"Uno de los ayudantes de Tsunade y el tipo que había contratado nos curo" - Su voz era baja y sonaba como un estruendo en la oscuridad - "La niña fue el cebo, y nosotros el objetivo"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero él no abrió los ojos ni se movió - "Y antes de que digas algo, no mate a la perra, aunque debería haberlo hecho. Ella estaba atada y encerrada en el baño, ya que no tenía ventanas. Al parecer, ella es una ninja de mierda también. Inuzuka la encontró"

La Hyuuga solo siguió mirándolo con incredulidad. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Ellos habían estado tratando de matar a Sasuke? - "¿P-por qué uno de los ayudantes de Tsunade-sama...?"

"No sé si te has dado cuenta de esto o no, Hyuuga, pero me he cabreado a mucha gente desde que deje la aldea" – Interrumpió - "Eso es lo que la chica nos ha dicho. Ella podría estar mintiendo, pero lo dudo"

"Yo... lo siento" - Ella dijo después de un largo momento de silencio. A pesar de que ya era de noche, en la sala ella podía ver su mirada oscura cuando abrió los ojos y la miró

"Yo soy un asesino" - Él dijo con franqueza - "No me disculpo"

Ella negó con la cabeza - "P-pero usted es también un compañero de equipo, así que... usted también tiene compañeros. Yo... Naruto-kun cree en ti, y cree que no eres una mala persona, a-así que..."

En un solo movimiento tapo su boca con su mano y se deslizó en la cama, a horcajadas de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y un poco de miedo, él la miraba con una mirada fría y vacía. Luego se inclinó y pudo sentir el calor de su aliento a lo largo de su cuello y la oreja, podía oler su aroma.

"¿Qué cree usted, Hyuuga Hinata?" - le preguntó - "¿O siempre basas tus opiniones en torno a los demás?"

Quito la mano de su boca, continúo mirándola, y ella sabía que si apartaba la mirada él se enfadaría y no le gustarían a las consecuencias. Hubo un silencio y él pacientemente esperaba la respuesta

"Yo..." - empezó, con los ojos tratando de buscar algo, cualquier cosa, pero sus emociones estaban guardadas. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando o lo que él quería oír. Este era el momento, supuso - "Creo que... eres muy cruel" - Ella admitió - "Creo que te gusta lastimar a otras personas porque quieres que sientan el mismo dolor que sientes. Creo que te odio, así como todos los demás. Con lleva dolor y tristeza con usted en todo momento. Creo que... que si quisiera, podría ser una buena persona, o incluso una persona honorable. L-las personas honorables no son necesariamente buenas o n-nobles"

Su mirada permanecía impasible. Él no se inmutó ni flaqueo en cualquiera de sus declaraciones, se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Estaba segura de que él no iba a tratar de hacerle algo loco a ella mientras Kiba dormía allí en el sofá, pero de nuevo él no siempre actuaba con lógica. A veces, Sasuke hacia cosas que sólo tenían sentido en su mente.

Poco a poco se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, hasta que estaba prácticamente tumbado encima de ella. Su respiración se aceleró y ella podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo. ¿Qué era lo que él...?

"Tú tienes" - murmuró, con los labios rozando su oreja - "Toda la razón. Dime Hyuuga Hinata, ¿debo ser honorable o bueno? ¿Debo tratar de caminar por un sendero de la justicia? Tu pareces tener las respuestas, ¿qué debería hacer conmigo mismo?"

Él no se movió y ella se sentía muy incómoda por diversas razones. Ella nunca había tenido a alguien tan cerca, encima de eso, ¿no la escucho? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba tratando de asustarla de nuevo?

"Creo que..." - Se quedó sin aliento al sentir el roce de sus labios a lo largo de su mandíbula. Cuando sintió que bajaba a lo largo de su cuello apretó los ojos - "Creo que deberías... simplemente vivir. Es su v-vida, sólo usted puedes decidir cómo debe vivirla"

El Uchiha dejó de moverse, estuvo a punto de pensar por un momento que había dejado de respirar, salvo que ella podía sentir la subida y la caída de su pecho contra el suyo. Sintió dedos que se deslizan por su cabello y ella trataba de no gemir. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Si él estaba tratando de asustarla, estaba haciendo un trabajo realmente bueno

_Si está tratando de seducirme, está haciendo un trabajo realmente bueno_. Ella pensó de mala gana. Era increíble cómo se sentía aterrorizada pero a la vez despertaba una sensación en su cuerpo, sus labios rozando lo largo de su piel, parecía que salían pequeñas chispas de electricidad a su paso.

"¿Incluso si yo daño a los demás?" - su voz la saco de sus pensamientos - "¿Incluso si te duele?"

"U-usted ya m-me hizo daño"

"Hn. Cierto"

_"N-nadie puede obligarle a hacer una cosa que n-no q-quiere hacer" - Ella balbuceó nerviosa_

"Eso es verdad" - Estuvo de acuerdo, pero aun no detenía el movimiento de los labios a lo largo de su piel y el desplazamiento de los dedos por el cabello - "¿Qué pasa si no sé lo que quiero en la vida?"

Ella no pudo evitar temblar cuando sus labios volvían a repetir todo el camino hasta el cuello. Cuando lo hizo sentía como él sonreía y trató de obligar a su cuerpo para pasar por alto el último intento de tortura por parte del Uchiha

"T... tienes que encontrarlo por ti mismo" - Ella fue capaz de responder, orgullosa de sí misma para no tartamudear mucho - "H-hay gente que p-puede ayudarte... si usted quiere, pero al final tiene que decidir sólo l-lo que es significativo en su vida"

"Eres sorprendentemente intuitiva para ser una princesa protegida"

"Yo era un paria"

Sus labios dejaron de moverse - "Explícate"

"Yo, um, fui repudiada por un t-tiempo. P-porque yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Mi posición como la h-heredera se había esfumado"

Él no respondió durante un buen rato. Luego soltó un bufido - "Son la razón de que te volvieras más fuerte" - Destacó suavemente "¿Estoy asumiendo que has recuperado tu trono?"

"Yo... he tenido que l-luchar por ello. Entrené mucho... y-yo quería cambiarme a mí misma"

"Hn" - Se sentó de nuevo y volvió a mirarla. Sin embargo ella no pudo leer nada en su mirada o en sus rasgos. Era una pizarra en blanco. Una vez más, se inclinó hacia delante, manteniendo su mirada sobre ella hasta que sus labios estaban una pulgada de distancia de ella. Ella estaba temblando, su cuerpo estaba tenso. ¿Él realmente va a...?

De repente, la presión sobre su cuerpo había desaparecido y el Uchiha se dirigía hacia la puerta - "Me acabo de dar cuenta, en realidad no eres como él" - Salió de la habitación en silencio dejando tras de sí a una muy confusa y muy sonrojada Hyuuga

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por primera vez en sus dieciocho años de vida se sintió atraído sexualmente a una niña.

No fue como si nunca había encontrado a una mujer atractiva o lo que sea, era como los otros niños de su edad que tenían pensamiento sobre sexo a menudo. Sin embargo, nunca había sentido una atracción especial hacia una mujer, el impulso de tomar y demandarla como _'Mía'_

No hubo sentimientos que participaran, era el puro deseo de dominar y poseer. Todo su odio y frustración parecían tener algún tipo de retorcido sentido con él ahora, o tal vez él realmente estaba jodido y por alguna razón esta chica se estaba convirtiendo en el catalizador.

O tal vez él la quería porque sabía que no podía tenerla.

La última vez que la recordaba, había estado perdidamente enamorada de Naruto. Estaba casi seguro de que todavía lo estaba. En aquel entonces no habría sentido ninguna atracción hacia él, habría estado agradecido pero en general no habría pensado demasiado en ello. Años más tarde, todavía no se sentía atraída por él, al menos no mentalmente. Ella había respondido a él, sí, pero cualquier mujer lo habría hecho si un hombre como él hubiera estado acostado encima de uno. A ella no le gustaba, sin embargo, y por alguna razón parecía sentir algo emocionante y excitante cuando estaban cerca.

Su opinión no le importaba a él, pero le molestaba, pero era cierto. Que en un principio, cuando ella prácticamente lo acusó de tener miedo de enfrentar los desafíos de la vida. Cuando él no se había recuperado todavía de las palabras de Itachi y trataba de descifrar lo que había querido decirle, eso lo enfurecía.

Hyuuga Hinata había confesado básicamente que ella pensó que era una persona cruel y sin sentimientos, que podría, si así lo deseaba, cambiar. ¿Acaso cree que era una buena persona? Probablemente no, pero que probablemente trató de convencerse porque era lo que había hecho Naruto.

Sus preguntas y respuestas habían sido legítimas. No sabía lo que quería hacer con su vida, él había querido una respuesta. La respuesta que ella le había dado, sin embargo, fue frustrante y no le dijo nada. No había nada concreto, era algo que tenía que, darse cuenta por sí mismo, eso no era de conocimiento nuevo para él.

Entonces, la pregunta era, ¿cómo quiere vivir su vida? Él no tenía ninguna respuesta, a pesar de que sabía una cosa, fuera lo que fuese, de alguna manera involucraba a esa chica. Si él la mataba o se reivindicaba, ella se convertiría en parte de su vida. Ni siquiera era algo que él podía controlar, su mente y su cuerpo parecían hacer lo que el mismo infierno quería y al diablo con lo que él quería.

Antes de que la agredieran nunca había intercambiado más de dos palabras con ella, sin embargo, el momento en que tuvieron una conversación real comenzó a sentir atracción sexual hacia ella. Lo odiaba porque no era algo de lo que estaba consciente la mayoría de las veces

O tal vez sólo estaba realmente jodido y ella era una de las culpables. Quién sabe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo**

**Notas Naoko: **hace 8181762543 años que no actualizaba el fic, y lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme tardado tanto, lo siento de verdad, pero entre las clases y el estudio, se me hizo un lio y por eso no pude actualizar antes… no espero que me perdonen así nada mas, pero juro que tratare de actualizar más seguido. ojala que les guste este capítulo y también espero que valga la pena por la larga espera.

_Murder Hikari:_ me alegro de que te gustara el fic. Espero que la magia negra vudú funcione con Kishi-chan, para que así tengamos SasuHina en el manga, y tienes razón todos tardamos en actualizar los fics, aunque creo que yo me llevo el premio XD

_Mizu-chi:_ tu psico-actitud siempre funciona, o al menos conmigo si funciona. espero darling que también te guste este capítulo. Yo igual quiero que Sakura se quede con Naruto (al menos en este fic, aunque no recuerdo si es así o no) mmm… yo creo que aún falta mucho para que cambie, pero ya se están viendo pequeñísimos cambios en Sasu-chan, solo espera para verlos, te van a sorprender. pues no, no tenía ni idea de que te gustaba en NejiTen ahora que lo sé, lo tendré en cuenta para cuando traduzca mas fics. bueno guapa espero que este capítulo compense un poco mi gran tardanza, besos.

Pd: no sabes cómo amo tus post.

**N**aoko** I**chigo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Catriana, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo, ya que ame este fic.

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ – piensan

xxxxx

**Capitulo cinco**

xxxxx

En el momento en que los cuatro shinobis entraron a la oficina de la Hokage, los ojos del Uchiha se establecieron sobre el cliente. La mano del joven se cerró sobre la garganta de este y lo levantó en el aire por un instante. Cuando el familiar chirrido del Chidori se hizo presente el vengador caído empujo hacia atrás con la otra mano a Hinata, haciendo caso omiso de todos los demás que gritaba al hombre medio loco que se detuviera

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" - gritó el cliente mientras se retorcía en las garras de Uchiha, su rostro comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad de un rojo brillante

Tanto Naruto como Sakura, que estaban en la sala de pie junto a Tsunade, dudaron en seguir adelante, cuando vieron que alejaba a la Hyuuga. Tsunade le grito al Uchiha que bajara al hombre, y el chico de pelo oscuro estaba haciendo caso omiso de todos ellos.

"Tú nos pusiste en peligro" - le dijo en voz baja, pero incluso con el Chidori activo los otros podían oír. Con un encogimiento de hombros, Kiba tomó a la niña que se supone que habían salvado y la dejó tirada en el suelo sin contemplaciones frente a la Hokage

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" - Tsunade exigió, mirando a Kiba y a Sasuke como si ambos hubieran perdido la cabeza - "¡Uchiha! ¡Bájalo!"

Los ojos carmesí se desplazaron hacia a la Hokage e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella - "Eres una incompetente" - Él bromeó - "¿Por lo menos debiste tener molestia de hacer las verificaciones de los antecedentes de las personas que contrata personas o que hacen peticiones? Este hombre no tiene una hija"

Si al cliente no lo hubieran estado ahogando; hubiera quedado en shock. Tsunade y los ex compañeros de equipo del Uchiha se miraron en shock antes de pasar la mirada a la niña que estaba en el suelo, atada y amordazada.

"El Uchiha tiene razón" - Kiba lo apoyó - "Toda la misión era una trampa. Sabían que aceptarías la misión y que nos la asignarías, y tenían todo planeado para cuando llegáramos allí" - Hizo una seña a Hinata que en ese momento llegó al otro moreno y estaba poniendo una mano en su antebrazo - "Esta chica me atacó en el momento que llegamos a salvarla. Ella es un ninja"

En el momento en que Hinata puso su mano en su antebrazo Sasuke, deshizo el Chidori, pero su Sharingan aún estaba activo. Su rostro no tenía ninguna emoción, pero su enojo era evidente en sus ojos. Sabía que no debería haberle tocado, Sasuke no toleraba que nadie lo tocara, lo menos por razones médicas y a veces. Incluso se ponía violento, si era violado su espacio personal. Pero de todos modos no hizo nada en contra de ella

"Uchiha-san..." - empezó, pero no parecía como si estuviera registrando sus palabras. En vez de responder volvió la cabeza al cliente y una vez más movió su mano para que volviera a parecer el Chidori. Iba a matar a este hombre.

"¡Sasuke!" - sus uñas se clavaron en el músculo con desesperación. Hinata había reaccionado cuando Sasuke había disparado su mano hacia adelante y estuvo a punto de atravesar el pecho del cliente. Cuando la Hyuuga gritó su nombre, se detuvo a mitad de camino y una vez más tuvo toda su atención. Ella no tenía idea de lo que pudo pasar si no lo hubiera detenido, todos se quedaron en silencio, salvo Sasuke que gimoteo un Usuratonkachi

Al darse cuenta de que no era el resultado esperando; ella se apresuró a decir algo - "S-si lo hace t-todo el esfuerzo que has estado haciendo ha-ha-habría sido en v-vano-v. -Es que... ¿realmente lo v-vale la pena matarlo?"

El silencio continuó un buen rato y el Uchiha siguió mirándola simplemente sin comprender. Cuando el chirrido de su jutsu comenzó a desvanecerse estaba segura de que todos en la sala habían suspirado de alivio. Hinata mantuvo la mirada en Sasuke. Su mano se movió hacia abajo y el rojo en sus ojos se desvaneció volviendo a su color normal. Sin el Sharingan era aún más difícil saber lo que estaba pensando. Su otra mano se abrió y el cliente cayó al suelo, sin aliento

Su mirada se deslizó a la mano todavía estaba sobre él, en lugar de apartarla sólo bajó el brazo y se alejó de ella. Apoyándose contra la pared cerca de la puerta de la Hokage se cruzó de brazos, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos

"Haz lo que quieras" - Fue lo que dijo

La tensión en la sala se levantó considerablemente, pero no se fue. Al darse cuenta de que no va a conseguir una verdadera cooperación del Uchiha, Tsunade se dirigió a Kiba - "Quiero saber todo, en este momento"

"Uchiha lo presintió primero" - explicó el Inuzuka - "En un primer momento fuimos atacados por un gran número de shinobis, no eran matones comunes como el hombre había dicho que eran. Estos muchachos eran expertos. Veinte de ellos y la mitad de ellos fueron por Hinata"

Tres pares de los ojos se fueron de golpe a Hinata lo que la hizo sentir muy incómoda

"Trataron de llevarla con ellos, pero..." La mirada de Kiba se volvió hacia el Uchiha, pero él no se movió ni afirmo nada del relato - "Uchiha intervino y los golpeo" - Esperó un momento antes de continuar - "Descubrió que habían atacado a Hinata, ya que sabía que era un usuario de Byakugan"

"Supongo que eso explica por qué su brazo esta lastimado" - Tsunade dijo rotundamente, sus ojos dorados miraron al cliente con desprecio - "Continua"

"Bueno, fuimos a rescatar a la chica de todos modos y más ninjas habilidosos nos esperaban. Ellos tenían un conocimiento bastante bueno de nuestras habilidades y capacidades, por lo que bastante obvio que alguien les avisó. Entré primero y al momento entró esta chica " - dio un punta pie a la chica que estaba en el suelo - "Trató de cortarme la cabeza con una guadaña. Cuando la capturamos, nos dijo que recibió la información de uno de sus ayudantes y que la misión era una trampa"

"Ellos estaban tratando de matarme" - Sasuke termino, pero aún no se movía - "Realmente no tiene sentido para ellos saber que yo estaba fuera de casa en una misión, ¿no?"

Tsunade estaba enojada, Hinata podría decirlo con solo mirarla. Su mirada se dirigió a Sakura - "Sakura, ve y averigua cual de mis ayudantes falta, e infórmame de inmediato"

"¡Sí, señora!" - Sakura salió por la puerta en cuestión de segundos

"Naruto, lleva a nuestro cliente y su hija con Ibiki. Vamos a ver cuánta información más estarán dispuestos a compartir con nosotros"

Con una sonrisa, la rubia se acercó al cliente frotándose las manos y riendo, una táctica de intimidación. El hombre se puso a llorar

"Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Uchiha" - la mirada de la Hokage se deslizó sobre ellos - "Cuando Sakura vuelva, ustedes irán a encontrar al traidor y lo traerán. Vivo" - agregó, mirando a Sasuke - "Ella no debería ser una gran amenaza"

"Lo que sea"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Unos días más tarde Haruno Sakura finalmente adquirió el valor de acercarse a su amor por mucho tiempo, por primera vez a solas. Desde que Sasuke había despertado había sido hostil, temperamental y mentalmente inestable. Naruto constantemente le decía que el Uchiha simplemente necesitaba tiempo ya que sus emociones estaban en conflicto aun, pero la chica necesitaba hablar con él

Mucho de eso fue necesario. Sakura ya había llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que ella y Sasuke nunca llegaría a ser una pareja, incluso si una parte de ella deseaba que fuera posible. El chico que había amado se había convertido en un hombre que no entendía ni podía relacionarse. Físicamente, tenía el mismo aspecto, salvo por el hecho de que probablemente necesitaría un corte de pelo en el futuro cercano. Mentalmente... eso era una historia completamente diferente. Su personalidad también era muy diferente, sólo pequeños trozos y piezas salían de vez en cuando que le hacían recordar al Sasuke de doce años. Esos pequeños momentos le dio la esperanza de que algún día en el futuro llegaría a aceptar la vida en la aldea

Así, mientras que ella había renunciado a él sentimentalmente, él seguía siendo alguien a quien quería profundamente y siempre seria así. Por eso le había pedido un encuentro a solas en sus lugares de entrenamiento, para terminar y también para entender el significado detrás de su comportamiento reciente

No se lo veía feliz cuando llegó, vestido la estándar de camisa de manga larga y pantalón negro, con las manos en los bolsillos. Su frente estaba envuelta en vendajes similares a Hyuuga Neji, porque siempre tendría el sello

También como Hyuuga Neji, Sasuke era muy inteligente y reacio. No esperaba que esta fuera una conversación fácil

"Estoy casi seguro de que no me llamaste aquí para entrenar" - Comentó con suavidad cuando se detuvo a una distancia respetable de ella. Además del hecho de que él tenía el ceño fruncido; estaba mostrando muy poca emoción con sus ojos oscuros desprovisto de luz

Nunca había sido una persona que anda por las ramas. Ella se rió nerviosamente - "B-Bueno... sí, supongo que tienes razón" - Cuando sus ojos se estrecharon levantó sus manos en un gesto de paz - "Sólo quiero hablar Sasuke-kun, eso es todo. Puedes dedicar unos minutos a hablar conmigo ¿no?"

La niña de pelo rosa podía sentir su mirada en ella, buscando. Después de un momento, miró hacia otro lado - "Bien, habla entonces"

La llenó de alivio cuando él no la alejo o se marcho - "Gracias Sasuke-kun" - Él permaneció en silencio por lo que tomó una respiración profunda y decidió preguntar - "¿Te gusta Hinata-chan?"

Desde el día en que sólo Hinata había sido capaz de calmar a Sasuke y evitar que matara a su cliente, esa duda la había molestado. Inicialmente, Sasuke había sido abiertamente cruel con su amiga, a un punto donde había físicamente golpeado por ser tan... ser un bastardo. A pesar de que no era realmente tan cercana de la Hyuuga, a Sakura le agradaba y de alguna manera la admiraba. Cuando ella se había enterado de que Sasuke la maltrataba, había tratando de matar a la niña, eso la había hecho enojar. ¿Por qué Hinata? Ella no era una persona odiosa, que realmente le importaba todo el mundo y era una de las personas más desinteresadas que ella conocía. ¿Qué sería lo que lo llevo a ser tan cruel con ella?

Pero el otro día fue como si un giro de 180 grados se hubiera producido, ahora parecía que Sasuke no la odiaba, tal vez nunca la odio. De cualquier manera, había mostrado hacia Hinata más cortesía y amabilidad; de todos modos cosa rara en Sasuke; de lo que había mostrado por cualquier otra persona. No tenía sentido y estaba preocupada de verdad por su amiga

Ella tenía toda su atención en este punto y su expresión cambió a blanco... una sonrisa - "Por supuesto que no, Sakura. Tú debes saber por ahora, que eres la única mujer con la que yo quiero estar"

Le costó mucho tiempo a ella para no reacciona a los sarcasmos que goteaban de su voz. ¿Siempre va a ser así? ¿Siempre va a estar enojado y será cruel con todo el mundo? ¿Prefiere herir con palabras en lugar de con sus puños?

Ella decidió volver a intentarlo - "Sasuke-kun, por favor. Hinata-chan es mi amiga y me preocupa. No tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos por ti"

Él la miró fijamente durante un largo tiempo, una vez más con su rostro ilegible. Tal vez debería haber venido con Naruto, después de todo, parecía que él entendía lo que Sasuke estaba pensando más que nadie

Sasuke lanzo su respuesta - "Estoy enamorado de ella"

No hubo sarcasmo, nada sarcástico en su tono de voz... estaba serio. Sakura no pudo evitar el retroceder un paso, con sus ojos muy abiertos. ¿Él esta... de Hinata-chan? A pesar de sus palabras, no podía evitar sentir una punzada pequeña de celos para la chica de ojos pálidos. ¿Por qué Hinata? A pesar de que se lo había dicho ella ya no estaba enamorada de él... pero todavía duele. Él ni siquiera la conocía, diablos, él sabía que hasta Ino era mejor que Hyuuga Hinata

"¿P-por qué Hinata-chan?" – dijo en un susurro. _¿Por qué Hinata-chan y... y no yo?_

"¿Por qué te importa?" - él respondió - "Trata de no mentirte esta vez, no voy a creer que estas preguntando eso porque realmente estas preocupada por ella"

"¡Estoy preocupada por ella!" - le espetó - "Hinata-chan es una chica muy bonita y ella ha sido bastante dañada por los chicos"

"¿Quieres decir que el tonto la rechazó después de que ella se le confesó?"

Porque sabía sobre eso. Sakura asintió con la cabeza - "Por favor, Sasuke-kun... ¿por qué Hinata-chan?"

"¿Por qué Hinata y no tu?" - su mirada se reunió con la suya, pero todavía no podía leer sus emociones - "Pensé que habías dicho que esto no era acerca de tus sentimientos"

_Él es... él está jugando conmigo_. Los ojos verdes se amplió como llegó a darse cuenta - "Sólo dijiste que la amabas, porque querías ver lo que yo te diría"

"Por supuesto que sí" - Dijo como si fuera obvio - "Si supieras algo de mí, lo hubieras sabido desde el principio"

_Sasuke-kun... eres tan... eres tan frío. Tienes razón, tal vez yo debería haber sabido... no eres ser capaz de amar, ¿verdad?_

"Voy a decirte lo mismo que le dije a ese idiota esta mañana cuando trató de hacerme la misma maldita pregunta. No es de su incumbencia" - Sus ojos se estrecharon en ella

Sakura se sorprendió realmente - "¿Naruto te preguntó acerca de Hinata-chan?" – la ninja médico sabía que Naruto era más cerca de Hinata, como amigos, pero para él enfrentarse a Sasuke sobre este tema... él estaba tan preocupado por ella

"Sí, lo hizo" - el Uchiha levantó ligeramente la barbilla - "Así que deja de hacerme preguntas estúpidas"

"No es estúpido" – argumentó - "Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero desde que has estado aquí no has dejado que nadie te toque a menos que sea por razones médicas. En primer lugar, tratas horrible a Hinata-chan y ahora de repente, ella te toca y no haces nada. Recuerdo que cuando vino Ino la empujaste al suelo cuando te tocó el brazo" – Sakura tenía los puños apretadas - "Independientemente de cómo me siento, necesito saber si está pensando en continuar dañando a Hinata-chan por cualquier razón que decididas"

Ella se vio interrumpida cuando la espada de Sasuke de repente toco su cuello. Ella ni siquiera había visto el movimiento, pero ahora estaba a su lado, con espada en mano. Poco a poco volvió la cabeza hacia un lado. Al igual que antes, cuando él había intentado matarla, sus ojos eran fríos, como si se tratase de un extraño. Un enemigo

_S-Sasuke-kun..._

"Voy a hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera a quien yo quiera" - Dijo con calma - "Yo no necesito dar explicaciones a ti ni a nadie" - La espada se fue y dejó escapar un suspiro que no había sido consciente de que había estado reteniendo - "Naruto va a pedirle a Hyuuga que no se me acerque y me podría importar menos. Ahí tienes la respuesta, no vuelvas a hace esa pregunta otra vez"

Él la dejó en un silencio anonadado mientras desaparecía. Poco a poco, se dejó caer de rodillas, temblando. ¿Quién era Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Acaso siquiera lo sabia ahora? Ella se sentó así por un largo rato, haciendo caso omiso de las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas

Por alguna razón, no creyó cuando Sasuke dijo que no le importaba, pero no estaba segura del por qué. Tal vez todavía odiaba a Hinata, y sólo tolera su presencia porque tenía que hacerlo. Tal vez ella y Naruto lo entendieron todo mal

_Naruto le va a pedir a Hyuuga que no se le acerque..._

Las alarmas se propagaron a través de ella como sus palabras finalmente surtieron efecto, a Naruto no le gustaba Hinata de esa manera. ¿Cambio de opinión? ¿Naruto acaso... había dejado de amarla?

_Nunca lo dije cómo me sentía realmente_. Pensó para sí misma... _Tal vez me está olvidando. Tal vez me va a dejar también..._

Esto sólo le hizo llorar más. Sus sentimientos por Naruto se complicaron y por esa razón había mantenido la boca cerrada durante los últimos dos años. No estaba segura si ella lo amaba, pero la idea de él estuviera con Hinata realmente le molestaba. ¿Qué tiene Hinata que ella no tuviera? ¿Por qué Sasuke y Naruto estaban interesados en ella? Sabía que no debería sentir celos, pero ella estaba celosa y enojada. Se sentía como si de alguna manera su amiga, sin querer le estaba quitando dos anclas en su vida

Tomo una decisión, Sakura se secó la cara, se arregló su ropa y comenzó a buscar a Naruto. Sakura era consciente de que había perdido su oportunidad con Sasuke, diablos, y probablemente nunca tuvo oportunidad. Hinata había amado durante mucho tiempo a Naruto, ¿él ahora sí que aceptaría sus sentimientos? ¿Le seguía gustando Naruto? De cualquier manera, se decidió. Sasuke quiso mantener en la oscuridad sus sentimientos extraños hacia Hinata y estaba bien. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos hacia Naruto eran... diferentes. Ella no estaba del todo segura, pero ella sabía que no quería que Naruto estuviera con nadie más

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos por la mañana, fue recibido por sus brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa cursi. Ojos oscuros parpadearon una vez. Dos veces

"¡Buenos días Sasuke!" - Uzumaki Naruto saludó - "¡Levántate y brilla!"

Sasuke le golpeo en la mandíbula

Las protestas fueron ignoradas como el Uchiha se sentó en su sillón, con el ceño fruncido, una mano que se mueve a través de su pelo grueso. Sus hábitos de sueño son cada vez más peligrosos, Naruto no debería haber sido capaz de entrar en su apartamento sin que él lo supiera. Podía sentir a otros dos fuera, uno de ellos...

"¡Ay!" - el rubio se retorcía en el suelo, sosteniendo su mandíbula hinchada - "¡Hijo de puta! ¡Eso duele!"

"Lo que sea" - El Uchiha rompió - "Es lo que obtienes por sorprenderme, idiota. Estabas prácticamente sentado en mí"

Otra gran sonrisa - "Tu sabes que te hubiera gustado. ¿Sabes lo que dicen las niñas...?"

Una ceja oscura se disparó y una extraña sensación de diversión se trasladó a través de él - "No me interesa" - De pie, comenzó a estirarse - "Además" - con una mano en la cadera con la otra mano hacia abajo a su entrepierna - "No podrías manejar esto. Yo te destruiría"

"¿Ah, sí?"

Antes de que pudiera responder el rubio se estrelló contra su pecho y los dos chicos cayeron al suelo, imitando la lucha libre. Parecía una pelea de gatos, mordían, pateaban, se jalaban el cabello. Había aterrizado cerca de la parte de atrás de su apartamento, donde afortunadamente, no habían muebles. Ellos gruñían, y soltaban un montón de groserías, rodaron y Naruto quedo en la posición de seme

"¿Q-qué están haciendo?"

Los niños hicieron una pausa justo cuando Naruto había ganado la partida, jadeando. El cuadro que presentaban no era probablemente una buena idea. Naruto estaba completamente vestido pero Sasuke no lo estaba, llevaba sólo un par de pantalones de algodón. Porque habían estado forcejeando por un tiempo los dos estaban cubiertos de un fino de sudor. El rubio se encontraba detenido por el moreno que trataba de recuperar su posición de seme

La que observaba no era otra que Sakura, que estaba mirando como si los dos hubieran perdido la cabeza. Hinata estaba detrás de ella, con el rostro de un rojo brillante, mientras que intentaba, sin éxito, ocultar su rostro entre las manos

Una mano cayó al lado del rostro del Uchiha y su cabeza se precipito contra el suelo - "¿Quién es el uke ahora, perra?" – el rubio se jactó

Una vez más, le golpeo en la mandíbula - "Cállate, idiota" – Sasuke empujo y pateo al otro varón y se puso de pie, mirando a la niña - "Sakura" – él sonrió - "Tu nariz está sangrando"

Mientras que la chica de pelo rosa se precipitó en el cuarto de baño para salvar lo poco que tenía de dignidad, el vengador caído se sintió mal por dentro. ¿Qué lo había poseído para actuar así? Que había sucedido, Naruto había hecho ese comentario y él había reaccionado en consecuencia. No había bromeado con alguien en... años. Honestamente, él no podía recordar un momento en el que realmente había bromeado y forcejeado con alguien. Había sido agradable. Incluso divertido. Eso lo dejó confundido

_¿Sólo han pasado ocho meses y ya soy suave?_

Decidió que lo desestimaría por ahora. Naruto siempre había tenido la capacidad de atrapar a alguien con la guardia baja, y no era como si Sasuke lo odiaba, todo lo contrario. En la última batalla... habían llegado a un entendimiento, por decir lo menos. A pesar de las apariencias, el rubio era la única persona que realmente podía tolerar en la aldea. Y esta mujer de aspecto delicado delante de él, que parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse

"Hyuuga" - Comentó y ella hizo un chirrido - "¿Por qué estás aquí?" - Era una pregunta legítima, ya que como su guardaespaldas debía visitarlo, pero normalmente él iba a la mansión Hyuuga. Y todavía era muy temprano. Él ignoró las maldiciones de Naruto y exclamaciones de él por haberle golpeado en la mandíbula. Una vez más

"A-ah..." - balbuceó al principio, antes de cerrar la boca y respirar profundamente. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a intentarlo - "Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan querían venir y preguntarle si quería ir al festival de hoy. Es verano así que..." - se fue apagando, mirando hacia el suelo - "Y ya que no hay misión..."

"Lo entiendo" - Él la interrumpió y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto mientras Sakura salió del cuarto de baño, evitando su mirada - "No tengo ninguna yukata y yo no tengo ganas de comprar una. Vuelve dentro de treinta años más" - Cerró la puerta detrás de él

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Siento lo sucedido" – la heredera Hyuuga pidió disculpas sinceramente, mirando al suelo. Naruto y Sakura estaban caminando por delante mientras ella y el Uchiha se quedaron atrás, mientras caminaban por las calles. Sasuke se veía completamente aburrido, a menudo mirando hacia un lado distraído - "Si hubiera sabido..."

"Estoy seguro de que te sacaron de la cama al igual que lo hizo conmigo" - cortó y no se molestó en discutir

Hinata no estaba segura de por qué había pasado, pero después de la misión que resulto ser una trampa, el Uchiha había empezado a tratarla... de otra manera. No era que él fuera amable con ella ni nada, simplemente no se portó mal con ella nunca más.

_¿Qué pasa si no sé lo que quiero en la vida?_

Sus palabras de aquella noche hace varios meses, aún la perseguían, sobre todo por la forma en que la conversación había tenido lugar. Se había establecido en la parte superior de ella, acariciándole el cuello y pasando los dedos por su cabello mientras hablaba con ella. Después de esa noche sus sueños comenzaron a llenarse de nada más que él, su cuerpo y sus palabras. Era una situación muy embarazosa e incómoda para ella, ya que lo veia todos los días debido a su misión de protegerla

El vengador caído nunca más habló de eso de nuevo y ella hacia como si no hubiera ocurrido así. No tenía idea de por qué había hecho lo que había hecho esa noche y para ser honesto, no estaba segura si ella quería saber. Sasuke Uchiha podría tener a cualquier mujer que él quería, no era posible que la quisiera a ella. Incluso si lo hiciera, había estado jugando con ella esa noche, ella nunca se involucraría con alguien como él. Era cruel, crudo, sádico y algo mentalmente inestable. No podía olvidar lo horrible que la había tratado en un principio, odiándola por razones que sólo él conoce. Sí, había mejorado un poco en combate gracias a él, pero también casi la mató en el proceso

Él tenía algunos rasgos rescatables. Cuando ellos realizaban misiones él era cooperador y serio. Hubo momentos en los que no se comportaba como un cabrón y le hizo un poco tolerable estar a su lado. Por último, cuando se lesionó, parecía que él estaba allí y él se hizo cargo de ella. Y lo hizo sin quejarse

Así que ella no lo odiaba y a ella no le gustaba tampoco; aunque era más como que ella no se fiaba de él. En los últimos ocho meses se habían llegado a conocer más de lo que había querido. Siempre y cuando no hablaran mucho sobre él o le dijera que era bonito, ella era bastante tolerable. A él no le gustaba perder y odiaba repetir las palabras. Por alguna razón llevó a cabo una fuerte aversión al tacto y sólo les permite a muy pocas personas hacerlo. Naruto era uno, ella era otra. Con todo el mundo reaccionaba con violencia si lo tocaban, a menos que fueran por tratamiento de sus heridas. Él era muy impredecible, lo había visto más de una vez atacar físicamente o amenazar a la gente por cosas muy pequeñas. En general era amedrentador e intimidante

"¿Vas a comprar un kimono para ti también? - su voz suave la saco de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que estaban de pie fuera de una tienda de kimono. Naruto y Sakura ya estaban dentro mirando. Hinata parpadeó un par de veces en la confusión. Mirando a Sasuke, pero él parecía aburrido y desinteresado

"Ah, no" - Ella sacudió la cabeza - "Tengo un montón en casa. Sakura-chan es la que quería comprar uno nuevo"

Levantó una ceja - "¿Y ella nos ha arrastrado de compras porque...?"

_Porque quería estar cerca de ti_. Ella pensó, pero decidió no responder, volviendo la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás dentro de la tienda. Sakura rebotaba entre Naruto a menudo, como si ella no estuviera muy segura de que estaba buscando. Mientras Hinata había renunciado a sus años de enamoramiento por el rubio, no le gustaba cómo Sakura estaba tan indecisa, porque le estaba coqueteando a Naruto. Él nunca dijo nada ni lo demostró, pero ella sabía. La Hyuuga estaba empezando a pensar que Sakura estaba tratando de conseguir a los dos, eso era realmente malo para ella

Algo firme la agarró del brazo y con un grito ahogado fue tirada contra el Uchiha. Con una mano en el pecho se debatió en tratar de empujarlo, pero su control era sólido y no le estaba haciendo daño. Sus dedos rozaron la barbilla y levantó la cabeza para que ella se viera obligada a mirarlo a los ojos. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho y su estómago se apretó, incómoda. Al igual que aquella noche su cara era ilegible, sin embargo, se acercaba como si fuera a besarla

"No me gusta ser ignorado, princesa" - Su voz era baja y sus labios estaban a sólo unos centímetros de distancia de ella - "Es un poco desagradable, ¿no te parece?"

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y trató de retroceder, pero la mano que alzó la barbilla ya estaba alrededor de su cintura. Por sus esfuerzos fue obligada a apoyarse más en él y dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo - "U-Uchiha-san..." - empezó a balbucear - "P-por favor... por favor d-déjeme..."

"¿Por qué?" - inclinando la cabeza, podía sentir sus labios rozando a lo largo de la oreja - "Sucede que lo estoy disfrutando" - Lo oyó susurrar

Impredecible. Nada de lo que hizo tenía sentido para ella, y se asustó un poco, pero al mismo tiempo... - "Estamos fuera... nadie nos puede ver..."

"Te prometo" - comenzó y su voz sonaba seca y casi un poco amargo - "Esos idiotas quieren que esté interesado en una mujer" - Él la dejó ir, su mirada se centro en la tienda - "¿Qué demonios están mirando?"

La heredera dejó escapar un suspiro de horror - "Eepp…" - cuando se volvió a encontrar a Naruto y Sakura de pie con sus bolsas, mirando a las dos con expresiones muy sorprendidas

"¡Esto no es lo que parece!" - Cuando ella dio un paso adelante en un esfuerzo por explicarse sintió su mano alrededor de su brazo de nuevo tiró de ella cerca de él. Confusión y frustración se movían a través de ella, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué hace esto? Durante seis meses no la había tocado, y ahora, de repente, estaba haciendo algo tan drástico

"Whoa, Sasuke..." - Naruto parpadeó - "¿Hinata-chan, finalmente llegó a ti?"

Sus mejillas comenzaron a quemar - "¡N-no! No es..."

"Vamos a saber más adelante" - El Uchiha murmuró - "Hay algo que quiero hacer" - él la miró - "Si a la princesa no le importa que es"

Hinata decidió que era mejor no debía decir nada, he inclino levemente la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir cualquier otra cosa dio media vuelta y la alejo un poco

"Por cierto" - espetó, volviendo la cabeza hacia ellos - "Si los dos tratan de hacer otra maldita sesión de besos delante de mí esta noche, voy a darles una paliza a los dos"

Sorprendida, Hinata volvió la cabeza. Ambos jóvenes estaban ruborizados y se movían nerviosos, se negaban a mirarla a los ojos

Cuando estaban a una buena distancia, soltó su brazo y la metió las manos en los bolsillos, con una expresión de inflexión, una vez más aburrido. La Hyuuga se le quedó mirando abiertamente en estado de shock. Le tomó unos minutos antes de entender lo que acababa de hacer

Sasuke debió haber visto los besos en la tienda y él la había distraído para que no tuviera que ver. Al parecer, no había un método para su locura. Al parecer, él no era tan cruel como él quería que la gente creyera. Se había preocupado realmente lo suficiente acerca de sus sentimientos, para evitarle el dolor de ver a su viejo amor de la infancia por fin conseguir a la persona que siempre había querido

"Uchiha-san..." - comenzó. Ella le debía un agradecimiento... y una disculpa - "Q-que…"

"Tengo hambre" - Él la interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño - "¿Dónde compramos el almuerzo?, no me importa lo que sea, siempre y cuando no sea ramen" - Escupió la palabra sin un poco de amor

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios - "De acuerdo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo**

**Notas Naoko:** hello to all my sweet hearts, ¿Como han estado? Si lo sé, tarde mucho nuevamente ¿no? Y nuevamente lo siento mucho, no era mi intensión volver a tardarme un mundo en traer la conti, pero eh tenido problemas… ya que en mi país (Chilito) se están haciendo paros estudiantiles para poder mejorar la educación llevan aprox. 4 o 5 meses… y bueno, está todo hecho un caos. Así que como verán por ello es que me tarde esta vez. Gomen.

Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki: y al fin se dio cuenta de que siente algo por el rubio, ya era hora ¿no? Y si demasiado sexotica la escena del cuarto entre Sasuke y Hinata, pero te prometo que vendrán más escenas así XD

Y tratare, aunque no prometo nada, de actualizar más rápido para la próxima vez.

Mizu-ai: cariño mío al fin pude actualizar. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, sé que no es tan "candente" como el anterior, pero aun así es bueno. ¿Estoy perdonada, aunque sea un poquito por la tardanza? Ahora sí que si hubo más resplandor de NaruSaku.

No tenía idea de que te gustaba el NejiTen, tal vez algún día traduzca un buen fic de ese paring solo para ti.

Mizu-ai mi te adora ya que gracias a ti y a tus lindos y extensos post me dan ganas de traducir.

I can hear the screems tonight: me allegro mucho de que te guste el fic.

De verdad has seguido algunas de mis tarducciones. Wow… yo también eh segudo algunos de tus fics y me encantan.

Gracias se agradece todo el ki que puedan enviarme…

**N**aoko** I**chigo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Catriana, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo, ya que ame este fic.

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

xxxxx

**Capitulo Seis**

xxxxx

Estaban siendo observados

Si hubiera sido capaz de usar su Sharingan probablemente habría encontrado a la persona. Pero por desgracia, no se encontraba en misión por lo que su sello lo limitaba. No era la misma sensación que cuando estaba siendo vigilado por ANBU, había una sed de sangre pesada en este espectador. En pocas palabras, se preguntaba si esta persona tenía algo que ver con el intento de matarlo hace seis meses. El Uchiha dudaba de que se tratarse de un grupo, o incluso una organización, de personas que quieren verlo muerto. No era ningún secreto que muchos de los habitantes del pueblo estaban descontentos con su regreso. Una situación molesta, porque si tuviera que elegir, no estaría en el pueblo si no fuera por los sellos en su frente, en sus brazos y piernas. Si trataba de salir del pueblo sin que los sellos de sus miembros fueran eliminados, no llegaría ni siquiera a la frontera y su cuerpo se guardaría bajo llave, sin poder moverse. Al menos, eso era lo que había dicho la Hokage y no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de probarlo, a ver se sentía como un idiota por volver a la ciudad.

Además, la Hyuuga estaba con él y era probable que ella sería atrapada en el combate, si no era nuevamente el blanco debido a la cantidad de tiempo que se vieron obligados a pasar juntos. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado vigilándolo? Seis meses era más que tiempo suficiente para vigilarlo y planear un ataque. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que él quería hacer. Siempre podía irse, pero eso significaría que ella tendría que irse con él. Podría tratar de escabullirse para enfrentar el tipo, pero si Hyuuga era el objetivo, entonces podrían atacarla una vez que se apartara de su lado. Él podía decirle a ella que explorara alrededor para ver lo que estaba pasando, pero luego se tensaría y se pondría incómoda

_¿Por qué me importa eso?_

Mentalmente suspiró. Él estaba actuando extraño alrededor de la princesa y Naruto, actuaba como si fuera a perderla o algo así. El día de hoy había tenido que distraer a la Hyuuga para que no viera la pequeña sesión de besos entre Naruto y Sakura. Sasuke ni siquiera sabía si la chica aún sentía algo por su amor platónico, La Hyuuga era una estúpida e idiota.

_Supongo que eso significa que nunca la podría invitar a salir_

No es que le importaba, ni nada. Porque no le interesaba. No le importaba. A él no le gustaba, toleraba su presencia y ella no lo molestaba como noventa y nueve por ciento de las mujeres en el pueblo lo hacían. Físicamente, se sintió atraído por ella y no ayudaba que ella tuviera todas esas curvas en los lugares correctos. Se preguntó lo que sus fans pensarían si les decía que no le gustan las chicas demasiado delgadas

Esa noche llevaba un kimono azul oscuro con un estampado de flores, y el obi era de un color morado claro. Su largo cabello estaba recogido, revelando un cuello más delgado. Ella, por suerte, no llevaba maquillaje y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba junto a él. Una vez más, Naruto y Sakura estaban delante de ellos, tomados de la mano. El Uchiha se había debatido entre quedarse con ellos o arrastrar a la Hyuuga a otro lugar, pero no estaba seguro del por qué quería alejarla.

Seis meses más tarde y todavía estaba muy confundido acerca de esta chica y lo que le estaba haciendo a él emocionalmente. Realmente esperaba que se diera prisa y le dieran su evaluación, de modo que pudiera poner cierta distancia entre los dos.

"¿Le gustaría probar algunos takoyaki señorita?" - una voz más alta le preguntó, con lo que saco a Sasuke fuera de sus pensamientos.

Un hombre llevaba un poco de takoyaki en un palillo y se lo acercaba a Hyuuga; quien parecía un poco nerviosa. Cuando alzó los brazos para rechazar cortésmente, Sasuke la agarró del brazo y comenzó a alejarse. Ella le dio al hombre una pequeña disculpa, pero no frunció el ceño, ni se molesto con él por arrastrarla tan groseramente. De hecho, desde esa mañana se había sentido bastante tranquila, el aire tenso entre ellos se había levantado un poco. Incluso había sonreído un poco más.

No le soltó el brazo, hasta que estuvieron lejos de ese hombre. Ella no trató de apartarse de él, pero ella no lo miraba. El Uchiha se sentía muy incómodo con esta situación y odiaba estar tan confuso.

Sasuke se enteró de que la Hyuuga no era hábil en juegos o para ganar premios. Ella parecía contenta de ver a cualquiera de los demás jugar a los juegos o simplemente pasear y disfrutar de la belleza de la fiesta de verano. Fue refrescante... sabiendo que no iba a intentar arrastrarlo por todo el maldito lugar para que ganara ridículos premios con su dinero. Ella era demasiado respetuosa para tratar de utilizar o manipular a alguien. Encontró que, eso era una fuerza y una debilidad a la vez.

"¿Usted quiere ver los fuegos artificiales, Uchiha-san?" - ella le preguntó, mientras que Naruto jugaba a tirar las botellas, tratando de ganar algún tipo de ridículo pingüino para Sakura - "Es hacia el final de la noche, así que voy a entender si prefieres ir a casa"

Se encogió de hombros - "No importa" - Dijo que con honestidad - "Con tal de que estemos lejos de esos dos idiotas. Sabiendo que ellos, van a empezar con otra sesión de besos y no quiero ver eso"

Ella se rió, se rió en realidad, y asintió con la cabeza - "Lo puedo entender"

Ojos oscuros y grises observaron a Naruto. No podía usar ninguna habilidad ninja por lo que no paraba de quejarse de cómo el juego estaba arreglado - "¿Todavía estás enamorada de él?" - Sasuke se encontró impulsivamente a cabo, y se preguntó dónde demonios habían venido eso.

Sus ojos claros se desplazaron hacia arriba y lo miró un poco sorprendida. Ella no respondió de inmediato, en lugar de eso estudió su rostro, como si esperara encontrar algo revelador. Cuando no pudo leer sus emociones, cerró brevemente los ojos y suspiró

"Yo lo amaré siempre" - admitió - "No creo que alguna vez dejar de sentir algo por mi primer amor... pero ya no quiero estar con él, si eso es lo que quiere decir. Estoy contenta que este con Sakura- Chan, que ha sido su ser querido durante mucho tiempo"

"Hn" - Fue todo lo que dijo y centró su atención en otra parte. Estaba cada vez más confundido por el momento, no había comenzado a pensar en esto otra vez hasta que él la había tirado contra él en la mañana debido a los dos idiotas que se besaban. Ella se había moldeado perfectamente en su contra y su ligero olor a flores era por alguna razón embriagante. Desde hace algún tiempo trataba de encontrar excusas para tocarla, se sentía desorientado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?

La multitud era cada vez más abundante y la sensación amenazante de antes se multiplicó por diez. Supo entonces que quienquiera que fuese, estaría atacando pronto. Él todavía no podía determinar la ubicación, lo cual era irritante. Si fuera capaz de activar su Sharingan, no estaría teniendo este problema. Eso significaba que tenía que utilizar su cerebro.

La zona estaba llena, por lo que hacer un ataque directo sería un suicidio, el Uchiha lo veía venir con o sin límite de su línea de sangre. Además, era bien sabido lo poderoso que él y Naruto Uzumaki eran. No, no sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de atacar en una multitud de gente. El uso de explosivos, sería difícil en una comunidad shinobi, alguien lo vería. Sorprendente nada podía funcionar, una vez más, el atacante tendría que acercarse demasiado a él y él lo mataría. A menos de que el asesino fuera un estúpido, no trataría de participar en combate mano a mano con él. Sólo quedaba una opción real; francotiradores. Una multitud de personas era ideal para tal situación, provocando el caos y una distracción adecuada

_Por lo tanto, donde esta..._

Si hubiera tenido su Sharingan, habría visto la inminencia del ataque. Hinata, sin embargo, no tenía problemas con su propia línea sucesoria y, una vez más, había subestimado sus habilidades. Vio su cuerpo rígido y su Byakugan activado.

Entonces ella hizo algo realmente estúpido. Dio un salto delante de él.

Todo sucedió en un segundo. Hinata saltó delante de él, un kunai se incrusto en el suelo y empezó a gritarle para sacarla del camino porque iba a morir. La vio volver a su posición de batalla cuando se dio cuenta de que debía salvarla.

La velocidad del Uchiha era mayor. Un brazo serpenteo alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella con fuerza contra su cuerpo, y su otro brazo bloqueo cinco Senbon que se dirigían a la cabeza y hacia su corazón.

La multitud, como lo predijo, estalló en gritos y el caos detonó. No podía saber la ubicación de su atacante, sin embargo. Todos sus sentidos estaban siendo destruidos por la cantidad inimaginable de dolor de punción a través de su cráneo cuando su Sharingan finalmente se desvaneció. Había sido sólo por un segundo pero...

"Tú..." - murmuró a la Hyuuga cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y lágrimas - "Eres una idiota"

El mundo por suerte se desvaneció a negro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ella se negó a salir de la habitación y nadie trató de detenerla, entendiéndose. Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la cama del hospital, con los ojos cerrados, con máquinas que hacían un seguimiento de sus órganos vitales. Un antebrazo vendado y el veneno con el que habían estado cubiertos los Senbon había sido expulsado por suerte, Sakura había estado sólo unos metros de distancia de ellos.

Hinata no podía sacar la escena de su mente. Ella había sentido el ataque casi demasiado tarde y su cuerpo se movió solo, a sabiendas de que el objetivo era Sasuke. ¿Por qué ella había saltado para protegerlo? no tenía ni idea, lo único que sabía era que después de haber saltado para protegerlo él la había agarrado, acercándola. Un brazo de pronto en su campo de visión, un gruñido, y luego pudo ver el veneno en movimiento a través de su brazo con el Byakugan. Los objetivos eran su corazón y su cabeza.

Cuando había desactivado su Byakugan y lo miró, ella habría llorado si no fuera por sus ojos carmesí mirando desde donde habían sido arrojados los Senbon. Todo había sucedido exactamente en un segundo. Luego se tambaleó hacia delante, la llamó idiota y se desmayó. Ella había estado tratando de salvarlo y terminó siendo ella salvada en su lugar. La culpa y el dolor se movían a través de ella, ¿no era siempre así en torno a él? Antes de la misión en la que habían sido traicionados y había sido inmovilizada. Habría muerto de no haber sido salvada. La curó lo mejor que pudo con su capacidad y luego la llevó al pueblo más cercano para un mejor tratamiento. Después la cuido, se mantuvo a su lado durante las misiones, y la protegía.

Por supuesto, eso era parte de su trabajo ¿no? Esa era su misión. Sin embargo, ¿qué hay de ese mismo día con Naruto y Sakura? Sólo tenía que protegerla del peligro, no de un corazón potencialmente roto. Por supuesto, lo había hecho de la manera más cruda y más embarazosa posible, pero lo había hecho. Además, se había asegurado de que los dos vieran el brazo de Sasuke para ella, y le había dicho un silencioso; jódanse.

¿Había entendido mal a este hombre todo este tiempo? ¿Era realmente tan malo como había creído al principio?

"Lo siento, Uchiha-san..." - dijo miserablemente, con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a su cama. Ella no lo tocó, no le gusta que lo toquen, pero no quería dejarlo. Toda esta situación era culpa de ella

"Te disculpas demasiado"

Alarmada por el hecho de sentir su oscura mirada sobre ella, su ceño fruncido en una pequeña mueca. Aún más sorprendente fue que él levantó su mano y pasó los dedos por la mejilla

"No quiero tus lágrimas" – Dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados - "Yo no sabía en qué dirección venía el ataque, de haberlo hecho, ahora los dos estaríamos vivos" - Bajó la mano y volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia el techo, una mano se movía a través de su grueso cabello - "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"¡Oh! Eh, sólo han pasado un par de horas"

"¿Viste los fuegos artificiales?"

Hinata lo miró, la boca ligeramente abierta - "¿Q-que? Uchiha-san... He estado aquí todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo podría yo ir a ver los fuegos artificiales, cuando-"

"Idiota" - Sentado, levantó su mano y golpeo su frente... Ella gritó y puso sus manos sobre la marca roja - "No te los pierdas la próxima vez" - Él sonrió a ella.

No, no era simplemente una sonrisa, era... era una sonrisa sincera. Él estaba sonriendo. Tal vez el veneno había podrido su mente o ella estaba alucinando porque este hombre no tenía realmente una sonrisa. Nunca. Todavía se frotaba la frente dolorida, ella sólo continuo mirándolo, demasiado aturdida como para hacer otra cosa. ¿Este era el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha?

"No llegué a verlos bien" - ¿Por qué ella dijo eso, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de cómo estuvieron los fuegos artificiales?

"Hn" - Estuvo de acuerdo - "Vamos a tener que esperar hasta la próxima vez" - Se echó atrás, poniendo su brazo sano sobre sus ojos

El rubor comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas - "Oh, yo..." - Se le veía cansado y ahora iba a estar bien - "Debo irme, usted necesita descansar"

Una mano serpenteó, agarrando su muñeca para detenerla. Su brazo estaba sobre sus ojos y su rostro no mostraba ningún indicio de emoción.

"Quédate conmigo, Hinata" - dijo en voz baja, tan baja que casi no lo había oído. Sus mejillas ardían, no sólo por la solicitud, también por el hecho de que por primera vez, la llamó por su nombre. ¿Que se suponía que tenía que pensar ahora al respecto? ¿Acerca de él?

"Yo S-Sasuke-san..." - ella casi se alejó otra vez hasta que se dio cuenta de la pequeña contracción de sus labios cuando ella lo había llamado por su nombre. Su apretón en su muñeca se mantuvo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. A pesar de todas las rarezas que parecían estar constante entre ellos, no podía apartarse de él después de eso. Sonriendo cálidamente acepto, aunque no podía ver que ella se volvió a sentar en la silla, no dijo nada cuando él sacó su mano en la suya.

Más que probable mañana él iba a fingir que esto nunca sucedió, al igual que hace seis meses. Mañana iba a volver a ser un poco incómodo y extraño. Mañana iba a volver a la normalidad, pero esta noche parecía que quería dejar de lado las paredes, sólo por un rato. ¿Por qué le pedía que se quedara junto a él, si le había dicho que no se conocían realmente y también le dijo que probablemente nunca lo haría? Con un pequeño suspiro puso su cabeza cerca de él, entrelazando sus dedos. No dijeron nada más el resto de la noche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Muchos meses después Sasuke fue recibido de nuevo por un idiota de cabello rubio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión.

"¡Buenos días, Sasuke-chan!" - Naruto cantó molesto y se inclinó hacia adelante -"¡Levántate y brilla! Es un día hermoso lleno de cosas hermosas, y siente la llama de la juventud"

_Alguien ha estado saliendo demasiado con Rock Lee_

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando las manos de Naruto enmarcaron su rostro e hizo la cara más ridícula de besos que había visto en su vida - "O tal vez necesites un besito de buenos d-"

Sasuke le dio al rubio un gancho de derecha y, con cierta habilidad y flexibilidad, estrelló su pie contra el pecho del otro hombre, mandándolo a volar

"Estoy empezando a pensar que tu..." - murmuró el moreno y se levantó de la cama, ignorando las protestas de Naruto - "No tienes una novia con quien podrías estar..." - se estremeció - "Besándote"

"Hombre, ¿Te han dicho que golpeas fuerte?" - sentado en el suelo Naruto acariciaba su mandíbula hinchada - "Golpeas más fuerte que Sakura-chan a veces..."

"¿Por qué demonios estás aún aquí?" - el Uchiha preguntó - "Tsunade dijo que no me iba a dar misiones en los próximos días" - Él comenzó a estirar sus extremidades - "Y si dices algo estúpido te voy a matar"

Cuando la expresión de su amigo se volvió seria Sasuke se detuvo, dando al rubio un vistazo. Naruto era una persona despreocupada y molesta, y si se veía serio, tenía que estar pasando algo malo.

"Yo um" - comenzó el futuro Hokage, mirando nervioso - "Yo uh, necesito ayuda"

Levanto una ceja - "¿Qué tipo de ayuda?"

Hubo un silencio largo y tenso, Sasuke miró a Naruto y el rubio miró al suelo. ¿Murió alguien o algo? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

"B-bueno... Ha pasado casi un año desde que Sakura-chan y yo empezamos a salir y... le quiero preguntar-si se casa-conmigo, y-yo-quiero-ayuda-para-escoger-un-anillo"

_¿Qué?_ En silencio Sasuke trató de descifrar qué demonios había dicho el Uzumaki. En realidad, le llevó un minuto. Una vez que él tradujo el mensaje, Naruto le disparo una mirada.

"¡Lárgate de mi casa!" - Él bromeó, señalando a la puerta.

Naruto agarró el brazo de Sasuke cuando este trató de regresar a la cama - "Vamos, hijo de puta, no puedo pedírselo a nadie más. Tienes que ayudarme Sasuke, te lo estoy pidiendo"

"No" - susurró, su voz sonaba venenosas - "Me despiertas a las..." - miró su reloj - "Siete de la mañana ¿para esto? ¿No tienes otros amigos para ir molestar? Tal vez una niña, ya que el anillo para una niña"

Realmente no le importaba el asunto del compromiso de Naruto. En primer lugar, no había un hueso romántico en su cuerpo. En segundo lugar, había algo inquietante en salir con tu amigo para comprar un anillo de compromiso. En tercer lugar, era la última persona en el planeta a quien Naruto debería haberle pedido algo así. No. En serio

"La única chica a quien puedo preguntarle es Hinata-chan" – el rubia se quejó - "Y simplemente... ya sabes, parecía mal. Ella gusto mucho de mí y yo la aprecio"

_Ella aún lo hace_. Frunció el ceño, le irritaba eso. Obviamente, había estado aquí un año y medio y no lo había percibido - "Sí, y ¿qué hay de mí? Sakura solía estar enamorada de mi ¿o te has olvidado de eso?"

El rubio se encogió de hombros - "Sí, pero tú nunca gustaste de ella de esa manera, y ella ya te olvido" - Parpadeó como si pensara en algo importante por un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona - "Ya sabes, cuando estemos en busca de un anillo para Sakura-chan podrías ver uno para Hinat-"

El Uchiha golpeo a Naruto en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Duro - "No empieces otra vez" - el moreno gruñó - "No he hablado con ella desde la evalua-"

Hace seis meses que había recibido su primera evaluación y le habían concedido beneficios parciales. La mitad del sello en su línea sucesoria había sido eliminado por completo, algo por lo que había estado agradecido. Era difícil vivir con una habilidad que no podía usar sin dolor. Se le permitió; más bien forzó; ir en misiones que eran estrictamente clasificación D en grupos, por lo general con Sakura y Naruto. El asesino que había tratado de matarlo en el festival no se había encontrado, pero no había sido atacado desde entonces tampoco. Por supuesto, su misión de proteger a la heredera Hyuuga había terminado tan bien y no demasiado pronto.

Cada vez que estaba en torno a esa niña se sentía tan diferente y fuera de sí mismo. Se encontró con que quería decir y hacer cosas a su alrededor, cosas extrañas. Cuando no estaba teniendo pesadillas, soñaba con ella a menudo, algunos de esos sueños eran inocentes, la mayoría no tanto. Él estaba sin duda físicamente atraído por ella, pero era... diferente. Cada vez que estaba a su alrededor terminaba queriendo tocarla, un simple contacto, o incluso atraerla hacia él. Sasuke había sentido deseo de ser cariñoso con ella y eso en serio le asustó. Así que una vez que había terminado su misión, de inmediato comenzó a evitar a la Hyuuga y había estado haciendo un trabajo sobresaliente durante los últimos seis meses.

_"Quédate conmigo, Hinata"_

¿Por qué había dicho aquello entonces? No lo había ni siquiera pensado, sólo había reaccionado. Sasuke nunca la miraba, pero cuando ella se quedó y se sentó con él, había sentido algo apoderarse de él. Algo que nunca había sentido antes. Su mano se sentía pequeña y acogedora, su aroma ligero y atractivo. Desde esa noche no había podido evitar la sensación extraña. ¿Por qué cuando estaba a su alrededor, no podía pensar con claridad, no tenía sentido, incluso para él? ¿Qué pasó con todo ese odio inicial que había tenido por ella?

"Sí, pero te le quedas mirando todo el tiempo" - Naruto corto los pensamientos del Uchiha, y le dio al rubio un vistazo. No miraba a Hinata todo el tiempo, casi no veía a la niña y no le gustaba de esa manera.

"Cierra la boca, idiota, ¿cómo puedo mirar a alguien a quien no he visto en mucho tiempo?"

Naruto, obviamente, no le creyó, pero él no iba a discutir sobre ello - "Lo que sea. Así que me ayudaras, tú eres la única persona en que puedo confiar para esto. He estado..." - miró hacia otro lado de su mejor amigo - "Nunca pensé que tendría una oportunidad como esta ¿sabes?"

Los dos adolescentes no dijeron nada durante un buen rato. Por último, Sasuke suspiró, moviendo una mano frustrado por el cabello - "Voy a lamentar esto... bien, voy a ir" - Con un movimiento rápido de muñeca Naruto lo agarró por la camisa y tiró de él en un abrazo - "Pero me deberás una"

Su amigo parecía como si le hubieran entregado el mundo. Sasuke resistido la tentación de rodar los ojos. El amor hacia que la gente fuera estúpida, y más aún de lo habitual para Naruto - "Claro que sí, lo que quieras" - Una vez más, los ojos azules brillaron de emoción - "Yo incluso te acompañare cuando sea tu turno de conseguir un anillo para Hinat-"

"Naruto" - El Uchiha gruñó en la alerta y el rubio se echó para atrás con prudencia.

"¡Bueno está bien! ¡Lo siento! Hombre, siempre tan delicado cuando la mencionan"

Sasuke decidió ir a tomar una ducha antes de que cambiara de parecer y enviara a Naruto a la mierda. No quería lo mismo que el rubio, una mujer y una familia. Lo último que quería era casarse con alguien y que sus hijos se acostumbraran a Konoha. No sólo eso, Hinata era la heredera del clan Hyuuga y no sería bueno. Tener algunos híbridos Sharingan-Byakugan. Sí, claro que no. Hinata no era simplemente una opción, aunque nunca desestimo la opción de casarse y reconstruir su clan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ella los vio en el medio de la calle, discutiendo. Una pequeña multitud se había formado a su alrededor, hasta que uno de los hombres se enfureció con los espectadores y todos ellos se apartaron nerviosamente. ¿Por qué Naruto y Sasuke estaban discutiendo en el medio de la calle? era una incógnita.

"Tío, estás exagerando totalmente" - se quejó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. Él tenía una pequeña cajita negra pequeño en la mano.

Sasuke miró como si en serio quisiera hacerle daño a los demás hombres - "Pensaron que estábamos en una cita de mierda" - el moreno exclamó, obviamente, muy infeliz - "Nunca debería haber aceptado esta estúpida salida"

"Ellos entendieron muy bien una vez que les explicamos" - el rubio ofreció - "Y además encontré el anillo perfecto" – sonrió a la cajita - "¡Le va a encantar! Piensa en ello como misión cumplida, hicimos todo bien"

"No hay palabras para expresar lo mucho que me debes por esto" - Sasuke gruñó - "Sólo en caso de que decidas pensar, primero que nada ¿Qué tipo trae a otro tipo para ir a comprar un ani-"

"¿Naruto-kun? ¿Uchiha-san?" - ella dio unos pasos más adelante - "¿Está todo bien?"

El vengador caído ni siquiera la miro, en vez volvió la mirada hacia un lado y frunció el ceño. El rostro de Naruto se iluminó y él casi la derribó en un apretado abrazo.

"¡Hinata-chan!" - el hombre le dio un exuberante abrazo, lo que la hizo ruborizarse furiosamente - "Tienes que desearme suerte, ¿bien?"

Parpadeando un par de veces, tratando de hacer caso omiso de lo cerca que su rostro estaba del de ella - "Um, ¿D-desearte suerte en q-qué?"

"El idiota le va a pedir a su novia que se casarse con él" - el moreno interrumpió, abruptamente. Él parecía un poco relajado, pero podía sentir que él estaba irritado por algo.

Eso fue probablemente la primera frase real que le había dicho en los últimos seis meses. Hinata no lo vi muchas veces, y cuando lo hizo él francamente no le hizo caso. Le había dolido un poco al principio, porque ella había pensado que tal vez estaban un poco más cerca de ser amigos, y lamentablemente, se arruino todo. Evitó mirarlo y centró su atención en Naruto. Ella le dio una sonrisa brillante.

"Estoy... estoy muy feliz por ti Naruto-kun" - Ella dijo con sinceridad - "La has amado por tanto tiempo. Voy a estar animándote"

Él la abrazó con más fuerza, frotando su mejilla contra la suya - "Gracias Hinata, eres la mejor ¿sabes?"

"¿No tienes una novia con quien deberías estar haciendo eso?" - Sasuke los estaba mirando y sin duda parecía molesto. Su voz había sonado duro y frío.

"Cállate, cabrón" - Naruto rompió el abrazo, pero no la soltó del todo - "Yo puedo abrazar a mis amigos en cualquier momento que quiera" - Volvió la mirada hacia Hinata y volvió a sonreír - "¿No es cierto, Hinata-chan?"

_Oh, mi dios_. Hinata rió con nerviosamente, sentía aversión de estar entre dos personas que discutían - "U-um, claro..."

Sin previo aviso, el Uchiha se acercó y los separo, su mano aferrada a su muñeca y tirando de ella detrás de él. Sus ojos se abrieron con evidente sorpresa.

"Ve y pregúntale a tu novia si se quiere casar contigo" - Él dijo en voz baja y furiosa - "Será mejor que acepte, teniendo en cuenta el infierno que me hiciste pasar esta mañana. Será mejor que ella diga que sí, o voy a patearla hasta que acepte por hacerme perder el tiempo" - Cuando volvió su mirada oscura hacia ella, luchó contra el impulso de salir corriendo. Su rostro era inescrutable - "Tu. Camina conmigo"

Ella se sorprendió por completo, pero de alguna manera trato de encontrar su propia voz cuando él comenzó a tirar de ella - "P-pero yo..." - trató de protesta

"Eso puede esperar" - Él la interrumpió, su paso ligero y su agarre en la muñeca casi le dejaba moretones. Hinata se volvió a Naruto, que la saludó con una sonrisa enorme que casi parecía conforme. Casi tropezó, volvió su atención hacia el hombre que la estaba arrastrando, no entendía nada, él había pasado los últimos seis meses fingiendo que no existía.

Cuando comenzó a dirigirse en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, comenzó a sentirse nerviosisma. Lo último que necesitaba era estar a solas con un Uchiha muy molesta e impredecible - "U-Uchiha-san... ¿a dónde vamos?" - preguntó tímidamente

Él no respondió y el nerviosismo en su interior comenzó a aumentar. Tenía demasiado miedo para tratar de alejarse, Sasuke era mucho más rápido y más fuerte que ella, y que no siempre racional, cuando estaba enojado.

Pasaron los campos de entrenamiento para ir más profundo en el bosque y Hinata casi trató de apartar la muñeca de él y echar a correr. Ellos estaban muy lejos de cualquier persona que la escuchara pedir auxilio y no podía dejar de sentir aprensión. Todo lo que hizo o dijo siempre terminó por confundirla, ya sus emociones habían estado arriba y abajo en el último año y medio a causa de sus acciones.

"¿Por qué te sonrojaste tanto por ese idiota?"

La pregunta la atrapo con la guardia baja y miró su espalda - "¿Huh?" - Preguntó sin convicción antes de encogerse de hombros - "Yo no... quiero decir-"

"Es muy molesto" - Lo oyó murmurar.

Hubo una pequeña pausa - "Uchiha-san, esto puede sonar grosero, pero um, ¿por qué le importa, no ha querido tener nada que ver conmigo desde hace seis meses, y-?"

Un grito llenó el aire mientras se encontró con su espalda apoyada firmemente contra un árbol. Los ojos de la heredera se ampliaron con sorpresa e incluso un poco de miedo, ya que fue inmovilizada con eficacia por su ex guardaespaldas, sus ojos negros mirando fijamente a sus blancas perlas. Trató de recuperar el aliento de los movimientos bruscos, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

"¿Tienes miedo de mí?" - Se lo preguntó con calma, no hubo ningún indicio de maldad o diversión.

Le tomó uno momento mover la boca - "Y-yo... un poco... tal vez porque yo no entiendo por qué Uchiha-san está haciendo esto. ¿V-va a hacerme daño?"

Una vez más, no respondió, sólo miró con esos intensos ojos oscuros. Cuando empezó a cerrar la poca distancia entre ellos, sintió el calor en su rostro y quería alejarse, pero no pudo. ¿Por qué no dijo algo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Su mano se adentró en su cabello y antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Presiono sus labios contra los suyos, tirando de ella contra él. Todo pensamiento voló por la ventana ante la sensación de sus labios calientes y el cuerpo de ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando se separó. Cuando ella abrió la boca, en parte para dejar salir un pequeño jadeo, le tapó la boca una vez más, profundizando el beso. Esto no fue su primer beso, pero definitivamente fue la primera vez que besaba a un hombre como éste. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus brazos estaban llegando alrededor de los hombros y los dedos se adentraron en el grueso cabello. Cuando empezó a imitar sus movimientos, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

Luego se separó de ella otra vez y se quedó allí, sin aliento. Se inclinó hacia adelante juntando sus frentes.

"Esta es la razón... por la que te he estado evitando" - Murmuró y volvió a besarla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Seis**

**Notas Naoko: **Hola a todos mis amados lectores, deben de haber estado sorprendidos al ver una actualización tan rápida de mi parte, hasta yo estoy sorprendida de lo rápido que termine este capítulo. Lo que paso es que gracias a todos los lindos comentarios que me dejaron, llegamos a los 100 así que esto merecía una rápida actualización para premiar a todos los bellos lectores que se toman la molestia de escribirme algo y se agradece mucho.

También hay decidí actualizar así de rápido porque le prometí a mi love; Amy-hime-chan; que si recibía muchos comentarios actualizaría rápido, así que como Naoko cumple sus promesas aquí está la actualización.

I can hear the screems tonight: hay alguna que otra escena candente en algunos capítulos, y este no es la excepción. Se agradece el ki que se envía ya que así puedo actualizar más rápido. Espero que el final te haga tener esas bellas imágenes mentales con Sasuke (XD). Ojala que saques algo nuevo, extraños leer tus fics, son demasiado buenos.

Besos.

Shizuru-HiME: que bueno es volver a leerte, de verdad crees que soy buena?

arigato gozaimasu. Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y tratare de no tardar tanto para el próximo.

okashira janet: gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaste, me encantaron. Espero que este capítulo te gustara también. A mi igual me dio mucha risa la escena yaoi y el saludo de Naruto. Y si Tsunade debió haber estado echando chispa cuando Sasuke le dijo que quería violar y saquear. A mí tampoco me gustan los fics donde Sasuke y Hinata se aman locamente desde el primer capítulo, me alegra mucho de que te gustara el fic

Erin-Bastos: qué bueno que te gustara el fic. Y con eso de que soy sensacional me subiste el ánimo.

DarkAmychan: love, no sabes cuánto ame que justamente tú fueras el post numero 100. Pues como te lo prometí, aquí está la actualización y te vuelvo a prometer lo mismo, así que pónganse en campaña los demás lectores.

Mizu-ai: ModeEmpalagosaOn* amo tus post.

Yo igual morí de la risa con esa situación yaoista del cap anterior y en este también hay otra pequeña situación yaoista, pero mucho menos, aunque igual fue graciosa.

Yo igual creo que Sasuke le dijo eso a Sakura a propósito, para que así Sakura al fin se decidiera a quedarse con Naruto.

Los exabruptos de Sasuke son de lo mejor, y siempre tan… candentes. Pues a comparación con la escena de la cama eso no fue tan candente, y este capítulo tampoco fue tan candente, tal vez en el siguiente o quién sabe.

Mi querida hermosa tu paciencia dio sus frutos, ya que gracias al cielo no demore tanto como otras veces, mi querida y amadísima Mizu-chi estaré esperando tu comentarios. Yo también te adoro, besos.

**N**aoko** I**chigo


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Catriana, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo, ya que ame este fic.

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

xxxxx

**Capitulo Siete**

xxxxx

Fue en este punto en el que Sasuke realmente pensaba que se había perdido en las profundidades de su mente y se había vuelto loco. No podía dejar de besarla, tocarla y ella no se resistía. Ella en realidad le besaba la espalda y sus manos se sentían increíbles en su cabello.

Esto era lo que había querido evitar. ¿Por qué estaba aquí, en el bosque, besando y acariciando a esta mujer? Esta situación parecía surrealista y trató de pensar en cómo sucedió exactamente.

Él había estado discutiendo con Naruto sobre su horrible experiencia en la joyería que fue culpa del rubio. Ya había sido bastante vergonzoso entrar a un lugar como ese con un chico, pero cuando la señora en realidad pensó que estaban juntos - y así lo dijo en voz muy alta -él había querido masacrar a todos en la tienda. Si no hubiera sido por Naruto, probablemente la habría atacado

De alguna manera, mientras estaban discutiendo Hinata se había presentado, con cara de preocupación. Había evitado mirarla, no podía pensar ni funcionar correctamente cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Naruto había ido corriendo hacia Hinata y entonces... entonces él la había abrazado. Con fuerza.

El Uchiha nunca había sentido celos intensos, y le había costado un montón no ir hacia su mejor amigo y darle una paliza. Cuando Naruto protestó a un comentario de Sasuke y empezó a frotar su mejilla contra la de Hinata, el vengador había estallado. Le arrebató de las manos a Hinata y la arrastró fuera a quién sabe dónde. Él acababa de empezar a caminar, su meta era llevarla lejos para estar a solas. El pensamiento racional había tratado de darse a conocer. Tenía que dejar a la chica Hyuuga. No podía permitirse reaccionar así a su alrededor. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera a su alrededor?

Desafortunadamente, los celos se impusieron al final, y empujó a un lado el pensamiento racional, con ganas de estar a solas con ella y hacerle entender que era ella...

Ella era...

_Mía_

Entonces él le había clavado en un árbol, mirandola. Su piel pálida, esos ojos grandes y sus labios rosados. Ella se había alarmado y tenía un poco de miedo de lo que quería hacer con ella

_"¿Vas a hacerme daño?"_

Con el sonido de sus palabras suaves, se encontró que quería hacer algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, proteger. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría hacerle daño nuevamente, estaba consumiendo su vida, sus pensamientos, sus sueños. Durante seis meses había estado tratando, y sin resultado, sacar a esta chica de su vida. Como siempre con ella, sólo había reaccionado. Ahora la tenía entre sus brazos y no podía dejar de besarla, no podía dejar de tocarla.

Una parte de ella deseaba luchar contra él, empujarlo, pero ella no lo hizo. Ella le devolvió el beso, tirando de él aún más cerca de ella. ¿Por qué no lo estaba evitando?

"Esta es la razón... por la que yo te he estado evitando" - Había respondido antes de reclamar su boca una vez más. Ella arqueó la espalda y tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no perder el control porque sabía que le haría daño. Sus labios eran tan suaves como lo había imaginado, su cabello una sensación maravillosa entre sus dedos. Tenía la piel suave e impecable que siempre trataba de esconder detrás de esas malditas chaquetas

Él dejo sus labios para dar atención a su cuello. Él sólo quería saber su sabor, para ver si ella sabía tan bien como olía. Dejó escapar un pequeño ruido, susurrando su nombre. Controlarse se le hacía difícil, ya que quería estar con ella de esta manera desde la primera noche en el hotel durante la misión.

Si no se detenía él la tomaría allí mismo. La tomaría y él la evitaría de nuevo, porque esto no era algo que quería o podía manejar. ¿No sería mejor si él lo hacía? Le haría daño y entonces ella también lo evitaría e ignoraría, se solucionaría el problema de una vez por todas

Su mano bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta,metiéndose para tocar uno de sus pechos. _Todas esas curvas..._ pensaba, disfrutando de la sensación de ella en su mano. Ella gimió y gritó en voz baja, mientras él esparcía besos y mordiscos en su cuello. Nunca había deseado a una mujer como él la estaba deseando en este momento.

_¿Qué coño estoy haciendo?_

La parte racional de su mente lo golpeo con toda su fuerza, dispersando la bruma de lujuria que sentía. Sasuke sostenía una guerra interna consigo mismo acerca de esta chica, como lo que estaba a punto de hacer con ella en el medio del bosque.

_No puedo hacer esto_

Pero él quería. Dios, quería quitarle toda su ropa y hacerla suya en contra de este árbol.

_¿Y si ella queda embarazada?_

El pensamiento racional salvó el día, derramando sobre él un balde de agua fría. Él se apartó de ella y retrocedió unos pasos, cayendo en cuclillas y tratando de controlar su respiración. Contra su mejor juicio, miró a la mujer que había estado a sólo unos segundos de tomar. Hinata estaba apoyada contra el árbol, sonrojada, con los labios hinchados por sus besos, y con la respiración agitada. Su cabello estaba un poco alborotado y la chaqueta abierta, revelando un poco de piel de color blanco cremoso. La confusión y el deseo estaban escritos en su rostro. Se obligó a mirar hacia abajo.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" – Advirtió

Dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante - "¿S-Sasuke-san?" - preguntó ella, confusa pero curiosa. Probablemente quería "hablar" sobre ella, como todas las niñas lo hacían cuando se trataba de estos asuntos.

Pero ella se tenía que ir - "Yo dije, lárgate de aquí" - Su mirada oscura la golpeo y ella dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás. Se puso de pie - "Aléjate de mí. No me hables, no me mires, ni siquiera respires en mi dirección. No voy a ser responsable de lo que pasará si lo haces" - Al darse cuenta de que probablemente ella estaba aún muy confusa y aturdida, decidió que era mejor darse vuelta y alejarse. Él no miró atrás ni una sola vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Este tiene que ser el peor de los casos de ironía que he experimentado_

Uchiha Sasuke al día siguiente había sido convocado a la oficina del Hokage para una misión, rango A por cierto. En el momento en que entró en el despacho miró por encima y casi hizo una doble toma. Hinata estaba allí de pie con una expresión indescifrable. Su mirada era sólo para él por un momento antes de que ella le diera la atención de nuevo a la Hokage

"Uchiha, Hyuuga, esta misión tiene algunas circunstancias" - Tsunade comenzó - "El nombre de su cliente es Nakamura Tori y necesita ser escoltado hasta el País de la Nieve como un testigo clave en un juicio por asesinato de allí"

_¿País de la nieve?_ Pensó con rabia. _Se tarda casi dos semanas para llegar a ese lugar_

_Semanas con ella_

"Si usted necesita un usuario Byakugan ¿por qué no Neji?" - sugerí suavemente. No podía estar cerca de Hyuuga Hinata durante semanas y semanas, algo seguramente sucederia con la forma en que reacciono ante ella. Ayer tenía todo, pero casi la había violado en ese bosque - "Sigue siendo un jounin ¿no es cierto?"

Tsunade parecía como si quisiera arrojarle algo, lo que significa que ya estaba teniendo un mal día. En cambio sus ojos temblaron y se inclinó hacia delante - "En primer lugar, Neji ha sido parte de ANBU hace más de un año, por lo que, no. En segundo lugar, no hay nadie que pueda explorar y encontrar pistas como Hinata, su Byakugan tiene el mayor alcance de su clan"

Él lo sabía. Maldita sea, ¿por qué diablos era la que tenía el mayor alcance? ¿Por qué no podría haber sido algún otro Hyuuga? Hombre, preferentemente.

"En tercer lugar" - continuó, marcando sus puntos con los dedos - "Hinata fue ascendido a jounin hace dos meses, ya que deseas ser quisquilloso con las posiciones y, por último y más importante, ella es la única disponible que puede activar tus sellos si decides salirte de la línea"

Sus cejas temblaron ligeramente. ¿Así que ella estaba asignada a él como a una niñera? La idea era ridícula. Mientras que él no sabía que Hinata había sido promovido en realidad no le importaba. Si él realmente quería escapar lo primero que haría sería matarla antes de que pudiera hacer la señal de la mano. No sería difícil, era mucho más rápido que ella

Su rostro palideció como la imagen de Hinata en el suelo muerta en un charco de su propia sangre, y en realidad sentía un nudo en el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Su corazón saltó incluso por un momento y finalmente hizo una mueca.

_¿Qué? __¿Por qué ella?_

Cuando Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio Tsunade continuó - "Una vez que lo escolten, tendrán que permanecer hasta que el juicio haya terminado como sus guardaespaldas personal. El hombre pagó una suma ridícula de dinero para mantenerlos a su alrededor hasta que no peligre su seguridad" - Su mirada se centró en él - "Nunca entendí porque te quiso a ti Uchiha. Este viaje les daría un montón de oportunidades para golpearte. Esta es la segunda mitad de tu misión. Si te encuentras con el que intento asesinarte la vez anterior, captúralo e interrógalo. Así que puedes averiguar quién es el imbécil que sigue queriendo atacarte"

"Tengo un montón de amigos" - Murmuró con sarcasmo - "Haga su elección"

Ella lo ignoró - "Tenemos razones para creer que este es un grupo organizado, Uchiha" - Su mirada negra se deslizó a la Hokage, que tenía una expresión sombría - "Ha habido... rumores. Susurros. Podemos obtener información sobre ellos. Es por eso que vamos a quitar el último sello en tu Sharingan ya que no sé quién o cómo estas personas atacaran nuevamente"

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Podrían enviar un ejército para matarlo y no le importaría, con sus habilidades a su plena disposición, él sería el vencedor. Él y Naruto eran probablemente los dos ninjas más poderosos del mundo en este momento, y sólo tenían que, ¿diecinueve?

"¿Hay alguna pregunta?" - cuando no hubo respuesta, se próximo y los despidió con un gesto - "Él va a estar en la puerta en una hora, todo lo que necesiten tiene que estar listo, y tendrán que estar allí quince minutos antes. Ahora fuera de aquí"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se va a tomar hasta la última gota de autodisciplina y fuerza de voluntad, para no lastimar al llorón, cobarde llorón, que era su cliente. El hombre era alto y demasiado delgado, casi enfermizo. Sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro y ligeramente hundidos, como si tuviera problemas para dormir. Su cabello era corto y un poco aceitoso, con ropa cara que parecía tres tallas más grandes en él. No había dejado aún la puerta y ya había comenzado a quejarse porque Sasuke Uchiha, el traidor, era parte de la misión.

"¿Usted es-es-esta se-segura de que esto es seguro? -" el hombre lo miro nerviosamente antes de volver a Hinata. Puso una mano sobre su brazo - "Yo… Quiero decir él..."

Oh, no nos olvidemos de la parte más importante. El tipo. El cliente. Tocando. Hinata. Era más que dolorosamente obvio que el hombre ese tenía algún tipo de enamoramiento por ella, y era obvio, con habilidad se hizo camino accidentalmente hacia una zona que no debía ser tocada en su cuerpo. El movimiento no era perceptible para alguien que no era un ninja. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y le aparto la mano con suavidad.

"Está bien Nakamura-san" - dijo con su voz suave - "Uchiha-san y yo hemos trabajado juntos en el pasado, y siempre hemos completado nuestra misión sin problemas. No es necesario que se preocupe"

_A menos que no fuera el cliente, lo patearía_. Pensó que con saña, con el ceño fruncido. Quería apartar al hombre y poner su brazo alrededor de Hinata o tirar de ella contra su cuerpo o decirle algo a este saco de mierda que tenia por cliente de que Hinata era suya y que los Uchiha no comparten

Sólo que ella no estaba. De hecho, ayer se había esforzado mucho para dejarle en claro a ella que él no quería tener nada que ver con su persona. Si hubiera sabido que Tsunade sacaría algo como esto, habría mantenido la boca cerrada hasta después de la misión. Es muy posible que estaría de alrededor de Hinata todos los días para del próximo mes o algo así, y cuando estaba a su alrededor hacia o decía cosas muy locas. Al igual que casi violarla y después mandarla a la mierda, poco después, por ejemplo.

Él debería haberle dicho a Tsunade que no podía hacer la misión, y asi enviar a otra persona. En realidad él no era capaz de rechazar las misiones, pero esto... lo que estaba pasando con él respecto a ella podría complicar las cosas y no le gustaba, no. Él era un mal perdedor

Para su crédito ella no le iba a trastornar en lo más mínimo. Su expresión era tranquila y neutral, y además de la primera mirada que le había dado en la oficina del Hokage ella aún no había mirado o incluso reconocido su existencia. Era lo que quería, sólo que él había planeado no estar cerca de ella, haciendo que todo sea más fácil. Con ella allí, en torno a él, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer. Él quería estar con ella y cuanto más le evitaba más la quería cerca de él. Enojado, él cargó su mochila y comenzó a caminar, sin esperar que los otros dos lo siguieran

Alrededor de cinco horas de caminata Nakamura comenzó quejándose de dolor de pies, y cómo deseaba que su transporte no se hubiera roto por lo que podría estar sentado dentro disfrutando del día. Sasuke se mantuvo al frente del grupo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no hacerle caso, porque estaría condenado si él iba a parar después de apenas cinco horas de marcha. El hombre necesitaba aguantar más.

"Usted sabe, Hinata-chan" - comenzó el hombre rico. Sasuke frunció el ceño

_¿Hinata-chan?_

"Si yo tuviera mi coche me hubiera gustado que usted se montara en él conmigo. Los viajes largos son siempre mejores cuando estás con compañía agradable"

"Ah, bueno..." - sonaba un poco nerviosa - "No puedo, um, yo no sería capaz de protegerlo adecuadamente de esa manera Nakamura-san, pero es muy considerado de su parte"

El hombre se rió - "¿Ni siquiera por unos minutos?" - Se hizo un silencio y el hombre continuó - "Bueno, también tengo una tienda bastante grande, así que tal vez…"

Nakamura se cortó cuando el Uchiha de pronto se detuvo. Antes de que alguien le pregunta algo él habló - "Treinta minutos" - Él dijo en voz baja - "Comeremos y seguimos con el camino" - Volvió la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado - "Hyuuga"

Se escuchó el sonido suave de Byakugan mientras escudriñaba la zona - "Yo no veo nada, Uchiha-san"

"Voy a estar allí -" Señaló hacia los árboles

"¿No vas a comer' –dijo Nakamura

Todavía no se volvió hacia ellos - "Creí que había dicho que sus pies estaban adoloridos" – dijo y rápidamente se alejó antes de que matara a alguien

El resto del día fue igual de molesto. Cuando su cliente no se quejaba, estaba coqueteando con Hinata. Cuando no estaba coqueteando con Hinata, se estaba quejando. Tal vez Sasuke no deserto porque quería conseguir venganza contra el cliente, él estaba empezando a pensar que podría haber sido su incapacidad para tratar con los clientes idiotas como éste para estas estúpidas misiones. Muy pocas veces había sentido el deseo de agarrar al tipo ese y partir al hombre a la mitad

_Y esto es sólo el primer día_

Cayó la noche y se alejaron del camino para acampar. Por supuesto, Nakamura encontró algo de qué quejarse

"Pensé que había un pueblo por aquí" - le dijo a Hinata - "¿Por qué no podemos simplemente ir allí y conseguir habitaciones de hotel?"

"Debido a que estaríamos en una zona densamente poblada y eso le haría más fácil al asesino para matarlo" - El Uchiha gruñó y se fijó su tienda - "Hyuuga, toma la mía, yo voy a acampar con el cliente"

_¿Esta frunciendo sus labios? __Linda..._

"¿Q-que cr-crees... m-me insultas Uchiha?" -tartamudeó el hombre, aún aterrorizado del traidor

Se encogió de hombros, tirando su saco de dormir dentro de la carpa de Nakamura - "Vamos a evitar las fogatas, por ahora" - Él miró a Hinata, que asintió con la cabeza - "¿Quieres tener el primer turno, Hyuuga?"

"Eso está bien" - Su sonrisa era delgada y ella se acercó a su tienda de campaña y comenzaron a armarla, más tarde comerían sus raciones. Se sentó y sacó su ración, cuando se dio cuenta de que Nakamura lo estaba mirando muy incómodo y molesto - "Qué" - Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre con pereza

"Yo... yo no tengo ningún alimento" - El hombre dijo secamente - "Desde que salimos pensé que nos quedaríamos en el pueblo, pensé que tendríamos una buena comida" - Aspiró - "Pero ya que no fue..." - el Uchiha una mirada que lo hizo enmudecer

Nakamura dejó escapar un grito pequeño cuando Sasuke de pronto se puso de pie y camino hacia él - "¿Hablas en serio?" - exigió. Esta es la razón por que odiaba a los clientes ricos. El dinero no valía la pena el dolor de cabeza de tratar con idiotas como este tipo. Tal vez una paliza le ayudaría a entender un poco la situación con mayor claridad. No lo mataría, el individuo todavía sería capaz de caminar en la mañana...

Unas manos suaves lo agarraron del brazo y giró para hacer frente a Hinata, con el ceño fruncido. Su expresión era de súplica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando volvió dos horas más tarde ya estaba Hinata, sentada en un tronco caído. A pesar de que ya era de noche le podía ver con claridad, la luna era lo suficientemente brillante. Se encontró caminando y sentándose a su lado

"Nakamura-san acaba de ir a su tienda hace diez minutos" - explicó con suavidad, como si diera un informe estándar - "¿Todavía quieres que yo tenga el turno ¿no?"

"Sí" - Él no la miró, sino que miró hacia adelante - "No estoy cansado ahora mismo" - En realidad no dormía muy a menudo y cuando lo hacía era entre tres y cinco horas en el mejor de los casos. Las pesadillas no lo dejaban

Poco a poco su compañera se ponía de pie - "Ah, bueno, entonces, voy a ir a hacer algunas rondas" - Se volvió para marcharse

Por alguna razón idiota la agarró de la muñeca. Él no sabía por qué. y ensilencio se encontró a si mismo diciéndose maldiciones. ¿Qué estaba mal con él que no era capaz de dejar en paz a esta chica cada vez que estaban juntos?

Hinata se volvió hacia él y entonces él cambio su expresión. Allí estaba, el dolor y el daño que había estado escondido todo el día, a la vista. Por primera vez, perdía la fuerza de resistencia, normalmente él tenía todo bajo control y era tan sólido como el acero.

"Uchiha-san, por favor, déjame ir" - Tiró de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido en gran medida - "O yo... Te voy a lastimar"

El hombre de cabello negro se situó en frente de ella, una sonrisa jugando en sus rasgos - "¿De verdad crees que te dejaría hacer cualquier movimiento?" - le preguntó, acercándose

Sus ojos rompieron el contacto - "Usted dijo que no quería que yo... así que por favor déjeme ir. Estoy tratando de respetar sus deseos"

"Yo sé lo que dije" - Le espetó, molesto. Su molestia era dirigida a ella o ¿a él mismo? Él no tenía absolutamente ni idea

"¡Uchiha-san!" - protestó ella, manteniendo su voz

"Hinata" - Dijo que de manera uniforme

Sasuke había visto a mujeres llorar antes, muchas de ellas, por no decir todas, ni siquiera le importo un poco que lloraran. Pero por alguna razón, al ver sus ojos luchando por contener las lágrimas realmente le molestaba. En gran cantidad

"Por favor, déjame ir, Uchiha-san" - Su voz era un poco inestable

"No"

"Yo no soy... No soy un juguete" - Su voz se elevó y casi la dejó ir, conmocionado y sorprendido por su repentino anuncio - "D-desde el principio... me has herido, me ridiculizo, me avergonzó y luego la última noche..." - ahogó un sollozo - "Por favor, no... No sé que le he hecho a usted para que me trate así, pero yo-yo no puedo... No puedo soportarlo más. Por favor, déjame ir"

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio, y ella lo miró de nuevo, su mirada suplicante. Lo veía tratando de encontrar algo, algún tipo de reacción o expresión de su rostro y no lo encontró. Ella intentó de nuevo, volviendo su rostro lejos de él. Él sabía que en ese momento ella estaba llorando, probablemente más de frustración que otra cosa.

"Uchiha-san..."

"No" - parecía que no era capaz de decir cualquier otra palabra esta noche

"¿Por qué?" - las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas pálidas, su expresión confusa, de dolor - "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿A mí?" - otra cosa que no podía entender.

"¡Yo no sé!" - le espetó, tratando de no alzar la voz - "Simplemente no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que cuando estoy cerca de ti..." – dejo de apretar su muñeca y la apretó contra él en un abrazo, su otra mano limpiaba las lágrimas. Él no era bueno con las palabras de este tipo, no era romántico y no hacía nada de lo que tenía que hacer cada vez que ella estaba cerca de ella - "No me gusta esto, bien, pero no puedo... no puedo evitarlo. Estar cerca de ti... No siempre puedo pensar con claridad" - Paso una mano frustrado por su cabello - "Desde aquella noche en el hotel que ha sido así"

Hubo un silencio salvo por sus sollozos ocasionales. Hinata volvió a hablar - "Y usted... usted... usted ¿qué siente?"

Miró hacia ella, pero fue de corta duración - "Te quiero" - Él respondió con honestidad y casi sonrió cuando su rostro se puso de un rojo brillante - "No me gusta el hecho de que tu tengas sentimientos por Naruto, no me gusta ver que otros chicos estén a tu alrededor y no he sido capaz de sacarte de mi cabeza. Es frustrante, indignante y no tengo ni puta idea de cómo lidiar con ello, además de sólo estar lejos de ti"

_Así que sí, probablemente me gustes_. Admitió a sí mismo. No lo diría en voz alta, ella podría preguntarle tantas veces como quisiera. Tendría que vivir un tipo especial de negación en cuanto a sus sentimientos por ella

Sasuke no quería una novia, no quería ningún tipo de relación en absoluto con nadie. Si se involucraba con alguien, sería con alguien con quien seriamente llegaría a casarse, no tenía tiempo o la paciencia para nada más. Si él se encontraba a una mujer. No habría 'Me voy' o 'quiero el divorcio', una vez con él seria para siempre con él, porque él no comete errores. Esto incluía la elección de una mujer.

Pero no iba a suceder, porque sería tener niños y vivir en Konoha para que lo siguieran manipulando y sinceramente preferiría morir antes que dejar que eso suceda. El legado Uchiha moriría con él. Si alguna vez trató de restaurar su clan, no sería en Konoha

Durante mucho tiempo se quedaron en silencio, apretándola contra él

"S-Sasuke-san..." - empezó, rompiendo el silencio - "¿Qué... ¿qué quiere?"

Era una buena pregunta, pero no tenia respuesta. La quería, pero él no la quería. Él la quería en su vida, pero entonces él no la quería cerca de él. Todo era confuso. 'Todo y nada'. Fue la respuesta final

Ella no entendería y no podía culparla. No sabía cómo podía explicarle correctamente, sólo sabía que mientras ella estaba en torno a él la quería, tenía que tenerla cerca suyo. No era algo que le gustaba en absoluto, porque eso significaba que él desarrollaría algún tipo de dependencia hacia ella y no podía permitirse el lujo de depender de nadie por ninguna razón

Se inclinó hacia abajo hasta que sus frentes se tocaban - "Incluso si yo te quisiera una novia, seriamos incompatibles" – Murmuró - "Mi posición sólo mataría cualquier cosa entre nosotros. Me consideran un traidor, el pueblo nunca me aceptará. Querrían que produjéramos herederos y no estoy..." - entornó los ojos - "Este pueblo no va a conseguir la satisfacción de manipular a cualquiera de mis hijos. Yo no los quiero, ni siquiera me gusta los niños"

Ella no discutió con él porque no podía, tenía toda la razón. Esta atracción insana no podía suceder. Nunca. El consejo Hyuuga no lo aceptaría, a menos que se evaluara el tema sobre los híbridos de dos linajes Doujutsu poderosos. Incluso entonces, los Hyuuga probablemente tratarían de manipular a sus hijos y eso era peor que dejar que el consejo de Konoha los manipulara

"Sasuke-san... usted está hablando sobre el matrimonio y..."

"Yo no voy a perder mi tiempo en una mujer con quien no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida" - El corto - "Es todo o nada"

"Oh..." - fue todo lo que pudo decir

El Uchiha suspiró - "Mira, voy a tratar de ser menos de un hijo de puta contigo, pero Nakamura me está fastidiando con toda su coqueteo" - Ella se río y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca - "Tu risa es muy linda" - Dijo bruscamente

Su rostro se volvió una sombra aún más brillante de rojo y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado - "S-Sasuke-san... lo que estamos haciendo... sosteniéndome así... como lo hace. Esto es lo que la gente denomina como una relación" - Hubo molestia en su tono.

"Lo sé. Ya te dije, no puedo evitarlo"

"Esto... esto hace las cosas muy difíciles"

Suspiró - "Sí" - De mala gana se obligó a dejarla ir y dar un paso atrás. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, junto con sus ojos y la nariz de tanto llorar. Su postura era algo a la defensiva, un brazo alrededor de ella, y ella tenía sus manos sobre su pecho, como si estuvieran listos para separarse de golpe si fuera necesario. Hinata evitó su mirada y él no podía dejar de mirarla.

Este era el destino riéndose de él. El karma le estaba dando patada en el culo. No sólo se vio obligado a regresar a la aldea que más odiaba, ahora también se sentía atraído por la última mujer en el pueblo con quien debe estar involucrado. Aún mejor, el karma y destino estaban haciendo para que la atracción fuera muy poderosa, algo que no podía evitar, no importaba cuánto lo intentara. Él quería que los dioses se apiadaran. Él tenía la esperanza de recibir unos cuantos años de paz antes de que todos sus actos volvieran a perseguirlo, pero no hubo suerte

Para colmo, esto era probablemente lo que su hermano había querido para él. Para vivir la vida, que fácilmente se podría traducir en 'casarse, tener una familia, envejecer y morir'. No podía hacerlo, no podía hacerlo mientras todavía estuviera unido a Konoha. No había vida para él, no hay razón para vivir de la manera que Itachi probablemente quería que él

"Yo... lo siento Sasuke-san" - Ella se disculpo y podría ser por cualquier cosa. Ella comenzó a retroceder - "Yo... yo debería ir a mirar a los alrededores y asegurarme de que todo es seguro"

Él no se molestó en mencionar que ella podría hacerlo fácilmente con su Byakugan, pero necesitaba alejarse de ella - "Sí. Avísame cuando sea mi turno" - Ella le hizo un gesto pequeño y él entró en su tienda de campaña. No durmió, sus pensamientos eran demasiado turbulentos y confusos.

¿Cómo iba a seguir a través de esta misión, cuando solo era el primer día?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Siete**

**Notas Naoko: **mis queridos,qué vergüenza… tarde como 19283746 años en dignarme en actualizar el fic, lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios, pero bue, aquí estoy de vuelta y tratare de compensar mi gran, gran, gran tardanza lo prometo. Muchas gracias a todos los que agregan a favs y por sobre todo gracias a los que se dan un tiempito para dejar un comentario. Y nuevamente les pido perdón por la tardanza.

Okashira Janet: espero te gustara este capítulo, también hay muchas escenas de celos.

I can hear the screems tonight: si la situación del capítulo anterior te dejo con la temperatura alta no quiero ni imaginar cómo te dejara este (broma si me lo imagine XD), quien en sus cinco sentidos no daría el brazo a torcer por el sexy pelinegro ah? La falta de tiempo siempre nos ataca en algún momento U.U

Shizuru-HiME: gracias a kami Hinata salvo a los que creyeron cosas raras de Sasuke… es que esa es la gracia que se enamoren de a poco, ya que es extraño cuando se miran y ya se aman por siempre y para siempre… casi sin interacción. Espero que estas escenas te agradaran y si hay cofcoflemoncofcof pero más adelante. No sabes cómo me suben el ego tus post

Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki: los sentimientos de Sasuke son confusos todo el tiempo, sobre todo en este capítulo. Ni que lo digas, Naruto y Sasuke son graciosísimos. Pues si, en algunos capítulos hay grandes o pequeños saltos en el tiempo, pero en otros no. Yo también espero que Sakura acepte casarse con Naruto

DarkAmychan: ya vi porque te gustaba más este capítulo, pero no sé porque creo que te gusta más el capitulo oculto (el que no está en FF)

Mizu-chi: espero que aunque andes desaparecida, puedas leer el capitulo porque sé que te gustara, no, no este capítulo sí que esta ¡SUPER MEGA AUUUSH!. Se te extraña Mizu-chi

Shizuru-HiME: querías empezar a echarme el can? Wow… supongo que las sempai no se enojan, así que adelante, tienes todas las esperanzas.

MaRiZa 02: gracias por tu comentario, me encanto, me alegra saber que tengo una nueva lectora ^.^

greed-chan: pues en realidad actualizo según mis tiempos libres, si tengo mucho actualizo pronto, pero si cuento con poco tiempo tardo mas, como ahora.

Bri: gracias por las porras y por el comentario. Realmente me hacen feliz los nuevos lectores

Tsuki Tsuruga: supongo que no tomaste clases de artes oscuras o sí? Tarde pero aquí está un gran y… bueno digamos que un capitulo revelador. Ojala te guste

Miyuhikari: gracias es la primera vez que alguien que leer algo que traduzco que me dice que confía en mí, gracias… por ti actualizare prontísimo, lo juro

Lenaleon: no sabes cuánto me alegra de que le dieras una oportunidad al fic y lo leyeras. Neeee, no te preocupes si los reviews son buenos o malos, para mí siempre son buenísimos. Las escenas yaoi le ponen un toque de gracia extra a la historia

**N**aoko** I**chigo


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de EmbraceDiversity, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo, ya que ame este fic.

"bla,bla" - hablan

"_bla,bla"_ - piensan

xxxxx

**Capitulo Ocho**

xxxxx

Nakamura no lo sabía, pero su pequeño grupo había sido seguido. Los habían perseguido un par de días. Habían alrededor de seis de ellos, shinobis. Eran un poco inteligentes, ya que se mantenían fuera del alcance de un usuario de Byakugan. Desafortunadamente para ellos, el Byakugan de Hinata le permitía ver en un radio de diez kilómetros. Tsunade no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que la vista de Hinata era la mejor de su clan, al igual que Neji, que era posiblemente el más fuerte usuario del puño suave. Sasuke se había enterado de que la capacidad extraordinaria de Hinata debido a su constante esfuerzo por estirar los límites de su visión, incluso buscaba las cosas más pequeñas, como los insectos. Ella había hecho esto por varios años, eso le había ayudado a aumentar el rango de visión

Para ser una kunoichi, ella era fuerte. Durante sus primeros entrenamientos con ella lo había notado, aunque su cabeza había estado en un lugar diferente. Su taijutsu era sólido y su objetivo era excelente. Se deslizaba a través de sus movimientos, que nunca fueron bruscos o torpes. Su antiguo equipo fue considerado como uno de los mejores equipos de rastreo. Hinata carecía de fuerza y velocidad, por lo primero realmente no tenía necesidad de preocuparse. El puño suave se suponía que no necesitaba de fuerza bruta, por lo que la fuerza no tenía sentido. La velocidad, sin embargo, era algo en lo que podía trabajar. Se debatió sobre ayudarla, había evitado entrenar con ella desde que Tsunade le había colocado en el servicio de ía estado muy enojado por eso, en realidad no había sido culpa de ella, no había hecho más que tratarla como mierda durante el día. Él no era psíquico, pero sabía que ella no aguantaría mucho. Lo acusaron de ser un 'bravucón'. Era sólo una verdad a medias, pero era su forma de ser.

Con Hinata capaz de ver los movimientos del enemigo habían elaborado un plan sólido y decidió que Nakamura no necesita saber nada. Hinata tomaría el control de la situación, él estaría allí para vencer a los enemigos y después de lidiar con Nakamura y sus sentimientos confusos hacia Hinata. Matar a algunas personas lo tenía un poco excitado. No hace mucho tiempo matar no significaban nada para él, a menos que esas personas fueran de importancia. Matar todavía no significaba nada para él, sólo que no lo expresaba en voz alta

Dos días antes de llegar al puerto que los llevaría al país de la nieve, los seis shinobis atacaron. Era mediodía y los tres viajeros estaban tomando las carreteras principales. No hubo señales físicas o verbales cuando Hinata activó su Byakugan y los vio y se posiciono delante de Nakamura, que estaba al lado de Sasuke. Fue sólo un momento, el hombre rico ni siquiera pudo presentar una queja. Ella mantuvo su Byakugan activado y justo cuando estaban casi cerca hablo

"Están a dos metros, dos al este, dos están yendo hacia el sur de nosotros, y los dos últimos están al sureste" - Antes que Nakamura pudiera decir nada, Hinata caminó a su lado y le puso una mano sobre su hombro, dándole una pequeña sonrisa - "No se preocupe" - Ella lo tranquilizó

Dos salieron de una gran explosión detrás de Hinata. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta; con un kunai en la mano. Otra pareja salió rumbo a Sasuke y llegaron detrás de él, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con su Sharingan

Los enemigos hasta ahora eran del sexo masculino y se mantenían sin ninguna señal identificativa, su ropa es una cuestión común, negro sobre negro. El sonido de metales chocando era lo único que Hinata oía mientras luchaba con los dos shinobis. Los gritos de Nakamura se oían y con su visión excepcional lo vio acurrucado en el suelo. Los otros se acercaban rápidamente.

Empujo al primer hombre y devolvió el kunai a su bolso y bloqueó los ataques de su enemigo. Inmediatamente le disparó chakra de la palma de su mano en los puntos más cercanos, y se desplazo hacia adelante con velocidad digna. Seis ataques dirigidos y tuvo al primer shinobi en el suelo, justo a tiempo para esquivar el shuriken lanzado por su compañero.

Había muy pocos shinobis que podría enfrentarse a alguien como Uchiha Sasuke y vivir, él era simplemente demasiado poderoso. Al darse cuenta de que con los dos que estaba luchando eran jounin, en términos de habilidad rápidamente decapito a uno. Dio un salto en el bosque, aprisionando el cuello de los atacantes, torciéndolo. Hubo un sonido de tos y la máscara empezó a oscurecerse por la sangre. Sasuke 'desapareció' y 'reapareció' a la derecha de Nakamura, bloqueando un kunai que se dirigía al cráneo de su cliente. Hizo caso omiso de sus cobardes lloriqueos e inclinó la cabeza hacia Hinata

"¿Es difícil acabar con dos ninjas?" – soltó a pesar de que estaba sonriendo. Justo cuando dijo eso las manos de Hinata se estrellaron contra el segundo enemigo, mandándolo a volar con la técnica de sesenta y cuatro golpes. Ella no le hizo caso y se traslado a la izquierda, evitando ser golpeada por una bola de pinchos masiva. Intrigado, Sasuke giró y acabo con otro hombre sin esfuerzo.

La bola de pinchos, que tenía una cadena de metal sobre sí misma, se contrajo más rápido de lo que hubiera creído posible su dueño, un hombre macizo de cerca de siete pies y contextura grande. El hombre vestía solo pantalones y era calvo, con cicatrices y tatuajes que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo. Él cogió la bola de pinchos con una mano. El hombre salió disparado a una velocidad increíble hacia Hinata, lanzando la bola masiva hacia ella una vez más

Hubo un ruido cuando la bola se estrello contra algo, pero no fue en su objetivo previsto. El Uchiha se puso en su camino, con los brazos alrededor del objeto casi tan grande como su cuerpo. Sus ojos negros se ampliaron en el rostro del enemigo y este trató de tirar del Uchiha hacia atrás y se vio incapaz

"¿Es eso?" - el Uchiha le preguntó en tono casi de aburrimiento - "¿Eres enorme, y esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?"

La burla hizo efecto. El hombre gritó fuertemente y atrajo la maza hacia si, listo para atacar al macho más pequeño.

Se oyó un grito a la izquierda de Sasuke y miró brevemente para ver varios kunais incrustados en el pecho de su pareja cuando ella bloqueó el paso del último ninja hacia su cliente. El enemigo ninja, un hombre muy delgada y bonito, sonreía mientras dirigía su guadaña al cuerpo de la Hyuuga

Le tomó un segundo matar a la enorme bestia delante de él cuando el cuerpo de Hinata desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando la guadaña atrapada en un bloque de madera. Enfurecido, el hombre sacudió el bloque y cortó la cabeza del cliente y él también desapareció en una nube de humo.

"No eres muy brillante, ¿verdad?" - el adolescente dijo en voz baja, de repente con la guadaña en mano, el hombre frustrado, casi dejó escapar una especie de grito de batalla y blandió su arma con una velocidad asombrosa, tratando de cortar por la mitad a Sasuke. Se detuvo cuando el varón más joven comenzó a moverse de nuevo hacia el bosque. El portador de la guadaña, comenzó a oscilarla violentamente hacia el Uchiha, cada vez más y más enojado por la sonrisa arrogante en su pálido rostro

Justo cuando Sasuke retrocedió hacia un árbol, el de la guadaña tuvo éxito logrado cortarle la cabeza de Sasuke. Esto le habría traído una gran alegría de no ser porque su cuerpo era convertido en papilla, hundiéndose en la tierra para formar un charco

"¿Genjutsu?" - el ninja enemigo se dio cuenta, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Hinata de pronto salió del árbol en que estaba de pie justo en frente de él, como si fuera una ninfa del árbol. Dudó un segundo y la siguiente cosa que él supo fue que estaba acostado boca arriba en el suelo, no podía mover su cuerpo. Oyó la oscura risa del Uchiha

"¿Te tomó tanto tiempo averiguarlo?" -El Uchiha arrastrando las palabras - "Los seis quedaron atrapados en el momento en que estuvieron en mi rango de visión"

El dolor explotó en la cabeza del hombre y entonces él estaba inconsciente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Yo-es... es que todos ellos... ¿Hinata-chan?" - Nakamura preguntó nerviosamente, casi escondido detrás de la hembra. Para ser honesta, no estaba muy cómoda con que él se aferra a ella; los Hyuuga no eran normalmente personas físicas. Ellos eran entrenados para ver y no tener emociones, cosas como la intimidad y el afecto no existía en un ambiente tan estricto. Sólo sus compañeros de equipo fueron la excepción y sólo era porque la habían forzado a salir de su caparazón, por lo menos a su alrededor.

Bueno, y luego estaba Sasuke

¿Por qué se le permitió darle un beso? ella no tenía ni idea, porque sucedió y porque no se resistió. No tenía absolutamente ningún sentido, y aún no había sido honesto, amable con ella desde su primer encuentro. Era rudo, muy sarcástico a veces - que asumió que era porque tenía muy poco para vivir y la vida parecía una gran broma para él - mentalmente inestable, muy impaciente y violento, y era cruel.

Por otro lado, también le había salvado la vida más de una vez. Más de una vez el Uchiha había terminado con un kunai en la espalda por culpa de ella, y él nunca se quejó. Nunca la culpo, incluso cuando él debía hacerlo. Y si ella salía herida, él hacia lo que podía con su limitado conocimiento de jutsu médico. Él nunca salía herido, era increíblemente rápido y fuerte, a la par con Naruto. Si hubiera querido realmente, podría haberla dejado morir tantas veces. No era como si él no sería capaz de encontrar otra manera de conseguir eliminar sus sellos, si se trataba de un 'accidente que estuvo fuera de su control'. Pero en los meses donde se le había asignado protegerla, había ido más allá de sus funciones.

Luego estaban las miradas que él le daba. Después de esa noche, había hecho algo muy extraño que estaba segura de que había confundido aun más las cosas entre ellos. Después él era menos arisco con ella, incluso se comportaba relajadamente de vez en cuando. Ella le sorprendía mirándola fijamente con esos ojos negros, al parecer sin emociones. Hinata sabía, él no la miraba a menos que tuviera una razón para hacerlo.

Entonces una vez que su misión concluyó, desapareció por completo de su vida. Esa era su manera de evitarla, descaradamente. Le había dolido un poco, ella había pensado que al final parecían llegar a algún tipo de callejón sin salida. Cada vez que habían chocado accidentalmente, no había sido grosero con ella o algo así, no hacía más que echarle un vistazo y luego se iba. Ella sabía que él no la odiaba, él era un gilipollas, pero ella no entendía su distancia y el silencio.

Hasta que la otra noche...

_"Esta es la razón... Yo he estado evitándote"_

Ella luchó contra el impulso de ruborizarse, en lugar de centrar sus atenciones en el hombre que Sasuke actualmente ataba. Hinata no estaba segura de cómo se debía sentir sobre todo lo relacionado con él. Le había evitado a fin de no empujarla a estar con él, eso era admirable y entrañable. Entonces él le había gritado y la llevó lejos. Ella lo sabía entonces, que él sólo estaba tratando de alejarla, pero las palabras igual dolí él no se hubiera detenido, ¿ella iba a hacerlo? Ella no sabía y era un poco atemorizante. Este no era un hombre cualquiera por el que estaba empezando a tener sentimientos, este era Uchiha Sasuke, el traidor, el asesino. Era sólo parte de Konoha porque tenía que ser y de lo que ella sabía, es que él no tenía intenciones de asentarse en la aldea. Como miembro de un poderoso clan, ella sabía que los ancianos estaban esperando probablemente que comenzara a reconstruir su clan y empezar de cero, nadie realmente quería perder los increíbles poderes del Sharingan

_"…Este pueblo no va a conseguir la satisfacción de manipular a mis hijos"_

Hinata podía entender sus sentimientos, pero también entendía cual era la razón por la que estaba tratando tan duro evitarla. En base a todo lo que él le había dicho hasta ahora, que le gustaba, pero entendía que cualquier cosa entre ellos sería imposible. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera realmente quería tener sentimientos por ella. Explicó todo su extraño comportamiento en cuanto a ella desde el principio, que había estado actuando como un niño pequeño enamorado de una chica, como un niño de doce años. Excepto que él era increíblemente poderoso y de su 'concepto de amor' era todo lo contrario

Ella suspiró, insegura de sí misma. Hinata no tenía idea de cómo se sentía por él, o si debería tratar de sentir nada en absoluto. No era como si él estuviera equivocado acerca de la imposibilidad de su relación, ella entendía, y no lo culpaba por querer mantenerse lejos de ella. ¿Le gustaba? Bueno, a ella le gustaba lo suficiente como para permitir que la besara, abrazara. Cuando él quería, podía ser muy suave, casi lindo. Ayudaba un poco que estuviera tan confundido como ella

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"

Fue expulsada de sus pensamientos por la voz temblorosa de Nakamura, se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando hacia los dos hombres que había incapacitado, con su espada desenvainada. Una sensación de malestar se trasladó desde la boca del estómago a la garganta. Ella entendió que a veces había que hacerlo, pero esto...

No hubo ninguna vacilación cuando el Uchiha llevó su espada a través de las gargantas de los dos restantes. Nakamura fue presa del pánico, él no entendía por qué Sasuke estaba matándolos a pesar de que ya estaban derrotadas

"No me gusta dejar cabos sueltos" - dijo con frialdad-, pero él la miraba como diciendo

_Esto es lo que soy_. Sus ojos parecían decirle._No lo olvides nunca_

¿Cómo podía, todo a su alrededor, incluso su aura, gritaba ¡Matar!?

"Hay un pueblo a dos kilómetros al sur de aquí" - Sasuke murmuró, levantando al enemigo que dejo vivo por encima del hombro - "Vamos a conseguir una habitación e interrogarlo allí" - Miró a Hinata - "Una vez que consigas la habitación envíame una señal, no creo que podamos conseguir mucho de este tipo"

La Hyuuga asintió con la cabeza y suavemente guio a Nakamura. Le llevó un tiempo, pero finalmente se calmó - por suerte - en silencio. No fue hasta que llegaron a la ciudad y comenzaron a buscar una posada que él comenzó a cambiar de nuevo y volvió a ser arrogante

"¿Por qué no dejan que yo rente la habitación?" - le preguntó - "Ustedes dos están haciendo mucho y tengo un montón de dinero a mi disposición"

Sentía una sensación de opresión en el estómago, pero ella estuvo de acuerdo, porque no quería ser grosera. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Hinata casi tuvo un ataque al corazón. Sasuke estaba absolutamente furioso. ¿Una cama para tres personas?

"Yo estaba pensando que tal vez Hinata-chan y yo podríamos compartir" - Nakamura había tratado de explicar, pero Sasuke finalmente llegó a la carga

"No" - el Uchiha había dicho con firmeza, sus ojos carmesí parecían rendijas. Él la miró - "Hay dos hombres y una mujer, Hyuuga dormirá en el sofá"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y Nakamura, explotó de furia - "¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de hombre deja que una dama duerma en el sofá mientras él duerme en la cama?"

Sasuke parpadeó - "Ella no es una dama" - corrigió - "Ella es una ninja" - Una sonrisa lenta surgió - "Pero ya que eres tan inflexible acerca del tema, usted puede dormir en el sofá y yo voy a compartir la cama con Hyuuga"

Hinata no podía dejar de reír mientras los dos hombres discutían de ida y vuelta en cuanto a quién estaría durmiendo en... o más bien, quien se acostaría con ella en la cama. Ella prefería a Sasuke ya que probablemente no trataría de hacer algo - e incluso si lo pensó sabía que no lo haría - y que en realidad parecía más bien cansado. Fuera de toda la semana habían estado viajando y ella aún no había visto que él descansase los ojos por más de dos horas

Así que al final, Hinata saltó - "Uchiha-san puede usar la cama, necesita descansar, Nakamura-san puede usar el sofá y yo voy a dormir en el suelo"

Ambos hombres se limitaron a mirarla y ella parpadeó hacia ellos como una lechuza. Nakamura intentó protestar, pero Sasuke se encogió de hombros, lo que parece que no importaba de una manera u otra. Nakamura, sin embargo, no vio la mirada que brillaba en los ojos rojos del shinobi como él miró a Hinata, obviamente divertido por sus travesuras

Ella sabía que de alguna forma el uno o el otro que estaría durmiendo en la cama esa noche

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sólo había murmullos en un primer momento. Una voz suave, dulce y femenina definitivamente. Un murmullo profundo, definitivamente masculino. No había otro hombre, pero sonaba demasiado agudo, casi quejumbroso. Trató de luchar a través de la bruma y el dolor de abrir los ojos, una dolorosa mueca emergente. Trató de mover su cuerpo y no, podía sentir las cuerdas a su alrededor, pero eso no era todo lo que le mantenía en su lugar

Esa chica, la de ojos pálidos. Ella le había hecho algo... a él. Apenas lo tocó, sin embargo, el dolor había sido bastante extremo. Sus ojos se veían extraños, así, las venas llenas de chakrale habían rodeado... espera. Así que de eso es lo que se trata la técnica Hyuuga. La que era una técnica de miedo, el bloqueo de puntos de chakra y la inmovilización de sus víctimas.

Todos ellos habían sido derrotados. Le dijeron que el Uchiha era poderoso y que no lo subestimaran. Había sido difícil de creer eso cuando los niveles de chakra del Uchiha le había parecido tan bajo y la chica Hyuuga le había parecido sólo un poco competente

_"Los seis quedaron atrapados en el genjutsu, en el momento en que estuvieron en su rango de visión"_

Los dos habían estado preparados para el ataque, pero ¿cómo? Se les había informado sobre la gama estándar de los Hyuuga y se habían quedado a una distancia aún más por si acaso. ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo seguidos?

_Eso... esa perra nos mintió... _pensó con amargura _Sabia que ella probablemente nos envió aquí para evaluar qué tan fuerte era el Uchiha._

Salvo que poco se había logrado. Todos ellos habían sido atrapados en el genjutsu, ¿sabía lo que las habilidades y el poder de los Uchiha realmente poseía?

"Así que estás despierto" - escuchó el profundo retumbar de la voz del Uchiha. El hombre de pelo oscuro se arrodilló para quedar al nivel de los ojos. Era difícil para él concentrarse, pero no había duda de los ojos rojos. Eran fríos, una promesa de la muerte bajo la superficie - "Tengo algunas preguntas para usted"

El hombre sonrió. Él iba a morir de todos modos, ¿por qué habría que decirle algo? - "Yo no voy a decir nada, Uchiha" - Escupió el nombre como si fuera algo repugnante

En lugar de buscar ofendido, el hombre sonrió. No era una sonrisa de buen humor, era una sonrisa que prometía dolor, tortura, y eventualmente la muerte. Con el tiempo

Una mano lo agarro del cabello y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás - "En realidad" - murmuró el Uchiha y de repente el ninja enemigo podía ver los ojos del hombre cambiar drásticamente - "Tú me vas a decir exactamente lo que quiero saber"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le había costado menos de cinco minutos. Hinata vio como Sasuke se limitó a mirar al hombre mientras que él comenzó a temblar y a sudar. El rostro del Uchiha estaba en calma, sin emociones, pero centrado. De vez en cuando el enemigo se crispaba de miedo, pero eso fue todo. No tenía idea de qué tipo de genjutsu Sasuke estaba usando en el hombre y sinceramente no quería saber. Él era eficiente pero brutal, no ha demostrado misericordia a nadie que él percibía como un 'enemigo'

Después de cinco minutos el cuerpo del ninja de cabello largo se sacudió un par de veces y violento, con sus ojos en blanco, se dejó caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Ella no tuvo que preguntarle a Sasuke si el hombre todavía estaba vivo

"¿Es... esta el hombre muerto?" – Nakamurale gritó la pregunta a Sasuke, con su rostro pálido. No podía dejar de sentir simpatía, este hombre era un civil, que probablemente nunca había visto un cuerpo muerto hasta hoy. No era una experiencia placentera

En lugar de responder, el Uchiha levantó el cadáver por encima del hombro y miró a Hinata - "Llévalo contigo para que pueda obtener los alimentos que tan desesperadamente quería hace unos días" - Informó - "Yo me encargo de esto" - Hizo una serie de sellos con una mano - _¿cómo pudo hacer eso?_ - Y desapareció en una nube de humo

Se oyó el ruido de un desplome y la Hyuuga volvió para ver a Nakamura, que se desplomó en el suelo, sus ojos bien abiertos y el rostro en blanco, pálido.

"M... monstruo..." - le oí murmurar - "Él es... él es un monstruo"

Su rostro se cubrió con la máscara de emociones Hyuuga con facilidad, no quería mostrar su opinión en ambos sentidos. Erase una vez que había sido un monstruo, que había resbalado hasta la oscuridad y la locura que, honestamente no tenía idea de lo que Naruto hizo o dijo que lo trajo de vuelta. O tal vez morir tenía algo que ver, no tenía ni idea. Lo único que sabía era que él no era el mismo que había sido un año y medio atrás. Era cruel, brutal y aterrador, pero eso fue lo que les mostró a todos. Eso era lo que quería que vieran y lo que quería que creyeran que era. Los ojos de la Hyuuga no podían ver todo lo que los rumores decían, pero Hinata siempre había tenido el don de ver lo bueno en una persona aun cuando todo el mundo se centraba en lo malo. Naruto ha sido un ejemplo perfecto de esto

"Hay que darse prisa antes de que oscurezca, Nakamura-san" - Ella decía cortésmente, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio y la postura. Él estaba en shock, aún se estaba recuperando, pero ahora que el Uchiha no estaba realmente en la habitación. Sus ojos parpadeaban con miedo

"Tú no eres... ¿no te molesta en absoluto?" - el hombre quería saber

Ella sacudió la cabeza - "Si nos quisiera matar, ya lo hubiera hecho" - explicó y muy claramente - "Hay un montón de cosas que no tienen que hacer, pero... pero él las hace de todos modos"

"¿Es que no te asusta?"

"Él lo hace" - Ella admitió - "Tenemos que ir, Nakamura-san"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los dos shinobis ignoraban los ronquidos provenientes desde el sofá, su cliente finalmente se durmió. Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama mientras Hinata estaba sentada en una silla frente a él.

"Son parte de una pequeña organización que está muy desorganizada" - explicó - "Son sólo un montón de personas que están descontentos por el hecho de que todavía estoy vivo" - Él sonrió - "Parece que hay un líder, una mujer, pero él no sabía mucho acerca de ella personalmente. Pensó que era un civil con un montón de dinero, el cual reduce la sospecha sólo un poco" - Se encogió de hombros

"¿Así que esta organización ha contratado personas para tratar de matarlo?"

Un breve inclinación de cabeza - "Muchos de ellos ni siquiera están contratados, se ofrecieron voluntariamente. Si hay alguien que se preocupo en ese grupo fue él, aunque no sabía nada de ella. La mujer que nos vendió todos estos meses era la única que tenían información privilegiada de Konoha" - Su sonrisa se convirtió en una ligera mueca - "Tsk. Tenemos algo y nada, al mismo tiempo. Él no era nadie importante, sólo un jounin"

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior - "Bueno, si saben de su reputación, entonces ¿por qué iban a enviar a gente que no podría darte una paliza?"

"No sé" - Dijo con honestidad - "El hombre sospechaba que el líder les había enviado a calibrar realmente cuan poderoso soy, pero, obviamente, no, no es fácil de saberlo, va a pasar un rato antes de que se traten de atacarme de nuevo. Luego está la gente que está detrás de Nakamura"

"Um, bien" - miró pensativa Hinata - "He explorado alrededor como usted pidió, pero no pude encontrar a nadie sospechoso. Nakamura-san no era tan aventurero como él suele decir, así que no tiene que preocuparse acerca de que él a escondidas fuera por un capricho" - Ella le dio a Sasuke una sonrisa triste - "Está aterrorizado de usted"

Si le importaba, ciertamente no lo parecía - "No espero que los chicos como Nakamura sean algo especial, los chicos como él son el típico tirano rico" - Se encogió de hombros - "Tuve que lidiar con gente como ellos en mi primera misión de 'rango C'" - dijo - "'rango C' Hinata no fue tan fácil como debería haber sido"

"Bueno, estamos a dos días de distancia del puerto" - comenzó Hinata - "Si quieren atacarnos tendrían que hacerlo antes o escondidas en el barco, y tratar de asesinarlo de esa manera" - Ella frunció el ceño - "Puede ser que incluso traten de envenenar su comida y no sería capaz de hacer mucho al respecto"

"El viaje no es tan largo, el infierno nos comerá antes de estar a bordo" - Ella asintió, encontrándolo razonable - "Él te quiere más de lo que se ama el mismo, mantén un ojo sobre él para que no haga nada estúpido"

Ella le dio una sonrisa pequeña - "Ustedes dos realmente se desagradan" - Sasuke resopló y se encogió de hombros

Hinata se acercó a tomar algunas mantas para ponerlas en el suelo. Sentía los ojos del Uchiha sobre ella, pero cada vez que ella lo miraba, él parecía estar viendo a la distancia. Se encogió hombros y terminó su pequeña 'cama' y fue a buscar almohadas. Cuando volvió, Sasuke estaba tendido en su 'cama', de espaldas a ella. La confusión se extendió sobre su rostro, ¿no se suponía que iba a usar la cama?

"Vete a dormir, Hinata" - Él dijo en voz baja, todavía no se volvió a mirarla. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, podría ser realmente amable cuando quería serlo... a su manera

"Usted necesita dormir más que yo" - Ella dijo de todos modos, a sabiendas de que probablemente protestaría - "Yo sé que no ha estado durmiendo, la cama puede ayudar"

Él no dijo nada hasta que ella suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama - "No puedo dormir por mucho tiempo" – Admitió, pero no dio detalles

Pesadillas. Estaba segura de que es lo que quería decir. Teniendo en cuenta su pasado, sólo se podía adivinar el tipo de sueños horribles que tenia. Empezó a retorcerse las manos, sintiendo pena por él - "T-tal vez durmiendo en la cama va a ayudar, i-incluso si es sólo por unas pocas horas"

Esta vez se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos todavía eran carmesí. Él estaba en un punto en el que le costaba poco o nada mantener el chakra para utilizar el Sharingan. Es probable que ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que no había desactivado su línea de sangre. Su expresión era ilegible - "Si te acuestas conmigo, voy a dormir en la cama" - Él dijo rotundamente

Su rostro se sonrojo violentamente. Hinata tenía la sensación de que sólo estaba diciéndolo porque sentía que se negaría. Sasuke probablemente podría haber muerto de agotamiento y aún cumplir con su misión de maravilla, pero eso no significaba que tenía que ceder. Era difícil para ella ver sufrir a alguien, y las bolsas bajo sus ojos y su palidez, lo decían todo. Ella tomó una respiración pequeña

"Está bien" - Ella dijo, con voz firme. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y luego se volvieron a abrir. Hinata se sentó en la cama mientras él se levantó sobre sus rodillas, mirándola. Fue por un tiempo largo, los ojos oscuros mirando hacia los blancos. Hinata no sabía en absoluto lo que estaba pensando, su expresión era tan blanca. Entonces él cambió de puesto, acercándose a ella. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado cuando presiono suavemente su frente a la suya, y sus manos se posaron en su cadera

"Estás haciendo esto muy difícil, Hyuuga" - Murmuró, con la boca peligrosamente cerca de ella

"E-entonces usted debería... no debería haberlo dicho... s-si no era verdad" - Ella balbuceó, se sentía nerviosa. ¿La besaría? ¿Lo detendría? Su mano se sentía caliente a lo largo de su piel. Lo vio sonreír con ironía

"Nunca me retracto de mis palabras" - Sonaba como si quisiera decir algo más pero se contuvo. La hizo hacia atrás, y la miró de nuevo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Hinata vio la confusión. No estaba seguro de lo que realmente quería hacer y sabía que no era sólo acerca de ellos durmiendo en la misma cama. Ella lo vio abrir la boca para hablar y luego, una vez más se abstuvo. Se levantó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras se sentaba en la cama. Él tiró de ella hasta quedar acostados, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Su aliento era cálido contra su cuello mientras la mantenía en un abrazo apretado y su espalda estaba prácticamente a ras de su hizo más avances, sólo la abrazó, con el rostro enterrado en su cabello y el hueco de su cuello

"Sasuke..." - empezó, la confusión en su voz era notoria

"Vete a dormir, Hinata" - Dijo por lo bajo - "La próxima vez, no voy a dejar que me llames"

Después de eso se hizo el silencio. Ella se sintió incapaz de dormir por lo que comenzó a mirar por la ventana de su habitación. Eventualmente, ella sintió que su control decaía, su respiración se hacía lenta y cada vez más lenta. Sin pensarlo, ella se encontró poniendo una mano sobre la suya en un gesto reconfortante. En respuesta entrelazó sus dedos mientras aún dormía. Hinata comenzó a sonreír

Sasuke Uchiha era un montón de cosas en el exterior y rara vez mostraba algo de su interior. Ahora, aquí estaba, abrazándola y dejándose sentir lo suficientemente cómodo para descansar de verdad. Sabía que era el único que iba a hacer esto con ella y eso la hacía sentir... asustada. Asimismo, confirmó que todo lo que sentía por ella, era genuino. Más que nada probablemente le hacía sentir algo especial, pero se sentía bien ser atraída por alguien y que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos. Se sentía bien ser valorado por alguien de esa manera

Nakamura estaba equivocado; Sasuke era un montón de cosas horribles, pero él no era un monstruo. Ya no era así

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Ocho**

**Notas Naoko: **hola mis hermosos lectores, sé que no tengo perdón ni de Dios, ni de superman, ni de nadie… esto ya fue demasiado, lo sé, y créanme que me siento ultra-mega-súper avergonzada por tardar 92928923187373627 años en actualizar la historia. Lo que sucedió fue que comencé la universidad (primer año es horrible) y aparte la carrera en la que estaba (la deje por falta de interés) era también muy demandante y del terror, pero prometo compensarlos; como pues ya tengo el otro capítulo listo, si es que son misericordiosos y me perdonan, pues lo subiré en menos de lo que tardan en decir 'ramen'. Les amo y gracias a todos los que siguen la historia. Besitos.

_Dark Amy-chan:_ love muchas gracias por ayudarme y tenerme paciencia

_MaRiZa 02:_ nuevamente los abandone, pero ya reviví, sinceramente no me hubiese gustado dejar el fic inconcluso, creo que no sería justo con ustedes y la misión de estos dos cada vez se irá poniendo mejor.

_Tsuki Tsuruga:_ creo que ahora sí que vale lo de usar magia oscura en mi, realmente espero que este capítulo te dejara así *-*

_LovelessGirl-93:_ pues creo que al Uchiha por ser tan ardiente y apasionado ya le hubieran dado pena de muerte. Pues a mí también me enloquece que Sasuke sea tan sádico, retorcido y este tan mal de la chaveta… cariño espero que te gustara este capítulo, mil besitos y nuevamente lamento la tardanza

_Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki:_ Sasuke sigue sin decidirse por lo que quiere, realmente le está costando decidirse por algo, está muy dividido. No te preocupes, habrá acción más adelante para tu mente pervertida XD

_Dream Weaver Dili:_ cariño gracias, no sabes lo lindo que fue leer tu review, espero sigas leyendo el fic

_Mizuno Gina:_ sinceramente Mizu-chi, no se cual de las dos anda mas desaparecida, si tú o yo? Realmente espero ver que te pases por aquí para saber si aun vives my love. Se te extraña, pero si apareces te daré una sorpresa (y no es tirarte por un barranco)

_Annii Gabiiz:_ the queen is back! cariño déjame decirte que adore, no, ame cada uno de tus reviews, cada vez que veía uno nuevo me podía a traducir un poquito (cuando encontraba tiempo libre) y sinceramente por ti, fue que reorganice mi agenda para tener más tiempo para dedicarle a … muchísimas gracias, de verdad fueron muy lindos. Por supuesto que lo voy a terminar como que me llamo Naoko que lo hago. Pues si la misión cada vez se irá poniendo mejor, al menos para Hinata. Nunca me eh olvidado de mis amados lectores, por eso estoy de vuelta y con más energía que nunca, así que de ahora en adelante espero (realmente) no tardar mucho en actualizar

_Maribelteka:_ gracias, me alegra saber que puedes disfrutar de esta historia en español

_Topazapyra:_ muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, realmente siempre es bueno recibir criticas constructivas… eso hace que uno pueda superarse cada vez mas. Y lo admito, soy pésima, pero lo que es pésima para la ortografía y la gramática en español. Estoy seriamente pensando en buscarme un beta, pero aun no eh tenido tiempo de buscar uno. De nuevo gracias por la crítica cariño, fue de gran ayuda (aunque creo que igual no mejore mucho XD)

_Kiranathas yue:_ créeme que te entiendo, yo tampoco me puedo imaginar a Naruto con Hinata o a Sasuke con Sakura, es algo que simplemente no me entra en la cabeza. Ay! Sasuke y sus pensamientos están cada vez más confusos. Espero que guste el capitulo. Besitos.

**N**aoko** I**chigo


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de EmbraceDiversity, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo, ya que ame este fic.

"bla,bla" - hablan

"_bla,bla"_ - piensan

xxxxx

**Capitulo nueve**

xxxxx

Sasuke parecía absolutamente enojado mientras Hinata suavemente acariciaba de nuevo la espalda de Nakamura, mientras él depositaba el contenido de su estómago hacia el océano. Podía sentir su mirada carmesí sobre su cliente y ella suspiró mentalmente. Tuvo que admitir que esta vez, su ira se justificaba en cierta medida

"Podrías habernos dicho que viajar por mar te ponía enfermo" - Su compañero gruñó - "No hay medicina para el mareo"

"Ah" - interrumpió Hinata - "De hecho hay un medicamento, pero..." - ella miró hacia su cliente - "No hace ningún bien tomarla una vez que ya está enfermo"

"Eso no ayuda a su causa, Hyuuga" - Parecía disgustado ya que Nakamura hacia arcadas mientras hablaba

Ella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa "B-bien... um... por lo menos no tiene que preocuparse de que lo siga molestando" - ella le ofrecía

"Tsk" - Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó a pesar de que vio la pequeña sonrisa que había tratado de ocultar - "Sólo tu encuentras algo bueno de esta farsa"

La Hyuuga sonrió y trató de no reírse. Estaba segura de que Nakamura no lo apreciaría

"Me olvidé ¿de acuerdo?" – Dijo el hombre en cuestión con el rostro verde - "Yo no es como paseara en barcos a menudo..."

Sasuke le dio al hombre una mirada y Hinata contuvo el impulso de suspirar. Por lo menos él estaba tratando de no amedrentarlo, tanto. Eso era un progreso, ¿no?

"Voy a ir por algunas galletas de soda y agua para este genio" - murmuró el Uchiha, aún sonando disgustado - "Asegúrate de que no haga otra cosa estúpida como caerse por la borda"

Esto en cuanto a retener comentarios ágiles. Ella suspiró en voz alta esta vez y su cliente trató de contestar de nuevo, sin embargo una nueva ola de nauseas lo atacaron. Sasuke arrugo la nariz al hombre como si fuera contagioso, y se alejó

"Lo odio..." el cliente dijo débilmente y Hinata continuó frotando círculos a lo largo de su espalda. Es muy probable que el sentimiento fuese mutuo

"Va a estar bien Nakamura-san" - ella trató de tranquilizarlo -"Una vez que usted coma las galletas y beba un poco de agua se sentirá mejor"

"Tanto balanceo..." – gimió - "¿Por qué los barcos tienen que oscilar tanto...?"

Hinata de repente activó su Byakugan, sintiendo un ligero salto en el chakra de alguien. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, pero no era el chakra de Sasuke, ella lo sabía

"¡Mamá, mira mamá! Esa chica, ella tiene ojos realmente geniales"

Avergonzada, desactivo el Byakugan para hacer frente a una madre de aspecto juvenil y su hija. Tanto la niña y la madre tenían los ojos azules brillantes. El cabello de la chica era corto y negro mientras que el cabello de la madre era de un color marrón claro. La mujer vio a su hija con el ceño fruncido

"No deberías ir por ahí señalando a las personas Maya" - La madre dijo - "Es muy grosero. Por favor, pídele disculpas a la agradable señorita"

Las mejillas de Hinata se ruborizaron aún más cuando la niña parecía avergonzada, pero luego se inclinó respetuosamente - "Lo siento mucho" - La niña dijo cortésmente

"Ah..." - le dio a la niña una sonrisa nerviosa - "Está bien, no me importa" - La sonrisa se ensancho "No muy a menudo a alguien le gustan los ojos como los míos"

La muchacha la miró asombrada - "¿Por qué no?" - le preguntó - "¡Son realmente bonitos! Como perlas" - Miró a su madre - "¿No crees que los ojos de la señorita parecen perlas mamá?"

La madre parecía tan incómoda como Hinata - "Señorita, lo siento, mi hija es muy curiosa, ver algo y..."

Hinata negó con la cabeza - "N-no, está bien. Mi nombre es Hinata" - Ella dijo, sin querer dar su apellido. Tsunade dijo que tenían que actuar como cualquier persona y no como guardaespaldas, pero el apellido Hyuuga era conocido - "Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras Maya-san"

La chica le sonrió - "¡No hay de qué!" - parpadeó "¡Hey, tu nombre es como tus ojos, todo brillante y esas cosas!"

En este punto ella podía sentir sus oídos calientes - "Ah... bueno..."

Unos brazos fuertes vinieron se posaron alrededor de su cintura y ella se levantó. Su espalda fue presionada contra algo sólido y los brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella. Cabello oscuro apareció a su lado cuando Sasuke se posó en su hombro - "Son hermosas, ¿no?" - dijo con una voz cansina. Ella sintió que sus dedos acariciaban a lo largo de su mejilla - "Se lo digo todo el tiempo, pero ella no me cree" - Su oscura mirada se desplaza a la niña y la sonrisa que le dedicó le habría parecido real a cualquier persona que no lo conocía. A ella le pareció forzada - "Quizás ahora que le has dicho me va a creer, ¿qué te parece?"

La madre se sonrojó ante la exhibición de intimidad y comenzó a tirar de su hija - "Lo siento de nuevo Hinata-san, por favor perdone"

"¡Adiós!" - la chica grito y las dos desaparecieron. Incluso cuando estaban fuera de la vista no la soltó. Hinata increíblemente avergonzada trató de salir de su agarre, pero él no la dejó

"Yo no sé cómo no me di cuenta" - comenzó Sasuke, sus labios se encontraban cerca de su oído - "Pero la presencia de esa niña era tan maliciosa, pensé que iba a matarte en cualquier momento" - Él la soltó y se acercó entonces a Nakamura, lanzándole un paquete de galletas - "Cómelas" - Él ordenó - "Luego te llevaremos a la cabina para que puedas beber un poco de agua y dormir. Idiota" - La última palabra fue dicha en un murmullo

Sus ojos se abrieron con confusión, Hinata se giró hacia Sasuke, sorprendida - "¿Qué?"

Su oscura mirada cambio de nuevo a carmesí - "Esa pequeña niña" - repitió - "Quería matarte. Yo ni siquiera sé cómo no lo sentiste, lo sentí mientras subía por las escaleras" - El Uchiha frunció el ceño, como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos

"Yo..." - Hinata comenzó, pero no tenía nada que decir. ¿Esa linda niña había querido matarla...? Era increíble, no tenía ningún sentido. Tal vez la madre por alguna extraña razón, pero ¿Una niña que parecía apenas de diez años? - "¿D-de verdad?" - fue todo lo que finalmente logró decir

Él no le respondió. En su lugar, ayudó a Nakamura después de haber ingerido una buena cantidad de galletas, y no se veía como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento. El Uchiha hizo señas para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo obedientemente, con el cuerpo en piloto automático. Instintivamente Hinata activó su Byakugan y vio a la madre y a la niña, no estaban demasiado lejos. Por mucho que ella lo intentara no podía sentir nada extraño en la niña o la madre. Se veían como civiles normales para ella. ¿Podía acaso el Uchiha estar confundido?

Su cabina era muy pequeño, constaba con dos camas, un baño pequeño y sin ventanas. Nakamura estaba muy feliz, ya que se desplomó sobre una de las camas y se acurrucó en una pequeña bola, aún mordisqueando galletas y gemía de vez en cuando

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta tenía la mano en el brazo de Sasuke, ganando su atención

"No podía sentir nada malo con mi Byakugan" - Ella le dijo - "Incluso ahora no puedo" - se angustió claramente. Sasuke no mentía, sino no habría exhibido ser una pareja porque sí. Hinata se estremeció

Para su sorpresa, él le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí - "¿Tu realmente no sientes nada?" - preguntó, ladeando la cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran

"No... Nada" - Ella admitió - "Cuando mire su nivel de chakra se vía normal para un civil"

"Mira de nuevo"

Los ojos claros parpadearon hacia él sin comprender - "¿Eh?" - ella dijo algo confundida - "Um... bien..." - inmediatamente activó el Byakugan y miró alrededor de la nave. Después de un momento sus ojos se abrieron, la madre y la hija ya no estaban en el barco, era como si hubieran desaparecido por completo - "¿Q-qué es esto...?"

"Mantente alejada de ellos" - Dijo con firmeza a pesar de que no la estaba mirando - "Si no lo haces, hay una alta probabilidad de que te maten"

Desactivo el Byakugan y lo miró con preocupación - "¿Que... u-usted los conoce?"

Sus ojos se estrecharon, activando el Sharingan - "Yo sé lo que son"

Al parecer no quería dar más información, pero Hinata lo intento nuevamente - "Sasuke-san, tengo que saber con lo que estoy tratando. Por favor"

Permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo, que pensó que no iba a contestar - "Son experimentos" - Él explicó cuidadosamente - "Orochimaru tenía una gran cantidad de laboratorios por todas partes, todos ellos experimentaban cosas diferentes. Se suponía que iban a ser armas biológicas que podrían combatir con los que tuvieran doujutsu. Sólo cinco sobrevivieron y sus habilidades eran imperfectas, Orochimaru simplemente no tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Este laboratorio fue destruido y se creyó que todos habían muerto allí. Al parecer, los informes estaban equivocados"

Hinata trató de digerir la información - "Así que... ¿estás diciendo que la razón por la que no lo puedo ver...?"

"Esporque son 'inmunes' al Byakugan, en cierto grado" - Él contestó - "Hasta cierto punto, son inmunes lo quequerían que vierasantes" -Hizo unpequeño encogimiento de hombros - "En términos dehabilidad real,estána la par con un Chunnin o un jounin, en fuerza son pobres .Se suponía que ibanaserasesinos, por razones obvias, pero cuando resultóser un fracasose descartaron...No importaqué tan bien conozcas los puntos de chakra todavía tienen que verlos con tu Byakugan ,¿no?"

Elladudó unmomento y luegoasintió.Sin elByakuganunHyuugaquedaba básicamente ía llegar a lospuntosde memoria, perono sería taneficientey los márgenes de erroraumentaban drá mismo queestar dandoun plato de comidasincubiertosy no poder comer con los , se puedecomerla comida consólo suboca, perono era fácily sin duda era descuidado

"Sólo mantente junto mí" -Dijo en voz baja, yle llevó unmomento darse cuenta deque su brazotodavía estabaalrededor de ella ysu nariz estabacasicontrasu pecho.Élera cálido y... alguna razónse sentía segura. Sin darse cuenta deque ellase apretóaún más, yél no larechazó.En su lugar,parecía comosi quisieradecirle algo, lo pensó mejory, finalmente,la soltó

"Site mueres" - advirtió - "Voy a estar muy irritado..."

Ella no estabasegura de si debíareír osentirseinsultada

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron de golpe en la cabina oscura, mirando a su alrededor. Nakamura estaba finalmente dormido y Hinata también estaba descansando en la otra cama. En silencio, se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y se deslizó fuera de la habitación

La niña le estaba esperando en la cubierta superior, apoyada en los rieles, su cabello negro parecían mezclarse casi con la oscuridad de la noche, ya que era azotado por el viento. Contuvo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo veía cerrar la distancia y mantuvo su rostro perfectamente neutral

Obviamente, estos dos no entendían con quien estaban tratando

"Pensé que vendrías aquí tarde o temprano" - La chica sonrió - "Puedes desactivar tu Sharingan, es inútil contra mí"

El Uchiha se detuvo y sonrió, seguro. Mantuvo su sonrisa durante unos segundos antes de cerrar la distancia, agarrando a la niña por el cuello, la otra mano comienza a realizar el Chidori. Esta vez él sonrió mientras ella palideció, ahora asustada

"No tienes idea de lo que el Sharingan es realmente capaz de hacer" - Informó - "Estoy fuera de tu liga pequeña niña" - Su mano se movió

"¡E-espera!" - exclamó ella y se detuvo, su expresión sigue neutra salvo por la promesa de una muerte dolorosa parpadeando en sus ojos - "No te has dado cuenta, mi madre no está aquí" - ella sonrió a pesar de que su cuello era lentamente aplastada por el macho más poderoso - "Si... si me matas, esa chica muere"

"¿Y qué?" - Dijo con frialdad y la sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció una vez más - "Mátala, no me importa. No me gustan los shinobi de Konoha de todos modos. Estarás haciéndome un favor"

"E-eres un monstruo..." - ella continuó luchando contra su agarre - "Vi la forma en que actuaste a su alrededor antes"

Se encogió de hombros - "Era parte de mi misión, nada más y nada menos. Sólo necesito a una de ustedes viva para obtener las respuestas que quiero, así que..." - su sonrisa se volvió siniestra - "Adiós, pequeña"

"No puedes. Si me matas mi madre lo sabrá y va a convertirse en un gran problema para ti, una vez que informe a las autoridades" - Ella parecía absolutamente aterrorizada en este punto, buscando excusas - "No serás capaz de llegar a ella tan fácilmente. I-incluso si la torturases no o-obtendrás las respuestas, tu genjutsu no funciona con nosotras. D-de cualquier manera es d-demasiado trabajo, y tienes una misión que cumplir ¿verdad? Tienes poco tiempo"

"Eso es un montón de información de la que no deberías estar al tanto" - Una vez más hubo una fuga en Konoha. En serio, ¿cómo era Tsunade de incompetente de todos modos? No es que importara, había todo tipo de formas en que podía matar a la niña, matarlas a ambas y seguir en el barco sin que nadie siquiera se diese cuenta de lo que pasó.

Afortunadamente para ella, no era por eso que vino aquí. Su sonrisa se mantuvo y el Chidori se desvaneció para alivio de la niña - "Voy a dejarte ir esta noche" - comenzó a decir - "No porque me siento misericordioso, todo lo contrario en realidad. Ustedes dos no se puede ocultar en este barco para siempre" - Él la soltó y ella cayó al suelo, tosiendo. De Rodillas, agarró su pequeño rostro con los dedos y volvió la cara a él, su Sharingan apareció - "Te voy a dar una ventaja" - dijo - "Te sugiero que le digas a quien están trabajando, que me deje tranquilo, porque si no voy a encontrar a una de ustedes y cuando lo haga... bueno, en realidad no quieres saber" - De pie, señaló con el pulgar hacia la puerta que conducía a los camarotes - "Corre ratoncito" - se rió entre dientes - "Corre"

Después de asustar a la 'niño' se dirigió a su cabina el ceño fruncido el ceño mientras se acercaba a donde Hinata había estado durmiendo. La cama entera estaba hecha pedazos

"Esa pequeña mentirosa" - él frunció el ceño. Debería haberla matado. Su único propósito de ir allí era para asustarla lo suficiente, no sólo para que los dejara solos, también para que le dieran algún tipo de pista en cuanto a cualquier tipo de escondite de este grupo que los perseguía. No las necesitaba a las dos, pero Hinata se habría molestado si hubiera matado a la niña y la hubiera arrojado por la borda, incluso si era un enemigo.

_Soy un idiota por dejar que sus sentimientos me afecten_

Irritado, salió de la cabina y caminó por el pasillo hasta otra cabina. Antes de que pudiera golpear, Hinata abrió la puerta, con su Byakugan activado, y una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Ella lo dejó entrar y él se acercó a un escritorio en la pared del fondo, sentándose en una de las sillas - "Ellos saben de nosotros" - Confirmó - "Pero no van a tratar de atacar ahora. Una vez que dejemos el barco tendremos otros clones de ellos siguiéndonos mientras continuamos hasta el palacio del cliente"

"¿Estás seguro de que no van a tratar de separarse y atacarnos?" - preguntó, y él negó con la cabeza

"Asuste como el infierno al 'líder' de este pequeño equipo" - explicó - "Siempre que te quedes a mi lado estarás bien. Yo no te voy a dejar fuera de mi vista"

Incluso en la oscuridad podía ver su rubor y se sintió un poco idiota por decir algo así. ¿Por qué todo lo malo sale de su boca cada vez que habla con ella? Especialmente cuando estaban solos en un espacio pequeño. Bueno, estaba Nakamura pero fue noqueado y no cuenta de todos modos, ni siquiera era un hombre de verdad ante los ojos del Uchiha

"Ah..." - Hinata lo miró nerviosa - "Sasuke-san... su mano..."

Él parpadeó y miró la mano que estaba sosteniendo su muñeca, el pulgar se movía sobre la piel sensible. ¿Cuando había pasado eso?

"Lo siento" - Él dijo, no sonando sincero en lo absoluto

Hubo una larga pausa - "Um... sigue sosteniendo mi muñeca... Sasuke-san"

"Hn" - Fue su única respuesta. Realmente, él estaba en un punto en el que comenzaba a no importarle nada, no era como si pudiera controlarse a sí mismo de todos modos. Y sí, se dio cuenta de que estaba pisando un terreno muy peligroso pero honestamente no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. No mientras ella estuviera tan cerca de él y el deseo por ella fuese tan fuerte

La Hyuuga miró hacia sus pies con tristeza - "Si... si sigue haciendo esto, Sasuke-san... yo p-podría empezar a creer que le gusto"

En lugar de soltar su agarre se tensó y se puso de pie, acercándola más - "¿Es eso tan malo?" - se encontró preguntando

Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de él y frunció el ceño - "Yo... pero usted... usted dijo que..."

"Yo sé lo que dije" - Él murmuró, bajando la cabeza para respirar su fragancia - "Pero cuanto más estoy cerca de ti como ahora, menos me importan las consecuencias" - Su mano libre se movió hacia arriba y abajo de su brazo lentamente - "Cuando es así todo lo que puedo pensar es en lo mucho que te quiero"

Hinata hizo un pequeño ruido ahogado y negó con la cabeza - "P-pero entonces... v-volveremos a la aldea y... volverás a e-evitarme"

No podía negar lo que no hizo. Una vez que se encontrara a una distancia lo suficientemente segura de ella y su mente comenzara a trabajar correctamente se daría cuenta de que tenía que estar lo más lejos posible o de lo contrario, terminaría todo igual que la última vez. A pesar de que le gustaba ahora ni siquiera sería capaz de ser amigos, era demasiado difícil para él no querer estar con ella

Una parte de él, la parte irracional que obviamente estaba mentalmente incapacitada cuando se trataba de esta mujer, estaba considerando seriamente sus opciones. Si realmente se convertía en un ninja de Konoha sus posibilidades de estar con ella aumentarían dramáticamente, él estaba seguro de que los Hyuuga lo atarían. Independientemente de con quién fuese, era materia prima porque era el único que quedaba con Sharingan y una vez muerto ya no existiría Sharingan. Nunca más. Por supuesto, tendría que correr el riesgo de que todo el mundo tratara de manipularlo y engendrara descendencia para el beneficio de la aldea y era donde él dibujaba la línea. Había otras opciones, pero su mente no era tan irracional todavía

Pero esta parte irracional de él quería dejar de contenerse y sólo hacerla suya. Esta parte de él sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era presionar y ella prácticamente se derretiría en sus brazos. Ella ya gustaba de él, no era tonto ni ciego. A pesar de que no tenía ninguna experiencia real en salir con una mujer como Hinata. Había sido él mismo y ella todavía lo encontraba atractivo. Incluso Sakura se encontraba disgustado por ello. Ni siquiera tendría que trabajar para que ella lo amara.

La parte racional que era en realidad mayor que la irracional de él en circunstancias normales, pensó que era una idea horrible. Hinata era demasiado suave para lidiar con el estrés de estar con él. El odio, el ridículo y el desprecio. La gente que una vez le había querido ahora no querían tener nada que ver con él, constantemente hablaba de él a sus espaldas. Estaba bien con eso, probablemente ella no sería capaz de manejarlo. Era en momentos como este en el que deseaba ser ese bastardo de corazón frío otra vez sólo para poder dejar de quererle. Odiaba la forma en que lo hacía sentir, sobre todo porque él no la podía alejar

Un suspiro escapó - "Entonces vas a tener que alejarme" - Finalmente respondió - "Porque no puedo evitarlo. No te das cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, la mitad del tiempo cuando estoy a solas contigo"

Una expresión de dolor surgió en su hermoso rostro - "¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?"

"No lo sé"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Dulce, dulce tierra. Cómo te he extrañado" - Nakamura gritó, prácticamente se arrojo desde las escaleras hasta tocar el suelo y besar el suelo debajo de él. Incluso ignoro el hecho de que el suelo tenía hielo y aguanieve que estaba cayendo sucesivamente. Hinata rió ante las payasadas del hombre, Sasuke lo miró disgustado y lo habría golpeado si no fuese por Hinata que lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él en lejos de su cliente. Ella estaba muy cómoda tocándolo y él no estaba seguro de si debía alejarla o simplemente ignorarla. A diferencia de todos los demás, en realidad le gustaba cuando ella lo tocaba, sino que también era malo por muchas razones

_Esta misión hay que terminarla y de una vez por todas, antes de que pierda mi mente. Una vez más._

El Uchiha ni siquiera miró hacia atrás para ver si los otros dos lo estaban siguiendo y después de unos pasos se oía a Hinata tratando de convencer a su cliente suavemente de levantarse antes de que se quedase atrás. Él no encontró a la mujer y la niña, pero no le importaba. El clon estaría escondido

Les llevaría casi una semana más llegar a la ciudad donde el juicio se llevaría a cabo y tenían que parar y descansar en las posadas, porque el ambiente estaba demasiado frío y rígido para acampar cómodamente. El país de nieve era exactamente eso, nieve. Siempre nevaba y había tormentas y ventiscas de vez en cuando. En este momento el clima había sido bastante benigno, sólo una fina capa de nieve. Ajusto su capa y miró atrás para ver si estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Afortunadamente Hinata había por fin convencido a Nakamura que había que avanzar aunque tuviera de nuevo sus 'piernas en la tierra', era muy inestable. El hombrecillo flaco se aferraba demasiado fuerte sobre la mujer y volvió la cabeza de la escena. Tenía que poner un mayor control sobre sus acciones y sentimientos antes de que algo malo sucediera.

La expresión de dolor que había en el rostro de Hinata esa noche seguía molestándolo. Habían hablado tanto y estaba al cien por cien por la causa. A ella le gustaba, y aunque sabía que no podría suceder, o al menos eso creía. Incluso ahora que ella se había sincerado, y por eso era tan doloroso saber que él mismo se alejaría de ella una vez la misión terminara. No sabía por qué, pero esta chica, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho hasta el momento, gustaba de él. No sólo le gustaba, quería estar con él, a pesar de que le dijo que no buscaba nada y menos una esposa, y que no había que involucrarse con él. Entonces, ¿qué significa eso? Abrió muchas preguntas y muchas de las respuestas no quería saberlas

Todo lo relacionado con ellos dos se estaba volviendo tan complicado. Ella todavía plagaba sus pensamientos y sus sueños, pensaba en ella todo el tiempo. Había estado furioso cuando se enteró que esas dos mujeres le habían mentido acerca de no matar a Hinata. Le había costado mucho no encontrarlas y matarlas. Lenta y dolorosamente. Cuanto más lo pensaba más duro era para él querer quitársela de encima. También estaba el hecho de que Hinata era amiga de Naruto, no podía evitarla para siempre. ¿Y si los emparejaban en otra misión? Tsunade parecía quererlos como equipo, ya que habían estado trabajando tan bien antes. Todo lo que ha construido se derrumbaría de nuevo y los dioses prohibieran que sucediera. Tendría que pedir a Tsunade no le emparejara con ella o los resultados serían desastrosos. Si Hinata se hartaba de él y se iba... no estaba del todo seguro de si sería capaz de controlar la rabia que sentiría hacia ella. Incluso si estaba justificada. Sonaba tan jodido cuando pensaba en ello, vaya si lo hizo, maldito si no lo hacía.

_Sólo céntrate en la misión por ahora. Déjalo en paz_

Recordando el mapa que les habían mostrado brevemente, sabía que había otra ciudad diez millas por delante y la mitad del día ya se había ido. Les llevaría horas si caminaban, Nakamura era demasiado lento. No tenía ganas de llevarlo a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario, lo más probable es que llegaran a la ciudad hoy y salieran muy temprano en la mañana. Estar alrededor de Nakamura había estado bien, como era previsible, por lo que encontraron la posada y Sasuke pidió dos habitaciones, una para Hinata y el cliente y otra para él. Tuvo que separarse de Hinata en la noche, era cuando él siempre parecía reaccionar más. Nakamura había estado agradecido porque se encontró libre de la presencia intimidante de Sasuke, Hinata se había puesto un poco triste. Odiaba que le molestara verla así

El primer día el Uchiha comenzó a preguntarse dónde estaban los asesinos y mercenarios que se suponía iban a estar detrás del cliente. Hasta ahora, todos los que habían atacado habían estado tras él, no de Nakamura. Si él no estuviera tan ansioso de aliviar un poco el estrés de esta dura prueba, habría estado feliz de no haber sido molestado. Así que, en este momento Sasuke necesitaba vencer a alguien. Él se sentía frustrado, en más de un sentido, y no tenía salida. No podía entrenar porque no podía dejar al idiota - Nakamura – solo. Él no quería dejar sola a Hinata por si acaso esas chicas volvían. Podrían traer a sus amigos, no tenía ni idea y no quería correr el riesgo de no estar allí si ella era atacada

En pocas palabras, estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso y temperamental. Le irritaba altamente no haber matado a esas chicas, realmente hubieran ayudado a calmarlo un poco. La próxima vez que las viese tenía toda la intención de corregir ese error

"¿Tenemos que salir tan temprano?" - Nakamura se quejó con Hinata, abrazándose a sí mismo - "Todavía está oscuro por lo que hace más frío de lo normal"

Sasuke estaba seguro de que Hinata estaba sonriéndole al hombre nerviosa, aunque estaba de espaldas a él - "Ah, Nakamura-san..."

Eso fue todo. No aguantaba. No más - "Cállate. Demonios. Levántate" - Sasuke rompió, volviéndose hacia el hombre, con los ojos de un rojo brillante - "Si te quejas una vez más algo muy desagradable va a pasarte. No tienes que presentarte de manera sana, sólo tienes que ser capaz de testificar. Podrás caminar, pero no es necesario que lo hagas sin ayuda ¿que ahora vas a hacer ahora?"

Sí, estaba muy nervioso

Pero al menos el sujeto guardo silencio. Ni siquiera pido ir a orinar, Hinata tuvo que parar porque el hombre había estado moviéndose nerviosamente

A medida que pasaban los días Sasuke no estaba seguro de si los chicos que habían sido contratados para matar a Nakamura existían y si lo hacían, eran horribles en sus trabajos. El grupo había encontrado una trampa carretera a lo largo del camino, unos cuantos hombres habían salido a atacar y cuando Sasuke los miró con su Sharingan todos huyeron aterrorizados, había sido más bien decepcionante en realidad. Alguien había intentado dar con él mientras ellos habían estado en una ciudad, habían tratado también de drogarlos con un agente poderoso para dormir. Algún pobre diablo había tratado de ir tras Hinata y eso había acabado feo. Al parecer, el hombre 'accidentalmente' le buscó y se encontró de espaldas preguntándose qué demonios había pasado y por qué no podía moverse

Si se trataba de maniobras para tratar de llegar a Nakamura eran... muy malas. Incluso a los doce años habría sido capaz de detectar los intentos obvios, era dolorosamente patético. Después de un tiempo llegaron a ser tan malo que en realidad se encontró divertido por toda la cosa porque, ¿realmente? ¿Eran estos chicos realmente tan incompetentes? Sasuke estaba empezando a preguntarse si Tsunade les había estado mintiendo sobre el rango de esta misión. Tal vez ella quería sólo usar Sasuke como cebo para averiguar cuáles eran los verdaderos asesinos y que querían, y esta farsa... había sido tan buena excusa como cualquier otra. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si debía sentirse insultado, ¿abrió sus sellos para esto? ¿Y si los asesinos no atacaban nunca?

_Probablemente estaría golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared por puro aburrimiento y frustración_

Nunca habíasidotan felizensuvida al versudestino, cuando finalmente habían llegado. Por supuesto, él estaba atrapado aún con Nakamura hasta que el juicio terminara, pero después iba a tener su descanso. Los árboles, principalmente las copas eran frondosas y podrían esconder a unasesino que sería su voluntariopara ser susaco de cosa paraconseguirdes estresarse, si no que probablemente enloquecería, Hinata y la frustración sexual eran lo peor y aun quedaba misión para casi dos semanas más. Los sueños que había estado teniendo últimamente con ella de protagonista no estaban ayudando a sus niveles de estrés. No era como si hubiera estado alguna vez íntimamente con una mujer - había tenido otras cosas en su mente en ese entonces, como venganza - pero se estaba volviendo muy difícil ignorarla y no querer hacer...cosas. A ella. Horribles, horribles cosas. La mitad de las cosas que imaginaba ni siquiera sabía si eran físicamente posibles de lograr, pero eso no impidió a su adolecente prácticamente-adulta mente de pensar en ella

Sin .Necesitadestruircosaso las cosasmalasiban asuceden enelcamino a casa

Les dieron sus cuartos cuando llegaron al hogar de Nakamura, y fue probablemente la única vez en su vida en que había estado feliz de estar solo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Nueve**

**Notas Naoko: **hello mis amados lectores, creo no haber tardado tanto esta vez, me hubiese apresurado mas, pero mi compu esta malo y me cuesta mucho que reaccione y haga lo que se supone que tiene que hacer… así que bueno, tratare de no tardar tanto, pero no prometo mucho ya que se acercan los exámenes finales y necesito concentrarme en terminar mi año decentemente.

_LastWizard:_ siempre vuelvo, no importa cuánto tarde, pero siempre vuelvo. Tratare de no tardar tanto, se que se me fue la mano esta vez con la tardanza, pero prometo compensarlos cuando termine las clases. Y prometo no desaparecerme más por unos 3 meses.

_Juvia Mavis-chan:_ wiiii… nueva lectora. Me encanta recibir post de nuevos lectores… eso me dice que el fic está gustando todavía

_Magic ann love:_ lo leíste todo nuevamente, wow… reconozco que yo también hago esos "sacrificios" de vez en cuando, y como ya dijiste ramen, aquí está la conti

_Acantha-27:_ bien este fic es de amor lento, eso hace más interesantes los acercamientos entre ambos personajes. Sabes yo también encontré interesante la idea de un Sasuke con su Sharingan sellado. Próximamente se vienen los acercamientos más intensos, por así decirlo

_Kiranathas yue:_ Sasuke todo lo que hace, lo hace con intención de tener algo de acercamiento con Hinata, espero que las siguientes escenas entre Sasuke y Hinata también te hagan gritar y te gusten

_HanaMiu1:_ es bueno saber que me perdonaran por mi larga tardanza y pretendo sinceramente no tardar tanto de ahora en adelante.

**N**aoko** I**chigo


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran EmbraceDiversity yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo ya que me encanta esta historia.

"ña-ña" - hablan

_"ña-ña" - piensan_

xxxxx

**Capitulo Diez**

Xxxxx

Los dos shinobi de Konoha se sorprendieron al descubrir que Nakamura fue puesto bajo custodia protectora y les dijeron que ya no eran necesarios. Ah, y que se quedara con el cambio

Teniendo en cuenta cómo todo había estado sucediendo últimamente, los dos estaban un poco escépticos. Todo iba bien y luego, de repente, todos estos malos intentos de tratar de matar a Nakamura. Habían sido invitados a pasar una noche más y justo después de anochecer Sasuke entró en la habitación de Hinata

"Hazlo" - Él dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra ella, Hinata activó su Byakugan. Cuando no estaba con civiles mantenía su Sharingan siempre activado, ni siquiera requería de un esfuerzo de su parte

Vio cómo sus ojos se desplazaban a la izquierda a la derecha de vez en cuando. Hizo una pequeña mueca y luego miró hacia abajo

"Él ya no está en la casa" - informó - "Se lo han llevado a unos metros no muy lejos de aquí y..." - ella jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron - "sus niveles de chakra son..."

Así había sido como lo había sospechado. Estaba empezando a cansarse de esta charada - "Muéstrame el camino"

Se movieron rápidamente a través de la oscuridad, fácilmente pasaron a los guardias, desactivaron las trampas de alarmas a medida que Hinata las veía. Nunca más volvería a dudar de las habilidades del Byakugan, pero seguro que no podría ver a través de paredes, maldita sea

Una sonrisa lenta surgió como un pensamiento vino a él. No podía evitarlo, tenía que preguntar - "¿Así que, Hinata?" - Comenzó, moviéndose a su lado - "Tu Byakugan puede ver a través de las paredes verdad, ¿Entonces pue -?"

"No, no podemos ver a través de la ropa" - Ella dijo muy a la defensiva y no podía dejar de ser divertido. Por supuesto que a ella le habían preguntado eso un montón de veces, y su reacción siempre era igual

"¿Crees que Neji es capaz de -"

"Por favor, no lo digas" - Ella palideció y retrocedió un poco, Sasuke sintiendo mucho mejor ahora que Hinata estaba nerviosa y frustrada. Odiaba sufrir solo. Además, había valido la pena ver la expresión de su rostro, se veía linda cuando se ruborizaba

Su cliente estaba encerrado por debajo de una casa de aspecto caro. Escaneo alrededor, había sido capaz de encontrar una entrada por una bodega y cuidadosamente hicieron su camino hacia abajo. En vez de hablar Hinata solo lo seguía. Había tres hombres, y Nakamura estaba atado a una silla. No podía decir si eran shinobi o no, lo único que pudo ver es que se trataba de personas por su red de chakra. No había trampas, la capacidad de Hinata para hacer "zoom in" en las cosas era tan extraordinario que ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar para asegurarse de todo en lo que normalmente tendría que cerciorarse

El cuarto subterráneo era muy frío y olía bastante raro. Había una luz tenue que estaba colgando sobre la cabeza de Nakamura iluminando sólo una pequeña parte de la habitación, y el resto se bañaba en la oscuridad. Nakamura se veía horrible. Él había sido severamente golpeado, necesitaba llegar a un hospital

Aun así, era demasiado fácil. Ella asintió de acuerdo cuando la miro

Él iba a atraparlos en su genjutsu, mientras ella tomaba a Nakamura y trataba de sanarlo lo mejor que pudiese, había que deshacerse de la basura y ella no estaría demasiado contenta con eso, pero sabía que no debía discutir con él y luego se irían de allí

"Hola chicos" - comenzó a Sasuke, saliendo de la oscuridad - "Pensé que dijeron que esto era custodia protectora" - Los tres se volvieron hacia él, y quedaron atrapados en su genjutsu. Demasiado fácil

En primer lugar Hinata desató a Nakamura. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para sanar las heridas más graves, pero no era una ninja médico

"Él no está muriendo" - le informó - "Pero necesitará un hospital. Si se le da la debida atención todavía será capaz de testificar en la audiencia"

"Está bien, lo llevaremos a la superficie" - su mano buscó su espada - "Iré en un minuto"

El Uchiha supo que los hombres no eran más que matones a sueldo enviados para golpear y matar a Nakamura. Podría haber usado Tsukiyomi, pero consideró que sería una pérdida de chakra. Dado que los hombres eran ya inútiles, les mato rápidamente y se encontró con Hinata en la parte superior

"Yo lo llevo" - El Uchiha ofrecido y ella ayudó a subir a Nakamura en la espalda de Sasuke - "Está saliendo el sol, no podemos perder más tiempo. Vamos"

Así que su misión no había terminado después de todo, el pueblo parecía estar en contra de Nakamura. Tendrían que tomar turnos para vigilar al hombre mientras se recuperaba en el hospital, cualquier cosa podría suceder allí. Esto significaba que los dos obtendrían poco descanso y no podían confiar en nadie, el hombre probablemente terminaría muerto por la mañana. Sasuke se negó a dejar su misión después de todo lo que paso para proteger al pequeño cobarde llorón

Sus ojos carmesí parpadearon cuando una oleada de información llegó a él a través de su clon. ¿Lo habían encontrado ya? Mientras una extraña sensación apoderaba de su pecho. Rápidamente miró a Hinata que estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia, su Byakugan se activó

"¡Hinata!" – gritó para conseguir su atención. Ella no lo vio venir, no podía - "Hinata, deja de -"

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Su mirada se había desplazado hacia él. Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar la frase una explosión la lanzo lejos. Sus ojos se abrieron, el shock le impedía experimentar dolor. Ellos estaban alto entre los árboles, pero igual vio cómo el cuerpo de Hinata se hundía hasta chocar con el suelo, la sangre se mezclaba con la nieve

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había preocupado por la muerte de alguien? Itachi. El dolor de eso, de saber la verdad, había sido el catalizador de su descenso hacia la locura. Había dejado de vivir, había dejado de sentir compasión y amor. Su mente se había adentrado hacia el pasado y se había negado a salir. Este sentimiento no era lo mismo, nada le haría sentir tan horrible y tanto dolor como la muerte de Itachi... pero estaba jodidamente cerca

Bajo a Nakamura. Con furia miró a la mujer, la que se había hecho pasar por "la madre", mientras se preparaba para atacar. Él se movió y la mujer lo veía terror. Ella lanzó un grito de alarma, los ojos muy abiertos de miedo al ver un Sharingan que nunca había visto antes. ¿Negro con aspas rojas? ¿Cómo era posible?

El rostro del Uchiha estaba en blanco y frío. Una mano bruscamente, agarró a la mujer por el cuello y la lanzo de golpe contra una rama de un árbol grueso algunos pies debajo de ellos. Tosió, luchó por ponerse de pie cuando oyó el sonido del metal deslizándose de una vaina. Cuando lo miró de nuevo se sentía como si estuviera mirando a los ojos de un demonio

"Estás muerta" - Fue todo lo que el demonio le dijo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ay" - Hinata dijo sin convicción cuando abrió los ojos. Oyó un resoplido pequeño de su lado. Volviendo la cabeza, le dolía demasiado, vio a su compañero sentado en una silla junto a su cama. Su expresión era una mezcla de aburrimiento y divertido, si tal cosa fuera posible. Suavemente, ella movió su mano para frotar su pecho adolorido. ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo único que podía recordar era Sasuke diciéndole que desactive su Byakugan, el dolor, la sensación de caída libre y luego nada. A juzgar por los olores, los sonidos, y la sensación de una cama dura debajo de ella estaba en un hospital

"¡Ah!" - ella recordó de pronto y trató de incorporarse, pero fracasó miserablemente "Nakamura-san, esta..."

"Bien" - Él contestó, levantándose ligeramente para empujarla de nuevo en la cama. Hurgando para finalmente encontramos el interruptor para mover la cama y quedar sentada - "El proceso ha terminado. Complete la misión. Podemos salir tan pronto como estés lista para viajar"

"Oh-oh..." - dijo mirándolo con un poco de confusión. ¿Era su imaginación o él la estaba mirando... de otra manera? Ella parpadeó y su rostro volvió a ser impasible. Debía haberlo imaginado, después de todo la estaban medicando - "¿Paso algo malo?"

Se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía que él estaba tenso - "Vas a estar bien, nada vital fue golpeado. Yo no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que estábamos siendo seguidos por esas chicas. La niña era fácil de detectar, la "madre" no, era la forma en que fueron diseñados para ser. Cuando el clon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, lo envié para conseguir la información"

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro - "Y por supuesto, yo no podía verlas con el Byakugan. Es por eso que me gritabas"

Algo realmente extraño cruzó por su mirada y se volvió, dándole un movimiento de cabeza corta - "Si. Nakamura fue capaz de declarar. No tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar y no me importa"

Hinata trató de reír, pero era doloroso por lo que se conformó con una sonrisa - "¿Q-qué pasa con las chicas? ¿Qué pasó después de que me desmaye?"

La mirada dura que surgió en su rostro le dio una idea - "No necesitas saber" - Dijo con firmeza

Una sensación de inquietud se apoderó de la Hyuuga. Sasuke la miró... casi aterrador. Había algo muy frío y distante en sus gestos y expresiones. Se negó a mirarla durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo y había tensión en el aire

Ella terminó entendiendo mal su cólera - "Lo siento..." – empezó - "Yo debería haber estado más atenta"

Los ojos negros se deslizaron hacia ella y habría saltado si su cuerpo hubiese estado en buen estado. La miró... enojado. Ella lo había visto enojado así antes, pero nunca hacia ella, aun cuando él había estado pasando por su etapa de "odio a Hinata". Sasuke se veía muy inestable, como un gato salvaje enjaulado esperando para atacar

"Cállate" - Prácticamente gruñó las palabras y se levantó - "Ahora que estás despierta, voy a ir a entrenar"

Hinata no podía hacer nada, solo cerro los ojos hasta que él salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si

_¿Qué... qué paso?_

Tres días más tarde, después de enviarle un mensaje a Tsunade para informarles de su regreso, Hinata estaba lista para viajar. Su pecho todavía le dolía y no podía mantener la velocidad de marcha igual que antes, pero se encontraba mucho mejor que cuando ella había abierto los ojos

El Uchiha no regresó a su habitación hasta que estuvo lo suficiente bien para ser dada de alta. Cuando lo vio tres días después, su rostro se veía perturbado y continuó evitando su mirada. Cualquier intento de conversación fue ignorado o respondía secamente. A pesar de sus protestas de que llevara su mochila, así como la suya, sabiendo que ella no podía honestamente transportar tanto peso por el daño que sufrió

Las enfermeras le habían dicho que cuando él la había llevado al hospital se había negado a abandonar la habitación y no la había dejado sola. Habían pensado que era "tan lindo" que había estado tan preocupado por ella, y que la había sostenido de la mano unas cuantas veces

"Él no dijo mucho" una de las enfermeras le había dicho, "pero la forma en que te miraba... Me gustaría que mi novio me mirase de esa manera"

Él había estado bien, hasta que ella le había preguntado qué había pasado con ella. Después de eso se puso de muy mal humor y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. ¿Iba a estar así la próxima semana y media? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Era difícil de creer que todo lo que las enfermeras habían estado diciendo, si él estaba actuando tan frío y distante

Nerviosa, soltó un pequeño suspiro, mirando su espalda mientras caminaba delante de ella. Para el ojo no entrenado Sasuke se veía como si estuviera caminando sin problemas, pero ella podía ver cómo sus hombros estaban tensos y sus puños raramente se aflojaban - "¿S-Sasuke-san?" empezó a decir

"Hinata" - Él respondió rotundamente

Otro suspiro - "¿E-está bien? Um, ¿estás enojado conmigo?"

"Estoy bien y no"

Así fueron la mayoría de sus conversaciones durante los primeros días. Cuando se establecieron en una ciudad por la noche él durmió en una habitación aparte, estaba bien, supuso. Pero ellos ahorrarían más dinero si simplemente usaban una habitación con dos camas, pero cuando ella lo menciono Sasuke la había mirado como si quisiera matarla. Así que rápidamente guardo silencio

Una vez en el puerto, empezó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Como había prometido, él estaba tratando de evitarle. Contacto, conversaciones, cualquier cosa y todo lo que implicaba decisiones las trataba con la mayor rapidez posible. No podía negar que, una vez más, ella se sentía herida. ¿Fue realmente culpa suya, enamorase de un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha? El hombre era furioso, cruel, temperamental, implacable cuando se trataba de sus enemigos, y se sentía realmente amargado con su vida forzada en Konoha, era extremadamente sarcástico hasta el punto de ser salvaje

Pero él también había voluntariamente recibido golpes que iban destinados a ella. Había arriesgado seriamente a dañar su mente esa noche en la emboscada sólo para salvarla del ataque del asesino. Él le había dicho que tenía sentimientos por ella y ella todavía lo creía. Cuando quería, podía ser muy dulce y algo tierno. No sonreía a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía le pareció que su actitud se transformaba entera. Cuando él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella se había sentido seguro y cómodo. Se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda a su alrededor para dormir en su presencia. Hubo momentos en que él la miraba y ella no podía nombrar la emoción que estaba allí, pero sabía que era intensa. Él era posesivo y no le gustaba que otros hombres la tocaran, le coquetearan, ni siquiera que la miraran divertido. Era autoritario, pero por alguna razón era... lindo

No quería establecerse en Konoha porque no quería que sus futuros hijos fuesen utilizados por el pueblo. Hinata no podía culparlo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido. Independientemente de que aceptaba su vida allí ahora - no del todo - todavía no le gustaba su lugar de nacimiento y si tuviera la elección ni siquiera viviría allí. Sasuke no encajaba y no lo intentaba, quería que lo dejaran solo

Le había dicho rotundamente que él no se casaría con ella. La relación entre los dos era prácticamente imposible pero por alguna razón estúpida tenia esperanza. Era una locura, porque esa esperanza significaba que quería casarse con él y ella ni siquiera sabía si lo amaba. Sí, le gustaba, pero era demasiado confuso y él parecía estar triste más que feliz a su alrededor

Así que después de unos minutos, dejó de tratar de hablar con él. Era inútil intentar siquiera comunicarse con alguien que obviamente no quería tener nada que ver con usted, incluso si ella le hubiera dicho palabras amables y hubiera sido cariñosa. Su suerte con los hombres era horrible, siempre se sentía atraída por personas inalcanzables. Primero Naruto, ahora Sasuke, el ex galán de pueblo. No es que las mujeres habían dejado de encontrar atractivo al Uchiha, sólo que él era tan inaccesible y hostil que ninguna mujer se atrevía a algo. Ella era la única tonta lo suficientemente valiente, al parecer, para acercársele. Ella no sabía si reír o llorar ante lo absurdo de todo esto

Una semana más tarde, en el barco rumbo a casa Hinata comenzó a sentirse muy deprimida. Ahora que la misión había terminado todo lo que podía pensar era en su situación con Sasuke y lo exasperante de esta misma. Odiaba sentirse herida, odiaba el hecho de que una vez más había sido rechazada de un modo bastante irónico. Estaba dolida y enfadada con él, incluso ni se acercaba a ella, habría estado bien si la dejase sola de una vez por todas. Hinata nunca hubiera tenido sentimiento por él si este no le pusiera atención. Ahora, una vez que estaba sola, seguía suspirando por un hombre como una completa imbécil y le dolía

Así que ella lloraba. Sólo un par de veces, pero era su manera de dejar salir su frustración y el estrés. Hinata sabía que el llanto era visto como una debilidad, pero siempre se sentía mejor si lloraba después de que algo importante le había sucedido. Al ser notada y luego finalmente rechazada, aunque le habían dicho que iba a suceder, sin duda era considerado como algo importante

La segunda noche, una vez que habían llegado al continente Hinata había salido a la ciudad. Ella no hizo mucho, sólo unas pocas compras. Algunos de sus bocadillos favoritos, una baratija para Hanabi que ella sabía que a su hermana le gustarían, cosas así. Fue a un maravilloso restaurante y había decidido comer allí y relajarse. Después de que regresó a su habitación del hotel preparo todo para el día siguiente. Ellos llegarían a Konoha en tres días y su pecho se sentía mucho mejor ahora, por lo que sería capaz de ir a un mejor ritmo. Hinata se había sentido como una carga al principio porque Sasuke parecía molesto por tener que caminar más lento y llevar sus pertenencias a fin de no agravar la herida

Él la trataba como si fuera algo asqueroso. Fue doloroso. Tomó una ducha y comprobó su herida, que estaba sanando bien, pero estaba segura de que dejaría una cicatriz. Los médicos normales no eran tan buenos como los ninja médicos de Konoha. Cambiando su vendaje se preparo para ir a la cama y se encontró incapaz de dormir. Sus pensamientos eran demasiado turbulentos y caóticos. Hinata se sentía perdida, ¿Lo quería? ¿Por eso le dolía tanto? A ella le gustaba, lo suficiente como para desear secretamente estar con él a pesar de que sabía lo que provocaría. ¿Significaba eso que estaba enamorada?

Rodando sobre su costado se limpió la cara. Ciertamente esperaba no amarlo. Si tenía suerte esta vez, su decisión de evitarla le permitiría ganar la fuerza para arrancarlo de su corazón

"Hinata" - dijo una voz en medio de su llanto - "Hime, no puedo soportar otra noche de esto. Deja de llorar"

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido al oír el sonido de su voz. A diferencia de antes su voz sonaba suave, incluso ¿dolido? Era el mismo tipo de voz que usaría cuando iba a abrazarla. ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Estaba teniendo problemas con su llanto? ¡Fue su culpa para empezar!

"¿P-por qué... por qué está a-aquí?" - su voz sonaba acuosa y se negó a mirarlo. De alguna manera había entrado en su habitación sin que se diera cuenta, sus defensas fueron anuladas y se plantó en la cama con ella completamente ajeno a su presencia. Eso fue... desconcertante

El Uchiha no respondió. En cambio, sentía el calor de su mano cuando él pasó los dedos por su cabello. Siguieron sentados en silencio y mientras su toque era reconfortante, era demasiado para ella. No dejaba de ir y venir con ella y no podía soportarlo más

"Uchiha-san" - comenzó - "Por favor, váyase. Estoy muy cansado"

Alejo su mano de ella, pero se quedó sentado a su lado. El silencio y la tensión eran espesos en el cuarto oscuro. Justo cuando ella iba a hablar él pregunto

"¿Por fin me rechazas, Hinata?" - preguntó con calma, pero había algo extraño en su tono de voz

Algo se rompió. Se incorporó y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, sus ojos claros brillaban con dolor y rabia - "¿Yo? ¿Yo lo rechazo?" - ella lo empujó y él realmente parecía sorprendido, mirando a su pecho y luego a ella como diciendo - ¿De verdad lo hiciste? - "Y tu..." - frustrada se encontró empezando a balbucear -"Desde el principio has sido tú quien me rechaza. O un minuto me estás diciendo que yo te gusto y luego no, y sin piedad me empujas lejos" - Esta vez, ella empujó más fuerte - "Me dices que no podemos estar juntos, y eres tú es el que viene a buscarme..." - su pequeño puño golpeó su pecho - "Así que sólo decide ya, y si me vas a evitar al volver, quiero que me dejes en paz, tú n-no puedes manejar mi llanto, y yo... yo no puedo manejar la s-situación" - Hinata se limpió la cara con rabia, en su juicio final

Los únicos sonidos que se oían eran sus hipidos y su respiración áspera. Sus ojos oscuros se quedaron en shock, al igual que su rostro. Como una tonta seguía tratando de buscar algo, cualquier cosa, pero se encontró con una pizarra en blanco. Era casi suficiente para hacerle llorar de nuevo

"P-por favor, vete..." - lo empujó de nuevo, pero esta vez él le agarró la muñeca. Hinata tiró a pesar de que sabía que era inútil; este hombre era mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca sería. Sin embargo su expresión no cambió, probablemente ni siquiera parpadeó

"Uchiha-san..." - ella imploro

"Casi mueres"

Todo pareció detenerse. Sus ojos se negaban a apartarse de ella por primera vez desde que salieron de País de nieve, y mientras ella no podía leer nada en su mirada ni expresión, porque no había mucho que sentir, pero había sonado tan... roto

Finalmente encontró su voz - "Sasuke -"

"No pude mirarte" - comenzó y luego su expresión era una mezcla de frustración e indecisión - "No puedo..." - frunció el ceño - "No estaba tratando de ignorarte, era simplemente que no podía mirarte..." - el Uchiha parecía absolutamente frustrado y descontento. Parecía saber lo que quería decir, pero simplemente no podía. Una mano se movió a través de su cabello - "Sólo... sólo deja de llorar. Por favor. Yo no estoy tratando de hacerte daño"

Una vez más, no fue capaz de mirarla y ella se sentó, aturdida. Era difícil tratar de juntar todas sus frases entrecortadas en algo coherente

"¿Has estado evitándome... porque cuando me miras te recuerda que casi muero?" - era lo que ella había podido juntar hasta ahora. ¿Había realmente estado a punto de morir? Su mano se movió contra su pecho, donde su herida estaba ausente

"Sí" – dijo con voz suave y baja - "Cuando por fin llegué a tu lado habías dejado de respirar y tu cuerpo estaba frio" - Sus ojos se estrecharon - "Un cuerpo muerto no es algo nuevo para mí, pero..." - una vez más negó con la cabeza, había tanto que quería decir, pero no podía

"L-lo siento..."

"Deja de pedir perdón" - espetó con expresión enojada - "¿Qué necesitas lamentar? Yo soy el que debería haber estado protegiéndote de esas ratas de laboratorio. Odio que siempre estás diciendo lo siento, ¿siquiera sabes por lo que estás pidiendo disculpas la mitad del tiempo?"

Su boca se abrió y luego se cierro. Él quería decir más pero no lo estaba haciendo. Él se culpaba por su casi muerte. Al ver su cuerpo en ese entonces le había afectado, le había hecho sentir algo feo cuando él pensó que ella había muerto. Él estaba ignorándola porque se sentía frustrado y él no quería que ella se echase la culpa encima

Así que había estado en silencio porque había tenido problemas para lidiar con ella. Por mucho que la tocaba y la hacía feliz no estaba abordando la cuestión principal, a saber, su relación. Independientemente de si es o no había querido hacerle daño, no podía soportar otra noche en la que era amable y gentil con ella y luego en la mañana siguiente era frío y distante. Ella no era tan fuerte

"He dejado de llorar" - Ella dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia la cama - "Así que... puedes irte ahora. No voy a llorar de nuevo así que..."

Poco a poco le soltó la mano y se volvió de espaldas a ella - "¿Qué harías si me voy de la habitación?"

Esa fue una pregunta bastante cargada, ya que quería saber más de lo que dejaba ver. Si se iba, ¿qué haría? ¿Ella lo rechazaría a partir de entonces?

"Yo -" - se detuvo - "Me lo tomaría como que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, y-y así... yo trataría de hacer lo mismo"

"Ah" - Él dijo y luego silencio. Se mantuvo de espaldas y ella no podía apartar la mirada de él. Hinata realmente deseaba saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Después de una larga pausa, habló de nuevo - "¿Qué quieres?"

La irritación comenzó a aumentar de nuevo - "L-l-lo que tú quieras"

Se volvió hacia ella, su mirada buscando su rostro para ver si estaba mintiendo o no - "Esa no es una respuesta"

"Es que... nunca ha sido mi elección" - Ella admitió - "Si algo ocurre e-es porque alguien lo permite. Si no es así, es porque no. Eres el único que no quiere una relación y no quiere casarse ni tener hijos, así que... ¿qué importa lo que pienso?" - sonaba cansada. Ella estaba cansada. Era demasiado fuerte lidiar con él a veces

Inclinándose hacia delante envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia él. Ella puso una mano en su pecho para mantener un poco de distancia entre ellos

"Sasuke -"

"Si te dijera que me casare contigo y tendré una familia contigo ¿a su vez me seguirías, incluso si eso significaba dejar Konoha?"

_Él es... él habla en serio_. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Todavía era demasiado difícil determinar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero esa pregunta puso un montón de cosas en perspectiva. ¿Esto significa que él quería estar con ella? ¿Estaba considerando seriamente que fuera su esposa...?

Hinata se dio cuenta de que esta vez la decisión descansaba en sus manos, su anterior pregunta de lo que ella quería era más clara ahora. Por alguna razón, había decidido que haría de tripas corazón para estar con ella, pero ¿ella estaba dispuesta a hacer un sacrificio igual?

La única razón por la que Sasuke no quería tener hijos era porque no quería que el pueblo los utilizara y manipulara. Eso era ciertamente comprensible, y honestamente no podía culparlo. Se había hecho más que claro que no iba a permitir que Konoha jugara con ningún hijo suyo; ¿podía manejar eso? Eso significaba que si dejaba su vida y su carrera, ella lo tendría, tendrían una familia, pero ella tendría que dejar todo atrás. ¿A dónde se irían? ¿Se irían a la aldea que fundo Orochimaru? No era como si no pudiera crear su propio pueblo oculto, era mucho más fuerte que Orochimaru, y esa persona había sido uno de los Sannin legendarios. No parecía el tipo de persona que quería poder por más beneficios personales que trajeran, ya que sólo quería que lo dejaran solo en el infierno

Así que un sacrificio por el sacrificio. Si él decidió establecerse en Konoha con el riesgo de que sus hijos fuesen sometidos a la misma cosa que él, ella no se creía a su vez capaz de abandonar a su familia y sus amigos para formar una familia con él y no tendrían nada si se quedaba. Era 'todo o nada', ella tenía que decidir si se quedaba en su lado o no

Luchando contra las lágrimas, respondió honestamente - "No lo sé. Una parte de mí quiere estar contigo, pero no entiendo lo que quieres de mí la mayor parte del tiempo, y he estado tan confundida. Y para dejar todo lo que he conocido y amado... eso no es algo que no se puede decidir a la ligera. Pe-pero si yo tuviera que decidir si estar contigo. Yo... yo no quisiera que nuestros hijos fuesen manipulados tampoco. Y-yo los protegería"

Él la miró fijamente durante un largo momento antes de que cerrara los ojos - "Está bien" - Su voz sonaba plana, pero no la soltó, le atrajo aún más hacia él. Confundida, ella frunció el ceño, sin saber si finalmente la apartaría y abandonaría o no. Su respuesta no había sido un 'Sí', pero no había sido un 'No' tampoco

Podía al menos, dar una mejor respuesta que 'Esta bien'. Realmente, ella ya estaba tan estresado de todo esto y estaba empezando a pensar que lo estaba haciendo a propósito

Sus manos subieron a enmarcar su rostro. Su mirada choco con la suya y por un momento creyó ver algo, pero se había ido antes de que pudiera determinar que era. Se miraron por un momento antes de que él tirara de ella y la besara. Había algo allí que no había estado antes, algo más profundo que la lujuria. Sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y ella le devolvió el beso, sintiendo sus ojos ardiendo por una razón diferente. Ella no le había dicho que sí, pero aun así...

"Un año" - Le susurró contra sus labios cuando se habían separado - "Quiero tu respuesta final dentro de un año. Si todavía estás indecisa para entonces, ya no vale la pena seguir esperando un nosotros. Ahora, sólo para que no haya malos entendidos en el futuro, quiero saber, Hyuuga Hinata, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Diez**

**Notas Naoko: **como están mis queridísimos lectores, si lo sé, nuevamente metí la pata hasta el fondo con esta gran-gran-gran tardanza y que probablemente ni ustedes ni superman me van a perdonar por ello, pero aun así les pido mil y una disculpa. Juro quetrate de organizar mitiempo (entre universidad, trabajo y poco tiempo libre) pero lamentablemente no soy unapersona organizada, lo cual hace que siempre me falte tiempo para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer. Bien para hacer cuento corto en vacaciones de invierno (las cuales se acercan) voy a dedicarme por completo (por 3 semanas) a esta historia y me propuse sacar al menos 1capitulo por semana, así que deséenme suerte. Por cierto, estoy en busca de un beta mi lenguaje no es el menor y tengo problemas para darme a entender en español neutro (no puedo evitar usar frases de mi país o groserías) así que si alguien conoce a alguien que me pueda ayudar bienvenido sea

**Recuerden:** Una profecía nueva ha sido descubierta, se dice que si dejan un review, Sasuke Uchiha te susurrará a tu oído, la razón por la que eres perfecta para él.

A violar el botón de "Post review" xD

y ahora, ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Piropos? ¿Reviews? :3

**N**aoko** I**chigo


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran EmbraceDiversity yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo ya que me encanta esta historia.

"ña-ña" - hablan

_"ña-ña"_ - piensan

xxxxx

**Capitulo Once**

xxxxx

Esa noche habían dormido juntos en la cama, acurrucados, como antes hace unas semanas. Ojos color lavanda se abrieron cuando el sol se filtró a través de la ventana, brillando en sus ojos. Hinata trató de moverse, pero cuando lo hizo... los brazos de Sasuke se apretaron alrededor de su cintura

_¿Cómo le llamo? ¿Mi novio? ¿Mi "tal vez" prometido?_

"No te muevas" - Él ordenó y ella sintió que enterraba su rostro profundamente en su cabello - "Por cierto te mueves mucho cuando duermes"

Se sonrojo profundamente y se volvió para verle a los ojos y frunció el ceño - "B-bueno... no... no te tenías que quedar"

Una ceja oscura se alzó - "Yo quería" - Lo dijo como si fuera tonto por pensar diferente. Su mirada se desvió hacia su pecho y ella casi se ofendió hasta que sintió la mano tocando a lo largo de su lesión. Sus ojos parecían encantados. Se movía como si quisiera decirle algo, pero parecía que cada vez que quería decir algo especialmente emocional las palabras no podían salir. No tardó mucho para ver lo que estaba pensando, sin embargo. No quería que algo así le sucediese a ella otra vez

Era en momentos como éste cuando ella realmente deseaba poder leer su mente. ¿Qué había pensado cuando vio su cuerpo esa noche? Fuera lo que fuese, tenía la sensación de que había sido la razón por la que quería estar con ella ahora. Su condición lo había impresionado lo suficiente como para tomar una decisión, sino que realmente se preocupaba por ella. Había tardado un año y medio para tomar la decisión y que estaba dándole otro año para que pudiera entender lo que quería

Uchiha Sasuke era... una persona sorprendentemente reflexiva

No, más bien serio. No le gustaba perder el tiempo, no le gustaba ser indeciso acerca de algo, lo que probablemente había sido la fuente de toda su hostilidad y confusión hacia ella desde el principio. Era su manera de ser y ella tenía un año para decidir si podía manejarlo. Él no iba a cambiar, no iba a dejar de ser quien era. No iba a dejar de ser cruel y despiadado, y su amor por la muerte no iba a desaparecer sólo porque ella estaba con él. Su temperamento y disposición seguiría siendo malo, probablemente no dejaría de ser un imbécil. A pesar de que lo bueno era que creía que iba a tratarla como siempre lo hacía cuando estaban juntos y a solas

¿Sería abierto acerca de sus sentimientos por ella? Eso parecía probable. Sasuke no bromeaba, sino que estaba absolutamente seguro de que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo desde todos los ángulos. Eso incluye cómo su reputación le afectaría como la heredera Hyuuga. Sabía que una vez que se enteraran de que estaban juntos ella no sería tratada con bondad, había una organización, específicamente, para matarlo por amor de dios. Significaba que ella se convertiría en un objetivo y le estaba permitiendo convertirse en una vulnerabilidad para él

Cuando dijo 'todo o nada' quería decir 'todo o nada'. Esperaba que un año fuera suficiente tiempo para que tome una decisión porque era seguirlo hasta los confines de la tierra o perderlo para siempre

Ella suspiró - "Sasuke" - lo intentó de nuevo, retorciéndose - "Tengo que..." su rostro se puso rojo - "Usar el baño"

Resopló y se preguntó si él podía darse que estaba mintiendo - "Un momento" - Él dijo rotundamente

Tal vez el Sharingan realmente le otorgó la telepatía al usuario

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de haber vuelto a Konoha y Hinata habían dado el informe los dos se separaron. Hinata porque necesitaba informar a su familia, Sasuke porque necesitaba... consejo. O algo

Actualmente, se acostó en el sofá de su apartamento, con un brazo apoyado sobre sus ojos. No había sido capaz de quitar la imagen de Hinata de su cabeza

_Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, los ojos desorbitados y llenos de rabia desenfrenada. Sus pies se hundían en la nieve mientras se levantaba por encima de su cuerpo roto, el rostro desprovisto de toda emoción. Ignoró el charco de sangre que se había formado en la nieve, ignoró su espada ensangrentada en la otra mano que goteaba el líquido precioso de vida de sus enemigos. Una vez más, sus ojos estaban rojos, pasando por el hecho de que ella no estaba respirando. Su rostro pálido parecía azul, con los labios secos. Sus cejas se fruncieron, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, tieso_

_La espada cayó al suelo mientras caía de rodillas frente a ella, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había visto afectada por la muerte de alguien? Lo único que podía recordar era Itachi, la sonrisa de su hermano cuando fue finalmente libre. La pena y el dolor habían sido una entidad física dentro de él, bloqueando el último deseo de su hermano con la ira y el odio. Con esta segunda oportunidad había decidido hacer lo que su hermano realmente había querido para él_

_Pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo sin ella?_

Un golpe en la puerta logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos. De un tirón movió su cuerpo en una posición vertical, apoyó la frente en su mano - "Ven aquí, idiota" - Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por el otro lado

El explosivo rubio, de ojos azules y brillantes, un brillo que sus ojos oscuros nunca serían capaz de emitir. Incluso si el Uchiha ya no estaba en 'la oscuridad' todavía era una persona oscura y siempre lo sería. Karin le dijo una vez, cuando fue traído de vuelta que el chakra de Naruto era luminoso y cálido, mientras que el suyo era - y todavía era - oscuro y frío. Sin embargo, a pesar del hecho de que era la forma en que fue, Hinata todavía se había enamorado de él, ella todavía se preocupaba por él. Independientemente de si eso sería suficiente para contestar su pregunta en un año más

"Yo, ¿bastardo estas de mal humor?" - su mejor amigo le preguntó mientras caminaba y Sasuke no lo miraba, sino que se echó hacia atrás en su sillón y frunció el ceño. Después de un momento sintió a Naruto sentarse en su silla en el otro lado, su expresión se tornó seria - "¿Sasuke?"

El Uchiha cerró los ojos - "Necesito tu ayuda" – Admitió - "O consejo. Sobre algo" – se pellizcó el puente de su nariz - "No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo. Todo y nada tiene sentido"

"Uh..." - podía sentir la confusión de su amigo - "¿Me perdí de algo? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Todo"

El silencio continuó y después de un momento oyó a Naruto moviéndose incómodo. Al chico no le gustaba quedarse quieto

"Ooo-kay... No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que está pasando" - el rubio dijo con calma y Sasuke podía sentir sus ojos en él - "¿Pasó algo en la misión? Me pareció oír a la abuela decir que fue un éxito"

"Realmente no se trata de eso" - ¿cómo podría decirlo? Cada vez que trataba de expresarse verbalmente de una manera personal su garganta se cerraba y las palabras no se formaban. Era como si hubiera un sello en su capacidad de decir lo que había en su corazón, pero que sonaba cursi - "Se trata de Hinata"

"Está bien..." - el futuro Hokage todavía no estaba entendiendo - "Q... ¿qué pasa con ella? Aun no comprendo. Vamos Sasuke tienes que soltarlo"

"Le pedí que se casara conmigo"

"¿Eh?" - podía oír el tono de voz de Naruto y de ser posible, le oyó parpadeando - "D-dilo de nuevo"

"No" – abrió los ojos, se incorporó y miró a su amigo, con los antebrazos apoyados en los muslos - "Ya me has oído la primera vez, perdedor"

Naruto abrió la boca, la cerró. Abrió de nuevo, la cerró. Levantó un dedo y respiró como si quisiera decir algo y luego se arrepintiera - "¿Fe... felicitaciones?" - ofreció, demasiado aturdido para decir algo mejor o coherente

"Ella no dijo que sí" - Cuando la expresión de Naruto se volvió cabizbaja negó con la cabeza - "Ella tampoco dijo que no"

"Oh"

Los dos casi-adultos se encontraban sentados en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Naruto rompió el silencio primero

"Pensé que habías dicho que no ibas a sentar cabeza y tener hijos" - Él dijo en serio, mirando intensamente el rostro de Sasuke - "¿Qué pasó?"

_Apretó la oreja en el pecho, pero no había latido. Ella no estaba respirando, estaba realmente muerto. Ida. Su mano temblando visiblemente, rozó los mechones de cabello que estaban en su rostro. No había nadie más, mirándola ahora comprendía todo. Su risa era amarga. Este fue un castigo divino en su máxima expresión. Su hermano le había traído, el destino había decidido acercarlo a esta chica y luego, después de una cantidad adecuada de mierda emocional, se la llevaban. Y, por supuesto, ahora que estaba muerta todo se vuelve claro para él. Pero se lo merecía, ¿no? Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre que había dejado de lado sus costumbres, su cordura, y su alma por la venganza de una forma fanática, ¿se merecía esto por todo lo que hizo? Era lógico para alguien como él_

"Estuvo a punto de morir" - Le explicó a Naruto, una vez más, arrastrándose fuera de los pensamientos de esa noche - "Pude reiniciar su corazón y eso la ayudó a recuperar el aliento y luego la llevé al hospital. Pero al principio, cuando estaba luchando ella... ella estaba muerta"

El rostro de su amigo estaba lleno de dolor. Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza - "Sasuke... ¿verdad... ya sabes, sientes amor por Hinata-chan?"

"No" - respondió de forma automática y luego paso una mano por su cabello - "Yo no lo creo..." - una pausa - "No lo sé. No he amado a nadie desde la masacre e incluso entonces había sido amor familiar. Todos los sentimientos los había abandonado hace mucho tiempo"

Ahora Naruto paso una mano por su cabello - "Mierda" – Murmuró - "Sasuke, esto es... Quiero decir, yo no soy tan inteligente como tú o Shikamaru, pero esto... me tienes que contar todo, no puedo ayudarte a menos que yo entienda lo que está pasando en tu cabeza"

Sasuke reprimió una carcajada. Ni siquiera él entendía lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Le pide a una mujer casarse con él. Poniéndose de pie, empezó a estirar los músculos tensos - "Vamos a los campos de entrenamiento"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio y se puso de pie. Sasuke era una mierda a la hora de expresarse verbalmente. Físicamente, sin embargo, fue una historia completamente diferente y Naruto podía leer mejor de lo que podía leer a sí mismo. No había nadie más que pudiera o quisiera confiarle lo que sentía pero necesitaba sacar esas emociones de su pecho. Por todas sus peleas, Naruto era la única persona que realmente entiende el oscuro misterio que era Uchiha Sasuke

"Vamos"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Poca sangre surgió cuando retiró la lanza de su cuerpo sin vida, tirando de ella hacia sus brazos. Se sentía fría, helada, y muy quieta. No podía dejar de mirarla y lo hizo hasta que sintió que sus ojos quemaban. Algo húmedo cayó por su mejilla, pero él se negó a reconocer que venía de él_

_"¿Estás tú rindiéndote?" - la voz le resultaba familiar, pero no podía identificarla - "¿Ni siquiera vas a intentarlo? Qué patético. Eres un perdedor"_

_Ah, ahora lo reconoció, era su voz_

_Ella no tenía permitido morir_

El hombre de pelo oscuro bloqueó una patada en la cabeza con su brazo, haciendo caso omiso de la punzada del golpe. Él respondió con un golpe que Naruto esquivó por poco. Haciendo su sello favorito doce clones de Naruto surgieron y el Uchiha sonrió, activando su Sharingan

_No estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía, sólo que su mente le gritaba que rechazara la creencia de que estaba realmente muerta. Así que puso las manos contra su pecho y luego de unas pocas repeticiones le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretándole la nariz para darle todo el aire necesario. Luego regresó a su pecho, tratando de obtener su bombeo del corazón una vez más. Más adelante, si se le pregunta, él no tendría ninguna idea de cuánto tiempo había estado arrodillado ahí tratando de hacer que respirara de nuevo, pero ahora mismo planeaba continuar hasta que algo sucediera. Él no iba a abandonar y no cometería errores. Ella era suya y le condenaría si iba a ninguna parte sin él. Si no abría sus ojos nunca sería capaz de cumplir con los deseos de su hermano. No había nadie más, él no aceptaría a nadie más. Sasuke estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa a su hermano lo que significaba que tenía que hacerla respirar_

Un codo atascado en la garganta del último clon y desapareció en la nube de humo. Apenas esquivó el codo vestido de naranja el futuro Hokage utilizo el humo a su favor. Por desgracia para el rubio, todavía era más rápido. Unas fuertes manos agarraron el brazo de Naruto y lo mandó volando sobre el hombro del Uchiha hacia un árbol cercano. Naruto torció el cuerpo y aterrizó con los pies en el árbol, una mueca feroz en su rostro y los ojos tan rojos como su oponente. Pues bien, se va a tomar esto en serio...

_Pasaron los minutos sin resultados. Ella no se movía, su corazón no latía, no estaba respirando. La frustración lo llenó y empezó a enfadarse. ¿Estaba intentando regresar? ¿Se había rendido ya? Él nunca la perdonaría_

_Cuando le dio el aliento una vez más sintió algo. ¿Un aumento en la chakra, tal vez? Venía de Hinata, su cuerpo comenzaba a responder. Aun así, era un proceso lento y demasiado tiempo había pasado ya. Al darse cuenta de esto, él decidió poner su energía en un último golpe. Sus manos se apretaron juntas en un puño, mudó su chakra allí y colgó en su pecho presionando fuertemente su chakra en su cuerpo_

_Comenzó a toser la sangre que había llenado su garganta y su cuerpo se sacudió, ojos claros se abrieron, tomando automáticamente en una gran bocanada de aire. Él la abrazó mientras ella volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, aun tosiendo, frotándole la espalda. Con el tiempo se detuvo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero estaba viva. Puso su cabeza contra su pecho mientras ella se sentó. El corazón le latía, pero era débil. Su respiración era corta y tensa y había perdido una cantidad increíble de sangre. Si él no conseguía llevarla a un hospital, no habría nada que pudiera hacer si ella moría de nuevo_

_De pie, hizo un clon de sombra que saltó a los árboles para agarrar a Nakamura. Tirando de la Hyuuga en sus brazos se trasladó a toda velocidad hacia el hospital_

Había una vez gran cráter donde su cuerpo había estado de pie hace un momento. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado en esto? ¿Horas? No fue hasta ahora que los dos muchachos se miraron entre sí, respirando agitadamente. Sin embargo, ambos estaban sonriendo. Naruto alzaba el puño mientras se preparaba para atacar de nuevo y Sasuke le indicó que atacara

No es de extrañar que Naruto lo golpeara más duro de lo que había esperado, pero se quedó de pie, cavando en la tierra. Agarrando los brazos del rubio. Entonces Naruto lo embistió con la cabeza y el Uchiha se tambaleó hacia atrás, aturdido

Maldición tenía la cabeza dura

_Sosteniendo a la chica débil irrumpió a través de las puertas del hospital, exigiendo atención. Un médico que había estado caminando lo miró con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo como Sasuke se dirigía directamente a él y le entregó a Hinata_

_"Se está muriendo, arréglalo" - Él dijo - "Porque si ella muere en el hospital..." - se detuvo a propósito, pero sus ojos tenían una promesa oscura_

_Si ella moría en el hospital iba a matar a cada persona en el edificio_

_Si ella no era de él no sería de nadie más, así que si no podía cumplir con los deseos de su hermano, ¿por qué deberían seguir jodiendolo? Que vengan, vamos a utilizar Sharingan y que el sello lo matara, estaba cansado de vivir sin un propósito. Había unos cuantos gilipollas de Konoha que se estaba muriendo por acabarlo de todos modos, él lo llevaría a cabo antes de que lo encontraran_

_Él no había estado buscando, él no había querido encontrar a 'esa persona' tan pronto y sobre todo, no alguien de Konoha. Mientras observaba a un equipo de médicos y enfermeras que se apresuraban a llevar a la niña a la sala de emergencias que finalmente admitió a sí mismo que ella era 'esa persona', la muerte de nadie más lo habría afectado de esta manera. Una vez más, se sintió como si una parte de él estaba siendo arrancada de su pecho, al igual que el día en que había mirado el rostro sonriente de su hermano mientras moría_

_Que dios ayudara a esta ciudad si la segunda persona que le importaba profundamente moría esta noche, porque si no podía ser feliz, nadie a su alrededor iba a ser feliz_

El entrenamiento terminó con los dos de ellos golpeando su pie en la mejilla del otro, enviándolos volando. Golpeándose en el suelo duro y se mantuvieron así durante un tiempo. El Uchiha miró hacia el cielo, que era pasado el mediodía. Con pereza, vio como una pequeña bandada de pájaros pasaron y su pensamiento se desvió. Esa noche habría dispuesto volver a caer en 'la oscuridad' como todo el mundo lo había llamado. Perder su mente una y otra vez ¿Por qué no? Él no habría tenido nada mejor que hacer en ese momento

Él fue el primero en levantarse, aunque su cuerpo estaba bastante dolorido. Naruto era el único que podía llevarlo a este estado. Por alguna razón no reemplazar el sello después de su misión, dejándolo con acceso completo a su Sharingan. Estaba seguro de que no había sido un descuido por parte de Tsunade, ella le 'agradaba' tanto él como a él le 'agradaba' ella. Descartándolo por ahora llegó a su amigo y le ofreció la mano, la que fue aceptada con gratitud

"Hombre, nos hemos excedido esta vez" - exclamó el rubio, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - "Sakura-chan va a volverse loca cuando llegue a casa todo magullado"

"Es tu culpa por dejarla tomar el control en todo" - el moreno comentó - "La dejaste entrar en el hábito de golpearte cada vez que te equivocas"

Naruto se encogió de hombros - "Sí, pero... no me importa" - Sonrió de nuevo - "'Siempre y cuando Sakura-chan me ame puedo soportar cualquier cosa"

El Uchiha lo miró como si el otro hombre estuviese mentalmente incapacitado - "Creo que simplemente disfrutas del dolor" – Murmuró

Encontraron un lugar adecuado y se sentaron en la hierba, mirando al frente Sasuke y Naruto mirando a las nubes. Permanecieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo

"Si dejas la aldea no vamos a ser capaces de protégete" – el rubio finalmente comentó - "Lo sabes, ¿no?"

El Uchiha gruñó - "Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo"

"¿Qué pasa con Hinata-chan? ¿Qué pasa si ustedes tienen hijos? ¿Qué pasa si alguien los ataca mientras ella está embarazada y no estás allí y -?"

"Yo entiendo Naruto" - El Uchiha espetó, con el ceño fruncido - "Hipotéticamente hablando, si yo pudiera salir, no sería difícil tomar la tierra que Orochimaru había asegurado cuando creó el pueblo del sonido. No tengo ninguna duda de que pudo encontrar shinobi lo suficientemente competente como subordinados y el Sharingan estaría lejos de las garras de Konoha"

Naruto parecía triste - "Realmente no quieres tener una familia aquí, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon - "Ustedes no entienden" - Él dijo y era cierto. Naruto nunca sería capaz de entender por qué él no podía permitirse tener una familia. A pesar de que el futuro Hokage sabía la verdad no era lo mismo saber que vivir esa realidad. Nadie sería capaz de entender cómo se sintió cuando él se había enterado de todo. Sí, un montón de la causa había sido a causa de Madara, pero fue Konoha al final quien decidió erradicar todo su clan. Hombres, mujeres, niños, nadie se había salvado. Nadie, excepto él y sólo porque el amor de Itachi hacia él había sido mayor que su amor por el pueblo. ¿Cómo se puede entender eso? ¿Cómo se puede entender que de todos fue el quien se salvó? De no haber sido el hermano de Itachi, él estaría muerto. Fue un hecho frío y duro y que, no importa qué, nunca podía permitirse olvidar. Fue este hecho, junto con todo lo demás que le hizo incapaz de perdonar al pueblo. Él simplemente no podía

"¿Qué pasa si llegamos a un acuerdo con todo el mundo?" - el rubio ofreció - "Quiero decir, podríamos hacer que se comprometen a no-" - fue interrumpido cuando el Uchiha negó con la cabeza lentamente

"Mientras este en el pueblo" – explicó - "La gente tratará de manipularnos. No es como que Konoha quería borrar el Sharingan por completo, si así hubiera sido hubieran matado a Itachi después del hecho. Él iba a ser el último Uchiha, pero ahora estoy en lugar. Mientras un Uchiha está vivo es suficiente para tratar de empezar de nuevo, no sólo el Consejo también... los Hyuuga intentaría manipular la situación, porque ella es la heredera. Ellos intentarían empujar fuera al Hokage al afirmar que es un 'asunto del clan'. ¿De verdad crees que simplemente se quedaran de brazos cruzados y permitir que los niños de dos de los linajes más poderosos se les deslizase a través de sus dedos?"

Ojos azules parpadeó - "Whoa, has estado pensado mucho, ¿eh?"

Una arrogante sonrisa - "Ellos no me llaman un genio por nada " - Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Naruto resopló y le dirigió una mirada. Rápidamente desapareció - "Si ella dice que sí, voy a salir de este pueblo de una manera u otra"

Cruzando sus brazos, Naruto miró a lo lejos, con el rostro tan serio como el del moreno - "Es tan estúpido" - Dijo finalmente - "Esto sería fácil si no fuera..." - su rostro se endureció - "¿Y si ella dice que no? ¿Y si es demasiado para ella?"

El Uchiha cerró los ojos - "No sé" - Él respondió honestamente - "Si ella me rechaza..." - dejó la frase sin terminar y el aire se puso muy tenso. Sasuke nunca volvería a ser 'normal' o completamente 'estable', nunca más. Había una alta probabilidad de que si ella lo rechazaba probablemente tendrían que matarlo o de lo contrario el riesgo de una gran cantidad de gente saldría lastimada. Su estado mental era demasiado frágil para hacer frente a algo lógico y razonable

"Yo... yo no sé qué decirte" - Naruto se echó hacia atrás para descansar y frunció el ceño pensativo - "Cuando lo pones así suena bastante desesperado"

"Hn" - Estuvo de acuerdo - "¿Qué harías si fueras Hokage?"

"¿Eh?" - sentado de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras pensaba en ello - "No sé. Al igual, los otros pueblos con el tiempo acordarían que regreses aquí y 'empezaras de nuevo', así que no es como si fueras más un criminal buscado. Er... me gustaría ayudarte a encontrar un lugar para tu familia, siempre y cuando tú mantuvieses los lazos con nosotros. Si quisieras hacerse cargo de la aldea del sonido de Orochimaru supongo que yo te apoyaría"

Sasuke señaló con el dedo su frente - "¿Qué hay de esto?"

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño, pensativo otra vez - "Realmente no consigo entender los sellos del todo bien, aunque tuve uno en mí la mayor parte de mi vida. He oído que no se puede quitar el sello Hyuuga"

"No puedes" - Sasuke confirmó - "Pero eso no significa que no puedas conseguir ser fuerte aun con el allí" - Cuando Naruto le dio una mirada en blanco demostró que él no entendía al otro hombre suspiró - "No importa. Eres un idiota y no tengo ganas de explicarlo"

"Hey" - Naruto agarró el cuello de Sasuke - "Tú eres el que me pidió consejo ¿vale? No es mi culpa que me estés haciendo preguntas locas" - miró malhumorado - "Si yo fuera Hokage prometería no meter la pata y te dejaría ir con tal de que nos mantuviéramos en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ah" - Sasuke respondió y se levantó. Naruto lo miró confundido - "Todo esto me ha hecho darme cuenta de que voy a tener que hacer un trato con Tsunade de una manera u otra. Probablemente va a llevar todo el año antes de que estamos de acuerdo en algo"

De pie, el rubio se sacudió el polvo - "Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Tú vas realmente serio acerca de todo esto? ¿Sobre Hinata-chan?"

"Mi hermano quería que yo viviera mi vida y tratara de encontrar la felicidad. Yo no pude hacer eso antes, yo entiendo que esta es mi segunda oportunidad. Voy a hacer lo que mi hermano quería, pero lo estoy haciendo a mi manera" - Se metió las manos en los bolsillos - "Yo sé lo que quiero y no voy a comprometerme más de lo que tenga que hacerlo"

"Hmmm..." - entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cabeza Naruto frunció el ceño - "¿Tiene que ser Hinata-chan?" - soltó un pequeño suspiro - "Quiero decir, aun con ganas de estar con ella, no te va a ser fácil"

Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula - "No hay nadie más" - El Uchiha dijo más o menos - "Nunca he querido estar involucrado con una chica. Es ella o nadie"

Él no respondió en un primer momento, mientras caminaban hacia la torre del Hokage. Después de unos minutos, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció de repente en el rostro de Naruto y le dio un codazo a Sasuke - "Así que, supongo que eso significa que yo tenía razón en decirte que le consiguieras un anillo a Hinata-chan, ¿eh?"

"Cállate, idiota" - El Uchiha murmuró, mirando al frente. Cuando Naruto señaló que estaba ligeramente sonrojado Sasuke le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Fuertemente

Al llegar a las escaleras la mano de Naruto agarró el brazo de Sasuke. Le dio al rubio una mirada inquisitiva

"... Sólo quiero que sepas que no te daré la espalda" - Los ojos azules se encontraron con los oscuros del Uchiha, su rostro con expresión determinada - "Realmente te voy a ayudar a conseguir tu segunda oportunidad, te apoyaré hasta el final"

Cerró los ojos un instante, Sasuke le dio una pequeña sonrisa - "Eso ya lo sé, idiota"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No se habían comprometido a verse de nuevo más tarde, pero Hinata no podía quedarse en su casa con su corazón y pensamientos en un constante estado de caos. Una parte de ella se sentía un poco mareada, después de aquella fatídica noche el resto de las noches había dormido en sus brazos. Como había sospechado, había sido cariñoso físicamente, aunque sus frases 'pick up' necesitan una buena reforma. Sus dedos habían rozado sus brazos o su rostro todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron a la aldea. No era como si hubieran celebrado conversaciones profundas ni nada, de hecho hablaban tanto como cuando estaban en el país de la nieve

Se entendía que estaban 'juntos', pero no juntos. Ella tenía un año para tomar su decisión final, pero hasta ese momento él todavía le mostraba, a su manera, que iba a valer la pena. Era como si estuviera diciendo 'Esto es lo que obtendrás si dices que sí', y ella tuvo que admitir que a su regreso se había sentido como si estuviera flotando

Por desgracia, no podía olvidar el dolor que sin darse cuenta le había hecho pasar en el último año y medio. La ira, la frustración, la ida y vuelta con sus sentimientos por ella. No era que no quería confiar en él con el corazón, pero... necesitaba tiempo y realmente, necesitaba ver que iba a ser tan dedicado a su decisión. Además de eso, sabía que si ella dijo que sí tendría que abandonar el pueblo y, posiblemente, convertirse en un paria de su familia. Claro, el consejo y Hiashi podrían estar dispuestos a pasar por alto el hecho de que Sasuke era un traidor porque tenía el Sharingan, pero no si van a tener nulo acceso a los prodigios producidos a partir de esa unión. Hinata no estaba tan preocupado por su posición como heredero, Hanabi haría un mejor trabajo que ella y Neji podría cambiar el clan y que sería un líder fuerte

¿Pero le permitirían que se fuera? Reconoció que había sido perdonado por todos los pueblos gracias a los esfuerzos de la Hokage y el Kazekage pero todavía lo habían atado con el sello maldito. No podía ser retirado, estaba atrapado, ¿no?

La Hyuuga suspiró, caminando por las calles de Konoha, sin saber a dónde realmente iba. Esto fue demasiado para pensar, tenía que confiar en alguien, alguien que entienda su situación y poder darle un consejo. Una arruga cruzó su bonito rostro cuando trató de pensar en la gente que confiaba

Tenten le diría a Neji y Neji le diría a Tenten que cosas decir. Una vez más, Neji la detendría por lo no. Hanabi no entendería y sus consejos por lo general no eran muy buenos, así que no. Ino divulgaría el chisme antes de la noche acabara por lo que no. Naruto era el mejor amigo de Sasuke por lo que probablemente él había ido con el Uzumaki, y ella no quería ser una carga. Kiba sería peor que Neji y posiblemente se pondría violento. Shino tendría una reacción igual que Kiba, pero lo haría discretamente y en silencio, acercándose a Sasuke cuando ella no estaba allí

Los pies de Hinata dejaron de moverse y se encontró de pie fuera de la puerta de Haruno Sakura. No... No había manera de que ella pudiera... no Sakura. La mujer de cabello rosa había estado enamorada de Sasuke por años, Hinata entendido que tendría sentimientos persistentes; Hinata aún tenía sentimientos por Naruto. Uno no puede olvidar a su primer amor, ellos siempre tendrían un lugar especial en su corazón. No podía confiar en Sakura, sería como frotar la nariz de la niña en el suelo

Sin embargo, también era la única mujer que sostenía podría tener una idea de lo que sucedía en el interior de la cabeza de Sasuke. También, mientras que Hinata no era la mejor amiga de Sakura supo que la ninja médica sería honesta y sincera con ella. Desafortunadamente, Sakura era la única persona a la que podía ir y que sería capaz de ayudar realmente

Se armó de valor, Hinata alzó una mano y apretó el dedo en el timbre

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Once**

**Notas Naoko:** hola mis amadísimos lectores, mom mis back!

wow… hasta que al fin pude subir el capítulo, fue del horror todo este tiempo, tenía listo el capítulo desde hace tanto tiempo, pero no tenía internet para poder subirlo. Casi 2 meses sin internet fue… tan, tan, tan aburrido, nunca en mi vida me había aburrido tanto, increíble que el internet sea tan adictivo y necesario. Bue… a lo que vamos ahora, lamento mucho la demora, pero sin internet no podía ver el fic original para traducir. Me encantaría poder decirles que no tardare mucho con el próximo capítulo, pero lamentablemente para mí las vacaciones se me acabaron así que Naoko is back to school. Lo que implica tener menos tiempo para

Y ahora, ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Piropos? ¿Reviews? :3

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran EmbraceDiversity yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo ya que me encanta esta historia.

—Hablan.

_Piensan._

**xxxxx**

**Capitulo Doce**

**xxxxx**

Sakura acababa de salir de la ducha después de terminar su turno en el hospital cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta. Sus padres estaban fuera por un tiempo y no habían previsto ninguna visita. Todavía se secaba el pelo con la toalla mientras subía por las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Luego parpadeó. Y parpadeó de nuevo.

— ¿Hinata-chan? — dijo la ninja médico, claramente sorprendida. Hyuuga Hinata nunca la había visitado antes, no tenía una razón para hacerlo. No es que a Sakura no le gustara la chica tranquila, pensaba que Hinata era muy dulce y fuerte de manera silenciosa. La morena era simplemente alguien que no podía odiar, ella era tan dulce.

De todos modos, era tensa su relación, o al menos lo era en el extremo de Sakura. Desde el comienzo Sasuke solo había mostrado cualquier tipo de atención hacia sólo dos personas, Naruto y la chica de ojos pálidos. Fue incluso hostil con ella misma e Ino estaba demasiado asustada para siquiera caminar por la misma calle que Sasuke después de que prácticamente fue arrojada fuera de él cuando ella sólo le había tocado ligeramente el brazo. Sakura todavía sentía amor por Sasuke, pero... este hombre no era 'Sasuke'. Había algo permanentemente oscuro y fuera de él.

A pesar de que había intentado matarla todavía tenía sentimientos por él. Ella estaba segura de que era una tonta.

Cuando Sasuke inicialmente despertó después de esa batalla fatídica en que tanto él como Naruto habían muerto y fueron traídos de vuelta a la vida, su ahora novio le había dicho que el Uchiha quería una segunda oportunidad. Quería cumplir el deseo de su hermano para vivir y ser feliz. Vida que él trataba de hacer, ¿feliz? No tanto. Sasuke se había enfadado por ser marcado y estar preso en el pueblo. Como no podía arremeter físicamente había comenzado a atacar verbalmente, llegando a ser muy sarcástico y mordaz con sus palabras. Había sido poco cooperativo y un dolor general en el culo. Al verlo así, al ver su verdadero asco y odio a cualquier cosa y todo lo relacionado con Konoha, había hecho vacilar su fe en él. Una vez más, Naruto le había dicho que iba a tomar tiempo, no podía cambiar lo que la aldea le habían hecho de la noche a la mañana.

Entonces él comenzó a prestar especial atención a Hinata, excepto que de la peor manera imaginable. Sin tener en cuenta lo que estaba pasando en su vida y el calendario completo que la Hyuuga tenía ya, había comenzado a entrenar con él cada mañana. No había sido misericordioso, Sakura había visto los moretones. Cuando fue confrontado por ella ni siquiera parecía querer pedir disculpas y se había puesto furioso. ¿Él incluso aún tiene un corazón? ¿De verdad quiere cambiar? ¿Por qué la pobre Hinata, una chica que no le deseaba mal de nadie? Una vez más, Naruto le había dicho a la mujer de cabello rosa que sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Pasaron los meses y se suavizaron un poco, pero no mucho. Todavía era hiriente con sus palabras y no tuvo en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, sino que también había oído lo bien que había estado tratando a Hinata una vez que se había visto obligado a convertirse en su guardaespaldas. Fue entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que se produjo un cambio significativo en Sasuke. Cuando estaba a punto de matar a un cliente que les había traicionado, había sido nada menos que Hinata quien había sido capaz de calmarlo. Ningún tipo de fuerza física siquiera había sido necesaria. Para cualquier otra persona probablemente no habría significado una gran cosa, pero tanto ella como Naruto lo conocían mejor. Ambos habían acordado, que Hinata significaba algo para el vengador caído, simplemente no podía entender qué.

Entonces por un momento Sakura tenía pánico porque se había enterado de que Naruto iba a pedirle una oportunidad a Hinata. Primero Sasuke, ¿Y ahora Naruto? Se había obligado a tomar una decisión y había elegido el chico que se había quedado a su lado no importaba qué, no al chico que le había restado importancia como a una vieja chaqueta. Ella amaba a Sasuke, pero Naruto le gustaba más y ese incidente le había obligado a ver eso. Esto no quiere decir que todavía no le dolía que Sasuke fuera 'agradable' con Hinata, cuando ellos habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos. La chica se había preguntado en serio, de todas las mujeres en Konoha, ¿por qué Hinata?

Ahora la morena estaba de pie fuera de la puerta y sólo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que la Hyuuga y Sasuke habían regresado de su misión como escoltas. Sakura probablemente sabía el motivo por el que ella estaba aquí. La pregunta era, ¿la ninja médico era capaz de manejar lo que la otra chica iba a decirle?

Hinata se veía muy nerviosa, su postura estaba apagada, mirada fija en el suelo. Por un momento Sakura pensó que la chica iba a empezar a jugar con los dedos. Para sorpresa de Sakura, Hinata no estaba ruborizada. La chica parecía estresada, incómoda e insegura.

—Vamos a entrar Hinata-chan— la chica de pelo rosa ofreció, moviéndose para permitir que la otra chica entrara, Sakura hizo señas para que se sentara en el sofá —Voy a hacer un poco de té — Ofreció y Hinata pareció asentir con gratitud.

—Yo... lo siento mucho por molestarte así Sakura-san...—La voz de Hinata era suave y un poco inestable, Sakura tomó un momento para recuperar lo que había dicho.

—No es ninguna molestia— aseguró a Hinata mientras empezaba a configurar la bandeja y calentar el agua —En realidad, me atrapaste después de mi turno, así que llegaste en un momento perfecto— le dio a la chica de cabello oscuro una de sus brillantes sonrisas y reparo en la expresión de dolor de Hinata.

_¿Qué ha pasado en su misión?_ Pensó Sakura. _Algo tuvo que haber pasado, y no fue nada bueno en absoluto._

—Yo... um, necesito tu ayuda— comenzó Hinata, mirando hacia su regazo —No sé qué hacer y e-eres la única persona que podría entenderme y no decírselo a todos.

Sus ojos verdes parpadearon con sorpresa ante la declaración de la niña. Tuvo que admitir, que le hizo sentir bien saber que Hinata pensaba tan bien de ella, no era como si la Hyuuga no tenía una gran cantidad de gente para ir en busca de consejo. Pero también confirmó sus sospechas. Puso las tasas con agua caliente sobre la bandeja, empezó a caminar de regreso a la sala.

—Se trata de Sasuke-kun, ¿no es así?.

La morena asintió —Él...— Sakura vio entonces, el lento rubor que subía por el cuello de Hinata, pintando sus mejillas de un color rosado. Ojos blancos se clavaron en los esmeralda y Sakura se alegró de que la otra chica hubiera esperado hasta que ella se había sentado para hacer su anuncio.

—Él... me pidió que me casara con él— dijo casi un susurro.

La boca del ninja médico se redujo. Ella... ella debe haber oído mal. No había manera —E-¿estás segura Hinata-chan?"— La niña no podía encontrar explicación — ¿Estás segura de que no quiso decir otra cosa? Quiero decir... Quiero decir, es Sasuke-kun de quien estamos hablando— Sakura le dio una sonrisa forzada. Por mucho que se odiaba a sí misma por ello porque amaba Naruto ahora, el pensamiento '¿y por qué no a mí?' Todavía surgía en su mente.

_Deja de hacer eso_. Ella se reprendió. _No tienes doce años y Sasuke-kun no es su verdadero amor._

Eso no hizo el anuncio de Hinata menos impresionante. Durante los últimos diecinueve años Sasuke nunca había mostrado interés en alguna de las mujeres, ni siquiera ella, ahora, después de un año y medio ¿estaba pidiéndole a Hinata casarse con él? Hyuuga Hinata, la única chica que no había tenido un flechazo con él durante sus días como genin. Hinata, la chica que había golpeado durante tres semanas consecutivas.

Por otra parte, también era la misma chica que podía tocar Sasuke sin que él se volviera hostil. Era la misma chica que lo había calmado de una furia asesina cuando ni siquiera Naruto había sido capaz de detenerlo. Ahora, al parecer era la chica con quien quería reconstruir su clan. Eso es lo que significaba todo aquello, reconstruir su clan había sido su objetivo desde que lo que había conocido y comprendía que había recibido un flechazo en el infierno y que se volvió loco a causa de ella. Sentía que querría volver a ese objetivo ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad.

Pero Sasuke ya no tenía doce años y él no era la persona más amable del mundo. La expresión de Sakura había endurecido, tenía que asegurarse de que Hinata no estaba siendo manipulada — ¿Te lo pidió a ti, porque a él le interesas o porque eres una Hyuuga?— preguntó la chica. No tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto, no con este tipo de asuntos.

El rubor no se desvaneció y Sakura lo tomó como una buena señal. Si Sasuke la estaba tratando mal ella no se sonrojaría, estaría aterrorizada —Él... él dice que le intereso— Hinata comenzó a tirar de las mangas de la chaqueta —Creo que... yo le creo.

Hinata no estaba asustada, sólo preocupada y confundida, por lo que era definitivamente bueno — ¿Qué le dijiste?

La chica negó con la cabeza —Le dije que no sé porque... todo este tiempo q-que ha estado... ir y venir supongo. Un minuto es muy cariñoso y un minuto más tarde, está gritándome que me aleje. M-me evitó durante seis meses después de que fue forzado a ser mi g-guardaespaldas así que...

Sakura trató de digerir todo esto. Era un comportamiento inusual en Sasuke, ¿Era él bipolar ahora y no lo sabía? No, eso no estaba bien si finalmente se decidió a hacer la pregunta. Trató de pensar, en un primer momento Sasuke había sido extremadamente hostil y enojado hacia Hinata sin razón alguna. Entonces él se volvió más agradable hacia ella, hasta el punto en que estaba cómodo a su alrededor. Una vez que había sido capaz de separarse de Hinata lo había hecho inmediatamente, salir de su camino para evitar a la chica. Por último, salen juntos en una misión y él le pide que se case con él.

—Suena como...— Las cejas de Sakura se fruncieron ante el pensamiento —Es como... que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo hacia ti y que fue demasiado pronto para él, por ello arremetió contra ti en lugar de confesarse. Luego, una vez que se vio obligado a tratar contigo sobre una base diaria se calmó. La única razón que se me ocurre fue que empezó a darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran más profundos de lo que él quería que fueran y por eso, básicamente, se escapó— Ella negó con la cabeza —Pero... eso no explica por qué de repente pedirte que se casaran después de seis meses de silencio. Algo debe haber pasado— La mirada de Sakura se centró en Hinata y la chica se retorció.

—Fue... la misión— Hinata comenzó.

La ninja médico escuchó mientras Hinata contó la historia de su misión, cómo Sasuke había admitido que había estado confundido acerca de sus sentimientos y no quería aceptarlos. Ella le dijo a Sakura sobre cómo, a pesar de los deseos de Sasuke comenzaron a acercarse, su cliente no ayudo a la situación coqueteado con la chica todo el tiempo. Entonces le dijo a Sakura sobre las armas biológicas que Orochimaru había creado para combatir los doujutsu y cómo ella casi había muerto a causa de ella.

—Yo creo que eso es... eso es cuando...— suspiró —Cuando me desperté él lucia muy serio y retraído, realmente no me hablo en el viaje de regreso. Al principio pensé que era porque iba a empezar a evitarme otra vez, como había dicho que lo haría, pero luego...

Entonces Sasuke había entrado en su habitación una noche un par de días antes de su regreso a Konoha y le dijo a Hinata que casi muere y eso le había asustado hasta el punto en que ni siquiera podía mirarla y se culpaba por el incidente. Cuando Hinata trató de alejarlo y le dijo que había tenido suficiente, que había llegado a su límite. Entonces le pidió que se casara con él. Lo más que probablemente, es que todo el tiempo que estuvo evitándola había estado pensando constantemente en lo que sentía y lo que quería hacer.

Sakura sonrió levemente, comprendiendo todo —Hinata-chan, si estas preocupada por si él está siendo sincero... no lo hagas. Después de escuchar todo es obvio que Sasuke-kun está enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y ella negó con la cabeza —P-pero... él...

—Él no lo quiere admitir— explicó Sakura —Sasuke-kun nunca fue bueno en expresar sus sentimientos hacia las cosas y las personas que le importan. Yo no creo que él ame a otra persona, así que no pienses lo contrario... eres la única Hinata-chan— Respirando hondo, miró a la Hyuuga, dándole una sonrisa temblorosa —Eres la primera chica con la que quiso estar románticamente. No... No hay que subestimar sus sentimientos, esto hará que se sienta vulnerable, pero parece que él está bien con eso.

_No voy a llorar._

Se movió hacia adelante, y agarró las manos de Hinata —Hinata-chan— suplicó —Si lo que dices es verdad, tú y Naruto son los únicos que pueden salvar plenamente a Sasuke-kun. Naruto y yo sabemos que Sasuke-kun necesita un constantemente equilibrio entre su lado oscuro y el lado luminoso. Todavía está luchando con sus emociones, ha estado enojado y odioso por tanto tiempo que esta inculcado en él ahora, pero ... parece que Sasuke-kun ha encontrado anclas en ti y en Naruto…

Hubo silencio por un largo rato, pero Sakura no soltó las manos de Hinata y no movió su mirada de la otra chica. ¿Cómo podía hacer que Hinata comprendiera lo importante que era para él? Sakura nunca tendría su Sasuke-kun, pero ella quería que él fuera feliz más que nada.

—T-tu...— La expresión de Hinata estaba preocupada — ¿No va a cambiar de opinión? ¿En serio? Quiero decir... que podría tener a cualquier chica, así que... No lo entiendo.

Él no lo haría —Si él ha ido tan lejos, significa que ha tomado una decisión y va a seguir con ella. Eso es lo que es. No sé todo lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero... no hay duda de que él es serio acerca de ti. ¿Y tú Hinata-chan? Si tomas una decisión... tendrás que seguir con esta hasta el final, no va a aceptar nada menos.

La chica se mordió el labio —Yo... él me gusta— Ella admitió —Yo quiero estar con él, pero... todo esto ha sucedido tan rápido y luego está el hecho de que él es quien es, y yo soy quien soy. No va a ser fácil y... sé que voy a tener que abandonar el pueblo. Yo no... Yo no quiero perder a mi familia y amigos. Tengo miedo p-porque a pesar de que está siendo muy amable conmigo n-no será siempre así. Yo... sólo necesito tiempo.

—Yo entiendo, de verdad— Sakura soltó las manos de Hinata — ¿Cuándo tiempo tiene para darle una respuesta final?

—Un año.

Wow. Sakura parpadeó. Un año... eso fue un tiempo muy largo. Pero, de nuevo, probablemente le tomaría tanto tiempo para encontrar una manera para que estén juntos, especialmente si Sasuke quería abandonar el pueblo con ella. Los dos estaban en un momento muy difícil y Sakura solo rezó para que él no fuera a hacer algo horrible para conseguir lo que quería. Si Hinata dijo que sí y sin embargo alguien no les permitía estar juntos... terminaría muy, muy mal. Si quería algo, lo conseguía, no importa lo que hiciera falta.

—Me gustaría... me gustaría que te tomaras todo el año para pensar en él, si yo fuera tú— era un pequeño consejo —Me refiero a que pasó por todo ese calvario con Naruto, y Sasuke-kun puede hacerte daño sin darse cuenta... Es más que comprensible que puedas desconfiar. Incluso si decides antes de que el año se termine, todavía espera, si se trata de una cuestión de Sasuke-kun necesitara probarse a sí mismo a ti, hará lo que sea necesario. Siempre ha sido así. Yo no creo que va a ser fácil, pero creo que por el momento deja que pase un año y te sentirás lo suficientemente segura de tu respuesta. Sé que no lo parece ahora pero...— Le dio a la chica una sonrisa sincera —Si realmente lo quieres, seguirás queriéndolo por mucho tiempo.

Eso fue el tranquilizante que Hinata necesitaba oír. Sakura vio como la chica finalmente se relajó, como si algo pesado había sido quitado de sus hombros. Hinata era una persona muy amable, pero ella también era fuerte. Aunque Sakura realmente creía que Sasuke cumpliría su palabra sobre el deseo de estar con Hinata, el ninja médico decidió que iba a hablar con él de todos modos. Hinata era su amiga y Sasuke tendría que tratarla de otra manera o él podría lastimarla otra vez sin darse cuenta.

Una pequeña parte de ella aún estaba herida por un amor perdido, pero si hubiera tenido que escoger a alguien, habría elegido Hinata para él. La tensión previa que había sentido hacia la Hyuuga se levantó, Hinata necesitaría a alguien para apoyarla porque pronto mucha gente estaría muy molesta con ella. Ella necesitaría a alguien que realmente quería que la pareja fuese feliz.

—Cuando las cosas se pongan mal— dijo Sakura —Sólo ten en cuenta de que tienes por lo menos a una persona de tu lado, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres estar con Sasuke-kun, yo te apoyare en todo el camino.

Una sensación agridulce se apoderó de Sakura cuando Hinata la miró con los ojos blancos brillantes.

—Gr... Gracias... por todo, Sakura-san— Fue sincera y lleno de emoción. Nadie podría sostener ilusiones, ella tendría un año duro.

—Sabes Hinata-chan, creo que hemos llegado al punto en el que no hay que ser tan formal conmigo. Ahora somos amigas, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata asintió —Sí... tienes razón. Gracias Sakura-chan.

A pesar de que Sasuke no quería o necesitaba cualquier cosa de Sakura, ella sentía que podía, al menos, hacer una última cosa por él. Porque ella lo amaba y porque, como su antiguo compañero de equipo - _como parte de su familia_ - quería que él fuera feliz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de hablar con Sakura, y todo había ido sorprendentemente bien, Hinata se encontró de mucho mejor ánimo. Ella había tenido tanto miedo de que Sakura pensara que estaba tratando de lanzarle en su rostro que Sasuke la quería a ella y no a Sakura o de que se ofendiera debido a sus antiguos sentimientos hacia el Uchiha. Ahora tenía a alguien quien honestamente podría confiar en que la apoyaría durante este año. Muchos de sus seres queridos, probablemente todos ellos, no estarían tan dispuestos a ayudar. Muchos de ellos le gritarían, muchos de ellos se enojarían y posiblemente atacaran a Sasuke, algo que ella no quería, posiblemente Sasuke se enojaría y los matara. Ella estaba muy agradecida con Sakura.

_Tal vez podría convencer a Sasuke... para abrirse más con Sakura-chan. Es obvio que ella no es más una de sus "fangirls", ella realmente se preocupa por él, románticamente y como amigo._

En cualquier caso, la Hyuuga ahora se sentía más confiada acerca de su relación con el vengador caído, no se sentía como si estuviera cayendo en una situación miserable y dolorosa. Sakura incluso le había dicho que él estaba enamorado de ella, Hinata todavía tenían sus dudas. El amor era algo muy poderoso, pero era fácil confundir otras emociones con el amor. El Uchiha era una persona que hacía las cosas en los extremos, lo que estaba bien de una manera u otra y lo que él decidía lo hacía de forma minuciosa y dedicada.

Por desgracia, ya que ella no tenía manera de realmente ponerse en contacto con él sin tener que ir a su apartamento, algo que no quería hacer, porque es obvio que necesitaba su tiempo para pensar tanto como ella, Hinata no lo vio por el resto del día y no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo. Incluso si él no tenía ninguna intención de mantener las cosas en secreto, no quiere decir que no iba a tener un ataque al corazón si se acercaba al complejo Hyuuga para pasar tiempo con ella. Eso no terminaría bien.

¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

Todavía se sentía un poco mareada y aturdida por lo que decidió regresar a su casa y su cuerpo se puso en piloto automático. El resto de los días lo tendría para sí misma, incluso los Hyuuga no creían en obligar a alguien a entrenar después de una larga misión. Hanabi estaba fuera con su equipo genin, era difícil de creer que su hermana iba a hacer los exámenes Chunnin, Neji vivía en su propio apartamento y su padre normalmente se mantuvo ocupado con los negocios del clan y reuniones. Así que normalmente estaba sólo ella y le encantaba.

Cada vez que regresaba de una misión larga o estresante lo primero que querría hacer era comer sus alimentos favoritos. Así que por la tarde se podía oler el dulce aroma de la canela de los bollos de canela. Mientras que ella también ayudaría a los cocineros con los preparativos de la cena, como un niño que siempre había pasado su tiempo libre, ya sea en los jardines o ayudando a los cocineros, ellos la amaban. Ella preparaba el té para su padre cuando se daba cuenta de que estaría en su estudio el resto de la noche y le pedía a alguien para llevarlo a él por ella. Ella saboreó con deleite su dulce de canela. Nadie la miraba divertido, sabían que esos sonidos de felicidad provenían de su heredera.

A pesar de no tener que entrenar lo hizo un poco. Hinata seguía debatiéndose sobre Sasuke preguntándose si iba seguir entrenando con ella, su vacilación era sobre todo por el trauma de sus primeros entrenamientos.

Su padre la acompañó durante la cena y fue sorprendentemente locuaz... y hablador solo como Hyuuga Hiashi podría ser, en cualquier caso. Él le preguntó por su misión y sobre sus heridas, obviamente, había leído los informes dados a la Hokage, o había sido informado. La existencia de las criaturas que eran inmunes al Byakugan no era algo de lo que su padre estaba muy contento, pero se alegraba de que dos de los cinco ahora estuvieran muertos.

Lo más impactante de todo habían sido sus opiniones sobre Sasuke. Tal vez fue porque el Uchiha había prácticamente salvo a su hija al borde de la muerte, pero su padre no tenía nada negativo que decir sobre él. De hecho, había sido bastante curioso acerca de sus actitudes y acciones durante su misión lo que Hinata encontró sospechoso y un poco en el borde. Neji era un genio; Hiashi era el jefe del clan Hyuuga y tenía más acceso a información secreta y los dos hombres eran muy intuitivos. Si su padre estuviera vigilándola por un tiempo no le tomaría mucho descubrir el extraño interés del Uchiha en su hija. No estaba preparada para hacer frente a la confrontación por el momento. Afortunadamente, él no trató de investigar muy profundamente, a pesar de sus propios poderes Hyuuga de observación ella creía que su padre algo sabía.

Para entonces ya estaba cansada mental y físicamente. Ella había disfrutado su largo baño caliente sin que alguien golpeara la puerta porque estaba tomando demasiado tiempo o que alguien tenía que hacer pis. Ella se retiró a su habitación temprano, se puso su pijama y se dejó caer sin sentido y sin gracia en su cama, soltó un suspiro y sus músculos cansados le dieron su agradecimiento por la amortiguación.

Un ruido la había despertado en medio de la noche, el aire frío la hizo estremecer. Con un bostezo, se frotó los ojos y salto fuera de la cama, haciendo caso omiso de sus músculos que no estaban apreciando el hecho de que los estaban utilizando. ¿Había dejado la ventana abierta? Hinata podría haber jurado que la mantenía cerrada durante esta época del año...

Sin dudarlo la Hyuuga giró, con el Byakugan activado, buscando al intruso que sentía en su habitación. El intruso esquivó su ataque inicial y rápidamente atrapó sus muñecas, inmovilizándola.

—Soy yo, Hinata— Dijo una voz que conocía demasiado bien y que amaba.

Levantó la vista para ver ojos rojos sangre mirándola con diversión. Había una pequeña sonrisa en el hermoso rostro pálido del hombre mientras él la miraba. Una vez que se calmó inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que él se veía diferente. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba a su ¿novio...? Con auténtica sorpresa.

— ¿ANBU?— susurró, tocando el chaleco y la máscara de halcón que tenía en el costado de su cabeza. Asintió con la cabeza, y le dio una sonrisa forzada.

—Tsunade decidió que alguien con mi personalidad... haría mejor en operaciones encubiertas que en misiones regulares— Él le informó, pero era evidente que no estaba del todo contento con su nueva posición.

— ¿Eso significa que eres oficialmente un ninja de Konoha de nuevo?— pidió a la Hyuuga, un poco confundida. Antes él solo fue arrojado en misiones como castigo o la que fuese la razón de la Hokage. Pero unirlo activamente a ANBU fue una historia completamente diferente, significaba que iba a ser asignado a un escuadrón, que iría en misiones mortales e importantes. Una cierta cantidad de confianza tenía que tenían que tener en los que se colocaron en ANBU.

Poco a poco, le soltó las muñecas, y se quedó de pie recto. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, su expresión era dura —Sí, eso es lo que significa.

Ella no entendía; Sasuke había dejado muy claro que no quería tener nada que ver con Konoha más de lo necesario. Continuó en misiones porque tenía que hacerlo, no porque quisiera — ¿Por qué?— ella no podía dejar de preguntar.

Sus ojos rojos se deslizaron sobre los blancos —Tu sabes por qué.

El calor comenzó a deslizarse a lo largo de sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta — ¿Tu... hiciste un trato con Hokage-sama?— tenía que ser eso, él no lo hizo por alguna razón, él lo hizo porque quiere algo a cambio.

Él asintió con la cabeza —Algo por el estilo— Cuando él no dio detalles no insistió en el tema. Sasuke le decía a la gente lo que quería cuando quería. No es que ella estuviera menos sorprendida, pensar que iba a llegar tan lejos...

Unos fuertes brazos se deslizaron por su cintura y ella tenso su cuerpo. Hundió el rostro en su cuello, respirando su olor. Se quedaron así durante un momento, el Uchiha simplemente sosteniéndola. Luego se echó hacia atrás para enmarcar su rostro con las manos antes de besarla. Podía prácticamente fundirse en sus brazos, a lo que podría acostumbrarse. Rápidamente.

—Me voy por unos días— Dijo —Quería decírtelo antes que te enteraras por otros.

Tímidamente, enterró el rostro en su pecho. Aunque estaba triste de que se iba ya, le complacía más allá de la creencia de que él había venido a despedirse de ella. Parecía tan diferente ahora, como si por fin estuviera en paz; y su carga hubiese sido levantada.

—Esa no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí— Admitió, obteniendo su atención de nuevo. Una vez más, parecía tenso e infeliz. De pronto, la aplastó contra él, inclinando la cabeza para que sus labios estuvieran cerca de su oído —Quería asegurarme de que entendieses algo— Cuando ella asintió, apretó su abrazo.

—Vas a empezar a escuchar cosas— explicó —Eso ya lo sabes. La gente va a decir que estoy usándote debido a tu posición y tú Byakugan, van a decir que los Hyuuga están tratando para reclamar el Sharingan. La razón por la que te pedí que te casaras conmigo es porque esa noche, cuando pensé que habías muerto, el primer pensamiento que tuve fue ¿Cómo puedo cumplir con el deseo de mi hermano sin ella? Esa es la verdad, no importa lo que alguien más trate de decirte.

Sus dedos agarraron la tela en la parte posterior de su chaleco y ella luchó contra el impulso de llorar. En cambio ella asintió, sin poder pronunciar cualquier cosa coherente.

El vengador caído se alejó de ella y luego, con una expresión indescifrable mientras se movía para salir a través de la ventana. Al igual que su mano se extendió el marco, se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella —Por cierto— murmuró, mirando molesto —Todo lo que las fangirls te digan es una mentira. Confía en mí, una vez que se enteren de nosotros, van a decirte la mierda más loca que hayas escuchado— Hinata se rio y los labios de Sasuke se torcieron hacia arriba, pero podía decir que no era en realidad una broma —Digamos que si una chica llamada Sara se te acerca y te dice que yo soy el padre de su hijo de cuatro años, está mintiendo— Cuando ella abrió la boca y lo miró en estado de shock asintiendo con la cabeza —Incluso si yo hubiera estado aquí en la aldea para tener... para haber hecho eso con ella, ningún hijo mío hubiera tenido cabello azul brillante y los ojos de color rosa.

_Oh. Wow. No es de extrañar que nunca haya tenido una novia_. Ella reflexionó —O-oh— Fue su respuesta.

—Te veré en unos días.

Se trasladó a salir de nuevo y Hinata lo llamó. Él la miró inquisitivamente y ella parpadeó, insegura de por qué ella lo detuvo.

—Um— comenzó —Por favor regresa con seguridad.

La expresión de su rostro era de obvia sorpresa, estaba segura de que nunca nadie había dicho algo así a él antes. Resopló pero sus ojos eran realmente cálidos cuando él le sonrió —Sí. Gracias— Y luego se fue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Doce**

**Notas Naoko:** uuuiiii… como que otra vez me anduve atrasando con la actualización, pero ya estoy por acabar mi año de universidad y en vacaciones me comprometo a actualizar más seguido, o al menos no cada 5456516535 meses.

Gracias por los 234 reviews. Y ahora, ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Piropos? **:3**

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran EmbraceDiversity yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo ya que me encanta esta historia.

—Hablan.

_Piensan_

xxxxx

**Capitulo Trece**

xxxxx

Vestido con su uniforme ANBU, Hyuuga Neji llegó a la oficina de la Hokage diez minutos antes de la supuesta hora de la reunión. Eran las seis de la mañana. Y él acababa de volver de una misión anoche, apenas había dormido durante cuatro días seguidos. Ah, sí, y no es realmente una persona de la mañana. Gracias a Rock Lee y Gai por ello.

Tsunade abre la puerta y dirige su mirada hacia su rostro enfundado en su máscara blanca estándar, se vuelve hacia él con una botella de sake en una mano y un montón de papeles en la otra. ¿Por qué estaba bebiendo a las seis de la mañana? La respuesta estaba más allá de él, pero estaba empezando a esperar que ella compartiera el licor. Porque, en realidad, esa mujer era el infierno.

— ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras, Hyuuga!— La Hokage dice en voz alta y Neji no puede evitar la contracción de la ceja izquierda.

—Estoy diez minutos temprano Hokage-sama— Le informa con calma.

El Hyuuga está empezando a pensar que la Hokage le odia por alguna razón u otra. Esta no ha sido la primera vez que lo ha convocado, sabiendo que estaba probablemente muerto de cansancio, y tal vez herido. Seguramente no tenía nada que ver con el incidente ¿no? Ni siquiera había estado directamente involucrado.

Sin darse cuenta, la mente de Neji había entrado en modo zen, en el que está pensando un montón de cosas al azar, incoherentes, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaba para responder adecuadamente a cualquier cosa que le dijeran. Esto sólo sucede realmente cuando está muy cansado, como en estos momentos.

—Bueno, antes de que llegue voy a seguir adelante y darle la noticia— Puso los papeles sobre la mesa y se sirvió una taza de sake, se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzo las piernas —Te estoy sacando de su escuadrón ANBU.

Eso lo sacó de su estupor —Lo siento, ¿qué?— Pide confundido, parpadeando ante ella. ¿Acaba de oír correctamente? — ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

La sensación de algo frío y oscuro de repente se movió por su columna vertebral y el Hyuuga se volvió, los ojos blancos aterrizaron en la forma de Uchiha Sasuke, que se ve tan feliz como él se siente acerca de estar despierto a estas horas de la mañana. La ira oscura y fría está del Uchiha en oleadas y sí, su Sharingan está activado.

El Uchiha da tres pasos y está al lado de Neji y él definitivamente se ve enojado. Es lo que lleva puesto lo que más llama la atención del Hyuuga, porque este hombre está luciendo el mismo tipo de uniforme que él. Por supuesto, esto no tiene sentido para el privado de sueño Hyuuga lo que convierte a Tsunade en la única con respuestas.

— ¿Por qué el Uchiha está aquí con ese uniforme?— Pregunta sin rodeos. Él incluso va tan lejos como para apuntar.

—Debido a que tu Hokage es una tirana sádica— El hombre de cabello oscuro responde secamente. Los hombres sin problema hábilmente esquivan la silla que fue arrojada en su dirección, haciendo caso omiso de la crisis en el fondo.

— ¡Cállate!— Le espetó, con su ya conocido temperamento —Él está aquí porque quiero que esté aquí, y tú estás aquí porque vas a ser su compañero de ahora en adelante— Su tono sugería que todas las consultas adicionales daría lugar a dolor y sufrimiento.

¿Compañeros? Neji mira al Uchiha que parece estar pensando lo mismo. Su confusión tiene más que ver con el hecho de que está siendo él emparejado con el vengador caído en lugar de uno de sus antiguos compañeros de grupo.

— ¿Esto significa que no soy un ninja de Konoha oficial si no estoy en un equipo?— Él siente que es una pregunta bastante legítima.

La pregunta del Uchiha incluso con su cerebro en piloto automático atrapo a Neji. Y se llenó de genuina sorpresa, ¿Qué ha pasado en el mundo para que algo como esto sucediera? Inmediatamente, comienzan a pasar por su mente las razones por las que fue elegido para ser el compañero del Uchiha.

Por un lado, la vinculación de un usuario Byakugan como él con un usuario Sharingan como Sasuke sería lo ideal. En segundo lugar, Uchiha Sasuke era una fuerza imparable, técnicamente no necesitaba estar en un equipo para llevar a cabo de manera eficiente una misión. Por último, y quizás lo más importante, Neji es una de las pocas personas que habían sido seleccionados para mantener el poder sobre el nuevo sello maldito del Uchiha.

¿Él fue retirado de su equipo para cuidar al Uchiha? A este ritmo, iba a convertirse en un alcohólico, ya estaba bebiendo más de lo habitual, y ahora esto.

—Sasuke aquí es un caso especial...— Dijo Tsunade y Neji por sobre su hombro captó el movimiento de las manos de Sasuke volverse puños —Sí, él es un ninja de Konoha oficial, pero como antes cuando fue traído aquí en primer lugar, se está poniendo en un período de prueba antes de decidir ponerlo en algún equipo— La mujer sonrió sin humor cuando ella miró a Sasuke —Pero no deberían tener que preocuparse por eso o ¿deberíamos hacerlo nosotros?

El Hyuuga ahora completamente despierto, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Obviamente, el Uchiha no es una parte de ANBU porque quiere serlo, está siendo forzado. Por lo que se vio obligado a ser parte de algo que iba en contra de sus creencias acerca de ser parte del pueblo. No era ningún secreto que el vengador caído no quería tener nada que ver con Konoha, así que algo debe haber pasado, algo que valía la pena. De alguna manera, él se ha vuelto vulnerable y Tsunade iba a explotar ello. A juzgar por la forma en que ella está hablando con Sasuke, Neji determino que algún tipo de acuerdo se hizo entre los dos, un acuerdo que en ese momento estaba beneficiando a la Hokage más que al Uchiha.

Pero Sasuke no era estúpido, lo que fuera, era muy importante para el Uchiha. Lo suficientemente importante como para ponerse en peligro a sí mismo de una manera tan profunda.

Por otra parte, tal vez no es una cosa cierta, sino más bien un poco de uno. Neji no podía pensar en nada materialista por lo que el Uchiha se pondría en peligro, por lo que tenía que ser una persona. Lo que era una novedad interesante.

—Ustedes no necesitan salir de misión durante otros tres días— Tsunade explicó —Les voy a dar este tiempo para trabajar juntos en como pelear juntos en batalla. La misión implica directamente a Uchiha, así que escúchame con atención.

Haciendo señas para que vengan hacia adelante ella saca un mapa y lo alisa en la mesa. Sacó un pergamino blanco, dándoselo a Neji.

—Esa es una lista de los contactos— le explicó. Asegurándose de que tenía su atención señaló a un pueblo a medio camino de un día. Él había estado personalmente allí una o dos veces en las misiones, conocía la zona muy bien. —Oficialmente, tienen que hacerse pasar por dos jounin en una misión normal para recuperar algunos rollos de algunos lugares al azar utilizando los contactos de información. Pero en realidad, usted está allí para obtener información sobre la organización llamada "Muerte Roja". Antes de preguntar, es una organización que al parecer quiere matar al último Uchiha restante aquí. No he sido capaz de ponerme en contacto con los contactos relativos personalmente, toda la información es nueva, pero creemos que esta ciudad tiene a la gran mayoría de los jugadores clave.

El Hyuuga levantó una ceja —Asumo entonces ¿Que esta organización es lo suficientemente potente como para representar una amenaza para el pueblo?— Porque realmente no podía Tsunade mandarlos en misión solo por un montón de fanáticos al azar sólo porque querían matar al Uchiha.

—Hasta el momento, han estado recogiendo más y más individuos poderosos — Su mirada marrón se enfoco directamente hacia Neji —Hinata fue gravemente herida por uno de los miembros en su última misión, debido a sus habilidades únicas dadas a ellos por Orochimaru.

— ¿Orochimaru?— Neji repitió pero sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el Uchiha cuya expresión pronto se hizo muy dura y muy centrada en la mención de su prima. Si no recordaba mal, en realidad era el Uchiha quien había estado en esa misión con Hinata — ¿Los restos de sus antiguos experimentos?

—Sí— Tsunade confirmo —Es por eso que suponen una amenaza. Si están recibiendo gente así de su lado no tengo ninguna duda de que, incluso si por alguna casualidad lograran su objetivo no se detendrían allí. Esto está sucediendo en nuestra tierra, así que quiero cortar esto de raíz antes de que puedan llegar más lejos.

—Supongo que esta organización conocen bien el rostro de Uchiha ¿correcto?

—Voy a ser el señuelo— Sasuke observó con precisión —Es por eso que no es una operación encubierta. Se supone que debemos estar a la intemperie para sacarlos.

—Me alegro de que lo entiendas— Llegando a su escritorio sacó una bandana de Konoha —Estoy asumiendo que Neji todavía tiene la suya, por eso esta es para ti Uchiha. Depende de ti usar el chaleco o no, nosotros no forzamos a nuestros Jounin a usarlos.

La sala se quedó muy quieta. Las miradas de Tsunade y Sasuke se encontraron, una guerra silenciosa librándose entre ellos. Después de un momento, la Hokage frunció el ceño.

—Uchiha— Era una advertencia, así de simple.

Rigidez, el hombre en cuestión continuó manteniendo su mirada en Tsunade cuando cogió la bandana y la ató alrededor de su cabeza, ocultando las vendas donde yacía su sello. Le dirigió a Tsunade una mirada asesina.

_Se... se ve tan mal en él._

—Tienes tres días— Les advirtió —No más ya que nuestros contactos se pondrán nerviosos. Están poniéndose en la línea por ayudarnos, no olviden eso. Cualquier información es mejor que no tener información. Ya que son ustedes dos, estoy esperando excepcionales resultados. Si no hay más preguntas, los dos pueden retirarse. Despídanse de sus amigos, si no lo han hecho aún—. Añadió con una mueca y una vez Sasuke se tensó, pero permaneció en silencio.

Volviéndose, los dos de ellos esquivaron a los pobres desgraciados que estaban tratando de quitar la silla del Hokage de la pared del fondo de donde estaba profundamente enterrada. Dos chunnin estaba esperando confundido en la puerta con la silla destrozada como si dijera "¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con esto?"

Mientras caminaban por las escaleras del edificio el vengador caído habló primero —Adelante, sé que has estado tratando de averiguarlo.

Neji sonrió un poco —Tú has hecho un trato con la Hokage, ¿para qué?

Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula —Es personal— Él dijo sin expresión.

—No, si se trata de mi familia.

Ellos dejaron de caminar y se enfrentaron entre sí. Todas las piezas empezaron a encajar y una sensación de malestar se formó en la boca del estómago de Neji mientras miraba la expresión sombría y ojos carmesí fríos de Sasuke. Fue... fue imposible, sin embargo, los pequeños signos, las reacciones, insinuaciones de Tsunade...

—No puede ser...— Neji se puso pálido —Tú estás haciendo esto... ¿por Hinata-sama?— No tenía ningún sentido, era el mismo hombre que había atormentado a su prima durante tres semanas consecutivas, el que tuvo que convertirse en su guardaespaldas durante casi un año, cuando había terminado su primer período de prueba.

No, no tenía sentido, ni de una manera bastante retorcida. Neji recordó los informes relativos a las misiones de Hinata, todas a las cuales Sasuke había sido obligado a acompañarla. Después de las misiones estándar de Hinata durante unos seis meses, Tsunade los emparejo en una misión de escolta. Ahora, un acuerdo ha sido alcanzado entre el Uchiha y la Hokage, un acuerdo en el que tiene que aclimatarse de nuevo a la vida como un ninja de Konoha, la cosa que el Uchiha más detesta.

No lo habría creído si no hubiera visto el cambio en este momento, el concepto de toda esta situación era una locura y debería haber sido imposible. No puede ser que en realidad sienta algo por su prima...

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— Frunció el ceño pensativamente —¿Estás tratando de usar a Hinata-sama para reconstruir tu clan porque tiene-

—No— Le cortó bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos —En cuanto a la verdadera razón, estoy haciendo esto porque me da la gana. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Neji parpadeo —Ya veo. Bien entonces— Se encogió de hombros y continuó su caminata por las escaleras.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?— Podía oír la mezcla de diversión y confusión en su voz — ¿No hay amenazas contra mi vida? ¿Ninguna advertencia para permanecer lejos de ella?

—No estarías haciendo algo como esto para hacerle daño al final— Neji explicó —Además, yo no conozco la versión de la historia de Hinata-sama, así que no puedo hacer un juicio basado en el conocimiento limitado que me has dado. Si siento que estás lleno de mierda, sin duda ella sabe eso— Dijo la última parte sin rodeos —Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué Hinata-sama?

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del Uchiha era irónica y agridulce —No lo sé— Y Neji podía decir que no estaba mintiendo. No había mucho peso y ni emoción en esas palabras.

Si él se sentara y pensara en ello, podría llegar a posiblemente varias razones por las cuales el Uchiha estaba haciendo algo como esto, incluyendo las que deben ser no sólo improbables sino imposibles. Neji, sin embargo, definitivamente cree en el dicho "Una vez que crees en lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad". Como era de esperar, esta creencia se produjo en el trato con Rock Lee y Maito Gai durante años y años. Lo único que pudo confirmar con todas las razones era que fuera lo que fuera, el Uchiha no perjudicaría a su prima de ninguna manera o forma. Esa mirada dura que se formó en su rostro cuando Tsunade había mencionado las lesiones de Hinata significaba algo.

_Esto definitivamente corresponde a "imposible" e "improbable"._

Las cosas estaban a punto de llegar a ser realmente interesante en la casa Hyuuga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tsunade se sentó detrás de su escritorio en la oficina, después de que la puerta se cerrara. Había otros dos ocupantes, Anko Mitarashi estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación y Hatake Kakashi estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana. Por supuesto estaba leyendo su porno.

Suspirando, la Hokage se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos —Entonces— Dijo — ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

—Cinco años— Dijo Anko —Después de eso vamos a dejar que ellos hagan lo que quieran— Hizo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros —Yo ya hablé con Kakashi sobre ello, me animo— Ojos marrones derivaron hacia el jounin de cabello plateado — ¿Y bien?— ella levantó una ceja.

—Yo digo que lo hagas— Él no levantó la vista de su libro —Algo como esto nos beneficiará a largo plazo de todos modos. Además, necesitarán experiencia.

Tsunade suspiro y movió las manos por su cabello — ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en esto? ¿De verdad cree que va a ir hacia el sur si le doy el visto bueno?

Cerrando el libro, Kakashi miró a la Hokage —Esta es la primera vez que esto ha sucedido— Comenzó —Podemos confiar-

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la reunión y Tsunade miró a la puerta —A menos que seas Uzumaki Naruto o Haruno Sakura aléjate de inmediato— Le había dicho a los ANBU que no quería a nadie tratando de molestarla para esta delicada situación.

La puerta se abre y un estudiante de familiar cabello rosa caminaba nerviosamente —Estamos aquí, Tsunade-sama.

Naruto entro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de los dos jounin —Uh...

—Tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas— Anko dijo de repente, levantando una mano —Hazme saber si necesitas algo más Hokage-sama.

—Tengo una misión para ustedes dos— Tsunade comenzó y sacó un pergamino —Esto es de alto secreto y debe entregarse directamente al Kazekage, nadie más. Hay algunas cosas que ustedes deben saber antes de salir.

Tanto Naruto y como Sakura se sorprendieron cuando salían de la oficina de la Hokage con sus nuevos conocimientos. Sakura sobre todo, porque su papel iba a ser muy importante. La mujer de cabello rosa está en shock por la noticia y el hecho de que en realidad había sido solicitada por sus habilidades. Y Tsunade había dicho que sí. Era mentalmente paralizante, aterrador y emocionante, todo al mismo tiempo. Habría tantas cosas que hacer y...

— ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan?— Su novio le pregunto, tomando su mano. Él le da una cálida sonrisa —Estás pálida.

—Simplemente...— Sacudió la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Naruto —Aturdida— Ella admitió —Estoy impresionada de cómo estas manejando todo.

La sonrisa de Naruto era tímida —Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir— Su risa sonaba un poco nerviosa —Pero no puedo esperar. Va a ser tan impresionante.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo dulcemente. Interiormente, se ríe de su leve sonrojo mientras gira la cabeza, avergonzada. Ella entiende lo feliz que es sobre su relación, lo que nunca había pensado que iba a suceder. Demonios, si le hubieran preguntado hace cinco años, ella habría dicho "¡Por supuesto que no!" y mataría al pobre que dijera esa "tontería".

Pero los niños crecen y cambian las cosas. Sakura podía entender un poco de cómo Hinata se sentía. La morena no había dejado de amar a Naruto, al igual que ella nunca había dejado de Sasuke amorosamente, Pero habían encontrado simplemente a alguien que amaban más.

El hecho de que Hinata estaba aún con Sasuke seguía siendo alucinante. Esta era la misma chica que nunca había visto dos veces cuando eran niños y ahora podría hasta casarse con él en un año. El hecho de que Sasuke se casara con ella era algo loco. Toda esa ira y odio, había sido tan cruel con todos en el principio. Era oscuro y opresivo. Es más probable que Hinata sufriera un poco. Todavía ella era un alma gentil y Sasuke todavía era un hombre violento y enojado. Eran completa y totalmente opuestos pero Sakura no podía conseguir la imagen de ese día fuera de su mente. Sasuke a punto de matar al cliente que los había traicionado y Hinata lo había tocado suavemente en el brazo. En ese momento, al ver que, se calmaba y no la había lastimado. Sakura también se había sentido celosa de Hinata, porque ella no había entendido lo que esa chica tenía que ella no tenía hace tantos años.

Al final, fue porque Hinata era de esa forma es que los dos encajan armoniosamente. Naruto le había hablado de que Sasuke va a pedirle consejo acerca de la situación y se había visto tan ansioso y feliz por lo que sinceramente, no podía dejar de sentirse de la misma manera. Había una pequeña parte de ella, sin embargo, que se preocupaba por Sasuke y por Hinata. Incluso si ya no se encontraba en una situación penal, aún era una persona muy peligrosa y era evidente que todavía estaba un poco inestable mentalmente.

—Hinata-chan...— Sakura comenzó, volviéndose hacia el rubio de brillantes ojos azules que la miraba con curiosidad — ¿Él... jamás la traicionaría?— _¿Como lo hizo con nosotros?_

Una expresión oscura pero reflexiva se tornó en el rostro de su prometido. Era una pregunta muy válida, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No— Dijo que con la máxima confianza —Si hay una cosa acerca de Sasuke es que una vez que te ama, te ama. Él nunca traiciona a los que ama.

— ¿De verdad crees que la ama?

—Sí— Dijo en voz baja, un poco solemne —Cuando ese día él y yo hablamos, él estaba confundido acerca de algunas cosas, pero absolutamente está empeñado en tenerla en su vida después de lo que pasó.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a cuando Hinata fue herida en esa misión?— Utilizando la llave abrió la puerta de su apartamento y empezaron a empacar para el viaje largo.

—Sí— Respondió, metiendo la ropa al azar en su mochila. Sakura rodo los ojos; "limpio" y "organizado" no son palabras que describieran a Naruto. Ella no tiene idea de cómo va a lidiar con eso cuando se casen, ella es un poco maniática del orden. —Sólo ha sido devastada por tres muertes en su vida— Explicó Naruto —La muerte de su clan, la muerte de su hermano, y los pocos momentos en que Hinata-chan estuvo muerta. Sí, él la ama.

Ella asintió cuando suspiro de alivio. _Sí, la gente definitivamente cambia._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Neji no era un gran hablador. Era una persona muy silenciosa la mayor parte del tiempo. Hablaba cuando lo necesitaba o cuando alguien le preguntaba algo. En misiones también era tranquilo, realmente disfrutaba del silencio.

Salvo que compartía ese silencio con Sasuke Uchiha que ejercía tanta tranquilidad y paz mental como una roca flotando en el agua. El silencio en realidad era opresor, el chico era muy oscuro y frío, no tenía ni idea de cómo Hinata se había enamorado de alguien como él.

— ¿Tienes algo con Hinata?— El Uchiha de repente preguntó mientras caminaban hacia su destino.

La pregunta lo sorprendió con la guardia baja, por lo que en realidad tropezó con sus propios pies y se tambaleó un poco antes de recuperar la compostura — ¡Por supuesto que no!— Él lo negó con vehemencia —En primer lugar, Hinata-sama es mi prima-

— ¿Y?— Sasuke se volvió hacia él, levantando una ceja —No seas estúpido, ¿cómo crees que permanecen puras las líneas de sangre? Cualquier miembro del clan se puede casar con un miembro del clan aunque estén relacionados de alguna manera. Mi padre y mi madre eran primos terceros.

Eh. Esto era nuevo, Sasuke es locuaz sobre su pasado... realmente era inesperado —Yo no soy tonto— Neji se defendió —Pero la mayoría de los extranjeros no entienden acerca de los clanes.

Inclinando la cabeza, Sasuke sonrió — ¿Estás diciendo que tuviste algo con ella?

—Deja de joder conmigo, Uchiha— Finalmente rompió, muy irritado —En segundo lugar, ya estoy comprometido. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso de todos modos?

—Sólo me preguntaba— Y el otro hombre se encogió de hombros — ¿La chica de los dos moños?

—Sí...— Le dio al otro hombre una mirada seria —Su nombre es Tenten... ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Hinata-sama te lo dijo?

—No, es sólo que es muy obvio que ustedes dos estén juntos. El porcentaje de compañeros de sexo femenino que se casan con uno de los hombres de sus equipos es de más del cincuenta por ciento y sé que ella no se casaría con Rock Lee.

—Eh estado involucrado con otra persona también, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso de Hinata-sama?— Frunció el ceño — ¿Y cómo es que sabes de esas cosas? Uno pensaría que no te importa.

—Te lo pregunte porque me dio la gana. Y, contrariamente a la creencia popular, no he olvidado cómo leer mientras yo estaba fuera.

—Eh. No pensé que fueses el tipo de persona que se sentara a leer— Dijo Neji.

—No pensé que fueses recto, pero las apariencias pueden ser engañosas— Le espetó. —A menos que batees en ambos sentidos.

—No, no lo hago.

—Bien, porque yo tampoco.

El Hyuuga se encontró resistiendo el impulso de sonreír y de alguna manera el aire se sentía menos tenso. Había oído hablar de la inclinación del Uchiha para luchar contra las personas con palabras en lugar de los puños, ya que no podía atacar físicamente. Normalmente Neji se habría ofendido y, probablemente, cabreado, pero ese pequeño cambio en realidad había sido... interesante.

— ¿Esos chicos todavía nos siguen?— Sonaba aburrido.

Activo su Byakugan y vio a los dos niños que habían estado siguiéndolos desde que salieron de la aldea. —Sí, sí aún están— ¿Acaso los niños tienen padres? ¿Por qué estaban aún siguiéndolos de todos modos? —Siguen corriendo demasiado cerca y luego dan marcha atrás una vez que se han dado cuenta de su error.

De repente, Sasuke se detuvo. Después de unos cinco minutos se volvió —Si ustedes van a tratar de matarme, dense prisa y acaben de una vez, para que puedan dejarnos tranquilos.

— ¿Eh?— Dando al Uchiha una mirada divertida al ver como dos niños vestidos con harapos prácticamente salieron corriendo de entre los arbustos con... lanzas.

En dos segundos Neji les arrebato las armas... mientras Sasuke mantuvo a los dos niños en frente de él, mirándolos con sus ojos oscuros. Se retorcían y luchaban, gritando obscenidades hasta que se cansaron. Dos niños, de menos de diez años de edad. Ambos tenían el pelo marrón sucio y ojos marrones, ambos miraban a los ojos al hombre que los sostenía hacia arriba por la piel del cuello.

— ¿Conoces a estos niños?— Neji le preguntó, confundido.

—No— Dijo rotundamente —Maté a sus padres y sus hermano durante la Guerra Shinobi.

—Oh— Fue todo lo Neji podía decir. —Espera, ¿cómo sabes-

—No me olvido de las caras— Sasuke intervino y dejó que los chicos se fueran, ambos cayendo sobre su trasero —Váyanse— Les dijo a los muchachos —Búsquenme en un año y luego voy a luchar con ustedes.

Sin decir una palabra, se volvió y continuó caminando. Los chicos se miraron con hostilidad, pero no lo siguieron. Con un suspiro Neji se volvió y siguió a su compañero. Uchiha Sasuke no tenía ningún sentido para él.

— ¿Por qué les dijiste a los chicos que te buscaran dentro de un año?— Le preguntó.

—No te preocupes por eso— Él dijo, lo que significaba que había terminado la discusión.

Continuaron un rato en silencio, Neji en sus propios pensamientos y, bueno, quién diablos sabe lo que Uchiha Sasuke pensaba. Probablemente en sacrificio de gatitos o algo igualmente preocupante. Era de noche cuando vieron a su destino a través de la colina, que fue cuando Sasuke volvió a hablar.

—Pensé que habías dicho que me matarías si alguna vez me acercaba a Hinata otra vez— Su tono era sin emociones.

El Hyuuga casi rodo los ojos. Así, un poco molesto. —Ya he explicado cómo me sentía al respecto— Dijo rotundamente —Puede que no sea consciente de todos los detalles, pero entiendo lo suficiente.

—Hn— Una vez más sonaba aburrido.

_Esta va a ser una misión muy divertida_. —Dime Uchiha, estabas molesto mientras viajabas con Hinata-sama?

Hubo un momento de vacilación —No— Entonces él sonrió —Yo estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de abusar de ella.

Activando el Byakugan instantáneamente Neji se abalanzó sobre él.

Horas más tarde, en la habitación del hotel los dos "jounin" estaban sentados en sus respectivas camas de enfermería con varias contusiones. El Uchiha parecía divertirse mientras se recostaba en su cama, con el pelo todavía húmedo por la ducha.

Ojos blancos miraban más al vengador caído —Sabes— Comenzó, muy irritado —Si hubieras querido, podríamos estar aún más lejos en vez de perder tiempo provocándome— Neji le reclamo, frotándose el hombro dolorido.

—Igual nos hubieras retrasado— Dijo con voz monótona —Y realmente, disfruto cabreándote.

_Por supuesto que sí. Él ha estado siendo un dolor en el culo desde que fue arrastrado de nuevo a Konoha._ —Se podría pensar que no deberías tratar de provocar a la persona que tiene una gran influencia sobre la persona con la que está tratando de estar. No parece productivo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros —Por un lado, Hinata no le creería porque ella está esperando que la apoyes con respecto a nuestra relación ya que soy de... antecedentes cuestionable. En segundo lugar, yo no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga en mi camino con ella.

Hubo un silencio mientras Neji pensó en las palabras de Uchiha. Él era un poco sobreprotector sobre su prima y había visto la evidencia de la lealtad y la determinación de Sasuke para estar con ella, aunque le hubiera dicho que se mantenga alejado de ella. Pero eso no era algo que Uchiha hiciera teniendo en cuenta su personalidad. En resumen, Neji no lo encontraba como una amenaza hacia Hinata.

—Quieres algo de mí, ¿verdad?— Neji se dio cuenta. Sasuke era consciente de que era necesario un poco de apoyo y Neji era un apoyo que podía estar considerando - y el Uchiha no disfrutaba perdiendo palabras a menos que estaba siendo un idiota, lo que significaba...

—Hiashi va a pelear conmigo— El Uchiha le dijo —Él y su consejo de ancianos van a poner el grito en el cielo al respecto de mi relación con su hija.

—Si es que aún no están enterados— Había sentido curiosidad, pero técnicamente esta información debía ser proporcionada por pareja hacia su tío. —Debes saber que yo no tengo suficiente influencia-

—No necesito que hagas nada, solo apoyar a Hinata— Él intervino —Ellos van a tratar de disuadirla y si eso no funciona van a usar la intimidación. No puedo protegerla en su propia casa y si no hago nada va a utilizarlo como un argumento.

—Espera— Neji frunció el ceño —Te das cuenta de que Hinata-sama está en edad para casarse ¿Por qué discutir cuando simplemente pueden casarla con alguien más?

—Porque yo soy el que está involucrado— Explicó con calma. Se incorporó y miró a Neji —No es estrictamente un asunto del clan porque "técnicamente" el asunto pertenece a la Hokage y por eso me tiene que representar. Ella tendrá algo que decir si tratan de casarla. Dicho esto, Tsunade tuvo que ponerlo por escrito y Hiashi tendría que estar de acuerdo con los términos.

Tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado. Cuando Uchiha decidía hacer algo era a fondo, teniendo en cuenta todos los ángulos y actuaría en consecuencia. Todavía puede ser medio loco, pero no era un idiota.

—Estás pasando en todos los problemas y que si ella te dice que "no".

Una expresión oscura se apoderó de Sasuke y él se echó hacia atrás en la cama —No si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto.

No estaba muy seguro de si le gustaba la forma en que el chakra de Sasuke se había disparado por un momento, a pesar de que su voz había sonado tan plana como siempre.

De repente, estaba muy preocupado por su prima. El Uchiha estaba haciendo todas estas cosas para ella, pero ¿y si ella lo rechazaba? Neji tenía un temor real de que su actitud sería hacer una completa tontería y la seguridad de ella muy bien podría peligrar.

_Maldita sea, Hinata. De todos los hombres en Konoha tenías que ir a caer por el único que es una bomba de tiempo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Trece**

**Notas Naoko:** Bien, sé que nuevamente tarde, pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que últimamente preferí traducir sin parar para tener muchos capítulos en vez de traducir uno, publicarlo y después tardar una eternidad en tener otro. Así que por favor ténganme paciencia…

Espero les guste el capítulo y nos veremos pronto, si dije pronto porque ya tengo lista la conti, solo faltan las revisiones finales y ya. Y si, también ya estoy trabajando en el 15, por cómo voy probablemente termine con este fic este año, era hora no.

Y ahora, ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Piropos? ¿Reviews? :3

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran EmbraceDiversity yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo ya que me encanta esta historia.

—Hablan.

_Piensan_

xxxxx

**Capitulo Catorce**

xxxxx

El primer día habían visitado a los contactos de la lista, y se enteraron de que había una taberna específica donde muchos presuntos miembros de la Muerte Roja frecuentaban. Así que esa noche la habían explorado por fuera y no encontraron nada demasiado fuera de lo común, además de ciertos elementos y lo que parecía ser un pin rojo en su ropa.

Neji vio un pasaje subterráneo con muchas firmas chakra por debajo, lo que confirmo que no se limitan a vender cerveza allí.

—Tenemos que conseguir una manera de entrar— Dijo en la habitación después de haber terminado la exploración del área —Podríamos disfrazarnos y obtenerla de esa forma.

—Oh— Sasuke comenzó, con una mano sobre sus ojos mientras se acuesta en la cama —Yo podría ir y llamar a la puerta. Creo que estarían felices de verme.

El Hyuuga resopló ante la idea ridícula — Yo no recuerdo que tengamos que ser cínicos, Uchiha.

—Me mantiene cuerdo— Dijo Sasuke y Neji tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo completamente honesto.

—En cualquier caso, parece que nuestra llegada ha llamado la atención de varias personas— Informó al Uchiha —Había alrededor de diez individuos siguiendo la pista de tus idas y venidas.

Apretó los labios — ¿Estás seguro de que era diez?

Levantando una ceja, Neji inclinó la cabeza en la investigación —Sí, eso es lo que vi con el Byakugan.

Hubo un momento de silencio —Yo creo que puede ser seguro decir que esta organización fue capaz de contratar a todos los rechazos de Orochimaru. Los que Hinata no podía ver con su Byakugan.

— ¿Esas criaturas?

—Sí. Conté doce personas, y no diez. Eso significa que hay dos de ellos posiblemente aquí. No podía sentir su chakra, yo sólo me di cuenta a través de la vista.

Neji asimilo la información —Tu pudiste con los dos primeros, ¿correcto?

Un pequeño guiño —La niña. Pero no eran los más fuertes. Cinco sobrevivieron, las dos mujeres eran los más débiles, había otros dos que eran más fuertes y luego estaba Niro.

— ¿Niro?— No estaba seguro de si le gustaba el hecho de que Uchiha podría ir en contra de la gente que él no era capaz de ver. ¿Cómo fueron capaces de evitar ser detectado? Debe ser imposible.

—Niro era el más cercano a lo que Orochimaru había estado tratando de conseguir con ese proyecto. Lo vi una vez, va a ser molesto.

— ¿Niro originalmente no era humano cuando Orochimaru experimentó en él?

—Yo... no sé qué demonios era esa cosa— Sasuke respondió honestamente —Fue sin género y no se parecía a ningún humano que haya visto jamás. Todo lo que recuerdo es que puede ocultar por completo su chakra, en realidad es decentemente potente y, a la vez, era completamente inmune a los efectos de mi Sharingan. No estaba completo, pero Orochimaru había dicho que era lo más parecido a lo que había querido hacer.

Con el ceño fruncido, Neji se puso a pensar. ¿Cómo podía luchar contra algo que no podía sentir ni ver?

—Si tienen a Niro será en el subterráneo— El Uchiha razonó —Al igual que un arma secreta.

El Hyuuga resopló —Tal vez deberías ir e irrumpir allí después de todo.

—Yo les voy a dar un día más— Sasuke dijo —Habrá un intento de asesinato contra mí mañana.

Bueno por todos los infierno. —Es bueno saber que eres tan popular con los lugareños— El Hyuuga dijo secamente.

Ante esto, Sasuke sonrió —Voy a utilizar mi katana para firmar autógrafos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— ¿Estas demente?— Inuzuka Kiba levantó las manos en señal de frustración y se acercó a una silla vacía —No puedes esperar seriamente que apoyemos esto, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Kurenai era impasible mientras miraba a Hinata sentada en su sofá con sus compañeros de equipo. Shino también estaba en silencio, simplemente mirando a su amigo mientras él seguía sentado en el sofá. Kiba estaba absolutamente lívido y para ser honesto Kurenai no podía culparlo.

—Hinata— Kurenai comenzó, dándole a su ex estudiante un vistazo — ¿Lo amas?

La pregunta tomo a la chica por sorpresa y miró a Kurenai con confusión —Um— Ella frunció el ceño —No sé— Y fue una respuesta honesta.

—Hinata— Kiba se levantó y se acercó a ella, arrodillándose —Él te maltrato durante tres semanas seguidas y ¿desea casarse con ese hombre ahora?

Ella sabía que esto iba a pasar. Hinata había estado dudando si ir con ellos, pero era mejor que se enteraran a través de ella en vez de un tercero.

—Pero— Comenzó en voz baja —Él también me ha salvado muchas veces.

Kiba se la quedó mirando, como si ni siquiera podía él estarlos defendiendo. Shino se ajustó las gafas.

—Si esto es lo que quieres— Comenzó su amigo —Yo te apoyaré.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos. Los ojos de Hinata se aguaron mientras sonreía agradecida, Kurenai no parecía contenta y Kiba explotó.

— ¿Qué demonios Shino?— Exclamó —¿En serio va a permitir que ese tipo continúe haciéndole daño a Hinata-

—No creo que le haga daño de nuevo— El Aburame dijo fríamente —Cuando Uchiha llegó por primera vez era extremadamente volátil y enfurecido. Meses después se calmó y la Hokage los envió a él y a Hinata en una misión, y sólo Hinata fue capaz de calmarlo al final. De hecho, ya involucrándose con Hinata su actitud ha cambiado drásticamente. Este "acuerdo" del cual Hinata nos ha informado, para mí, me deja saber que Hinata no va a estar involucrada en una relación dañina—. Se ajustó sus gafas de nuevo —En cualquier caso, Hinata siempre ha sido un buen juez de carácter. El hecho de que Uchiha Sasuke fue capaz de reclamar su corazón, para empezar dice mucho.

—Pero también es mentalmente inestable— Kurenai finalmente intervino —Estoy segura de que tiene buenas intenciones en este momento, pero ¿que si se meten en una discusión o que tiene uno de sus ataques de violencia?

Hinata quería tan desesperadamente decirles que no era así en absoluto, pero ella sabía que iban a caer en oídos sordos. Su reputación estaba simplemente demasiado contaminada.

—Hinata tiene un año— Shino volvió a hablar —Lo que significa que tenemos un año para observar a Uchiha y formarnos una opinión a continuación. Obviamente, Hinata ve algo en él que nosotros no hacemos, debemos descubrir lo que es esa cosa.

Mirando hacia Shino, ella le dio a su amigo otra sonrisa y le acaricio suavemente su mano. —No interpretes mal— Explicó —No estoy contento de que sea Uchiha. Pero siempre voy a apoyar tus decisiones.

Eso era todo lo que Hinata podía pedir, en verdad.

— ¿Qué hay de tu clan?— Preguntó Kurenai, suspirando. Era evidente que no le gustaba nada la situación, pero estaba de acuerdo con el punto de Shino. —Estoy segura de que su padre no estará muy contento.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Padre no me ha hablado de ello, sin embargo— Les dijo —Estoy segura de que él sabe, pero nadie se ha dado a entender que ellos creen que algo está pasando.

Otro suspiro —Hinata, si realmente decides estar con él, yo te apoyo. Pero por favor ten cuidado. Lo último que cualquiera de nosotros quiere es que algo te suceda.

—Lo que sea— Kiba gruñó su versión del acuerdo. —Haznos saber cuándo tenemos que ir a patearle el culo.

Posteriormente Shino camino con Hinata a casa mientras que hablaban de nuevo del asunto.

— ¿Quieres realmente dejar el pueblo por él?— Era la pregunta.

Era una pregunta válida y una que no estaba segura de que pudiera responder. Sasuke estaba poniéndola en una posición que él había jurado que nunca lo haría. En realidad dejaría de lado su orgullo para que cuando llegara el momento en que sería capaz de dejarla en paz. Por supuesto, él no ha compartido los detalles y ha tenido demasiado miedo de preguntar. Se abrazó a ella y miro hacia el suelo.

—No sé lo que quiero hacer, Shino-kun— Ella dijo finalmente —Quiero estar con él, pero eso significa que tengo que casarme con él, lo que significa que tendría que abandonar el pueblo. Entiendo sus razones y yo las apoyo, pero...

—El tiempo te ayudará con la decisión— Dijo Shino —Todo entre los dos desde la admisión de los sentimientos se produjo rápidamente, naturalmente vas a estar confundida.

Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia su amigo de mucho tiempo — ¿Puedo decirte algo?— Él asintió. Ella le conto acerca de esa noche en la habitación del hotel cuando hubo llegado a ella y las cosas que había dicho. Ella no había dicho esos detalles a nadie, pero ella siente que si alguien entendería sería Shino. Ella también le dijo acerca de su visita antes de que él había partido en su misión. Hubo silencio cuando termino y después de un largo rato se inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Yo creo que él realmente se preocupa por ti, aunque probablemente nunca lo admitirá— Shino finalmente dijo —Yo no me preocuparía por él tratando de alejarte de nuevo. Parece que estar contigo es lo que desea.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa torcida —Gracias Shino-kun— Se sentí bien al saber que no iba a estar sola en esto. Sakura y Shino estaban apoyándola plenamente. Neji estaba... ¿en medio? En realidad no había dicho mucho de una manera u otra.

Una vez que entró en el recinto de los Hyuuga y nadie vino a decirle que querían verla, no habría enfrentamientos todavía. El hecho de que no había sucedido todavía era más incómodo de lo que realmente parecía. ¿Estaban planeando algo?

Después del baño se acercó a la ventana por la que Sasuke había salido la noche anterior. Había algunas cosas que por las que estaba confundida, aún faltaban detalles. El final de la semana no podría pasar más rápidamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Hyuuga, yo te culpo al cien por cien por esto— Sasuke espetó a su compañero —El hecho de que yo estoy aquí, en este edificio, sin nadie para matar de alguna manera es tu culpa.

Ojos blancos lo miraron —Tú eres el que tiene asesinos detrás— Neji recordó, sin sentirlo en absoluto. Él estaba usando su Byakugan para estudiar la taberna vacía por cualquier pista.

—Sí, el asesino que dejaste que huyera— Recordó al otro hombre

Neji ignoró al Uchiha haciendo pucheros. En realidad, a él no le importaba un comino que el hombre no iba a ser capaz de matar indiscriminadamente, él sólo tendría que superarlo.

—No entiendo lo que Hinata-sama ve en él—. Neji murmuró sombríamente a sí mismo hasta que vio algo fuera al otro lado del edificio.

—Encontré la puerta que conduce al subterráneo—. Sasuke dijo a Neji —Voy a ir y-.

— ¿Y qué?— Pidió el Hyuuga. Su Byakugan todavía con su activado, levantó una ceja y se volvió hacia él — ¿Dejar que te paralicen en el suelo?

Hubo algunos murmullos oscuros y el sonido de alguien silbando —Desactívalo...— Gruñó —Tu Byakugan. Idiota.

Su visión se normalizo y sus ojos abrieron enormemente al ver una cosa... en la parte superior de Sasuke, colmillos y garras enormes tratando de rasgar al hombre. Era una criatura de color blanco pálido que parecía ser algún tipo de arma biológica, que estaba creando cuchillas de su propio cuerpo. ¿Era eso posible?

— ¿Qué es eso?—

—Esto...— Otro gruñido y luego Sasuke finalmente logró tirar a la criatura lejos de él, provocando que se estrellara en algunas mesas vacías —Es Niro.

La criatura se transformó en una forma más humanoide y ojos negros puros se desplazaron a Neji. Silbó, revelando una boca asquerosa llena de colmillos. Sólo había una cosa que había surgido en su mente al ver a la criatura.

_Orochimaru era un bastardo enfermo._

— ¿Puedes acabar con él?— El Hyuuga se movió cautelosamente, entrecerrando los ojos a la criatura que no podía ver con su Byakugan, y eso era muy malo. Continuó burlándose de ambos, dando marcha atrás.

Se escuchó el deslizamiento de metal de una vaina —Sí—. La palabra celebró una oscura promesa como Sasuke comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre él y la criatura. Garras pasaron a tomar el lugar de las manos de la criatura. Obviamente Sasuke sabía lo que era, porque sus ojos se abrieron un poco alarmados. —Mantén la respiración—. Él advirtió y volvió a salir del edificio.

La sala se llenó con un gas de color verde oscuro y los dos hombres tuvieron que salir corriendo, o correr el riesgo de explotar con la habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?— Neji preguntó, mirando a la taberna donde el humo verde empezó a salir adelante.

—Un gas muy venenoso que si hubieras respirado... tal vez es mejor si no lo sabes—. Y añadió a último momento, con el ceño fruncido hacia el edificio —Lo hizo para escapar.

—Vamos a esperar hasta que el humo se disipe, y luego iremos a ver si hay algo en el subterráneo que podamos utilizar para obtener más información sobre estos tipos. Probablemente tomará un par de horas por lo que sería mejor si regresamos al hotel y quitarnos esta ropa y nos bañamos.

Deslizando su espada a su vaina Sasuke asintió y comenzó a seguir a Neji.

Al final no consiguieron tanto como les hubiera gustado, pero consiguieron algunos nombres de algunas personas importantes que aparentemente financiaban la organización. Si hubiera habido alguna información sobre el líder, quien debe haber hecho abandono de la ciudad.

Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco molesto consigo mismo, había dejado a ese asesino escapar a pesar de que el otro hombre había tenido un control sobre la situación. Por supuesto que encontraron información, pero habían encontrado al asesino y este escapo. Era demasiado tarde ahora, tendrían que usar lo que tenían.

El camino de vuelta había sido tranquilo, los hombres se encontraban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Habían pasado más de tres días desde que vio a Tenten y él estaba desesperado por llegar a casa y colarse en su apartamento. No tiene idea de por qué sigue haciéndolo ya que cuando lo hace ella siempre se asusta y trata de matarlo con una variada gama de armas, pero no todo era bueno.

Al igual que su prima saliendo con Uchiha, por ejemplo.

— ¿Has pensado en cómo vas a verla cuando regreses?— Finalmente Neji le pregunta cuando estaban a una hora de distancia de la aldea. Sasuke frunce el ceño, lo que confirmo su sospecha de que estaba pensando en Hinata tal como él había estado pensando en Tenten. No sabía si debía sentirse feliz u horrorizado.

— ¿Durante un período prolongado de tiempo?— Él se quedó pensativo —Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

_Voy a odiarme a mí mismo por hacer esto más tarde._ —Si quieres, Uchiha— Comenzó, luchando contra el impulso de suspirar —Le puedo dar un mensaje para que ustedes dos se encuentren en alguna parte.

La sospecha iluminó los ojos oscuros mientras miraba al Hyuuga — ¿Por qué?

—Porque, eso va a hacer mi prima feliz—. Y era tan simple como eso.

Fuera lo que fuera Sasuke sentía algo por Hinata, había demostrado que era genuino suficientes veces. El hecho de que le había pedido a Neji cuidar de ella, era más que suficiente para él.

—Sólo dile que nos vemos en mi casa—. Dijo después de un largo momento de silencio. Él se quedó pensativo.

Su sentidos de protección hormigueo, Neji miro al Uchiha —Uchiha...

Los ojos oscuros se deslizaron hacia su compañero y suspiró —No, yo realmente no voy a molestar a tu prima y hasta que ella me de una respuesta voy a seguir así—. Él hizo una mueca ligeramente y Neji tenía que admitir que estaba un poco impresionado. Era difícil no querer tener intimidad cuando uno quiere a alguien. Especialmente cuando no se han visto en días. —No tenía otra cosa en mente.

El Hyuuga levantó una ceja, pero no lo cuestionó, sino que probablemente no respondería de todos modos. Bueno, siempre y cuando él no estaba tratando de hacerle algo impropio a su prima. Tratar de mantenerlos separados sólo empeoraría las cosas de todos modos.

—Yo te haré saber el momento en que podrás verla—. Él prometió y nada más se dijo entre ellos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Diversión se dibujó en sus rasgos brevemente cuando Hinata entró en su apartamento y percibió con sorpresa el olor de los alimentos. Llevaba la chaqueta y los pantalones usuales y aunque no lo admitiría, había estado ansioso por volver a verla.

La puerta ni siquiera se había cerrado del todo antes de que él la tomaba en sus brazos. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando su espalda se apretaba contra el cuerpo del muchacho. Enterró el rosto en su cuello y aspiró su aroma y un pequeño ruido salió de su garganta, había sido duro no ver a esta mujer por tres días, y por alguna razón sentía que tres días era demasiado tiempo.

—Hey—. Él dijo aun con el rostro enterrado en su cuello, y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella con fuerza. Cuando ella se relajó, comienzo a colocar besos suaves a lo largo de su cuello y maldita sea que se sentía bien tocarla y saborear su piel.

Todo esto era tan nuevo para él, nunca se había sentido atraído por una chica como esta antes y mucho menos tuvo una novia. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podía llamarla su novia en las actuales circunstancias.

Manos pequeñas se mueven sobre sus brazos y ella deja escapar un pequeño suspiro. —Hola. Te extrañé—. Ella admitió y él estuvo de acuerdo con ella, incluso si no lo decía en voz alta. En su lugar, trato de mostrarlo a través de acciones, dándole la vuelta para mirarla, su mano se movieron para acariciar la suave piel de su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto y sintió apretar con fuerza algo en sus entrañas.

Él no le había mentido a Neji cuando le dijo que no iba a dormir con Hinata hasta que ella le había dado una respuesta, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo condenadamente difícil que sería no hacerlo. ¿Todo un año? No sabía si podía hacerlo. Él ni siquiera la ha besado todavía y él ya la queria.

_¿Estás enamorado de Hinata-chan?_

Las palabras de Naruto se repetían en su mente mientras besaba a Hinata apasionadamente, con los brazos apretados alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿Ella entendería lo que estaba tratando de transmitirle o pensaría que él la considera solo un culo caliente?

Lo cual, era cierto, pero eso no venía al caso.

¿Amaba a Hinata? ¿Qué significaba era palabra de todos modos? Él sabía que quería estar con ella, que no había nadie más con quien sería capaz de vivir su vida. Él sabía que cuando ella había entrado en su apartamento había sido como respirar una bocanada de aire fresco. Todo en ella era intoxicante y ahora que no estaba luchando contra el deseo de tocarla y besarla se sintió... relajado.

Estar cerca de ella lo relajaba.

Él comenzó a besarla en los labios, al cabo de unos minutos ambos se encontraban respirando con pesadez. Sus manos se deslizan por su pecho y su toque se siente increíble para él. ¿Quién imaginaria que un día no le importaría tener a una niña tocándolo? Al crecer siempre encontraba a las mujeres molestas. Demasiado altas, demasiado pegajosas y superficiales. Ninguna de ellas le gustaba para él, todas sólo pensaba en él como una cara bonita.

Ella susurraba su nombre y él tuvo que forzar su cuerpo a permanecer inmóvil por un momento debido a la reacción que tenía ella sobre él. Se sentía completamente fuera de control y sin sentido, todos sus pensamientos se centraban en esta mujer. No era posible desear tanto a alguien, ¿no?

—Estás cocinando algo—. Su suave voz corto a través de la niebla de su mente confusa y bajo la vista hacia ella, con expresión en blanco. Los ojos de Hinata eran amplios y luminosos, con emociones, con el rostro enrojecido y los labios rojos por sus besos.

—Eres hermosa—. Él se encuentro diciendo, y ambas partes se miraron con sorpresa. Él no había querido decirlo en voz alta, pero no era como si estuviera mintiendo.

Sus mejillas alcanzaron un tono de rojo lindo y ella aparto la mirada, tímida. A él le gustaba eso, le gustaba todo de ella.

¿Era eso el amor?

Haciendo caso omiso a sus propias preguntas mentales el tomo de la mano y se adentraron en su apartamento —Pollo—. Le informó —Y ensalada. A las chicas les gusta la ensalada ¿verdad?— Él levantó una ceja y ella parpadeó con curiosidad antes de reírse.

—Me gusta la ensalada—. Ella dice, sonriendo cálidamente.

Desorientado, un poco confundido, y sus emociones revoloteando Sasuke entro en la cocina. Él trato de calmarse y organizar el revoltijo que es su mente. Lo único que conocía era el dolor, la ira y el odio. Esas eran todas las emociones que podía sentir y con las cuales tratar. Estos sentimientos, cómo se siente cada vez que está cerca de Hinata son demasiado nuevas y no las puede resolver él mismo y menos cuando ella está a su alrededor. Tal vez debería haber tenido una novia antes, tal vez entonces él sabría qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Siente como una mano se desliza por su brazo, y como alguien se pone a su lado, un poco preocupado — ¿Estás bien Sasuke?—

_No, no estoy bien. No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo ahora_. —Si— Él mintió, quitando algunos mechones de cabello de su cara —No tengo nada malo ¿Qué pasó mientras yo no estuve?—

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora —Mi padre no me ha hablado de ello, pero he hablado con mis compañeros de equipo y están un cincuenta por ciento a favor de ti.

Resopló —Déjame adivinar, Inuzuka en contra, Aburame, espera—. Sus ojos se abrieron y él sabía que había adivinado correctamente —Aburame parece pensar que eres lo suficientemente competente para hacer las cosas por tu cuenta y pedirás ayuda si la necesitas— Explico su razonamiento —Inuzuka es tan tarado como Naruto, pero probablemente es fuerte como el infierno.

Inclinándose hacia él, ella ríe en voz baja y Sasuke puso un brazo alrededor de ella, preguntándose cómo había llegado a este punto. Un montón de cosas le han sucedido a él, la mayoría de ellos horribles, así que era raro sentirse realmente feliz. Y no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer al respecto, permanecer sólo allí y hacer frente a sus sentimientos.

—Um, ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?— Ella lo arrastro de sus pensamientos una vez más, con un pequeño ceño fruncido en su rostro —Tú sigues pareciendo enojado.

¿Lo estaba? —Lo siento—. Él dijo con brusquedad y se acercó a la estufa para conseguir el pollo.

—Yo no sabía que sabias cocinar—. Ella dice a la ligera, mirando alrededor de su apartamento —Simplemente me sorprendiste.

—Tu comida sabe mejor—. Él dijo con sinceridad. Su cocina casera le recordaba a su madre. Le dolía, pero se sentía bien al mismo tiempo. —No te acostumbres a esto, sin embargo—. Él dice, dándole una mirada —Esto es solo pasa una vez al año.

Tomaron los platos y se sentaron en su pequeña mesa redonda para comer. Él mira a un lado, normalmente lo hace cuando come, y se da cuenta de que ella está riendo y es obvio que era a su costa.

—Um— Ella comienza señalando su plato de 'ensalada' — ¿Es eso una ensalada o un plato de tomates cherry?

—Las dos cosas—. Él murmura y se come uno. —Me gustan los tomates—. Había un poco de lechuga allí, tal vez un pepino o dos. En lo que a él se refería, 'ensalada' era excepcional.

Se da cuenta de ella lo estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo como si estuviera haciendo una nota mental de ello. Si ella cocina cualquier cosa con tomates en el futuro tendría que darle las gracias... a su manera, por supuesto.

Ellos no hablaron mucho mientras comían, pero no parecía molestar a ninguno de ellos. El aire era ligero y agradable y se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que había estado en torno a una mujer – las madres definitivamente no cuentan - y disfrutaba de su presencia en lugar de escucharla hablar sin cesar.

Oh, espera. Nunca.

Ella le ayudo con los platos y él no protesto, lo haría igual de todos modos, y ahora se encontraban tirados en el sofá sin prestar ninguna atención a la reproducción de películas en su televisión. Bueno, él no lo estaba, ella sin embargo parecía interesada. Él le acariciaba el cabello y frotaba ligeramente su brazo de vez en cuando. Sasuke había esperado realmente que ella estuviese rígida e inaccesible ya que las cosas estaban todavía un poco incómodas entre ellos y él había sido enviado en misión casi de inmediato después de confesarse. En su lugar, se sentía como si realmente ella viviera aquí, lo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Al parecer, ella le dijo algo y él no había estado prestando atención, porque al momento siguiente ella estaba cambiando de posición para obtener una mejor visión de él. Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Um, no estás viendo esto, ¿verdad?— Ella le pregunto y él respondió con una sonrisa lenta, lo que confirmo sus sospechas.

—Esto es más interesante—. Él murmura, sus dedos rozando a lo largo de su costado. Estaba tan contento de que ella se había quitado esa maldita chaqueta, un hombre podía acostumbrarse a un cuerpo como el suyo.

Se dio la vuelta hasta que estuvo mirando directamente hacia él, con la mano acariciándole la mejilla. Ella se veía sorprendida, como si ella no pudiera creer que estaba aquí con él. Él podía sentir empatía, se sentía extraño para él también. Pero no extraño incómodo. Sólo raro. Diferente.

A continuación, se dio cuenta de que a él la estaba besando a lo largo de su cuello y definitivamente estaban recostados en su sofá ¿Cómo ocurrió esto de nuevo? Ella hizo un sonido suave, mientras la mano de Sasuke se desliza hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su pierna que casi estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios chocaban otra vez mientras profundizaban el beso. Sus lenguas se mezclan y se volvió posesivo y apasionado. No ayudaba que ella usara el ojo por ojo y luego levantara sus caderas, arqueándose hacia él.

Se necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad para alejarla pero se las arregla de alguna manera. Su respiración era irregular y podía ver el deseo en sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y las mejillas encendidas.

_Mierda._

Sentándose ella se sintió un poco avergonzada por su propia conducta. Sus manos la empujaron suavemente hacia abajo. Recostándola en el sofá lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de tener a una mujer suave debajo de él. Se sentía como si estuviera en una especie de película bizarra sobre su vida y él está viendo desde el fondo. Él sigue preguntándose cómo sucedió este momento en particular, ¿cómo pudo pasar de ser un vengador para...

—No hagas eso—. Él gruñó, rompiendo el beso. Ella siguió meciendo sus caderas contra él y el calor estaba a punto de volverlo loco. Como si en la advertencia no estuviera imitando sus gestos, excepto que al revés. Ella corto su respiración por la sorpresa y volvió a besarlo. ¿Quién sabía que había intensos sentimientos más allá de los que ha sentido durante su trágica vida?

Entonces algo absolutamente jodido pasó.

— ¡Oye cabrón!— Su 'mejor amigo' irrumpió en su apartamento - sin llamar, por supuesto, casi nunca llamaba – con una botella de sake en la mano —Escuché que volviste de tu misión y...— Hizo una pausa mientras veía su posición en el sofá. Hinata intentaba enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke y Naruto le da una sonrisa astuta — ¿Interrumpo?

— ¡Fuera!— Ordeno el moreno, o más bien grito —Aprende a golpear la próxima vez, idiota.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Me equivoque, yo no sabía que ibas a estar ocupado en esta época del n-

—Naruto. Vete. Ya—. Él gruñe entre dientes. El Uchiha hizo una nota mental para golpear a su 'mejor amigo' mañana por esto. Ya era bastante malo que todavía le debiera unos golpes por 'el incidente del anillo'.

No es que él no necesitaba la distracción, si hubieran pasado cinco segundos más hubiera enviado todo a la 'mierda' y la hubiera arrastrado a su dormitorio. Era demasiado, no tenía sentido que estar con alguien se sintiera tan bien.

Naruto se iba, riendo en su salida - dioses iba a golpearlo mañana - y miro hacia abajo a la pobre Hinata quien se siente avergonzada a más no poder.

Él le da una sonrisa de disculpa —Lo siento—. Esta vez la hace alejarse de él y se levanta del sofá para caminar a su habitación y respirar un poco. Hacia demasiado calor en la habitación.

Puso las manos en su cabello y dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración. Cuando volvió a la sala ella está sentada, con las mejillas todavía rojas. Ella no se puso su chaqueta de nuevo, sin embargo, lo que contaba como una buena señal.

— ¿Estás bien?— Él le pregunta y ella asiente con la cabeza, como si no confiaba en su propia voz. —Yo realmente lo siento por ese idiota, él nunca llama antes de entrar.

Su mirada se desvío de él con timidez y ella negó con la cabeza antes de volver la vista hacia él con esos ojos inocentes.

—Quédate aquí esta noche—.Él ofreció y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. —Eso no es lo que quise decir. Ven aquí—. Tímidamente se levantó y puso su pequeña mano en la suya y caminaron hacia la habitación. Él cierra la puerta - y la bloqueo para que rubios molestos no entraran - y tiro de ella en la cama con él. Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura y él la presiona de nuevo contra su cuerpo, como antes en el hotel. Enterró el rostro en su cuello.

—De hecho, puedo dormir cuando estás aquí—. Él admite y hace un sonido suave, una mezcla entre sorprendida y feliz. Él no puede creer lo bien que huele, ¿Qué era de todos modos? ¿Lavanda? Era agradable, fuera lo que fuera.

Su presencia le relajaba y, finalmente, cerró los ojos y se hundió en un sueño sin sueños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Catorce.**

**Notas Naoko:** Sé que igual tarde en actualizar, pero no tanto (creo), lo bueno es que tengo 4 capítulos adelantados ya, solo faltan las revisiones ortográficas y ya. Espero les guste este capítulo, aun no habrá lemon, pero más adelante les prometo uno.

_Sasuhinaforever:_ yo también tengo el mismo problema, me cuesta un mundo escribir las muchas ideas que tengo. Por eso no escribo XDD

Y ahora, ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Reviews? :3

**N**aoko **I**chigo.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran EmbraceDiversity yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo ya que me encanta esta historia.

—Hablan.

_Piensan_

xxxxx

**Capitulo Quince**

xxxxx

Esto estaba empezando a cabrearle. Esta no era la primera o la segunda vez, esta era la tercera vez y estaba irritado como el infierno. Tres veces en el mes, él y Hinata habían tratado de planear hacer algo juntos, sólo que él cancelaba a causa de alguna misión ridícula de ANBU que él y Neji tenían que hacer. Sasuke sabía que Tsunade estaba haciendo esto porque era una perra - entre otras cosas - él no podía quejarse y ella lo sabía. Si tuviera un corazón habría sentido lástima por la Hyuuga, así que era obvio para él que Tsunade lo estaba castigando por alguna razón. Había algo que le decía que no estaba directamente involucrado, pero lo había cabreado de todos modos, era todo lo que el Uchiha había deducido como explicación.

Tsunade les estaba dando muchas interrupciones, él estaba constantemente apagado en las misiones - cazas inútiles en su mayoría, similares, solo tenían que seguir pistas de la muerte roja, no importa lo ridículo que fueran - y debido a sus hábitos de sueño terrible, bueno, no dormía en absoluto. Hinata trató de visitarlo y cuando lo hizo se obligó a deshacerse de su letargo por unos momentos con ella antes de tener que alistarse para otra misión. A finales de mes había tomado una decisión.

—Aquí—. Le sostuvo la mano y puso un llavero en ella —Es la llave de repuesto del apartamento. Sólo ven cuando quieras, no importa si estoy o no.

Un pequeño y rubor lindo adorno sus mejillas y poco después tuvo que abandonarla para ir a otra misión.

Aunque estaba seguro de que Neji estaba durmiendo más que él, parecía estar más irritable. Por otra parte, el Hyuuga en realidad se acostaba con su novia así que lo más probable es que le habían puesto a un alto debido a sus misiones. Sasuke no podía relacionarse y no quería, él ya era una persona enojada e irritable, él no tenía necesidad de añadir otra razón para eso. No es que no tenía sus propios problemas en el departamento de la intimidad, mientras se acercaba más a Hinata más quería tener intimidad con ella. No ayudó que ella obviamente lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba, no ayudó en absoluto.

El segundo mes de misiones que Tsunade les imponía Hinata comenzó a hacerle las cenas. Cuando regresaba siempre habría algún plato u otro para calentar y comer. Se sentía... agradable ser mimado. Antes de que ella hubiera hecho algunos comentarios sobre su falta de comer y dormir, él se había encogido de hombros como si no fuera importante, haciéndola tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Por sorprendente que parezca, el clan Hyuuga aún tenía que acercarse a su heredera por su "relación" con él, a pesar de que eran más que conscientes de la situación. Hinata había estado tan a menudo en su apartamento que su aroma natural ahora llenaba su lugar, eso le relajaba cuando regresaba y ella no estaba realmente allí.

Neji se había calmado durante una semana o dos durante ese segundo mes, y durante ese tiempo él había hecho algunos comentarios sobre la palidez del Uchiha y los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos. Le dijo al Hyuuga que se metiera en sus propios asuntos malditos. La última cosa que necesitaba era que Neji fuese a decirle a Hinata que no había tenido una hora colectiva de sueño durante los últimos dos meses.

No podía dormir y cuando él dormía las pesadillas se presentaban apenas al cerrar los ojos. Si tenía suerte podía obtener cuarenta y cinco minutos de sueño antes de despertarse gritando. Hinata estaba definitivamente preocupada por él, pero no había ninguna "cura" para su problema, era un insomnio horrible y siempre que Tsunade o Neji no le dieran un descanso iba a seguir así.

La mitad del tercer mes fue cuando él comenzó a ponerse un poco inestable. A menos que uno fuese un _monstruo_ como Gaara, el cuerpo humano necesitaba dormir, y cuanto menos estaba sin dormir más desorientada y frustrada esa persona estaba. Él todavía era capaz de realizar sus misiones pero se olvidaba de cosas simples y se enojaba por nada. Incluso había roto con Hinata un par de veces y en vez de enojarse ella estaba más preocupada. Ella parecía tener esa capacidad de ver a través de sus palabras para encontrar el verdadero significado y reaccionó en consecuencia.

Él realmente quería pasar algo de tiempo real con su "novia". Antes de que su relación se fuese por el caño y también las cosas que había querido. Antes habría entrenado con Naruto y eso era todo. Había leído libros, ido en misiones, actuado como un idiota absoluto con todo el mundo, porque era miserable por lo que todos los demás lo ignorarían, y eso fue todo. Por primera vez, él quería importarle a una mujer, él quería que estuviera constantemente a su alrededor porque cuando ella no estaba... se sentía frío. Vacío. Sabiendo que no había alguien que se preocupaba por él y esperaba su regreso era algo con lo que él todavía estaba luchando, lo que le costaba aceptar como verdad. Sasuke sintió el cambio y en realidad no le importaba tanto.

Fue a mediados del tercer mes que su visión comenzó a ser irregular y él comenzó a alucinar. Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo lento e incluso había metido la pata un par de veces en algunas de sus misiones. Neji nunca se quejó, tal vez sospechaba la verdad. El cansancio le golpeó todo cuando habían terminado de dar el informe a Tsunade de la misión que duro una semana. Después de eso él recordaba vagamente abrir la puerta de su apartamento y luego nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era un poco tarde en la noche, pero no había sido capaz de salir del compuesto más temprano y sabía que Sasuke iba a regresar de su misión hoy. Tal vez, aunque lo dudaba, él finalmente estaría en su cama durmiendo en lugar de que se obligara a sí mismo mantenerse despierto para verla. Cada vez que trataba de hacerle descansar un poco él se negaba, diciéndole que él descansaría después. Por supuesto, se trataba de una gran mentira y ambos lo sabían, pero obligarlo era contraproducente y, a veces daba un poco de miedo.

Cada comida que ella hizo para él se la había comido, para su alivio. Ni siquiera le importaban los platos en el fregadero al día siguiente, siempre y cuando él comiera, estaba bien. Hinata estaba tan preocupada por él, Neji parecía cansado también, pero Sasuke se veía como si estuviera a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento. Su rostro se había vuelto muy pálido y los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos no se estaban desvaneciendo. Después de un rato Hinata comenzó sentirse un poco molesta, ¿Por qué Tsunade hacia todo lo posible para hacerlos sufrir? ¿Realmente no le agradaba Sasuke y estaba enojada con Neji por algo que ni siquiera había sido su culpa? Parecía que había algo más.

Con la bolsa de comestibles que había recogido al principio del día en su brazo ella saco la llave que le había dado hace más de un mes. Tuvo que admitir que se había sentido muy feliz de que él quería que ella considerara su apartamento 'de ellos'. Incluso había traído algunas cosas para el lugar y se había sentido feliz cuando él se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió brevemente.

Su relación era... normal. Hinata había pensado que sería una locura, pero en realidad no hacían nada fuera de lo común. Los dos eran gente tranquila y mientras que él fuese cariñoso todo iría bien, él también no permitía que las cosas vayan demasiado íntimamente, alegando que él no iba a dormir con una mujer que no se iba a quedar con él permanente. Fue un recordatorio de que tenía que tomar una decisión en los próximos nueve meses, sino que también le mostró, una vez más, cuan serio estaba de querer estar con ella.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, haciéndole preguntarse si Sasuke ya estaba de vuelta. Era tarde en la noche, por lo que tendría sentido que ya estuviera en casa. Cuando entró todas las luces estaban apagadas y estaba muy tranquilo. Desde la distancia pudo ver que la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta, confundiéndola. Así que él ¿No estaba en casa? Puso la bolsa de las compras en el mostrador mientras caminaba alrededor del sofá y dejó escapar un grito fuerte, saltando hacia atrás.

Él se había derrumbado justo en el umbral de su cuarto, todavía con su uniforme. Él ni siquiera se movió y Sasuke tenía el sueño muy ligero la mayor parte del tiempo. Arrodillándose trató de despertarlo y ver si podía conseguir que se fuera a su cama. En realidad, le llevó un minuto entero antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y la vieran...

— ¿Hinata?— Sonaba muy confundido mientras lentamente se sentaba con su ayuda, y cuando lo miró se dio cuenta de que él no estaba allí. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y parecía completamente fuera de sí. — ¿Hinata?— Repitió, y cuando ella le puso una mano en el hombro fue que se concentró en ella brevemente antes de sonreír. —Hey.

—Hola—. Ella dice en voz baja, con una sonrisa torcida. Se veía tan completa y absolutamente agotado y se preguntó si por fin había llegado a su límite. Neji le había dicho que no dormía durante sus misiones y ella sabía que no estaba durmiendo en su apartamento. ¿Tres meses sin ningún verdadero sueño? Ella se sorprendió de que no hubiera perdido el juicio. — ¿Sasuke, puedes ponerte de pie? Tenemos que llevarte a la cama.

Esas palabras fueron algo que, obviamente, no quería oír. Él se apartó de ella, alejándose —No— Dijo con firmeza —No, no puedo dormir, no puedo—. Él paso sus manos por su cabello en señal de frustración —Sigo viéndolos. Cada vez que cierro los ojos están ahí.

Su mano rozó su mejilla y él la miró con recelo, pero no se movió. Él se veía y sonaba delirante. —Está bien— Lo intentó de nuevo —Bueno, v-vamos a ponernos de pie, ¿de acuerdo?— Él asintió en silencio y ella se las arregló para conseguir ponerse sobre sus pies a pesar de que se balanceaba ligeramente.

Cuando su mirada oscura se movió de nuevo a ella, él frunció el ceño en confusión — ¿Hinata?— Volvió a preguntar — ¿Por qué estás aquí?— Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor — ¿Dónde estoy?

_Oh... oh... Sasuke…_ Rompió en lágrimas. Puso las manos sobre sus hombros para mantenerlo estable. Él estaba de hecho completa y totalmente fuera de sí, y necesitaba dormir.

—Esta es tu casa—. Ella le dijo en voz baja y el ceño fruncido en su rostro mostraba que no estaba seguro de si debía creerle o no —Estas en muy mal estado, Sasuke t-tal vez t-tu deberías descansar un poco...

— ¡No!— Exclamó de pronto y se encontró de golpe contra su marco de la puerta, con la cabeza enterrada en el hueco de su cuello —No puedo dormir. No puedo—. Él le dijo de nuevo. Se quedó en silencio por un momento —Hinata, no puedo recordar como lucia mi familia —. Lentamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella — ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando me acuerdo de mi familia?— sin esperar a que ella respondiera, continuó —Cadáveres. No puedo recordar la sonrisa de mi madre o expresiones serias de mi padre, ni siquiera puedo recordar el rostro de Itachi. Todo lo que veo son sus cuerpos muertos—. Él temblaba ligeramente y ella podía sentir el calor de sus lágrimas a lo largo de su cuello —Tías, tíos, primos, no puedo recordar cómo eran ninguno de ellos. Cierro los ojos y hay cuerpos, sangre y cadáveres.

En este punto ella estaba llorando, con los brazos alrededor de él. A Hinata no le importaba lo que tenía que hacer, iba a ir con Tsunade y hacer que se detuviera. Esto estaba más allá de tratar de vengarse de alguien, estaba seriamente empezando a perderlo. No podía seguir haciendo esto y no podía soportar verlo así.

—S-Sasuke...

Tirándola hacia atrás, él la miró por un momento, una vez más se veía confundido. Luego, sus manos se trasladaron a su rostro —Hinata— dijo en un susurro y su mirada era intensa —Hinata, ayúdame a olvidar—. Entonces la besó, duro y exigente, sus manos se movían más o menos por encima de su cuerpo —Ayúdame a olvidar, Hinata—. Fue casi una súplica, su boca se mueve a lo largo de su mandíbula y cuello, sus manos deslizándose por su cuerpo. Se apretó contra ella para darle otro beso profundo, su mano se deslizó por debajo de su camisa. —Yo no quiero verlos nunca más—. Le susurró a lo largo de su cuello y se quedó sin aliento e hizo un pequeño ruido cuando la mordió ligeramente. Él gimió en respuesta —Dioses, no sabes lo que me haces, Hime. Te necesito, eres la única...

De alguna manera, tenía que conseguir que se calmara lo suficiente para que pudiera convencerlo de ir a la cama. Estaba empezando a pensar que iba a ser muy difícil, y no quería pelear o herirlo realmente.

Luchando contra su sonrojo mientras seguía besándola ella trató de llamar su atención de nuevo —Sasuke— dijo en voz baja —Sasuke, que-

—Te dije que no iba a hacer esto hasta que me dieras una respuesta— sentía una mano apretar ligeramente su pecho —Pero no tienes idea de lo jodidamente duro que ha sido mantenerme lejos de ti en estos últimos meses—. Su otra mano empezó a deslizar hacia arriba su camisa —Tú estás en todas partes, en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, en el infierno, incluso mi apartamento está empezando a oler como tú. Tengo una jodida y constante erección y nada está ayudando porque me miras con esos ojos y me tocan y sólo quiero follarte así. Duro—. La besó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, su lengua se movía apasionadamente. Se quitó el chaleco sin romper el beso, sin importarle lo que le pasara a ella. Su mano agarró su muñeca y ella casi se desmayó cuando él tiro su mano contra el bulto muy duro en sus pantalones. —Esto es lo que me haces, Hime—. Él le dijo al oído, soltando su muñeca, sus caderas se mecían lentamente contra ella cuando él la besó de nuevo. Una mano se mueve a través de su cabello y ella no pudo evitar arquear su cuerpo contra él, que le valió un suave gemido.

Ella se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse, necesitaba descansar... no esto. Suavemente, ella trato de tirar de él en el dormitorio y la siguió, un poco aturdido hasta que su mirada se posó sobre la cama. Luego se puso rígido y el miedo inundo sus ojos.

—No puedo ir a dormir—. Él la miro como si estuviera tratando de hacerle entender —Hinata.

— ¿N-no dijiste una vez que cuando estoy aquí no tienes pesadillas?"— preguntó, recordando aquella noche en que la había abrazado y había dormido a pierna suelta esa noche.

La confusión cruzó su hermoso rostro antes de asentir con la cabeza —Sí, yo no sueño nada cuando estás aquí... pero no estás aquí, así que no puedo ir a dormir—. Ligeramente él le tira lejos de la cama —Hime, ven aquí—. Su voz sonaba ida, pero ella sabía que si se acercaba, ellos van a tratar de terminar lo que habían comenzado contra el marco de puerta.

—Sasuke— sonrió temblorosamente hacia él y continuó tirando suavemente en su mano —Estoy aquí Sasuke—. Hinata intenta tranquilizarlo y su mirada parece estar centrada en ella ─ Yo estoy aquí para que puedas ir a dormir.

La incertidumbre se mueve sobre él y su cuerpo se tensa — ¿No vas a dejarme?

Sonaba como un niño asustado y ella se encuentra una vez más botando lagrimas —No, yo prometo que no voy a dejarte.

Tomando unos pasos hacia adelante, suspiro —Estoy muy cansado—. Él admite —Sólo puedo dormir cuando estás aquí, Hime.

Finalmente ella consiguió ponerlo cerca de la cama. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella una vez más, y sus labios comenzaron a rozar su cuello —Creo que te amo.

Su corazón se detuvo — ¿Q-qué…?

—Realmente no sé lo que se supone que quiere decir, amar a alguien— continúo, sonando muy somnoliento —O tal vez yo estoy obsesionado contigo. Eres la única cosa en que puedo pensar, lo único que me importa ahora mismo.

Con el rostro rojo, estaba ahora en la cama tratando de tirar de él hacia adelante, poniéndose sobre sus rodillas. Siguió hasta que estaban sentados sobre la cama. Una vez que él se sentó y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama se puso tenso, y ella tuvo que envolver sus brazos alrededor de él para que no se levantara.

— ¡Estoy aquí Sasuke!— ella le recuerdo —Yo no voy a ninguna parte, así que por favor... por favor trata de dormir.

Su mirada era inquieta y se ve una vez más cautelosos — ¿Me lo prometes?

Asiente con la cabeza, ella lo tira hacia abajo de manera que él estuviera frente a ella. Su mano se empieza a mover por el cabello y se ve... contenido.

—Duerme Sasuke—. Ella dice en voz baja, y lo besó en la frente.

—Mm. Muy bien—. Murmura y en el momento en que cerró los ojos estaba muerto para el mundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando abrió los ojos por la mañana todavía estaba durmiendo, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Hinata lo miró, observando su expresión relajada, y la ligera separación de los labios. Tirando de algunos de sus mechones detrás de la oreja. Ella siente una mezcla de alivio, tristeza, y algo más que no estaba muy segura de saber todavía.

Él no ronca, no se movía, era como si estuviera muerto. Si no fuera por el hecho de que su pecho se movía y su cuerpo estaba tan caliente ella habría pensado que estaba muerto.

_Esta tan agotado_. Pensó tristemente _Él necesita un descanso, no puede seguir haciendo esto_.

Pero tenía otra misión hoy, el halcón mensajero había entregado el mensaje. Tenía que reunirse con la Hokage a las siete de esta noche. Levantándose, puso el despertador a las cinco para darle suficiente tiempo para prepararse. Había tratado de empezar a hacer un almuerzo para él, pero Sasuke había comenzado a gritar y se dio cuenta de que había sido bastante literal cuando dijo que su presencia mantiene sus pesadillas a raya. Cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella de nuevo, inmediatamente se suspiró y se tragó otro sollozo ante su evidente dolor y sufrimiento.

_Creo que te amo. O tal vez estoy obsesionado._

Hinata tenía la sensación de que sabía cuál era la respuesta y ella no podía dejar de poner sus brazos alrededor de él y acercarlo a su cuerpo. Sakura le había dicho que ella era el ancla de Sasuke y ella no lo había entendido hasta anoche. Siempre que Hyuuga Hinata estuviera en presencia de Uchiha Sasuke, este estaba en paz. Podía relajarse y estar cómodo y sin duda no era una obsesión.

Así que ella se acostó con él todo el día, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras se acariciaba su rostro o cabello. Había habido un par de veces cuando ella había rozado sus labios con sus dedos y él había sonreído levemente y le había parecido tan lindo y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

El despertador sonó a las cinco y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, finalmente. Frunciendo el ceño, se sentó y apago el despertador antes de mirar alrededor. Su mirada se centró en ella.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?— le preguntó, claramente confundido.

Mirando hacia él tímidamente se mordió el labio — ¿No recuerdas nada de anoche?— preguntó ella. Su continua mirada de confusión respondió su pregunta.

—Recuerdo salir de la torre de la Hokage— dijo, pensando —Creo que llegué a mi apartamento y luego nada. Es todo un espacio en blanco—. Su expresión era impasible — ¿Ha pasado algo?

_Oh, sólo el hecho de que estabas extremadamente fatigado y delirante_. —Yo fui capaz de ayudarte a llegar a la cama— admitió —Cuando entré anoche te habías desmayado justo en la puerta del dormitorio.

Sasuke bostezó en voz bastante alta y parpadeó un par de veces, un poco atontado. —Gracias—. Otro bostezo —Siento que tuvieras que arrastrarme hasta acá.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella le sonríe cálidamente —No me importa—. Ella dijo y él se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio. Estar allí para él anoche cuando él realmente la necesitaba había sido una buena sensación, aunque lo había avergonzado en gran parte. — ¿C-cómo te sientes?

Puso una mano sobre su cabeza —Mi cabeza duele como el infierno y yo realmente sólo quiero volver a dormir, pero creo que tengo una misión hoy, recuerdo escuchar a la esclavizadora mencionar algo al respecto.

Riendo por el apodo de Sasuke para la Hokage asintió —Tienes que reportarte en la torre a las siete de esta noche.

Hizo una pequeña mueca — ¿Qué hora es?

"Um... las cinco de la tarde.

La miro alarmado — ¿He estado durmiendo todo el día?— él le pregunta, claramente sorprendido. Cuando ella asiente con la cabeza mira a su alrededor, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Entonces él se volvió a mirarla — ¿Tu...? ¿Te quedaste conmigo todo este tiempo?

Su estómago gruño y el corazón le dio un vuelco por el asombro. Él le dio una mirada extraña, como si él no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse culpable o contento de que ella había hecho algo así por él.

—B-bien, tu dijiste que cuando estoy p-puedes dormir—. Su rostro estaba de un rojo brillante —Y necesitabas dormir Sasuke. Eras tan... estabas completamente fuera de sí.

Durante mucho tiempo se le quedo mirando con una expresión en blanco. Levantando su mano rozo los nudillos por su mejilla —Gracias Hinata—. Él dice con sinceridad y su corazón latía rápidamente. — ¿No vas a tener problemas en el complejo?

Es más que probable. —Esto era más importante para mí.

Sus manos acariciaron su mejilla y la besó. No era uno de sus besos exigentes o apasionados, era sólo...

_Creo que te amo._

Apartándose él se levantó y se estiró, en dirección a su cuarto de baño. Mientras que él se dio una ducha ella trataba de hacer todo lo que podía para preparar un almuerzo para él. Cuando salió completamente vestido con un uniforme limpio, y el cabello todavía húmedo, empujó el plato de comida hacia él.

—Por favor, comer un poco antes de salir—. Ella pidió —Vas a necesitar la energía.

Tomando el plato, él la mira fijamente antes de sentarse. No hablo mucho después, comió y luego se levantó para irse. Vacilante, ella llamo su nombre en voz baja y él se volvió hacia ella mientras se dirige a la puerta.

—Tú... ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada de la noche anterior?— le preguntó lentamente y con nerviosismo, el rubor adornaba su rostro. Al principio parecía como si se va a repetir su respuesta anterior, entonces él la mira y frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué he hecho?— parecía más enfadado que preocupado y ella volvió la cabeza, incapaz de responder. Confundiendo su silencio, él se acercó a ella y ligeramente le agarro de su brazo. —Dime. ¿No te he hecho daño ni nada de eso?

Ella niega con la cabeza. —T-tú sólo... dijiste algunas cosas divertidas, e-eso es todo.

Él sabe que ella no estaba diciéndole todo, pero en realidad no podía interrogarla. Mientras que no le había hecho daño, tendría que conformarse por ahora.

—Voy a estar de vuelta en dos días—. Él le dice y se va.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Hinata regreso al complejo estaba oscuro. No se sorprendió cuando un mensajero le informó que fuera a ver a su padre inmediatamente. Ella había desaparecido por una noche y un día entero sin dejar noticia de su paradero.

Se armó de valor, ella entro en el estudio de su padre y se inclinó respetuosamente ante él.

—Padre, ¿Deseaba verme?

La mirada de Hyuuga Hiashi estaba curiosamente en blanco mientras miraba a su hija mayor. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

—Sé que has estado preguntándote si sabíamos o no acerca de tu situación con el Uchiha— comenzó, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. Ella se tensó ligeramente, pero asintió. —Lo hemos sabido desde el principio.

Sus ojos se abrieron en obvia sorpresa. Su expresión seguía en blanco, no se podía leer nada, pero no sentía que estuviera enojado. En vez de responder ella simplemente asintió de nuevo para demostrar que ella entendía sus palabras.

— ¿No quieres saber cómo hemos llegado a saber esa información? ¿O es que ya estas informada?"

Se obligó a mirar a su padre en lugar de mirar al suelo, como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado, trato de mantener su propia expresión neutra —Yo había llegado a la conclusión que desde que Uchiha-san me había informado de que había hecho un trato con Hokage-sama, y naturalmente, el clan se involucraría—. Ella respondió en voz baja pero firme —No me ha informado de sus planes y no creo que quiera hacerlo, lo más probable es que no desee afectar mi decisión.

Hubo un atisbo de una sonrisa. Hiashi y Hinata no estaban en condiciones incómodas con los demás. Hacía tiempo que había afirmado que se sentía orgulloso de su progresión y desde entonces ella se volvió jounin que se había, en su mayor parte, manteniendo fuera de su vida. Ella está confundida en cuanto a por qué su padre decidió permanecer en silencio hasta ahora, pero si quería que ella supiera que iba a hacer muy pronto.

Hiashi parece sorprendido de que Sasuke no le había dicho lo que pensaba hacer. Después de un momento, la tensión se elevó por los aires, al parecer, cualquiera que sea su opinión sobre Sasuke, no era hostil.

—Respóndeme la verdad, hija, ¿Es esto un intento de matrimonio por conveniencia?

Ella niega con la cabeza ligeramente —No, yo no lo creo así De hecho, hasta hace poco Uchiha-san había estado tratando de alejarme. No deseaba una relación conmigo.

Esto también pareció darle una sorpresa y se observó mientras su padre digería esta información. — ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Hinata le habló de la misión en la que había muerto brevemente y cómo él la había devuelto a la vida. Ella le habló de cómo había estado tranquilo y distante hasta los últimos días en la que le confesó que él estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella.

—Uchiha-san me ha dicho que quiere cumplir los deseos de su hermano, vivir una vida pacífica y feliz— concluyó —Y cree que esto no será posible a menos que yo sea parte de eso.

Se sentía extraño hablar de su relación de modo formal, especialmente con su padre. Él no parece enojado o feliz, simplemente reflexivo. Él asiente con la cabeza.

—No hemos interferido en tus visitas al apartamento de Uchiha, ya que, debido al trato que ha hecho con la Hokage, no podemos—. Ante esto, él sonrió brevemente —Él se ha asegurado de que los dos serán capaces de llegar a una conclusión sin ninguna interferencia exterior—. La sonrisa desapareció —Sin embargo, aunque no estoy personalmente opuesto a que lo visites, espero que en la pasada noche y todo el día de hoy, no hicieras algo comprometedor.

La heredera Hyuuga ni siquiera se sonrojo —No, padre. Uchiha-san ha estado en misiones consecutivas en los últimos tres meses, y, a partir de lo que Neji-niisan me ha estado diciendo, no duerme. Cuando voy a visitarle, él también se niega a dormir. Anoche se había derrumbado en el suelo de su apartamento de la fatiga. Cuando yo fui capaz de despertarlo había estado delirante y fuera de foco. Le ayudé a llegar a la cama y él insistió en que me quedara, pero no pasó nada.

—Hm. Neji es su compañero y he visto a tu primo hace poco, no se veía bien—. Otro gesto —Yo me acercare a la Hokage mañana para hablar de esto, sobre todo en nombre de Neji. En cuanto a tu situación, voy a decir esto. No estoy contento con el hecho de que Uchiha Sasuke se ha interesado en ti, ni me trae alegría saber que tienes sentimientos por él. Sin embargo, él ha probado que él es muy serio acerca convertirte en su esposa. Mientras él es capaz de protegerte y mantenerte a ti y a una familia en un futuro, no tendré más objeciones. El Consejo, sin embargo, no desea esta unión. No pueden obligarnos a negar su propuesta, simplemente quiero asegurarme de que son conscientes de la situación dentro del clan. No puedo negar que lo veas, pero si decides intimar con él, te sugiero que simplemente aceptes de una vez. Yo no deseo un escándalo en el clan.

—S-si padre—. Se inclinó —Uchiha-san ha afirmado, básicamente, que si no acepto su propuesta no va a tratar de hacer ese tipo de avances sobre mí. Yo no traeré vergüenza al clan, pero yo...— Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente —Él ha estado comprometiendo toda su vida por mí, yo no podía dejarlo allí. La cantidad de sueño que llegó anoche y hoy no será suficiente para ayudar a su fatiga y él era muy delirante, que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ni cómo que había llegado.

—Lo entiendo, no es necesario explicar más—. Hubo un pequeño silencio —Yo confío en ti en esto, Hinata. Nosotros no podemos interferir, y siempre y cuando no traigas vergüenza al clan seguiremos dejando las cosas como están. Ya eres una adulta, no habrá más conversaciones con respecto a tu paradero, siempre y cuando usted continúes haciendo lo correcto.

No podía creer lo que oía. Su padre estaba diciendo, básicamente, que era libre de pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke como quisiera, con tal de que ella no tuviera relaciones sexuales con él o alguna otra cosa igualmente vergonzosa. Inclinándose respetuosamente se puso de pie cuando él la despidió y ella no pudo evitar la felicidad que sentía en su corazón, sabiendo que su obstáculo más difícil ya se había ido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Quince.**

Notas Naoko: Hola mi gente bella, como han estado? Espero que les gustara el capítulo, ya se está acercando el lemon, pero paciencia.

Bueno eh tratado de avanzar más capítulos, pero últimamente no eh podido ya que me volví, si volví a enviciarme con el Candy crush, juego de los mil demonios me tiene atrapada. Otra mala noticia es que ya me quedan pocas vacaciones, una verdadera lástima… ya que como habrán notado mis grandes ausencias son en mi tiempo como estudiante. La buena noticia es que tengo hasta el capítulo 19 así que tal vez no me desaparezca por un buen tiempo.

Sin darles más la lata me retiro mi gente bella, adore cada uno de los reviews que me dejaron, siempre es lindo saber que les está gustando la historia.

Por cierto este capítulo se lo dedico a **KattytoNebel**, no tenía idea de que me leías, pero me alegra saber que si lo haces.

Y a mí amadísima **Amy-hime**, por ser la mejor del mundo en revisar mi horrenda ortografía y mi falta de coherencia al explicarme, juro que algún día te pagare por todo el trabajo que te eh dado.

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran EmbraceDiversity yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo ya que me encanta esta historia.

—Hablan.

_Piensan_

xxxxx

**Capitulo Dieciséis**

xxxxx

Mordiéndose el labio, ella miro la puerta de su apartamento de 'novios', con bolsas en la mano. Le había llevado un par de meses conseguir todo y ahora que lo tenía no estaba segura de si quería seguir adelante con ello. Por supuesto, no podía simplemente entrar, ella todavía estaba deliberando sobre si ella quiere entrar y simplemente ocultar estas bolsas en algún lugar y olvidarse.

De pronto, la puerta fue abierta y ojos oscuros se posaron en su rostro. Era temprano por la mañana para que él se estuviera inclinando contra el marco de la puerta solo con un pantalón de pijama y nada más. Hinata trato de que su rostro no se vuelva de color rojo brillante; Sasuke no era sólo guapo, tenía un muy buen cuerpo, así, aun con cicatrices y todo.

— ¿Disfrutando de la vista?— Dijo con voz divertida. Con un pequeño chillido su mirada se movió al rostro y él de hecho estaba sonriendo. Cuando ella comienzo a balbucear negó con la cabeza, frunciendo las cejas confundido — ¿Por qué te quedas afuera de todos modos? ¿Perdiste tu llave?

En silencio ella niego con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies. Inclinando su cabeza se dio cuenta de las dos grandes bolsas de regalo en sus manos — ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿E-esto?— pregunta, poniendo las bolsas detrás de ella —N-nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que simplemente él se le quedo mirando como si estuviese loca, irónico, teniendo en cuenta que antes él lo estaba. Agradecida de que él no dijera nada porque ella lo miraba como caminaba hacia su dormitorio. Su andar era suave y relajado y se veía mucho mejor que hace tres meses, gracias a que su padre puso algunas quejas relativas a la enorme cantidad de misiones que Neji había estado teniendo. Todavía no estaba segura de por qué Tsunade había estado haciendo eso, en primer lugar, le pareció tan extraño, el exceso de trabajo era molesto. Y ella no parece ser el tipo de persona que trabaja en exceso.

En el momento en que ella entró en su salón podía oír la ducha abierta. Puso las bolsas cerca de su pequeña mesa del comedor y se retorcía las manos nerviosamente. ¿Y si él los odiaba? ¿Y si él encontró sus regalos insultantes? No pensaría que estaba tratando de burlarse de él ni nada, ¿verdad?

Suspirando, se aventuró hacia el dormitorio brevemente y comenzó a tender la cama. No tenía idea de por qué ella limpiaba, ella realmente no tenía que hacerlo y él realmente no era una persona descuidada. Cuando terminó, se volvió y vio la toalla tirada en el tocador. Él debe haberla olvidado. Dudando, cogió la toalla y miró a la puerta del baño. La ducha en sí no podía ser vista a primera entrada, estaba en un pequeño rincón. Ella podía poner la toalla en el mostrador en silencio, sin vergüenza "mierda santa entrar con él estando desnudo". Respirando en voz baja empujó la puerta, no había sido completamente cerrada, para empezar, y caminó.

Estaba definitivamente todavía en la ducha para su alivio, así que ella se apresuró, colocando la toalla donde pudiera alcanzarla y salir. Antes de cumplir, sin embargo, pensó haberlo oído respirar pesadamente. Haciendo una pausa, escuchó y reparo en el hecho de que estaba respirando entrecortadamente y la preocupación se trasladó a través de ella. ¿Le había pasado algo? Ella vaciló, sin saber si debía seguir adelante o no, estaba desnudo, después de todo. Después de un momento se decidió que sólo tendría que aguantar, porque si estaba herido lo último que necesitaría preocuparse es de su desnudez. Así que dio un paso adelante.

Fue suave, pero fácil de escuchar, su novio acababa de dejar escapar un gemido.

El calor se movió a través de todo su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad y ella trató de que su cuerpo se moviera para salir del infierno, pero sus piernas se quedaron pegadas como los apéndices traicioneros que eran. Oyó unos pocos suspiros y ella casi se desmayó de pura vergüenza. Tenía que irse, no podía quedarse allí como una idiota y...

—Hinata...— le oyó respirar con suavidad y ese fue el momento en que sus pies se despegaron y salió del cuarto de baño como un murciélago salido del infierno. Sentado en el borde de su cama, se cubrió rostro avergonzado con sus manos y se inclinó, tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de oír. No era como si ella no hacía esas cosas de vez en cuando, pero... y su voz, como había dicho su nombre había sido...

"¿Estás bien?" su voz era baja cuando salió del cuarto de baño, la ducha había terminado. Levantó la mirada hacia él y casi se desmayó. Tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello y otra alrededor de su cintura. Eso fue todo.

_¿Él no pudo haber salido vestido del baño?_ Mentalmente chilló, con sobrecarga cerebral.

Tomando unos pasos hacia ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. Ella sólo debía salir, ir a la zona del comedor y tratar de que su rubor se fuese. ¿Por qué se había quedado en su habitación de todos modos? Ella debería haber salido para que pudiera vestirse en paz.

—Hinata.

Miró hacia arriba y luego de repente se encontró acostada de espaldas, y su "novio" se cierne sobre ella, con la mirada en blanco. Él le sujetó las manos por encima de su cabeza, se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus labios estaban a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

— ¿Me has oído?— él le pregunta, con voz oscura y sedosa. Ojos blancos lo miraron con vergüenza, la diversión realmente brillaba en esas profundidades insondables de negro.

—T-tú... tú...— balbuceó ella, sus intentos de calmar su sonrojo fueron destruidos "S-sabías que yo estaba... ¿Estaba allí?

—Sí, yo sabía desde el momento en que entraste—. Se mostraba bien divertido por su incomodidad, ignorando su chillido cuando su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo presionado contra ella. —Yo quería que escucharas.

Su cerebro quedo completamente muerto ante la declaración, ella simplemente se quedó sin palabras y él inclina la cabeza, rozando sus labios contra su oído. —Te deseo—. Confesó, sus labios se arrastraron a lo largo de la mandíbula y el cuello —Quiero que sepas que te deseo—. Él murmuro —Quiero que sepas lo que me haces, Hime.

El aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando ella sintió sus dientes mordisquearla ligeramente a lo largo de la piel de su cuello —Tú me vuelves loco a veces—. Continúo —Tengo que hacer algo cuando llego al límite.

_Ella no estaba teniendo esta conversación con él, ella no estaba teniendo esta conversación con él, ella no estaba teniendo esta conversación con él..._

Riéndose, él la besó brevemente y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la cómoda para agarrar la ropa —Voy a tratar de no dañar tu inocencia hoy —. Bromeó, volviéndose hacia ella mientras él comenzó a ponerse una camisa —Así que, es posible que desees salir de modo que pueda terminar de vestirme.

Él no tenía que decírselo dos veces.

Cuando salió, sin dejar de sonreír, ella estaba sentada en la mesa con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos. Ella casi podía oírle rodando los ojos.

—No es como si en realidad viste algo— le dijo, sonando un poco exasperado—Yo podría haber estado fingiendo sólo para hacerte avergonzar.

Lentamente, levantó la cabeza, su rostro seguía rojo, por cierto, —P-pero...— ella tartamudeó —Y-yo... lo que… no estabas.

Se arrodillo para quedar cara a cara. Sonrío —No, no lo estaba—. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando ella hundió la cabeza una vez más. Ella lo escucho sentarse en la silla frente a ella. — ¿Vas a decirme lo que hay en esas bolsas ahora?— -preguntó, tratando de darle una salida a su conversación incómoda. Bueno, incómoda para ella de todos modos, él parecía perfectamente bien acerca de todo.

Tomando su salida se inclinó hacia un lado y recogió las bolsas, abrazándolas a su pecho. —Yo... yo no sé si a t-ti...

Él le dio una mirada suave — ¿Es comida?— ella negó con la cabeza — ¿Va a explotarme en el rostro?— esto le valió una risita y un movimiento de cabeza —Sabes, mi cumpleaños fue en julio y aún no es el fin del año, así que...

Sus ojos se abrieron con esta noticia —Nunca me dijiste que tu cumpleaños había pasado— sonaba herida.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros —No es algo que me ha importado en los últimos años. Mi cumpleaños el veintitrés de julio, para referencias futuras—. Cuando ella le dio una mirada un poco enfurruñada realmente se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo cálidamente. Duró un momento antes de que él parpadeara, confundido con su reacción. —De todos modos—, parecía un poco incómodo —Nunca me dijiste cuando era tu cumpleaños.

—Oh—. Eso era cierto —Es el veintisiete de diciembre—. Ella le informó y él asintió brevemente.

—Ahora, ¿vas a dejar de divagar y vas a decirme lo que hay en las bolsas o voy a tener que averiguarlo yo mismo?— sonrió —Y no me importaría tener que forcejear contigo, por cierto.

Poniéndose de pie bruscamente, puso las bolsas en la mesa, con las mejillas todavía rojas. Hace un mes que había iniciado con este tipo de burlas, para avergonzarla o hacer que se sonrojara. No era que ella lo odiaba... era... bueno, era tímida.

Lentamente, sacó una pequeña caja delgada que se había asentado en la cima de una de las bolsas. Nerviosa, se lo dio a él, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Hinata sintió su mirada sobre ella mientras tomaba la caja y luego cuando lo abrió él se quedó inmóvil.

—Yo...— ella trató de explicar a toda prisa —Yo n-no creo que se vea bajo la camisa, pero un a-amigo me dijo que esto funcionaria y así... Sé que no se v-ve muy bien, pero... pensé q-que… ya que n-no puedes usar el símbolo de tu clan, mientras estas en las misiones ANBU así que...

— ¿Hiciste esto por mí?— sonó ligeramente sorprendió mientras saca una cadena que contiene el símbolo de su clan como su colgante. No es muy grande, la mitad de una pulgada de ancho y su expresión está en blanco mientras lo miraba. Movió de un tirón el colgante y vio sus iniciales grabadas en la parte posterior.

—L-lo siento yo s-si no es...

—Hinata—, la miraba —Cállate—. Sin decir una palabra deslizó la cadena alrededor de su cuello, metiendo el colgante debajo de su camisa. Adentro su mano en la bolsa y saco una caja de ropa blanca y espesa. Curioso, abrió la caja y sacó seis camisas, tres de manga corta y tres de manga larga. Cada una tenía el símbolo Uchiha estampado en la espalda con la excepción de las que tenían mangas largas, que también tenía dos símbolos más pequeños en los puños. Eran negras y otras azules y parecían similares a las que había usado antes de salir de la aldea.

—S-sabes que toda la ropa que t-tienes son esas ropas de misión estándar. A-así que pensé...

Ignorando su camisa agarró una de las de mangas largas de color negro y se la puso. Le quedo perfecta. — ¿Algo más?

Aún nerviosa ya que él aún no le decía si le gustaron o no alguno de los regalos, ella saco una caja de ropa delgada. Dentro había una yukata de color azul oscuro con el símbolo de su clan en la parte trasera.

—Dijiste que no tenías una yukata así que...— ella se sonrojó ante esto, mirando hacia abajo —Y-yo pensé que tal vez... esta primavera, p-podríamos ir p-para el festival...

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto?— sonaba genuinamente confundido y levantó la mirada hacia él, con una pequeña mueca en su rostro. Él no estaba revelando algo por lo que ella no podía decir si estaba enfadado o no.

—Yo...— suspiró —Has hecho... tanto por mí. Te has comprometido tanto y y-yo quería a-agradecerte. Y-y mostrar mi aprecio de una m-manera por lo que estás haciendo.

La mirada de Sasuke se movió de ella a la yukata que sostenía. Él frunció el ceño, pero se quedó pensativo. Lentamente, guardó sus regalos en sus bolsas, llevándolos a su dormitorio. Un sentimiento de felicidad se apoderó de ella mientras miraba su espalda, el símbolo del clan grande y orgulloso, para que todos y cada uno pudieran verlo. Trató de decirse a sí misma que si no le gustaban las camisas no habría llevado una puesta y ella sonrió. Había estado tan preocupada de que él pensara algo equivocado, o no le gustarían en absoluto.

Cuando salió de su dormitorio se veía pensativo, sorprendiéndola. Su mirada seguía cambiando de ella otro lugar en la habitación, como si deliberara sobre algo, pero no estaba seguro.

— ¿Sasuke?— dio un paso hacia adelante, todavía con la preocupación grabada en su rostro.

—Yo... tengo algo para ti—. Dijo en voz baja, pasándose una mano por el cabello —Yo iba a dártelo más tarde, pero-

Como de costumbre, cada vez que algo importante estaba sucediendo o cuando necesitaba privacidad, Uzumaki Naruto nunca dejaba de interrumpir en los momentos más inoportunos. Sonriendo, él entró por la puerta de Sasuke, Sakura detrás de él muy avergonzada y se disculpó.

— ¡Hey ustedes dos!— el rubio saludó agitando la mano — ¿Cómo están esta hermosa mañana?

—Naruto— Sasuke lo miró —Dime por qué, en tus propias palabras, nunca llamas antes de entrar en mi apartamento, es un concepto que no puedes entender.

—Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun— Sakura le dio una mirada de disculpa mientras estrellaba un puño sobre el cráneo de su prometido —Esperamos que no hallamos interrumpido nada.

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos —En realidad-

—Um, n-no, está bien, de verdad—. Hinata interrumpió, ignorando la mirada gélida en su dirección. Tendría que disculparse después — ¿Ocurre algo?

Frotándose la cabeza, Naruto se puso de pie, mirando un poco enfurruñado —Sakura-chan...— se quejó. —Eso duele...

—Cállate, Naruto—. Ella siseó —Es tu culpa por irrumpir en el apartamento de Sasuke-kun y de Hinata-chan.

Hinata llego a un interesante tono de rojo ante la mención de "su" apartamento y no el apartamento de 'Sasuke'. Sasuke tampoco se molestó en corregirla.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?— pregunto directo su novio, que estaba obviamente bastante molesto. —Espero que no sea algo estúpido Naruto, lo digo en serio.

— ¡No, nada de eso!— el Hokage futuro, dijo con una sonrisa —Sakura y yo tendremos un almuerzo en...— hizo una pausa para el efecto dramático —Nuestra nueva casa. Queríamos saber si irían.

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se iluminaron — ¿Usted fueron capaz de conseguir la casa?— les regalo a la pareja una sonrisa brillante —Estoy tan feliz por ustedes. Sé que había un montón de ofertas por ella...

Sakura se sonrojó, apoyándose contra su prometido —Tuvimos mucha suerte— explicó —Pero es nuestra—. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y luego una sonrisa —No tenemos mucho allí, pero realmente me encantaría que ustedes dos pudieran ir.

Los ojos claros se deslizaron hacia el oscuro hombre y luego volvió su mirada a Sakura — ¿A qué hora?

La pareja sonrió y Naruto respondió —A la una o la hora que quieran. Invitamos a todos, pero algunas personas están en misiones y esas cosas.

—Sí, lo que sea—. Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina —Vamos a estar allí.

Unos segundos después, Naruto parpadeó ante el atuendo de Sasuke —Oye, ¿Conseguiste algo de tu ropa vieja o algo así?

—Oh— Sakura observó también, con una leve sonrisa —No pensé que tenías más de esos.

—Yo no tenia—. Dijo con suavidad, buscando en su refrigerador una botella de agua —Hinata las consiguió para mí.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron en la heredera Hyuuga y ella se sonrojó, dando un paso atrás —B-bueno yo solo..."

—Hombre, Hinata-chan, ¡eres increíble!— Naruto exclamó —Al igual, tú no sabes lo mal que este hijo de puta de aquí ha estado esperando la ropa de su clan, pero ha estado ahorrando para un-

—Cállate, perdedor—. De pie con la espalda recta el moreno le lanzó una mirada —Hablas demasiado.

El rubio hizo un mohín y Sakura tomó esto como su señal para salir y comenzó a arrastrar a su prometido —Lo siento por venir sin avisar... otra vez. ¡Nos vemos allá!

El silencio llenó el apartamento y Hinata miró a Sasuke que estaba tomando un trago de agua. —Um— ella se movió con nerviosismo "—Estoy um, lo siento p-por...

— ¿Qué te dije acerca de disculparse?— le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño —Si yo no quiero ir no voy.

—Bueno... lo sé, pero...

Suspirando, se apoyó en el mostrador —Hinata—. Habló con ella como si fuera una niña pequeña —Quieres ir, así que vamos—. Tomó otro trago —Sólo hay un lugar al que quiero ir antes.

Parpadeo, inclinó la cabeza en la investigación —Oh, um... ¿Dónde?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había un lago en Konoha, donde los turistas y los residentes iban durante los meses de verano para jugar y refrescarse. Este lago también tenía una cascada con un hermoso campo que conduce a otro conjunto de bosques. Hinata no venía aquí a menudo, sobre todo durante los meses de verano, cuando sólo las niñas salían a jugar en el agua, y los chicos salían para espiarlas. Había una razón por la que escondía su figura, ella no quería a nadie mirándola.

Se habían quedado en el borde de la pared del acantilado, Sasuke tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza enterrada en el hueco de su cuello. Se quedaron allí pacíficamente, con la espalda apretada contra el pecho de su 'novio', respirando el aire fresco.

— ¿Sabías que nos encontramos aquí cuando teníamos cinco?— vino la repentina pregunta y ella se volvió ligeramente mientras él levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿L-lo hicimos?

"Sí. Me había olvidado porque había pasado hace tanto tiempo y había sido un encuentro al azar, primero nos conocimos aquí. Supongo que habías estado jugando y se rompió la correa de una de tus sandalias. Estabas llorando, diciendo que tu padre iba a estar muy enojado contigo.

Ella encontró la memoria —Oh, ¿Había sido ese día?— ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza una vez. Ella frunció el ceño —Tú me gritaste.

—Sí, bueno— él rodo los ojos ligeramente —Las niñas llorando eran molestas para mí en ese entonces. Todavía lo es—. Él murmuró bajo —Además, arregle la maldita correa ¿no?

—Me llamaste estúpida por romperla en primer lugar— ella parecía un poco enojada.

—Pero la arreglé ¿No?— repitió, sonriendo levemente —Deja de centrarte en los detalles—. Soltó un pequeño resoplido —De todos modos, ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó después?

Volviéndose ella se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensando —Um, me acuerdo de darte las gracias y luego escapaste.

Ahora él soltó un pequeño resoplido —Me escapé porque besaste mi mejilla y me asusté—. Él le dijo, y se quedó sin aliento, con las mejillas de un rojo brillante.

— ¿L-lo hice?

—Sí—. Un brazo rodeó su cintura, tirando de ella contra él —Me lo había olvidado hasta hace un mes—. Entonces ahí estaba, la vacilación. Él no parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y casi con pánico.

Levantando una mano, colocó su palma ligeramente contra su mejilla, con expresión de preocupación en su rostro — ¿Sasuke?

Él la miró, con ojos oscuros serios. Sentía como si estuviera buscando algo en su mirada y ella no tenía idea de qué.

Se sintió aún más preocupada, movió los dedos por la mejilla con dulzura —Sasuke... estas tú...

Unos labios cálidos se cerraron sobre los de ella, la besaba con firmeza pero sin pasión. Ella trató de poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero él se aferró a uno de ellos hasta que sintió que algo se deslizan sobre su dedo. Él abruptamente rompió el beso y luego, paso la mano por la parte posterior de su cabeza para que sus frentes se tocaran.

—Escucha— dijo apresuradamente —Sé que podrías decir que 'no' dentro de seis meses—. Él murmuró contra sus labios —No sé qué voy a hacer si lo haces, pero sólo... no tiene por qué significar nada, maldición, úsalo en otro dedo si quieres—. Su respiración era un poco inestable —Yo no iba a darte esto hasta que...— otro suspiro —Tómalo, es tuyo. Todavía hay un montón de mierda por lo que estoy confundido, y todavía odio este maldito lugar, pero... sé cómo...— vaciló, frustrado con su incapacidad para transmitir las palabras correctamente —Al principio te pedí que te casaras conmigo porque yo había entrado en pánico y no entendía nada, además de que yo debía de tenerte conmigo. Pero ahora... hay... hay más. Eso es todo lo que diré.

Ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas que vinieron a sus ojos, básicamente, por la confesión de amor. Se preguntó qué diría si le decía que se había enamorado de él esa noche cuando se había derrumbado por el cansancio. A pesar de que no recordaba, había sido... tan abierto y había necesitado de ella, sólo de ella. Observándolo ese día, experimentando su dolor a un nivel personal, supo que se había enamorado de él.

Alejándose, se volvió de espaldas a ella, con el cuerpo tenso. Ella levantó para mirar el anillo que le había dado. Era muy simple, un diamante en forma de corazón con dos más pequeños a los lados en una banda de oro. Ella sonrió, él no había tratado de conseguir un anillo más caro o que tuviera enormes diamantes. Él sabía que ella era una persona sencilla, así que le había conseguido un hermoso, pero simple, anillo.

Hinata no tenía idea de cómo responderle y sabía que él estaba esperando algo, aunque fuera el rechazo. Ella tomó una respiración profunda y trató de decir lo que le vino a la mente.

—Me quedo con el anillo donde está—. Ella dijo en voz baja y sonrió cálidamente, aunque no podía verlo. —Sasuke, gracias.

La tensión disminuyó lentamente de sus hombros, pero no se volvió a ella. —Tenemos que volver—. Su voz era tranquila, reflexiva —Naruto se quejara si llegamos tarde.

Limpiando el resto de sus lágrimas se acercó y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Cuando sintió que lo había agarrado con la mano del anillo tiró de ella casi con brusquedad, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella había visto la sonrisa en su rostro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Debería haber seguido siendo un bastardo inaccesible que odiaba a todos y a todo. Entonces no tendría que hacer frente a estas mujeres que lo rodeaban cuando era dolorosamente obvio que él quería que lo dejaran en paz.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Hinata? Él iba a vengarse por haberle abandonado con los lobos. Había muchas cosas que él pensaba que dirían de las personas cuando descubrieran que un Uchiha y una Hyuuga estaban... "juntos", las chicas pensaban que eso significaba que era lo suficientemente seguro estar cerca ahora no era un maleante.

Los ojos oscuros recorrieron la multitud de personas en la nueva casa de Naruto y de Sakura, tratando de encontrar a su novia traidora. Hace diez minutos que le había preguntado si podía esperar por ella mientras que ella fue a hacer algo femenino. Incluso se había sentado un momento, en la esquina oscura y tenía una expresión de déjenme en paz carajo sólo para evitar este tipo de cosas.

Sus dedos estaban ansiosos por tomar su katana.

—Sasuke-kun— fangirl número treinta y cinco – por cierto les daba números aleatorios - le dedicó una sonrisa que estaba seguro de que muchos hombres - muchos idiotas - habían caído antes —Ya sabes, si ella decide ser tonta y dejarte, yo estaría más que dispuesta a-

—No me interesas—. Dijo sin rodeos, todavía buscando a Hinata. Él nunca haría esta mierda de nuevo. Nunca más volvería a permitir que su mujer lo convenciera de ir a una fiesta que Sakura y Naruto estuvieran dando. Sakura era amiga de Ino, Ino era la mayor chismosa en la ciudad y prácticamente la mujer de cabello rosa habían invitado a todo el maldito pueblo.

_Estoy seguro de que si mato a una de ellas no me metería en un problema._ Reflexionó oscuramente cuando la fangirl número sesenta dijo algo estúpido que él había ignorado. _Puedo hacer que parezca un accidente. Quiero decir, no pueden darse cuenta de que ella fue asesinada por el genjutsu si está muerta ¿verdad? E incluso si lo hicieran, yo podría decir que fue en defensa propia o algo. Yo solo estaría tratando de defender mi salud mental de éstas perras locas._

Allí estaba ella. De inmediato se levantó de su silla, y se abrió paso entre la multitud de mujeres, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasó a 'estar de vuelta en breve'?— preguntó, muy irritado. — ¿Sabes con quienes me dejaste?

Hinata parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos y miró a la multitud de chicas que prácticamente acababan de salir corriendo de donde había estado él y puso una mano sobre su boca.

—Te estás riendo—. Quería sacudirla. Hinata negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada —Bien. Yo sólo voy a decir esto, prepárate. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y soy muy bueno en conseguir venganza.

Ante esto, ella palideció aunque tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios —Yo no lo hice a propósito, Sasuke-

— ¿Por qué no te creo?

—Y además— continuó — ¿C-crees sinceramente me gustaría que las chicas se lancen encima de ti?

_Buen punto_. —Lo que sea—. Chasqueó, no tenía nada para contrarrestar. —Simplemente no lo hagas otra vez, lo digo en serio Hinata. Voy a matar a alguien—. Él lo decía solo medio serio, un cambio definitivo de hace casi dos años. Si alguna de ellas le hubiera tocado hace 2 años es más que probable que la hubiese violentado. Él sólo quería a una mujer tocándole en cualquier tipo de situación y era la mujer con su anillo en su dedo. Él podría ser un poco más suave, pero eso sólo lo hacía con Hinata, Naruto y Sakura. Neji en un buen día. Todo el mundo puede irse a la mierda, aún los odiaba. Especialmente a Tsunade.

—Lo siento mucho—. Ella dijo con sinceridad y se molestó consigo mismo cuando su ira con ella se desvaneció. —Te prometo que no voy a ir a ninguna parte otra vez.

—Hn—. El hecho de que él sabía que las chicas estaban mirándolos lo empujó a abrazarla con fuerza contra él, e inclinó la cabeza para que no pudieran ver su rostro —Quédate esta noche—." Ella abrió la boca ligeramente —Tengo una misión de mañana y no voy a estar de vuelta por unos días.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla y ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada, su mirada cambiando tímidamente lejos de él —Está bien.

Sasuke no quería decirle que quería que se quedara por todo lo que había pasado hoy. Él no había dicho nada, pero realmente le había gustado lo que había hecho por él, tenía que haber sido difícil conseguir todos esos elementos personalizados para él. Luego estaba el incidente del anillo. Había sonado como un idiota tratando de decirle que, básicamente, estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ella había guardado el anillo donde estaba y tenía que significar algo ¿no?. Honestamente no tenía ni idea de qué diablos haría si ella lo rechazaba después de todo. Él realmente no lo sabía. Esta era la primera vez que alguien conseguía estar tan cerca de él, y los sentimientos que tenía por ella eran... realmente no podía describirlos excepto como 'intensos'.

Él quería un poco de tiempo a solas con ella, tal vez le mostraría lo que no podía decirle. Ella sorprendentemente tenía esa capacidad de comprender sus acciones, así que se expresaba a través de estas. Había muchas cosas que quería decir, un montón de cosas que quería decirle sólo a ella, pero no podía.

El Uchiha la besó entonces, muy abierta y apasionadamente a pesar de su chillido horrorizado. Él sonrió, era una mojigata a veces. Sasuke sólo lo había hecho por una razón y una sola razón. Él había querido transmitirle, a cada uno, hombre o mujer, que esta mujer era suya. Oh sí, y él estaba muy satisfecho con lo que tenía, vaya que lo estaba.

Sonrojada, ella se aferró a su camisa, terriblemente tímida — ¡S-Sasuke!— -susurró, pero él no la dejó ir.

—No quiero que las chicas se cuelguen encima de mí cuando te tengo a ti—. Él dijo serio y ella lo miró —Me molesta. Esa es tu única advertencia. La próxima idiota que intente algo va a salir lastimada—. Estaba completamente hablando en serio. Las fangirl le eran molestas cuando era un niño, pero ahora que estaba con alguien le eran insoportables.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo más después de eso, y debido a la gran cantidad de personas en realidad no habían tenido mucho tiempo con los anfitriones de todos modos. Debido a que se acercaba el invierno ya estaba oscuro por la tarde. Caminaron de regreso a su apartamento y se acurrucaron en el sofá, viendo una especie de película de terror que había estado esperando para ver por un tiempo. Le había sorprendido incluso que le gustara el horror. Él habría pensado que prefería el romance, quizás Acción. Pero ¿Horror? No.

Había dormitado ligeramente en su contra - las películas de terror eran aburridas para él – con el rostro enterrado en su cuello, cuando ella habló.

— ¿Sasuke?— lo dijo en voz tan baja que sólo la oyó porque estaba pegado a ella.

— ¿Hn?— levantando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla. Su rostro se puso rojo.

—Yo um... sólo quería decir que...— se movió de modo que su espalda se presionó más contra él —Esos sentimientos que tienes... me siento de la misma forma. Eso es todo.

—Hn—. Él respondió, pero su brazo se apretó alrededor de su cintura y enterró su rostro de nuevo en su cuello, dándole un suave beso.

No estaba seguro de lo que haría si ella dijese que "no", pero sin duda sabía lo que haría si ella decía que "sí". No quiso decirlo en palabras, él se expresaba de manera mucho más interesante, de formas placenteras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Capitulo Dieciséis.**

**Notas Naoko: **Hola mi gente bella, como han estado? Bueno como siempre tarde un monto en actualizar, pero el motivo es que entre a la universidad y no tengo tiempo libre… así que como verán pude que tarde un poco en actualizar, pero lo voy a hacer sí o sí ya que tengo casi terminado este fic…

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviws de verdad, además muchas veces recuerdo que tengo que actualizar por los reviews que me dejan XDD lo sé, tengo una pésima memoria. También agradezco a los que agregan a favoritos y a los que leen la historia.

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran EmbraceDiversity yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo ya que me encanta esta historia.

—Hablan.

_Piensan_

xxxxx

**Capitulo Diecisiete**

Xxxxx

Hay una diferencia entre la mentira y la omisión de información. En su mayor parte, Hinata se ha esforzado mucho para no mentirle a nadie, incluyendo a su novio. En esta medida, definitivamente ha tenido éxito, ella todavía tiene que mentirle y gracias a Dios, él todavía no hacia la preguntas ya que tendría que estirar la verdad - porque él es violento como el infierno y si no respondía a las preguntas la situación se volvería feo.

Al principio ella se había dado cuenta del hecho de que muchos dirían cosas malas a sus espaldas, debido a su relación con el vengador caído. Ella también había sido informada de que muchas personas que había conocido se volverían contra ella. Hinata no diría nada o su novio saltaría de la calma para asesinar en menos de un segundo.

Durante los últimos cuatro meses, la heredera Hyuuga había sido acosada activamente hasta el punto de la violencia. En su mayor parte fue capaz de ocultar las contusiones y otras cosas y él todavía no lo sospechaba. Ella fue abordada por unas fangirls, muchas de ellos dijeron cosas muy hirientes, una vez incluso una le dio una bofetada.

El mercado era donde tenía la mayor cantidad de problemas. Había varios comerciantes que se negaban a venderle, haciéndola tener que ir a otros lugares en el pueblo y cambiar su forma de comprar artículos para sus comidas. Le habían lanzado piedras y la gente le gritaba insultos lascivos. En su mayor parte los ignoraba, ella sabía que esto iba a suceder, el mismo Sasuke se lo había dicho. Esto no significa que era fácil, ella simplemente se esforzaba mucho para que no le importara la forma en que la trataban.

Ella no le decía a Sasuke de lo herida que se sentía cuando ciertos proveedores con quienes había mantenido relaciones positivas con los años ahora le despreciaban. Ella no le decía de las fangirls. Ella no le decía que ella no se defendía porque eran civiles y ella no quería darles aún más motivos para estar enfadados con ella. Ella entiende que debido a que ella estaba con él, sería un blanco para que la gente se desquitara con ella en lugar de con él. No le dolía, claro ella había llorado unas cuantas veces, pero aun así ella salía todos los días compraba sus artículos e iba a pasar tiempo con el hombre que amaba.

Además de eso, ella comenzó a adquirir unos acosadores. Un pequeño grupo de tres, a veces cuatro, los hombres la seguirían por todo el mercado y otras áreas, la acosaban a través de palabras o hasta físicamente. Ellos nunca la golpearon pero siempre le arrojaban cosas. Sin embargo, ella no decía nada, no les daría esa satisfacción. Ella no le diría a su novio, porque si lo hacía, él no iba a reaccionar favorablemente. Uchiha Sasuke era amable con ella, eso era todo. Todos los demás no les importaban.

Estos hombres no siempre la acosaban al mismo tiempo. A veces se presentan en grupo completo, a veces, sólo eran uno o dos de ellos. De cualquier forma, mientras más los ignoraba más audaces se volverían, a un punto en el que en realidad podría tener que defenderse o ser gravemente herida.

—Hay va la puta del Traidor, caminando por donde ella no debe y donde no pertenece—. Ese era el cabecilla y el que, pase lo que pase, siempre estaba ahí para acosarla. Él no era muy alto o muy musculoso pero era intimidante en presencia y, al parecer, acosar era su punto fuerte. Su cabello rubio siempre se veía sucio, como si no se lo lavara desde mucho tiempo. Él normalmente vestía tonos oscuros para que ella no tuviese idea de donde se encontraba. Él la seguía y la gente fingía no darse cuenta, al igual que ella trataba de fingir que no está allí. Ella sabe que tarde o temprano seria físicamente violento con ella, es sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

—Me parece extraño, los rumores dicen que se preocupa mucho por ti sin embargo, nunca esta para defenderte—. Él continúa y ella lo ignora. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esto. —Cada día vienes aquí y cada día no hace nada por ti. Bueno, supongo que no se puede esperar mucho de un traidor o ¿Convenientemente olvidas ese hecho después de encamarte con él?

No tenía ningún punto en el argumentar que ella salía por su propia cuenta y, normalmente, mientras él está a punto de ir a una misión. También no hay ningún punto en decirle que ella en realidad no ha tenido relaciones íntimas con él. No tiene sentido por lo que ella permaneció en silencio.

Él continúo siguiéndola y estorbando. Por desgracia, hoy estaba cansado de usar palabras y de lanzar objetos. Cuando ella completo sus compras y él golpeo las bolsas, haciendo que sus artículos cayeran al suelo. En silencio, se agacho a recogerlos y ponerlos de nuevo en las bolsas.

—Eres patética—. El hombre grito —Tal vez deberías decirle que se buscara una nueva puta, ya que eres tan inútil—. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio llegar.

El silencio llenaba el aire cuando Sasuke se acercó al hombre abruptamente. Sus ojos se cerraron y dejo escapar un grito agudo y se apresuró a ponerse de pie. Sasuke con una mano atrapo el brazo del hombre, sin emoción en su expresión. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran de un color rojo brillante, fríos y prometían una muerte dolorosa.

— ¿Y bien?— pregunto con calma, su agarre se apretó aún más en el brazo del hombre, lo que le hizo gritar de dolor —Estoy aquí, háblame de esta nueva puta que quieres que tenga.

—S-Sasuke...— Hinata se acercó en un intento de quizás aplacarlo. Él no lo demostró, pero ella podía sentir la intención de matar que brotaba de él y de hecho llevaba su katana con él hoy.

— ¿Por qué has estado dejando que ellos te hagan esto durante meses?— inclino la cabeza en su dirección, las aspas de su doujutsu giraban furiosamente — ¿Te gusta el dolor?

Se quedó sin aliento, ¿Lo había sabido todo el tiempo? La culpa la invadió, él no había dicho nada en todo este tiempo. Probablemente había estado esperando que le dijera ella misma y, finalmente, decidió que ya era suficiente.

—Pero s-son civiles...— argumento suavemente y los ojos de él se estrecharon. El otro hombre, en este punto, se encontraba de rodillas, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro a pesar de que ni siquiera parece como si el Uchiha le estaba apretando el hombre con mucha fuerza.

—Tch—. Finalmente dijo con irritación —Me ocuparé de ti más tarde—. Con un rápido movimiento el hombre fue expulsado de su escondite en las sombras para revelar pequeños y brillantes ojos negros llenos de miedo. —Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí, quiero oír todas estas cosas que has querido decirme. Tengo curiosidad—. El hombre comenzó a balbucear incoherentemente, luchando contra su agarre de hierro.

Murmurando el hombre —P-p-por favor... por favor— y luego grito de dolor cuando el Uchiha rompió la muñeca del hombre.

— ¡Sasuke!— Hinata se movió, poniendo sus manos en su otro brazo, pero él se negó a mirarla, su mirada estaba completamente centrada en el hombre cuya muñeca acababa de romper.

—No supliques—. Su voz era dura y fría —Es patético—. Con un movimiento rápido agarro al hombre por la pechera de la camisa y lo levantó al nivel de sus ojos. Él se aleja de ella ligeramente para poder llegar a su katana. Con el sonido de metal arrastrándose el hombre comienza a sollozar abiertamente y a mendigar.

—Escucha con mucho cuidado porque sólo voy a decir esto una vez— comenzó el vengador caído, con voz baja pero todo el mundo tenía la posibilidad de escucharlo como si estuviera gritando —No me importa lo que usted quiere hacer con o para mí, pero he tenido suficiente de ti desquitando tu furia sobre Hinata llorón cobarde. La siguiente persona que la dañe de alguna forma, verbal o física, no sólo voy matarte, voy a matar a todos dentro de un radio de diez metros—. Hablaba en serio y Hinata no tenía palabras, nada que pudiera hacer, él estaba demasiado enojado. Como un ninja había aprendido a sentir ciertas cosas. Sasuke estaba tan furioso que se podía sentir de manera física, su deseo de matar era tan espeso que casi te ahogaba.

Todo el mundo dentro del rango de audición palideció ante su anuncio. Lanzo al hombre al suelo, puso la punta de su katana en la garganta del hombre.

—Dame una buena razón por la que deberías seguir existiendo después de acosar a alguien durante cuatro meses consecutivos. En lo que a mí respecta, tu vida es no es valiosa.

Avanzando, puso sus manos temblorosas en el brazo del Uchiha una vez más, con los pálidos ojos suplicantes —Por favor... por favor, no lo hagas. Yo no... Ellos... yo no quiero que los m-mates.

El silencio reinó con la excepción del llanto del hombre.

—Hinata— volvió la cabeza hacia ella ligeramente —Si no quieres que me involucre, defiéndete a ti misma—. Fue una clara advertencia, si ella quería que estas personas vivieran tenía que defenderse, necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que les hicieran daño. No importa lo amable o cariñoso que era con ella, todavía era un hombre que no tenía reparos en matar. Él le había dicho que ella era la única cosa que le importaba, lo que sólo empeoraba las cosas porque él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerla, él estaba dispuesto a dañar a las personas para probar su punto.

_No importa lo que sienta por mí, él sigue siendo el mismo, una la persona despiadada y enojada_.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando él enfundo su espada. —Todos ustedes son jodidamente patéticos—. El otro hombre asiente —Y es probable que te vayas a la cama diciendo que eres buena gente—. Él resopló y se volvió, tomando suavemente el brazo de Hinata, y caminaron lejos de la plaza del mercado.

Cuando estuvieron en la vacía calle de su apartamento ella tomó la palabra —Lo siento yo... n-no te dije nada...

—No importa—. Él la interrumpió, sin mirarla. A los pocos pasos se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella. Seguía con los ojos rojos —Te advertí que la gente diría cosas, yo no dije que dejes que te golpearan diariamente.

Sintió las lágrimas en la parte posterior de sus ojos picar —L-lo sé p-pero...

—Hinata— sonaba como una advertencia —Te observé durante cuatro meses y no dije nada, yo he terminado de ver.

Él se enojó y tenía derecho a estarlo, ella entendía. Si hubiera sido Neji, Shino o Kiba, los habrían golpeado hace mucho tiempo. Sasuke se había quedado atrás con la esperanza de que ella se ocupara de ellos por su cuenta, había tratado de respetar sus deseos. Hinata entendía que él no era una persona que podría ver a un ser querido ser atacado a diario. —Yo... lo siento—. Ella lo decía en serio. Ella no había dicho nada, no sólo porque él estaba furioso, no había querido ser una carga para él con sus problemas cuando ella sabía que iba a suceder.

Él la miró fijamente durante unos segundos más y luego camino hacia al apartamento. No dijo nada más.

Hinata sabía que una cosa era segura, si Sasuke no había querido quedarse en el pueblo antes ahora definitivamente no querría quedarse. Ella tenía unos seis meses para tomar una decisión y, por desgracia, todavía estaba indecisa. Ella lo amaba, pero ¿Ella lo ama lo suficiente como para abandonar a su pueblo y su casa? Ella todavía no estaba segura y eso la hacía sentir como una persona horrible.

Más tarde esa noche después de que ella se fuera de su apartamento el Uchiha fue de regresar a la zona del mercado, donde vio al hombre con el pin rojo que había estado acosándola durante cuatro meses consecutivos. El mismo pin de color rojo de la organización que estaba tratando de matarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—No puedo creer que tenemos miembros de la organización Muerte Roja aquí en nuestras propias paredes—. Dijo Tsunade, frunciendo el ceño. —Buen trabajo, Uchiha, los hemos reunido a todos ellos y están siendo interrogados en estos momentos.

El hombre de pelo oscuro se quedó en silencio, con una expresión sombría. Neji estaba de pie junto a él, con su mirada pálida llena de curiosidad.

—Ellos habían estado observándola durante los últimos cuatro meses— el Uchiha comentó —Una vez que se sintieran lo suficientemente seguros tratarían de iniciar el ataque.

—Yo le seguí hasta su escondite—. Neji continuó —Pero yo soy de la creencia de que estos eran peones. Es muy probable que haya otros repartidos por todo el pueblo.

—Bueno, los que hemos capturado sabrán algo—. Dijo Tsunade, echándose hacia atrás en su silla —Sé que no fue fácil para ustedes dos darse cuenta qué estaba pasando, pero lo que hemos logrado vale la pena.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y Neji sintió algo similar. Había sido difícil ver a su prima pasar por esa terrible experiencia y no poder hacer nada hasta que llegara el momento. Retener al Uchiha todo el tiempo había sido un esfuerzo monumental por su parte y sintió que se merecía una promoción. Había habido muchas veces en que él había tenido que cerrar sus puntos de chakra para mantener al vengador caído y que no matara a todos en el área, ya que torturaban a Hinata. Estaba bastante seguro en este punto que el hombre estaba enamorado de ella.

—Además— La mirada de Tsunade cambió a Sasuke —Aunque entiendo tu enojo Uchiha, el hombre que mataste era un civil y no hay leyes estrictas referentes aquí en conflictos shinobi/civiles.

La sonrisa que brilló en el rostro de Tsunade parecía muy furiosa para Neji — ¿Hombre? ¿No querrás decir grupo?

Tanto la Hokage y el Hyuuga endurecieron la mirada ante la proclamación. — ¿Te refieres a ese grupo de cuatro? ¿Los mataste a todos ellos?— Neji estaba incrédulo.

—Me vas a castigar — le espetó a Tsunade —Si pudiera, lo haría de nuevo, sólo que más lento.

Neji resistió a la tentación de pasar una mano por su cabello. El Uchiha podría haber destruido todo por lo que habían estado trabajando durante todos estos meses.

— ¡Esto no es algo para bromear—! la Hokage rompió y algo cambió en la expresión del Uchiha.

—No estoy bromeando—. Él dijo sin expresión. Su postura era rígida, como si estuviera listo para atacar si fuese necesario y no se echaría para atrás —Tú eres la que está constantemente quejándose de mi salud mental y aun así me asignas a una misión en la que tuve que ver a mi novia sufrir por cuatro meses. ¿Qué mierda pensaste que pasaría?

_Tsunade lo va a desollar._ Neji pensó miserablemente _¿Qué voy a decirle a Hinata-sama?_

La hostilidad en el aire era abrumadora. El Hyuuga se dio cuenta de lo mucho que el hombre de cabello oscuro se había estado conteniendo todos esos meses. La rabia que fluía de él era densa e intensa, era muy obvio que él había querido hacer algo además de matar a los cuatro hombres que habían atormentado a Hinata. Realmente Uchiha Sasuke seguía siendo un hombre muy peligroso y volátil. El hecho de que él tenía a Hinata no quería decir que iba a ser pasivo. Porque estando Sasuke y Hinata juntos era sido fácil caer en una falsa sensación de seguridad, en torno a Hinata Uchiha era muy tranquilo, casi normal. Pero al final, él tenía sus límites.

—Hokage-sama— dijo Neji —Uchiha tiene un punto. Su precario estado mental que ha expresado de haber por el trauma de ver a Hinata-sama siendo aterrorizada por tanto tiempo es un buen argumento para presentar al Consejo en lo que respecta a la muerte de los cuatro hombres. Teniendo en cuenta toda la gente que ha perdido en su pasado, su reacción exagerada era algo que deberíamos haberlo predicho. Obviamente, subestimamos el valor de Hinata con resultados desastrosos.

_Su clan fue asesinado, él mató a su propio hermano sin saber la verdad, viendo sufrir a Hinata debe haber sido agonizante en un nivel que no podemos entender._

—Está bien—. Tsunade parecía estar entre molesta y cansada —Es lo suficientemente bueno para mí—. Miró a Sasuke —Básicamente estoy mordiendo la bala por esto, pero si continúas comportándote así no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer.

—No me pongas en ese tipo de posición de nuevo y no sucederá nada. No se me está permitido declinar misiones basados en nuestro trato. Quien dañe a Hinata en mi presencia, perderá su vida.

Parecía como si ella quería gritarle, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando con una persona no del todo normal, sobre determinadas cosas y cambió de idea —Mira, sólo trata de no matar a nadie, te quedan seis meses por delante y no estamos cerca de finalizar todo. Si te encierran ¿Cómo vas a proteger a Hinata entonces?

Él no respondió y Neji podía ver que ella tenía la esperanza de que ella hubiera llegado finalmente a través de él. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que Uchiha ha sido tan difícil de tratar.

_Bueno, Tsunade no hay que cometer el mismo error otra vez._ El Hyuuga pensó. _Ahora sabes que no va a actuar profesionalmente si se trata de Hinata-sama._

Soltó un suspiro —Está bien, tengo algo más de información para ustedes dos—. Ella esperó hasta que obtuvo su atención —Tenemos la esperanza de que este grupo pueda confirmarlo pero creemos que sabemos dónde está su base de operaciones. Si tenemos alguna evidencia más sólida voy a asignarlos para explorar la zona y/o capturar/eliminar a cualquiera dentro. No hay nombres reales para el líder de la organización... en realidad se conoce con el nombre de Muerte Roja. Es de suponer que ella es un fanático y posiblemente insano. Tampoco sabemos qué aspecto tiene, pero toda esta evidencia que nos han estado trayendo en los últimos meses ha sido beneficiosa.

—Tsunade-sama— el genio Hyuuga hablo —Si la organización está realmente empezando a centrar su atención en Hinata-sama podría ser mejor evitar las misiones y mantener una vigilancia constante sobre ella hasta que podamos resolver las cosas.

La Hokage asintió —Es un buen punto, yo asignare a Hinata para que ayude en la academia por ahora, ella es buena con los niños. Muy bien, hasta que hayamos terminado de obtener toda la información necesitaremos de estos chicos para las misiones. Si esta información es verídica. Quiero asegurarme de que están listos para partir en cualquier momento. Si no hay nada más, pueden retirarse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Iba a hacer frío pronto y había unas cuantas hierbas silvestres que ella quería tratar de obtener antes de que se marchitaran. El año pasado había terminado lamentando no salir porque surgieron un par de cosas que debía hacer y estas eran importantes.

Konoha era una zona bastante plana, pero había algunos lugares altos, es donde Hinata se encontraba ahora. Ella estaba complacida porque había una sobreabundancia de una hierba particular que era muy buena para algunos remedios y eran un poco difíciles de encontrar. En el momento en que termino su inspección de plantas estaba muy contenta con los resultados. Justo cuando iba a sacar otra planta escucho a alguien acercarse a ella. Se volvió y se dio cuenta de que era sólo un civil. Estaba pálido, casi enfermizo, con cabello largo, irregular, amarillo y de ojos negros.

¿Por qué no lo había sentido antes? A pesar de que era un civil debería haber sido capaz de sentir algo. Era como si el hombre había aparecido de la nada.

Él le sonrió y algo sobre él parecía muy preocupante — ¿Eres Hyuuga Hinata?

¿Él sabía su nombre? Bueno, era un pueblo grande y había muchas personas que sabían sobre la conexión de Uchiha y Hyuuga debido a su relación. —Um, sí, Yo soy.

La sonrisa no desapareció —Ah, bueno—. Hinata miró con horror cuando la mano de ese hombre se transformó en una garra alargada y con afiladas cuchillas —Mi nombre es Niro—. Él dijo y luego todos e volvió negro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata les había dicho que tenía un horario bastante apretado hoy y pasaría por la tarde o de noche así que cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta se sorprendió. ¿Por qué Hinata llamaba a la puerta cuando ella tenía una llave?

El segundo golpe fue más fuerte y un poco más insistente. Bueno, no era Naruto, el habría simplemente irrumpido dentro. No era Hinata, así que ¿Qué demonios? Él abrió la puerta para revelar a los antiguos compañeros de Hinata, Inuzuka y Aburame.

— ¿Esta aquí Hinata?— Inuzuka pregunto y el Uchiha se vuelve ligeramente irritado.

— ¿No se supone que esta con ustedes dos hoy?— le preguntó —Yo debería preguntarte dónde está.

Cuando los dos hombres se dieron entre sí miradas de preocupación, él sabía que algo le había pasado a Hinata.

—La esperamos durante horas, pero ella nunca apareció— Inuzuka hablo de nuevo —Ella había dicho que estaría recogiendo hierbas esta mañana, pero debería haber terminado para el almuerzo. Hemos buscado por todas partes y no pudimos encontrarla, por eso pensamos que ella estaba aquí.

—No, ella no está aquí—. Dijo las palabras lentamente —No la he visto en todo el día-

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— llegó la voz de Sakura. Su voz delataba pánico. No lloraba por lo que lo sucedió no fue devastador, simplemente malo.

Los otros dos a su vez se voltearon hacia ella mientras corría, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Después de un momento hablo —Hinata-chan, algunos civiles la encontraron, dijeron que ella había mencionado algo sobre conseguir hierbas y llegamos allí tan pronto como pudimos.

— ¿Cómo está?— Aburame preguntó en voz baja.

Sakura negó con la cabeza —Ella estaba... estaba bastante grave. Múltiples heridas de arma blanca, fue cortada por algo muy fuerte, como una espada. Hemos estado trabajando en ella durante horas, he estado supervisando su condición. Estoy aquí ahora, porque ella fue estabilizada.

— ¿No hubo evidencia de que el atacante?— Preguntó Shino, sonando reflexivo —La capacidad de Hinata para detectar el chakra es muy cotizada, me pregunto quién podría estar lo suficientemente capacitado para hacer algo de esa magnitud.

Sasuke tuvo una idea —Sakura—. Los ojos verdes se posaron en los carmesí —Llévame con Hinata.

La habían puesto en una habitación ya que estaba fuera de las etapas críticas y se veía horrible. Apenas había un lugar en su cuerpo que no estuviera vendado y ella definitivamente se veía como si sintiera mucho dolor. Los tres hombres entraron, pero el vengador caído se veía retraído, un extraño silencio se esparció por la habitación.

—Por favor, no se acerquen demasiado— Sakura les dijo —Ella necesita descansar. Solo unos pocos minutos chicos, ¿de acuerdo?— miró a Sasuke —Sasuke-kun... puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, yo estoy segura de que va a ayudar.

Él no respondió y Sakura se marchó en silencio de la habitación. Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella durante un tiempo antes de que una enfermera les espantara, pero incluso entonces se contuvo, simplemente mirándola mientras ella respiraba. Neji llegó horas más tarde y aún no se había movido de su lugar. El macho Hyuuga se acercó a su cama por un momento antes de girarse hacia él.

—Tenemos órdenes de Tsunade de presentarnos para una misión. Parece que han conseguido algo.

Sasuke miro a Neji con una expresión en blanco antes de girar y seguirlo sin quejarse.

Cuando los dos hombres entraron en la oficina de la Hokage el rostro de ella parecía sombrío. Se fijó en los dos hombres, en Sasuke específicamente y parecía un poco preocupada por el hecho de que no parecía haber ninguna emoción que viene de él y estaba muy callado. Tanto Neji como Tsunade compartían el mismo pensamiento. Calma antes de la tormenta.

—Hemos encontrado su base principal de operaciones— anunció Tsunade —Es su sede principal y se encuentra dentro del País del Fuego, es uno de los laboratorios abandonados de Orochimaru.

—Eso tendría sentido— el Hyuuga razonó —Los experimentos podrían haberlos llevado a ese lugar.

—Lo primero que quiero hacer es explorar el área y realmente asegurarme de que esos informes son ciertos. Luego quiero que vayan allí y se deshagan del lugar. Me gustaría tener al líder vivo si es posible—. Miró fijamente a Sasuke y él lentamente levantó la vista hacia Tsunade.

—Si me envías allí— dijo con voz suave y baja —Voy a matar a cada persona en ese agujero y luego demolerlo. Te sugiero que envíes a otro allí si deseas salvar algo—. Sus ojos se estrecharon —Si se tardan más de cinco minutos, no puedo prometer nada. No estoy en un estado de ánimo paciente.

—Con un pequeño grupo de personas cinco minutos es más que suficiente, eso sería un buen comienzo—. Neji intervino —En este caso, un Aburame sería suficiente para la infiltración y la recolección de información precisa. Un shinobi médico sería preferible también.

—Está bien, te voy a dar a Yamanaka—. Tsunade dijo —Sakura va a querer estar aquí, ya que ella es la que ha estado haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo sobre Hinata e Ino debería ser más que capaz. En cuanto a un Aburame, Shino debería ser suficiente. Además, sería muy molesto si yo no le enviara—. Tsunade sonrió ligeramente. Shino no se quejaba mucho, pero era muy obvio que no le gustaba quedar al margen de las situaciones importantes.

—Por cierto— el Uchiha entró, con la voz todavía baja y calma —Nadie mata a nadie. Todos ellos, especialmente Niro, son míos.

— ¿Crees que fue uno de los que atacó a Hinata?— preguntó la Hokage, poniéndose seria—Dijiste su chakra era difícil de leer...

—No se puede sentir el chakra de Niro—. Sasuke dijo —Él es un fantasma virtual que puede transformar su cuerpo en cuchillas.

Recordando la batalla de la taberna, Neji frunció el ceño. —Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habían estado siguiendo a Hinata-sama— pensó en voz alta —Para saber dónde estaba específicamente, habrían tenido que haber estado manteniendo un ojo en ella.

—Todavía estamos extrayendo información de la gente que hemos capturado— explicó —Encontraremos cabos sueltos, y quiero que todos ustedes salgan tan pronto como sea posible, cuanto más esperemos, más fácil va a ser para ellos huir si se enteran que vamos a por ellos—. Miró al Uchiha —Ella va a estar bien. Llegamos a ella en el tiempo suficiente, no habrá ninguna cicatriz, nada.

—Hn—. Él no estaba mirando a ella y si no fuera por el hecho de que los dos sabían que él amaba a Hinata no habría dudado de su expresión indiferente. Neji estaba empezando a entender a su compañero. Mientras más silencioso estaba el Uchiha más enojado estaba. Neji sólo podía esperar que respetara su palabra de esperar cinco minutos, porque era muy probable que cuando llegaran allí comenzara a cortar cualquier cosa que se moviera. Un Uchiha enojado era inestable e impredecible, el Hyuuga esperaba que él fuera capaz de mantener al hombre un tanto pasivo hasta que fuese necesario, pero había un sentimiento de duda allí. De acuerdo con Sakura, Sasuke había estado de pie en el mismo lugar viendo a Hinata durante casi cinco horas. Nunca habló una vez.

El Hyuuga tenía un muy, muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Diecisiete.**

**Notas Naoko:** Y bien que les pareció el capítulo… Sé que nuevamente tarde mucho, pero sinceramente no doy abasto con las clases, las pruebas y los trabajos de la universidad, pero ya saben no voy a abandonar la historia.

Y ahora, ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Piropos? ¿Reviews?

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran EmbraceDiversity yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo ya que me encanta esta historia.

—Hablan.

_Piensan_

xxxxx

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

Xxxxx

—Estamos a pocos kilómetros de la ubicación descrita— Aburame les informó —He enviado algunos kikaichu por delante, debemos tener la información en la mañana.

—Entonces, acamparemos aquí por esta noche—. Neji les informó. Se volvió hacia Sasuke —También debes descansar, es posible que lo necesites.

Sasuke, estaba muy lejos del grupo, pero no fuera del alcance del oído los miró desde su lugar contra un árbol —No.

Neji suspiró mentalmente. Hinata nunca le dijo cómo el Uchiha se había recuperado de su fatiga hace tres meses ya que él no tenía ganas de compartirlo tampoco. Eso significaría que había una razón personal. Neji tenía algunas ideas en mente, pero él no tenía ganas de emplearlas.

—Me quedo con la primera guardia— dijo el líder del equipo —Yamanaka tomará la segunda, Aburame tendrás la última guardia para que puedas informarnos—. Con una pausa, miró por encima de la Uchiha — ¿Puedo confiar en que permanecerás fiel a tu palabra Uchiha?— le preguntó —No puedes escabullirte en medio de la noche.

Él no respondió, lo que era más o menos una afirmación, de lo contrario habría dicho que no.

No podían encender un fuego porque el humo los alertaría por lo que tuvieron que usar lámparas, preparan todo para la noche. Neji apenas terminó de levanta du tienda cuando Yamanaka Ino hizo algo realmente estúpido. Ella decidió ir a hablar con Sasuke.

—Hey, Sasuke— la rubia comenzó, con el rostro genuinamente simpático —Hinata-chan-

Los ojos rojos se posaron sobre ella —Piérdete—. Esa sería su única advertencia.

Sorprendida, ella abrió la boca para finalmente ser cubierta por la mano de Neji quien la arrastró de nuevo hacia el campamento.

—Yo ni siquiera estaba siendo grosera Neji ¿por qué demonios-— la rubia se puso furiosa. Ella había querido sinceramente dar a Sasuke una palabra amable, porque todos los nueve novatos sabían que estaba enamorado de la chica y ella era amiga suya.

—Escucha, Ino— él la interrumpió —No cometas el error de pensar que sólo porque él está con Hinata-sama él va a ser accesible y amable. Si no te hubiera alejado, habrías sido herida gravemente, si en realidad no te hubiera asesinado. Él está en un estado de ánimo muy volátil y nada menos que matar a un montón de gente va a calmarlo.

Ella palideció y miró a Sasuke que no estaba mirando a ninguno de ellos. "— ¿É-Él realmente t-tendría...?"

—La intención de matar viniendo de él es muy fuerte— Shino llegó —Es seguro asumir que cualquiera que se acerque a él será atacado.

—Todavía nos odia— continuó el Hyuuga —Él todavía odia al pueblo. Lo único que quiere o que le importa es Hinata-sama.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco enferma — ¿Cómo puede Hinata-chan...? ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse de él? ¿Por qué está con alguien así?

—Debido a que la ama—. Shino comentó, ajustando sus gafas de sol —Y él ha pasado por medidas extraordinarias, incluso tragar su orgullo, para demostrárselo. Hinata es su ancla, que hace de él mantener la calma, pero ella no lo controla ni iba a intentar. Puede haber personas que tolera por Hinata, pero él nunca realmente se preocupa por ellos, no como él lo hace por ella.

—Pero... ¿No tienen miedo de que él la ataque un día?— se veía muy preocupada.

—Si ese fuera el caso, no estaríamos aquí de pie—. El experto en insectos continuó —Hubiéramos utilizado todos los medios disponibles para matarlo, aun a costa de nuestras vidas.

El Uchiha nunca había tenido ningún mal sentimiento hacia Aburame y ahora en realidad lo respetaba un poco. A él no le gustaba, pero respetaba su habilidad e inteligencia. De los dos compañeros de equipo anteriores de Hinata, a Shino le habría sido el más difícil tratar de acercarse a ella sentimentalmente, a pesar del boca de Inuzuka. Shino habría utilizado todos y cada método para matarlo y lo habría hecho tan tranquilamente. Tuvo que admitir, que podía respetar eso.

¿Habría matado a Ino? Él le habría daño, grave, pero él no la habría matado. A pesar de su temperamento sabía que si mataba a alguien relacionado con Konoha Tsunade lo lanzaría a una celda y que nunca volvería a ver a Hinata otra vez. Si la circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, no habría ni siquiera vacilado.

Sabía que era Niro quien ataco a Hinata, él habría sido el único capaz de estar tan cerca de ella sin que se diese cuenta de ello y la naturaleza de las heridas lo confirmaba. Iba a disfrutar a fondo matar al tubo de ensayo rechazado. Luego iba a ir después por la persona que envió la orden de hacerle daño a Hinata y bueno... eso no sería bastante. Uno pensaría que los otros rechazados habrían huido después de que mutilo a la "madre e hija", al parecer pensó que tenía una mejor oportunidad.

_Idiotas._

Cuando volviera, él esperaba que Hinata estuviera despierta aunque no estaba del todo seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la viese. Ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de cómo se sentía en este momento, sabiendo que estaba en el hospital, una vez más. El mismo tipo de criatura, prácticamente misma razón. Él sabía que él era el responsable, estaban tratando de llegar a él a través de ella, y él entendía la elección lógica de dejarla ir. Su vida sería mil veces más fácil sin él en su vida. Ha habido momentos en los que él lo había contemplado y entonces se dio cuenta de que era demasiado egoísta para hacerlo. La quería, y él no iba a dejarla ir.

_Todavía podía decir que no._

No era irrazonable. Ella se preocupaba por él, eso era obvio, pero después de todo esto, ella no puede seguir deseando estar con él. Eso sería... para un montón de gente muy lamentable. Nunca le haría daño, aun cuando ella lo rechazara, él sería... sería...

Él no sería capaz de manejar el rechazo, la amaba demasiado y su deseo de estar con ella era abrumador. Realmente esperaba que ella no lo hiciera, simplemente porque no tendría más sentido su existencia. Ella era la única a la que él aceptaría, lo que significaba que si ella se negaba él sería incapaz de cumplir los deseos de su hermano. La vida se convertiría en absolutamente sin sentido, como antes. Probablemente sólo pediría ir a la cárcel y se pudriría allí.

_Deja de pensar en ella._

Cerró los ojos y esperó a la mañana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Aquí es donde están las cámaras personales de Muerte Roja— explicó Shino, estaba apenas amaneciendo, pero todos estaban despiertos y listos para ir a por esta organización. Desde su kikaichu Shino había adquirido todo un diseño de la base y lo había dibujado en el suelo con un palo. —También hay una cámara en la que se puede suponer que es una sala de reuniones para los sujetos de más alto rango de la organización.

—Así que es más que probable que estén cerca de esas áreas—. Neji señaló y Shino asintió. Casi dio un suspiro de alivio. El líder se encontraba en la parte posterior de la base, habría menos gente y menos oportunidades para que el Uchiha entrara y matarla. Neji estaba tomando la advertencia de cinco minutos muy en serio y lo incluyo dentro de sus cálculos.

—Esta zona parece ser una arena y se encuentra dentro del centro del complejo—. Él continuó, trazando una X donde estaba indicando —Se ha convertido en un cuartel, aunque hay aproximadamente cincuenta personas en el interior, incluyendo el líder mismo.

— ¿Y estás absolutamente seguro de la descripción que nos han dado del líder?— el líder del equipo quería saber.

—Sí, fue confirmado por varias personas dentro y estuvo presente en una reunión poco después de medianoche.

— ¿Los rechazados?— Preguntó Sasuke. Él estaba de pie a un lado, pero claramente era capaz de ver el diagrama — ¿Están ahí?"

Asintió —Sí, ellos fueron bastante fáciles de identificar. Los dos hombres se encuentran como guardias en la parte delantera y Niro sólo se ha visto en el interior, aunque es muy probable que vaya a salir cuando te vean.

—Espero que sí—. Dijo rotundamente.

—Muy bien, este es el plan— Neji dio un paso atrás, cruzando los brazos mientras miraba el diagrama —Yamanaka se quedará atrás, Aburame y yo vamos a bloquear los dos caminos aquí— tomó el bastón de Shino —Esto va a hacer que el líder sea incapaz de escapar. Probablemente hay cámaras ocultas de las que tendremos que preocuparnos—. Miró a Shino — ¿Ella va a ser un problema?

—Hay una mujer con ella— explicó —Voy a ser capaz de encontrarla.

Neji frunció el ceño pensativo. Shino realmente pensó en todo —Entonces, vamos juntos, ya que sabes dónde está. En lugar de quedarte detrás Yamanaka vendrás con nosotros, en caso de que nos veamos obligados a incapacitarla. Es más que probable que hulla de Uchiha. No debemos matar al líder, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Ella es nuestra prioridad número uno, cualquiera que interfiera será cortado. ¿Entendido?— contaban con poco tiempo, no podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Miró a Aburame — ¿Algún ninja?

—La mayoría de las personas son civiles, hombres. Hay una ninja y, además de dos varones. Es seguro asumir que son ya sea a nivel jounin o superior. Parecería que si el sujeto Niro no es alrededor de ellos actúan como su reemplazo. Un encuentro con ellos será inevitable.

Se volvió hacia Ino —No te preocupes por conseguir a nadie más que el líder. La quiero fuera de servicio mientras nos ocupamos de los guardias.

Ella asiente —Usaré Shinranshin, va a inmovilizarla el tiempo suficiente.

Con un suspiro mental, se volvió hacia Sasuke — ¿Sería mucha molestia pedir que hicieras un clon de sombra?— le preguntó —Necesitaremos una distracción para el tercer ninja.

Hubo un silencio. Luego sus manos se movieron y un clon de sombra de él surgió, con expresión agria y todo. El clon sonrió pero no había humor allí. —Voy a tratar de mantener mis manos en mí mismo cuando me encuentre con el líder.

Eso fue tan bueno como lo que iba a conseguir. Impredecible pero Neji tenía la sensación de que el clon realmente no la mataría. Sasuke era un hijo de puta, pero él no era completamente despiadado, él les daría la oportunidad justa de capturarla. Ahora, si fallaban, todas las apuestas estaban apagadas. Teniendo en cuenta que la organización fue creada específicamente para matarlo, Neji no le echaría la culpa por matarla si las cosas no salían según lo planeado.

—Muy bien, estamos a unos pocos kilómetros, voy a seguir adelante con el Byakugan, Yamanaka mantente en medio, Aburame después de mí y Uchiha en nuestro flanco trasero—. Otra mirada al experto en insectos — ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?

—El líder parece ser un civil— les informó y luego hizo una pausa por un momento —Lleva una espada y un par de dagas, nada más.

—Muy bien, vamos a por ellos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Efectivamente, los que montaban guardia en la entrada de la base eran shinobi. Ambos tenían el cabello de color azul pálido y una tez blanca enfermiza. Una vez que estuvieron en el rango el Uchiha salió primero. Lentamente, desenvainó su katana mientras caminaba hacia el claro, su andar suave y controlado. Los ojos anormalmente oscuros de los guardias se deslizaron hacia él mientras salía y parpadearon por un momento antes de sonreír al mismo tiempo.

—Sabíamos que vendrías—. Uno de ellos dijo —Nos dijeron que si íbamos detrás de esa chica vendrías a nosotros.

El Uchiha se detuvo, con una expresión en blanco, ojos carmesí disfruta de las muertes horribles que estaban a punto de ejecutar. —Bueno, yo estoy aquí—. Él dijo, levantando los brazos ligeramente —Venid a por mí.

Los dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre él juntos y fue muy claro que los dos hombres estaban bien sincronizados, pero también eran increíblemente lentos. Qué pena.

Uno de los hombres aullaba de dolor cuando su brazo cayó a pocos metros de él. Los ojos del otro se ensancharon y Sasuke se volvió hacia su equipo que estaba a la espera de una oportunidad.

— ¿Y bien?— les dijo —El reloj está corriendo—. Con eso se lanzó a un lado, los dos machos persiguiendo. El perder una extremidad se lo llenó de ira, con los ojos desorbitados comenzó a formar de su cuerpo una guadaña. El Uchiha frunció el ceño, ¿Que estaba pasando con estas personas y las guadañas?

Él permitió que lo golpearan, sobre todo para permitir que su equipo entrara sin demasiada dificultad. Una vez dentro volvió a la ofensiva, tomando nota de sus sonrisas ahora confianzudas. Bueno, sólo puede haber una razón por la que estaban sonriendo.

Allí estaba el sonido del viento y Sasuke esquivó el ataque, evitando que Niro lo rebanara, parecía surgir de la nada. Niro era el más molesto porque no lo podía sentir, los otros dos eran basura. Sus agudos ojos miraron a los tres de ellos, ya que comenzaron a dar vueltas.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que no se puede utilizar ese Sharingan tuyo contra nosotros?— pregunto uno de ellos. —Es tres contra uno.

El vengador caído casi se echó a reír de ellos. No tenían ni idea de en lo que se estaban metiendo. Bueno, tenía cinco minutos, pero estaba de muy buen humor. Sonriendo, hizo una seña para que el de la guadaña viniera hacia él —Vamos a ver si puedes apuntar al cuello esta vez—. Dijo emocionado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hubo sorprendentemente poca resistencia como Shino dijo y no había alarmas. Estas personas no estaban preocupadas por los intrusos o eran extremadamente incompetente. Teniendo en cuenta que Tsunade les había reportado como muy desorganizados y con un líder loco, esto último parece tener más sentido. A partir de la información que habían podido adquirir de la organización es que había sido creada a toda prisa y había comenzado con varios ninja, sin valor. Las personas que habían estado en la taberna de ese día no eran más que "miembros", que creían en lo que la organización representaba, pero no eran ninguna amenaza real. Más que probablemente, si este lugar fuese destruido todo iba a esfumarse. Había un montón de gente que odiaba a Uchiha Sasuke, pero no muchos de ellos querían luchar en realidad el hombre.

Cuando ellos entraron a la parte posterior de la base comenzaron a aparecer civiles que trataron de atacarlos rápidamente. Aunque no eran Shinobi, todos ellos tenían un arma de algún tipo, pero no eran tan hábiles como su equipo. Lo más probable es que fuesen algo así como la milicia.

—Parece que, o bien ella no es consciente de lo que está pasando en el exterior o ella está esperando por nosotros— explicó Shino —El kikaichu que envié adelante afirma que ella está en su habitación con los tres ninjas. La habitación es en realidad bastante masiva, es más que probable que previamente fuese utiliza personalmente por Orochimaru.

—No puede ser que este tan confiada ¿Puede ella estarlo?— Ino le preguntó — ¿O tal vez ella tiene trampas en el interior?

—El que nos informo dijo que ella era posiblemente, una fanática— el Sasuke-clon hablo —Miembros de la organización dicen que había recibido un mensaje de Dios con respecto a mí y debía bañarse en mi sangre o lo que sea. La propia orden real parece ser un culto, pero ella ni siquiera esperó a ser realmente fuerte y hacerlo por sí misma, ella sólo comenzó a venir en pos de mí, por lo tanto su falta de competencia es predecible.

Neji palideció — ¿Acabas de decir que Dios le dijo a ella que se bañara en tu sangre?— sonaba disgustado.

El clon se encogió de hombros —Mira, yo no podría creer esto aunque lo intentara. El informante me dijo todos los detalles, pero eran extraños y ridículos, así que dejé de escuchar después de "comeré su corazón para alcanzar la vida eterna".

Horrorizado, un silencio incomodo descendió sobre el grupo.

—Eso...— Ino comenzó —Fue la cosa más inquietante que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. Esta mujer esta, obviamente, loca.

—Eso debe facilitar las cosas entonces—. El clon dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

No había trampas, no había guardias, sólo la líder y sus tres shinobi. El grupo estaba completamente aturdido, ya sea que estaban muy confiados en sus shinobi o ella estaba seriamente loca.

El grupo se encontró con la 'loca' cuando entraron en la sala y la mujer estaba sentada en un trono bastante elaborada con los tres ninjas a su lado. Su cabello era de color rojo sangre y parecía teñido, toda su ropa no sólo parecía incómodamente apretada, pero, también era rojo. Tenía las uñas de color rojo, su sombra de ojos eran de color rojo, sus labios pintados de rojos. Sus ojos - azul – miraron al clon de Sasuke y sus ojos se abrieron con una especie de enferma alegría mientras se ponía de pie, abriendo los brazos de par en par.

— ¡Haz venido a mí!— exclamó —Él me dijo que llegaría este día. Él predijo que íbamos a reunirnos cara a cara antes de que pudiera ascender a la divinidad. Afirmó que sería mejor realizar el ritual a tu llegada en lugar de que trajeran tu cuerpo muerto ante mí. Ahora no sólo se me concederá la vida eterna ¡Voy a ser una diosa!

—Si alguien no encierra a esta loca en los próximos dos segundos— el clon comenzó —Voy a matarla. Dolorosamente.

El grupo irrumpió en movimiento, Ino inmediatamente formando el sello con sus manos. Fue un éxito y la mujer se desplomó mientras se quedó inmóvil. Mientras que los otros tres hicieron frente a los shinobi, Ino tomó el momento para agarrar a la mujer y arrastrarla a un lugar fuera del camino y ató sus piernas. Después de pensarlo un momento, ella también la amordazo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esquivando que rebanaran su garganta se inclinó y clavó su katana en el cuerpo de uno de los hombres. Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera aturdido y luego su cuerpo se dividió en dos, y se dispuso a atacar.

—Por lo tanto, pueden crear armas de su cuerpo— Sasuke comenzó —Pero hay que tener en realidad brazos y piernas para hacerlo ¿eh?— se dirigió previamente al hombre al que ahora le faltaba su otro brazo y una pierna. Él estaba ignorando los gritos — ¡Qué desgracia para ti!

Él levantó su katana, bloqueando un ataque masivo de Niro antes de empujarlo hacia atrás. Le siseó. Los ninja no se veían bien, Sasuke les había hecho lo que ellos le hicieron a Hinata, cortarlos en cintas. Lo suficientemente profundo para hacerlos sangrar y hacer que sientan el dolor.

Han pasado más de cinco minutos, pero para ellos parecían unos siete años en este momento, pero se merecían una muerte lenta por dañar lo que era suyo. Especialmente Niro.

Tres personas salieron del paso subterráneo y Sasuke utilizó su velocidad superior para atraparlos y cortarlos. Nadie salía vivo hoy. Ni uno solo. Él deliberadamente se mantuvo de espaldas y cuando Niro lo ataco como predijo, no sólo lo bloqueo, Sus ojos se abrieron. Y miró a los ojos de las criaturas con su Mangekyo.

— ¿Sorprendido?— preguntó —Orochimaru no tenía ni idea del verdadero poder del Sharingan. Te voy a dar una demostración.

Después de que una cantidad suficiente de tiempo había pasado para la criatura sufriera realmente los efectos del Tsukuyomi le cortó la cabeza. El guardia que aún estaba vivo había detenido su griterío y ahora se encontraba en la etapa de sollozos y gemidos. Decidió dejar que la criatura se desangrara.

—Espero que aprecies los dos minutos extra que te di—. El Uchiha dijo oscuramente, caminando lentamente dentro del complejo, chorreando sangre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El clon desapareció en una nube de humo cuando Shino dio un paso atrás lejos de su enemigo cuyo chakra estaba siendo totalmente devorado por su kikaichu. La mujer estaba en el otro lado de la habitación en un charco de sangre. El último enemigo simplemente había caído al suelo, inmóvil ante la técnica de Sesenta y cuatro palmas de Neji.

—Me quedo con el líder, Ino—. Neji ofreció, acercándose. Estaba inconsciente pero todavía presiono en un punto específico para garantizar que no se despertara durante bastante tiempo. Con eso, lanzo a la mujer por encima del hombro. Shino volvió al grupo, su enjambre volvió a las mangas de su abrigo.

Los dos hombres lucían algunas lesiones, pero nada grave por lo que decidieron salir. Había un silencio sepulcral en el interior por lo que Neji activó su Byakugan. Luego lo desactivó con el rostro ligeramente pálido. Ino se dio cuenta.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— le preguntó y él le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

—Ya lo verás.

Las salas estaban llenas de cadáveres, la sangre empapaba el suelo. Ino puso una mano sobre su boca, escandalizada. No era como si Neji no había visto a un muerto, y no era como si Uchiha no había ido por las muertes rápidas... era sólo... tanta gente.

Al doblar la esquina vieron al Uchiha cortar al último ocupante del compuesto. Poco a poco, su mirada roja cambió hacia ellos, casi parecía brillar en la base poco iluminada.

—Uchiha— Neji saludó —Nuestra misión está completa, podemos regresar a Konoha.

—Sigue adelante, me pondré al día—. Su voz era plana, sin ninguna emoción —Voy a destruir este lugar.

Ninguno de los otros objeto esto y él desapareció. El grupo acababa de salir de la entrada cuando escucharon la primera serie de explosiones, asustándolos un poco. Dejando el claro, tomaron nota de los civiles que no lo habían hecho, el cuerpo cortado en lonchas y decapitado de Niro, y los otros dos cortados en pedazos.

—Recuérdame que nunca molestar seriamente a Uchiha—. Neji murmuró para sí mientras miraba la escena espantosa. Todos los guardias parecían haber sufrido antes de que finalmente hubieran sido asesinados, a diferencia de los demás. Era brutal, Uchiha Sasuke era brutal. Un sádico, cruel, brutal asesino.

Y también el novio de su prima.

_Nunca volvería a asumir que Uchiha Sasuke había vuelto 'suave'_. El Hyuuga pensó _Es muy obvio que 'ese lado' de él está muy vivo y coleando._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La luz penetró en su visión y poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos claros. Haciendo una mueca, ella volvió la cabeza hacia las luces brillantes y descubrió que estaba acostada. Su cabeza estaba sobre una mullida almohada. Ella estaba en una cama. Pero, ¿dónde?

Los olores del hospital trajeron a Hinata a la realidad y cuando su visión se aclaró un hombre de cabello negro estaba sentado junto a ella en una silla, con los ojos oscuros mirando a la nada. Su rostro se veía en blanco, pero había un brillo duro en sus ojos. Ella reconoció a ese hombre, él era alguien por quien ella se preocupaba profundamente.

—Sasuke—. Ella dijo en voz baja, sonriendo. Su dura mirada permaneció en ella durante un momento más antes de cerrar los ojos por un instante.

—Hey—. Él respondió, con una expresión poco amable, pero definitivamente no furioso. No estaba segura de sí le gustaba esa mirada, le era familiar y no le producía buenos sentimientos.

Preocupación lleno su rostro y trato de llegar a él, pero su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado. Pareció darse cuenta porque su mano grande se movió para cubrirla suave y tranquilizador. Su pulgar se movía sobre su anillo brevemente. Con el ceño fruncido, Hinata trato de recordar lo que iba a decirle. Había sucedido algo, pero no podía recordarlo ahora.

—Niro está muerto, por si te lo estás preguntando—. Su voz profunda corta sus pensamientos y se preguntó si realmente era psíquico. —Cogimos al lunático que lideraba la organización que estaba tratando de matarme.

Su sorpresa era evidente al mirarlo, pero él todavía parece molesto. El pánico le lleno por un momento, la última vez que la había mirado así fue cuando había dejado de hablar con ella durante más de una semana.

—Los miembros de bajo rango pensaban que me estaban cazando porque me odiaban— continuó —Pero al parecer, la perra loca quería usar mi cuerpo en una especie de ritual de la vida eterna—. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y repugnancia —La han encerrado en el pabellón de la locura en la prisión.

— ¿Vas a empezar a evitarme otra vez?— jadeó ligeramente, sorprendida con la forma en que había soltado lo que había estado pensando. Ella no había querido preguntar eso.

Su expresión se endureció pero no quita la mano. —No se detendrán, ya sabes—. Él le dijo —La gente tratara de matarme. Las personas trataran de llegar a mí a través de ti. Mientras estés conmigo las posibilidades son altas.

Cualquiera que fuese la medicación parece que no era buena porque ella se sentía muy torpe — ¿Estás tratando de romper conmigo?— una vez más espetó la pregunta "—¿Eso es lo que la gente dice cuándo van a dejar a alguien. Al menos, eso es lo que he leído en las novelas románticas.

Toda su actitud cambió realmente y él le dirigió una mirada — ¿En realidad lees esa basura?— finalmente hubo diversión en su voz. —Eres peor que Kakashi.

A pesar de su estado drogado se sonrojó y lo miró un poco enfurruñada —No son basura... y-y no has contestado a mi p-pregunta—. Estaba empezando a verse un poco nerviosa, él se veía tan serio. ¿Él realmente iba a dejarla? Él había prometido que no habría más de ida y vuelta en los sentimientos y había tomado su decisión definitiva... ¿había cambiado ya?

—Sería más fácil para ti—. Él dijo, todo rastro de humor se esfumo. Su pulgar estaba ausente cepillando sobre su anillo ya —Menos visitas al hospital.

De hecho, ¿Estaba rompiendo con ella? ¿Después de todo? Durante un tiempo se le quedó mirando, sin comprender. Él le había advertido que esto iba a pasar y le dijo que podía tomarse el año completo para darle una respuesta. Ella tendría que pensar bien en lo que se estaba metiendo, y ella lo estaba pensando. ¿Ahora después de seis meses que estaba dando marcha atrás?

—Eres un cobarde—. Ella soltó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. —T-todas e-estas p-penurias que he aceptado porque sabía q-que era mi precio por e-estar contigo han sido por n-nada. L-los insultos, siendo rechazada, herida... Lo hice por nada. ¿P-por qué me pediste que m-me c-casara contigo si s-sólo vas a d-darte por vencido cuando las cosas v-van difícil?— se sintió fatal, se sentía muy emocional y con malestar y ella sabía que a la mayoría fueron inducidas por los fármacos —Yo, s-si vas a r-romper con m-migo entonces sólo dilo... no te molestes con m-m-migo otra vez. Dijiste... no más. Prometiste.

Hubo un silencio espeso en el aire y él no la miraba. Su mano seguía sobre la de ella, pero inmóvil. Durante mucho tiempo no se movió ni habló. Finalmente las lágrimas desaparecieron y comenzó a deslizarse dentro y fuera de la conciencia.

—Esta es tu última salida, Hyuuga—. Él dijo de pronto, su voz cortando el silencio y la bruma de sueño de su mente. Su voz sonaba muy gruesa —Después de esto, no puedo prometer nada, iras conmigo hasta el final.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo iba a dejarte?— preguntó, y bostezó, luchando contra el sueño. —Tú eres el que me sigue empujando lejos, siempre eres el que me aleja—. Su voz sonaba nublada, desenfocada —Si no quieres estar conmigo entonces vete. Tengo sueño.

Parecía vacilar —Hinata...— empezó —Lo digo en serio. Si continuamos esto y al final te..."

— ¿Y yo qué?— le preguntó ella y parpadeó con confusión —En todo caso, debe ser el miedo de ser alejada, es todo lo que has hecho—. Ella se sorbió la nariz, sintiendo ganas de llorar junto con sueño y ahora se estaba enojando. Después de todo lo que ha hecho para demostrarle que ella quería estar con él... lo sostuvo durante sus pesadillas, le ayudó mientras él había estado delirante, se tomó tiempo de su vida para quedarse y hacer los almuerzos y cenas. Demonios, incluso limpiaba su apartamento —Yo s-si r-rompes conmigo n-nunca hablaremos de nuevo.

Se pasó la mano libre por el cabello. Se veía muy frustrado. —Si te quedas, te vas a quedar—. Dijo finalmente, con voz oscura.

Confusión llenó sus características. ¿Por qué él decía eso? —D-dijiste que yo tenía un año...

—Yo sé lo que dije, Hinata—. Chasqueó con severidad —Estoy tratando de darte una salida, mientras que todavía estoy seguro de que no voy a matar a todo este pueblo si me rechazas al final—. Dijo sin rodeos.

—E-entonces q-quieres una respuesta ahora—. No era una pregunta.

Saltando de su silla, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con enojo — ¿De verdad tienes alguna idea de lo que soy, lo que soy capaz de hacer?— no estaba segura de sí estaba realmente hablando con ella o simplemente hablando, no parecía como si estuviera hablando directamente con ella. —No están jodiendo cuando dicen que estoy mentalmente inestable y te lo estoy diciendo ahora mismo, si te retiras ahora voy a alejarme y tendrás tu vida. Si tomas distancia, le pediré a Naruto hacer algo o voy a ir a la cárcel o algo así—. Algo muy duro y frío se movió sobre su rostro y su voz era baja cuando volvió a hablar, una amenaza clara —Pero te juro Hinata si dices que sí y luego rompes conmigo, al final la gente va a morir. Una gran cantidad de personas. Así que sí, necesito una respuesta de mierda ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Dieciocho**

**Notas Naoko:** Hi! Como han estado mis hermosos lectores? Como les dije demoraría, pero si o si seguiría actualizando… espero que la espera este valiendo el tiempo. Otra cosa cada vez falta menos y menos para terminar el fic… lo bueno es que pronto estaré de vacaciones de invierno, son solo 2 semanas, pero bien aprovechare el tiempo para traducir. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos!

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran EmbraceDiversity yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo ya que me encanta esta historia.

—Hablan.

_Piensan_

xxxxx

**Capitulo Diecinueve**

xxxxx

_Pero te juro Hinata si dices que sí y luego rompes conmigo, al final la gente va a morir. Una gran cantidad de personas. Así que sí, necesito la respuesta de mierda ahora._

Estaba de espaldas a ella, todo su cuerpo estaba muy tenso. Alcanzando el botón de su cama ella se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. Estaba despierta ahora, pero todavía sintiendo los efectos de los medicamentos que le estaban dando para el dolor. Sus ojos lo observaban en silencio, pero su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora.

En los últimos seis meses había pasado por tantas cosas con él. Ella le conforto la noche en que él había estado delirante, cuando él había admitido que probablemente estaba enamorado de ella. Incluso ella pasaba algunas noches con él, aunque sólo para poder dormir. Ella lo observaba y parecía ser la única vez que se veía tranquilo. Ella ha visto su sonrisa, una sonrisa real y eso lo hace ver aún más atractivo de lo que ya es. Sus burlas, mientras que a algunas vergonzosas - muy, muy vergonzosas - es algo que ella disfrutaba. Estar en sus brazos, besarlo, estar en su presencia... y luego el acoso. Las miradas frías, los golpes, las cosas horribles que le dijeron. A pesar de que él la había odiado eso ya era pasado y confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para manejar la situación hasta que se hizo demasiado difícil y tuvo que interferir.

Ella lo ha visto en su mejor momento, y en su peor y más vulnerable momento. Ella sabe lo que atormenta los sueños de Uchiha Sasuke por la noche, ella sabe que él la ama y haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa por ella. Ella no está ciega, no olvidaba que también era frío y cruel. Ella no se olvidaba de que él tiene un lado oscuro, ella lo sabe porque él había sido cruel con ella al principio. Ella había visto el miedo, la culpa, y la resolución en sus ojos esa noche le había pedido que se casara con él. Él se tragó su orgullo y ha ido completamente en contra de sus creencias por ella. Si ella retrocedía, todo eso habría desaparecido. Si se quedaba, tendría que dejar a su familia y todo lo que conoce. Ella sabe que él está haciendo un trato con la Hokage para que ellos pudiesen estar juntos...

—Si me voy del pueblo— comienza así — ¿Voy a ser capaz de volver a ver a mi familia y mis amigos?

Se volvió y la miro, su mirada era impasible —Sí—. Él le dijo con sinceridad.

—Lo será... ¿Mi familia me negará?

—No.

Eso fue una revelación sorprendente. ¿El acuerdo entre él y la Hokage era tan preparado? Parecía que había asegurado cada posibilidad de su vida, ella sería capaz de volver en buenos términos, si lo dejaba.

— ¿Nuestros hijos?

Hubo un silencio —Si los quieres— dijo finalmente —No van a ser tomadas por tu familia o el pueblo.

Una última pregunta — ¿Voy a ser marcada?

—No—. Hizo una tensa pausa —Si lo intentan, no va a terminar bien.

El silencio continuó mientras Hinata se movió a través de las preguntas y respuestas. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Ella sería capaz de tomar una decisión, pero había algunas cosas que quería, no necesitaba conocer, o confirmar. Ella sabía las respuestas en su corazón, pero ella lo tenía que confirmar o algo así.

—Tu eres— comenzó ella, cerrando los ojos brevemente —Frío, cruel, despiadado y sádico, no tienes reparos en matar a otros, odias a todos y por un tiempo que me hiciste daño... físicamente, mentalmente...

Su única reacción fue apretando los puños. Su mirada se mantuvo cuidadosamente en blanco.

—Sé quién eres— continuó —Lo que has hecho... lo que eres capaz de hacer. Pero eso es... no todo lo que hay en ti. Tú no tratas de matar a alguien a menos que haya una razón válida, incluso aunque amenazas mucho. Cuando te preocupas por algo haces todo lo que está en tu poder para cuidarlo. Cuando estás a mí alrededor estás más feliz y toleras más a las personas, incluso si no te gustan. T-tú no tienes que ser noble p-pero yo te visto tratando de ser honorable. No dejas que me disculpe a menos que en realidad sea culpa mía, eres realmente horrible para expresarte verbalmente por lo que lo haces físicamente. Me has salvado la vida tantas veces... cuando morí, no te diste por vencido. Tú y Naruto-kun mantiene una relación especial que lo hace los mejores amigos, c-como hermanos. Hay una gran cantidad de cosas malas en ti, pero también hay cosas maravillosas acerca de ti. Si fueras verdaderamente horrible o malo no tendrías buenos amigos.

—Son esas cosas las que me hacen levantarme todos los días y pasar por la plaza del mercado, a pesar de que realmente me hacía daño ver y experimentar la frialdad y crueldad de la gente. Lo hice y me dolió, pero siempre creí que esas cosas valían la pena cuando te recordaba a ti robando todo el onigiri o diciendo que mi comida era realmente buena—. Ella cerró los ojos y tomó un pequeño respiro. —Es... ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que te derrumbaste por la fatiga?

Hubo un breve destello de confusión —Sé que algo paso, pero no me acuerdo de nada—. Una pequeña pausa —Algo pasó esa noche—. Su tono sonaba acusador —Algo serio—. _Algo que no me dijiste._

—T-tú... me hablaste... sobre tu familia—. Su cuerpo quedó completamente inmóvil y por una fracción de segundo le pareció ver algo pero se desvaneció —Me dijiste que te persiguen y que no puedes...— Ella sacudió la cabeza —Me pediste que te ayudará a olvidar—. Decidió que no iba a decir cómo él prácticamente había intentado forzarla/seducirla. —Traté de enviarte a dormir, pero te negabas. No sabías dónde estabas y seguí confundido acerca de mi presencia. Yo finalmente fui capaz de meterte en la cama, me hiciste prometer que no te dejaría porque habías dicho que no tienes pesadillas cuando estoy allí.

—Esa mañana, traté de hacer un almuerzo para ti y comenzaste a gritar... así que fui de nuevo y de inmediato te calmaste.

—Es por eso que estuviste allí todo el día.

"Sí. Yo... quería estar allí para ti...

Mirando lejos de ella dejó escapar un suspiro y se veía muy incómodo — ¿Qué otra cosa dije?

—S-Sasuke...— ella esperó hasta que tuvo su atención —M-me amas... ¿C-como dijiste e-e-esa n-noche?

Parecía como si alguien le hubiera chupado todo el aire de su cuerpo y por un momento realmente sacudió. —Yo... ¿dije eso?

—Sí. Yo... ¿es cierto? T-tengo que saber—. Se mordió el labio —P-porque n-no voy a casarme con a-alguien a quien amo y n-no me quiere a cambio.

Su boca se abrió brevemente y luego se cerró. Apartó la vista de ella, frunciendo el ceño. Al igual que antes, él no hablo durante mucho tiempo.

—Esas palabras... que dije...— él comenzó finalmente, a pesar de que todavía no la estaba mirando. —Yo... no estaba mintiendo—. La última parte la dijo muy bajo, tan bajo que casi no se había escuchado. —Ellas eran ciertas.

—Tienes que prometerme que no me alejaras nunca más—. Su mirada era firme — ¡No puedes tenerme y alejarme para buscarme de nuevo más tarde!

Él la miró —Si dice que sí, no vas a ninguna parte. Estás atrapada conmigo—. Ella no podía decir si era una promesa o una advertencia. Probablemente ambas cosas.

—Entonces... elijo quedarme. Te amo y quiero estar contigo.

Su rostro no cambió, pero su cuerpo parecía como si acabara de arrojar cincuenta kilos de peso de la espalda —Hinata— era un susurro —Esta es... tu última oportunidad. Si está de acuerdo, no te librarás de mí. Yo no voy a dejarte ir, por ninguna razón.

—Lo sé—. Ella sonrió levemente —Eres un poco posesivo.

Resopló —Lo que sea—. Se encogió de hombros —Tengo que ser, no ves como los otros te ven—. Murmuró la última parte con voz oscura y ella se rio. Con esto, él la miró y no había ninguna barrera emocional allí. Ella podía ver todo, especialmente la pequeña súplica, realmente necesita esto, porque si no lo hacía, si cambiaba de opinión, él no sería capaz de tratar con ello. Podía verlo en sus ojos, no está bromeando cuando decía que mucha gente iba a morir, no estaba bromeando cuando decía que va a volverse loco sin ella. Y luego estaba la esperanza. Esperaba que ella dijese que sí, porque si decía que no él se alejaría, pero devastado, porque la amaba. Hasta cierto punto, él probablemente estaba obsesionado con ella, pero también era la única persona con vida que amaba. Su familia se había ido, su hermano se había ido y él no había tenido nada hasta que ella llego, esa ligera obsesión era comprensible. El miedo de perderla era comprensible, ya había perdido tanto y ya había caído en la locura una vez.

—Hinata...

—Quiero estar contigo—. Ella dice, más firme esta vez —E-esa es mi decisión.

Entonces él estaba allí, a su lado, inclinando la cabeza para besarla. —Hime— susurro con pasión, con amor. Sus labios son ásperos en comparación de los de ella cuando, su agarre en sus brazos es un poco doloroso, debido a sus lesiones, pero no dijo nada. Ella entiende lo que esto significa para él, ella entiende que siente cosas en niveles algo extremos debido a la forma en que su vida ha ido. Afloja poco el agarre y comenzó a besarla suavemente, pero con pasión. Una mano acariciaba su mejilla y se movió para enterrarse en su cabello. Con este beso trato de mostrarle lo que él no podía decirle, que la amaba, que por primera vez en su vida podía mirar hacia adelante en lugar de hacia el pasado. Habían muchas, muchas cosas que quería decir, pero no podía, por lo que vierte esas palabras y sentimientos en el beso y ella lo devuelve con la misma pasión, mostrándole que ella entendía y que ella sentía lo mismo.

Entonces él se alejó y estaban ligeramente sin aliento. Él la miro y ella sabía y entendía que este es un aspecto que sólo va a mostrarle en privado, cuando ellos estaban así. Suavemente, los dedos de él rozaron sus labios.

—Esto... cambia algunas cosas—. Confiesa —Es hora de que te hable sobre el trato que hice con Tsunade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Tú eres... ¿Vas a restablecer Oto?— le preguntó un par de semanas después de haber salido del hospital. Ellos estaban en su apartamento, ella en su sofá y él en una silla.

—Si—. Apoyaba en sus piernas los brazos mientras él la miraba —Con una gran cantidad de disposiciones.

Recogiendo su taza de té ella tomó un sorbo, sorprendida aún. Él era tan poderoso como un Kage, era sin duda más poderoso de lo que Orochimaru había sido cuando él había establecido el "pueblo".

—Nunca hubo realmente un" pueblo "— Sasuke explicó —Sólo su fortaleza y un puñado de laboratorios subterráneos. Esta vez será en realidad un pueblo establecido y con un sistema shinobi de trabajo. El único problema es que es necesario que haya un señor y el tipo que sugieres es un dolor en el culo. Él no va a ser reconocido como alguien importante en el gran esquema de las cosas, en todo caso, va a ser una extensión de Konoha.

Hinata parpadeó — ¿Extensión?

Su sonrisa era irónica —El pueblo va a estar bajo la protección de Konoha durante varios años hasta que la fuerza sólida puede ser establecida, lo que significa que voy a tener que responder a ellas. Cualquier decisión importante tiene que pasar por ellos en primer lugar antes de que pueda ser aprobada y toda nuestra actividad deberá comunicarse con ellos mensualmente. Además, no voy a ser el único Kage, al menos no durante los primeros cinco años.

—Ya ¿es posible?— ella parecía confundida. ¿Dos Kage? ¿Cómo era que trabajaban?

—Va a ser una asociación, Naruto estará actuando como un Kage secundario. Cuando regrese, Tsunade planea retirarse y hacerlo Hokage. Ella lo ve como... un buen entrenamiento—. Resopló —Hay un montón de cosas involucradas, pero eso es básicamente la cuestión. Los que vayan a la aldea serán libres para quedarse, personas dispuestas a convertirse en un ninja de Oto. Oh sí, recibirán un porcentaje de los beneficios que recibimos de las misiones—. La última parte la dijo secamente —Ni siquiera quieres saber lo mucho que todavía estoy discutiendo con el conductor auxiliar de su tasa de impuesto ridícula, es malditamente extorsionaste. Como Konoha esta aliado directamente con Suna significa que mi pueblo se convertirá en un aliado, por lo que también va a enviar fuerzas, temporalmente y, si quieren, de forma permanente, había una cantidad insultante de clanes que Orochimaru estaba jodiendo en aquella provincia. Si prometo darles algo mejor estarán de acuerdo. Cualquier cosa es mejor que la vida de pobres que tienen y van a der clanes oficiales con voz e influencia en función del pueblo.

Wow. Fue muy cuidadoso. Por otra parte, esa era la forma en que él era, él pensaría en todos los ángulos y avenidas antes de finalizar cualquier cosa. — ¿Q-qué pasa con um, nuestros hijos, y vuestro sello?

—Konoha no tendrá ninguna influencia sobre los clanes, incluyendo el nuestro—. Ella sonrió un poco —Lo que significa que no pueden tocarlos. Una vez que te casas conmigo y establezcamos el pueblo ya no estarás ligada al clan Hyuuga, serás una Uchiha. En cuanto a esto— apuntó con su pulgar la frente —Tsunade va a colocar un sello sobre el sello, permanente. Nadie será capaz de activarlo después de eso. Además, mientras que sea kage no se me permite romper cualquier alianza dada por Konoha, incluyendo romper los lazos con el pueblo en sí. Así que... tengo que estar involucrado con Konoha para el resto de mi vida—. No parecía muy contento con la perspectiva —Durante los primeros cinco años van a prácticamente cernirse sobre nuestros hombros por cualquier cosa que hagamos, pero también vamos a construir casas, un hospital, todo lo que vamos a necesitar, por lo es un comercio razonable... supongo.

—Nadie hablo de tus temas... um ¿mentales?— todo el mundo sabía eso porque era una cosa muy importante y estaba segura de que dijeron algo.

—Este acuerdo no se cumplirá a menos que seas mi esposa— él comenzó —Ellos piensan que... me equilibras—. Su expresión era una mezcla entre exasperación y molesto —El consejo Hyuuga me ha estado jodiendo como el infierno sobre casarme contigo— confesó —La mayoría de ellos sólo están tratando de sellar un acuerdo en el que puedan tratar de arrebatar a uno de nuestros hijos, podrían darte un sermón de mierda acerca de te cases conmigo. Debido a que la Hokage me representa ella ha sido capaz de involucrarse personalmente. Tratar con su consejo y Tsunade, al mismo tiempo es molesto como el infierno—. Paso una mano frustrado por su cabello —El conductor auxiliar siempre resulta seriamente cabreado y luego las reuniones tienen que ser canceladas antes de que ella empiece a romper algo.

— ¿H-hasta qué punto esta la cosa ahora?— sonaba un poco nerviosa. ¿Ser la esposa de un kage? ¿Especialmente un kage que es nuevo y tiene que empezar de cero? Era un poco intimidante.

—Sakura y Naruto fueron capaces de ayudar a Gaara la mayor parte del tiempo. La excepción fue la mano de obra, Suna simplemente no tiene suficiente. El consejo Hyuuga me está dando un mal rato acerca de ti y algunas otras cuestiones, el señor esta también siendo un infierno porque él quiere que las cosas se hagan de inmediato... o del todo. Los pequeños detalles se han elaborado y me iba a tomar todo el día para explicarte todo, tienes mi palabra de que explicare todo.

Echándose hacia atrás, Hinata parecía un poco abrumada, porque ella lo estaba. Su rostro estaba pálido, esto era mucho para tomar. Se iría del pueblo y formaría una familia, saldría del pueblo y comenzaría una aldea.

—U-um... ¿no podrías haberme dicho e-esto antes?— ella se ve aún más abrumada —Esto es...

Levantándose, se trasladó a su lado y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros —Realmente tú no tienes que preocuparte por la mayor parte de las cosas, un montón ya son sólidas y van a suceder por sí solas. Todavía hay otros seis meses para tratar con esto y realmente no necesitas estar allí para nada de eso.

—O-oh—. Su calor era reconfortante, pero todo esto era todavía bastante chocante para ella — ¿Esto es... lo que querías?

Recostado en el sofá se encogió de hombros —Es lo que tenía que hacer para que mi familia estuviera fuera de Konoha. Cuando me acerqué a Tsunade acerca de hacer un trato, ella me dijo que quería que me hiciera cargo de las tierras de Orochimaru, así que así empezó. Me tuvieron que convertir en un ninja de Konoha oficial y aceptar cualquier misión que me diesen, no importa qué—. Su mirada se endureció al recordar los cuatro meses que tuvo que sentarse y ver a Hinata sufrir a causa de su reputación y de quién era. Tsunade tuvo suerte de no hubiera matado a toda la plaza del mercado, que era lo que él quería hacer. —No importa lo que nos suceda todavía tengo que terminar estos seis meses antes de que el señor permita que cualquier otra cosa suceda—. Puso los ojos. No podía esperar a que Naruto se convirtiera en Hokage, sería menos de un dolor en el culo para él.

—Y-quieres decir que... um, ¿podríamos casarnos?—su voz era una mezcla de esperanza y confusión. Él le sonrió y su capacidad de verse lindo hace las cosas más extrañas.

—Hiashi lo apoya. Si les decimos que ya tomaste una decisión final Tsunade enviara al consejo a la mierda. La única razón por la que han sido tan perra es porque el consejo está tratando de presionar a Tsunade para cambiar las cosas a su favor ya que no tienen tiempo. Si tomamos una decisión el consejo no puede interferir. Así que sí, si quieres casarte ahora podríamos hacerlo.

—Oh—. Ella parecía ser incapaz de decir mucho más aparte de eso. En realidad era un montón de información para tomar de una sola vez, su cerebro no podía con toda ella.

—Hinata—. Él esperó hasta que tuvo su atención —No te preocupes por eso. Está siendo manejado—. Apartó la vista de ella —Mira, si necesitas un par de días para hacer frente a toda esta información en...

Apoyándose en él, ella negó con la cabeza —N-no. Quiero decir que yo solo n-necesito tiempo para dejar que asimile esto... pero estoy bien.

Inclinando la cabeza, levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos — ¿Por qué tengo dificultades para creer eso?— Su tono era ligeramente burlón. Ella se sonrojó y no podía dejar de sentir ese calor moviéndose a través de su cuerpo. Él la besó suavemente y ella dudó al principio, antes de que poco a poco comenzara a relajarse en sus brazos. Él no trató de empujar su suerte, hasta que se casaran en realidad él no podía hacer nada o todo el clan Hyuuga golpearía con fuerza a su puerta por 'profanar' a uno de los suyos y causaría un escándalo, básicamente dijeron "No se puedes tener relaciones sexuales con tu novia y no nos importa lo mal que lo quieras, lo entiendes". Él ya había dicho que no iba a dormir con ella a menos que ella accediera a quedarse con él.

_Razón por la cual esto va a ser un infierno_. Pensó para sí mismo. Ahora que sabía que podía tenerla, él la quería. No es que él no la quería antes, pero ahora... mucho más. Él estaba un poco cansado de las duchas de agua fría y ella simplemente no parecía tener ninguna pista de que su naturaleza inocente era muy, muy sugestiva. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el deseo de corromperla, no tenía puta idea, él sólo sabía que sería muy difícil mantener las manos en sí mismo a su alrededor.

Apartándose de ella, él se inclinó hacia atrás en el sofá, pensando. —Eso es todo, los detalles principales. Hay algunos otros, pero hasta que llegue la última palabra no tiene sentido discutirlos—. Él la miró —Escucha, hay...— miró hacia otro lado por un momento, frunciendo el ceño —Tomate tu tiempo con esto, Hinata. No tiene que apresurar nada. Yo soy el que te obligó a darme una respuesta, aun tienes los seis meses que te prometí.

—Oh, bueno, eso no es todo—. Él la miró y ella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa —Estar contigo... Estoy bien con eso. Es que... la ejecución de un pueblo va a ser difícil. No sé si yo... seré lo suficientemente buena.

Durante un tiempo no le respondió, pero él le dio una mirada un poco dura —Hinata—. Dijo después de un tiempo —Si me dices, una vez más, que no crees que eres lo suficientemente buena para algo, voy a molestarme—. Sus ojos se abrieron —Lo digo en serio Hime, tienes esta extraña cosa de auto despreciarte que es realmente molesto a veces—. Ella le lanzó una mirada que daba a entender que él no había exactamente ayudado con su comentario y en realidad lo hizo parecer culpable. —Sí, yo sé que no fui la persona más agradable del mundo contigo durante mucho tiempo—. No era como si él realmente lo lamentara, sus sentimientos habían sido genuinos, los que él había sido capaz de definir de todos modos. Y cuando él la había conocido por primera vez su cabeza no había estado exactamente en el lugar correcto. De alguna manera se había concentrado en ella y no había sido capaz de concentrarse en otras cosas.

—Bueno, bueno, realmente te has esforzado por hacer las paces— dijo en respuesta —Y eso es... quiero decir, l-la cantidad de dolor que me diste no es tan grande como el, um, el amor—. Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado —A-así que no, no estoy molesta por eso... nunca más. Y-y sé que n-nunca harías algo así una vez más.

Eso era cierto, imaginar su dolor o gravemente herida, lo lastimaba de una manera que no podía explicar. De hecho, al verla después de que Niro la había atacado le había hecho en serio querer dejarla, a pesar de que realmente no habría sido capaz de manejarlo. Él habría tenido que pedir ayuda a Naruto o alguien para que evitara que él hiciera cosas feas. Por supuesto, nada de eso importaba, porque había dicho que sí, a pesar de que él la había presionado. Él realmente quería darle el resto de tiempo, pero al ver su dolor algo se había roto dentro de él. Todas esas acusaciones que habían hecho contra él eran ciertas y él era un verdadero hijo de puta por apresurarla de ese modo pero sucedió, por lo que ahora el siguiente paso sería, el matrimonio.

Decidió cambiar de tema —Todavía tenemos tiempo de sobra— comenzó —Así que cuando estés lista nos preocuparemos.

Era difícil decirle exactamente cómo se sentía acerca de toda esta situación. ¿Quería ser un kage? No mucho, en realidad no era el tipo de persona que quería el poder por el simple hecho de tenerlo. Su deseo de poder en el pasado siempre había tenido una razón, la venganza. Esa había sido la única razón por la que había hecho todo aquello, no importo cuán depravado e inmoral había sido, con tal de ganarlo. Mientras que él no necesitaba energía para comenzar su familia, la necesitaría para asegurar la verdadera libertad para ellos. Sabía que Tsunade estaba haciendo esto por razones que no tenían nada que ver con ayudarlo, ella no le habría pedido convertirse en un kage, todo lo contrario. No era como si él quería tener algo que ver con Konoha pero soportarlo significaba que no tiene que vivir allí. Y en realidad, estar con Hinata hacia que valiera la pena.

—Um— su voz suave corto sus pensamientos —El matrimonio yo... quisiera, um— rubor, ella evitaba mirarlo, tímida —A-ahora que sé que es l-lo que, queremos que... siempre que quieras. Um, me gustaría eso.

Le tomó un segundo averiguar qué demonios estaba diciendo — ¿Siempre que quiera?— él levantó una ceja. Odiaba admitirlo, pero por el momento la ecuación de su cerebro era "el matrimonio es igual a sexo" y así, probablemente estaba diciéndole que ahora realmente, realmente quería empezar a trabajar en la 'parte' luna de miel, eso no le sentaba muy bien. Realmente no era algo en que pudiera ayudar, él era un chico y ella era... un montón de cosas que probablemente no debería estar pensando en este momento. —Te lo dije, así que si quieres esperar hasta el final no me importa—. Bueno, a él le importaba, él sólo no iba a decir nada y las duchas frías continuarían. No era como si él no hubiera estado haciendo eso desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que la deseaba, seis meses más no serían demasiado.

Por alguna extraña razón en realidad le dio una mirada algo enfurruñada y tuvo que alejarse de ella. Corrupción. Sí, definitivamente quería corromperla. Esta chica... ella realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que era capaz de hacerle a un hombre.

—Um... entonces yo quiero...— ella lo miro de manera que tuvo que recordar respirar —T-tan pronto c-como s- sea posible.

¿Había oído bien? Un poco sorprendido, la miró fijamente durante unos minutos sin saber cómo actuar o qué decir. No es que él no estaba contento, había esperado que ella e dijera cuando estuviese lista, eso es lo las niñas hacían ¿verdad? Él la miró fijamente durante un poco más de tiempo, asegurándose de que ella realmente hablaba en serio. Lo estaba.

De repente, una sensación completamente diferente se apoderó de él y no tenía nada que ver con llevarla a la cama.

Ella se sorprendió cuando, después de mirarla por lo que parecieron horas, él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Era suave y apasionado y cuando comenzó a empujarla hacia abajo en el sofá ella no se resistió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su cuerpo estaba caliente mientras se acomodaba en la parte superior de ella, una mano se movió hacia un lado. Cuando se separó, hizo algo muy extraño, él envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella y puso su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

—Hinata— dijo, en voz muy baja —Gracias.

Esas dos palabras estaban cargadas de tantos significados e implicaciones diferentes. Ella sonrió, moviendo las manos por el cabello de él mientras se quedaban allí, abrazados. Después de un largo momento, levantó la cabeza para mirarla, una mirada que estaba empezando a amar y disfrutar, ya que sólo la hacía a su alrededor. Inclinándose se besaron de nuevo por un momento antes de que él comenzara a ponerse de pie.

—Yo voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme— le dijo —Después de eso vamos a tener que ir a ver a Hiashi y luego a Tsunade—. Ayudándola a levantarse, él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. — ¿Estás segura?— descansó su frente en la de ella — ¿No quieres pensar en ello un poco más?

Poco a poco, ella negó con la cabeza —Yo... te amo y quiero estar contigo y el matrimonio es una parte de eso. He aceptado por l-lo que no veo razón para posponerlo c-cuando es algo que obviamente ambos queremos—. Hizo una pequeña mueca —Y-y yo... realmente no quiero tener una gran ceremonia ni nada, t-tal vez después una reunión con los amigos cercanos, pero...

Pero ambos eran personas sencillas, tranquilas. A ninguno de los dos le gustaban las multitudes y a ninguno de los dos le gusta ser mimados o ser el centro de atención. Hinata no quería una boda grandiosa como Sakura, ella no quería el tipo "normal" de la boda como la que Neji y Tenten tendrían cuando finalmente se casaran. Ella quería algo muy pequeño, muy tranquilo, y luego un día para reunirse con todo el mundo y compartir la noticia con ellos. Podía entender eso. De hecho, él lo prefería así. Tal vez Naruto podría celebrar la reunión en su casa, ese hijo de puta le debía unos cuantos favores que aún tenía que cobrar.

—Está bien, Hinata—. Dijo después de un momento —Lo hablaremos cuando hayamos terminado.

Una hora después, la pareja fue vista en dirección a la finca Hyuuga. A pesar de que no iban tomados de la mano, simplemente caminaban al lado del otro, se veían más enamorados que cualquier pareja pegajosa que existía. Aunque les resultaba extraño que él usaba una yukata - era lo único formal que tenía y Hinata había sido el que se la había regalado - nadie lo cuestionó. Cuando se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke, era simplemente mejor aceptar su extrañeza por lo que era, y no hacer preguntas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Diecinueve.**

**Notas Naoko:** Oh yeah! Moma finalmente está de vacaciones, eso significa que al fin tendrá tiempo para dedicarse a los fanfic, ya los extrañaba. Como siempre lamento la tardanza, pero espero que este capítulo lo compense, ya que todos querían la respuesta. Bueno aquí esta y fue un ¡Sí!

Voy a tratar de ponerme al día con los capítulos que faltan… que no son muchos, pero apenas estén revisados los subiré inmediatamente. Besitos y espero me sigan leyengo.

Bye!

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran EmbraceDiversity yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo ya que me encanta esta historia.

—Hablan.

_Piensan_

Xxxxx

**Capitulo Veinte**

xxxxx

Los dedos de Sasuke temblaron sobre su katana. —El hecho de que el acuerdo fuese para un año fue con base en el plazo que le di a Hinata para darme una respuesta definitiva— comenzó —No quiere decir que ella no era capaz de tomar una decisión antes de que terminara el año. Dije específicamente "Dentro de un año"—. Sonaba como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

Estaban en la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade estaba en su escritorio muy irritada, Hiashi estaba de pie a un lado de la habitación con dos de los miembros más antiguos del consejo Hyuuga. La pareja se paró frente a Tsunade y Sasuke realmente estaba deseando poder eliminar a los viejos cabrones y hacer su vida mucho más fácil. Nadie los echaría de menos y ellos ya estaban con un pie en la tumba, le estaría haciendo un favor.

—Todavía hay muchas cosas que discutir y finalizar— esto lo dijo el concejal más veterano —Todo lo que a Hinata le queda por hacer debería estar terminado antes de que este imposibilitada por el matrimonio.

El Uchiha miró a Tsunade, su mirada decía claramente "¿Puedo por favor, simplemente matarlos?". Cogió un buen momento para olvidar su amor por el sake y ella ya estaba sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.

—Hyuuga-sama— comenzó Tsunade —Uchiha le preguntó a Hinata si quería casarse con él mucho antes de discutir algún tipo de acuerdo y tiene razón, le dio un plazo de un año, pero podría tomar su decisión en cualquier momento durante ese año. La única razón por la cual este acuerdo se estableció por un año fue porque no sabíamos cuando obtendría una respuesta, pero era necesario seguir adelante con el matrimonio—. Un suspiro —En pocas palabras, si Hinata quiere casarse con él en este momento ella puede casarse con él en este momento, y en base a los acuerdos no hay mucho que se pueda hacer para detenerlo.

Hubo un tenso silencio antes de que Hiashi volviese a hablar —Dado que mi hija está de acuerdo con tu solicitud antes del tiempo especificado, significaría que cualquier plan debe ser finalizado e implementado, ¿correcto?

La Hokage asintió —Puedo presionar al Señor prospectivo para que podamos ultimar los acuerdos sobre la tierra y empezar a construir. Uchiha sin embargo, todavía tendrá que permanecer en Konoha hasta que haya terminado el año. Iba a ser un año aunque Hinata estuviese de acuerdo antes. Todavía quedan cabos sueltos que deben ser atados con su clan, Hiashi.

—Ya hemos tomado una decisión en cuanto a eso, todo estará listo para cuando mi hija decida salir a la nueva aldea—. El cabeza del clan Hyuuga le informó — ¿Confío en que ella ha sido informado de su papel?

—Yo no le dije porque yo no quería que se preocupara de eso si no iba a aceptar—. El Uchiha habló, con expresión en blanco. La confusión se apodero de Hinata, y él se volvió hacia ella —Tsunade pidió a los Hyuuga si querían establecer una sucursal del clan en el pueblo—. Le explicó —Vas a ser jefa del clan.

Hinata lo miró en shock. ¿Una división separada del clan Hyuuga que iba a estar a su poder?

—Ellos son ex miembros de nuestra rama, Hinata— dijo su padre —Se les explico y voluntariamente aceptaron. Aun no se ha hecho un conteo completo, pero no esperes un gran número. Ya que Oto es prácticamente una extensión de Konoha, decidimos que una rama pequeña sería razonable.

_Más como tú para que puedas difundir tu influencia y poder._ Sasuke pensó, pero no dijo nada. Si querían establecer una sucursal Hyuuga en el pueblo infierno no podía negarse, con tal de que se mantengan bien lejos de sus hijos. Los del consejo eran como buitres en relación con los 'híbridos' potenciales. Se preguntó si los idiotas realmente sabían algo acerca de la genética.

—Hinata— su novio la miraba —Estaremos uniendo ambos clanes— le dijo —Lo que pasa es que tú serás responsable de la rama Hyuuga y obviamente voy a controlar el Uchiha una vez que un clan real comience a formarse. No tendrás que hacer frente a nada de esto por tu cuenta.

Eso pareció calmarla un poco, que era bueno. Este acuerdo fue masivo y ella sólo conocía la superficie de todo lo que se estaba haciendo y hasta eso era alucinante para ella.

—Nos gustaría tener cierta influencia sobre la rama en Oto— uno de los concejales manifestó —Es lo justo.

Estos viejos obviamente pensaban que era estúpido "Influencia, era poder". Sasuke con cara de poker —Una vez que la rama se establezca en una parte de la aldea y Hinata se hace cargo de eso. No tendrá que responder a ustedes, ella no tendrá que tomar decisiones con su aprobación, tendrá un control completo y total. Oto es una extensión de Konoha para los próximos cinco años, los clanes no son extensiones, no habrá dependencia, era la única razón para que sea una decisión voluntaria. Si ustedes quieren que sea una extensión donde mantengan una cierta apariencia de control de su clan de aquí, no quiero a ninguno de ellos.

—Uchiha les está haciendo un favor a todos con esto, no al revés— Tsunade recordó a los ancianos —Él no tiene que tomar cualquier clan que no quiera y si lo hace, está más que dentro de sus derechos tomar las decisiones.

Cuando los dos ancianos se erizaron Sasuke les dirigió una sonrisa — ¿Qué? ¿Con quién creías que estabas tratando aquí, idiota?— cruzó los brazos —El punto de este acuerdo ridículamente enorme fue que los descendientes Uchiha fueran dejados en paz, si simplemente le doy a Konoha poder para manipular los clanes también podría quedarme en este infierno—. Hiashi sonrió levemente y los otros dos miembros del consejo parecieron molestos, pero aparentemente parecían tener cierta apariencia de respeto hacia él. Sí, había pensado en cada avenida y vacío legal que se les ocurriera.

—Dado que es un definitivo real que va a ocurrir— Tsunade interrumpió —Una vez que tengamos al Señor a bordo y las fronteras terrestres establecidas vamos a empezar a construir. Todo esto podría simplemente tomar seis meses. Suna notificará y van a enviar un embajador poco después, como habían acordado.

—Todo muy bien— continuó el Uchiha —Pero estamos aquí para contraer matrimonio, que es ¿A menos que haya ninguna otra objeción?— su tono sugirió que en realidad no debería haber ninguna si uno valoraba su salud.

—Vamos a cumplir con el acuerdo según lo prometido—. Hiashi declaró —Sin embargo, me niego a permitir que mi hija controle una rama Hyuuga sin entrenamiento formal, sería un insulto a nuestro orgullo y posición social, si permites que se vaya con poco conocimiento de cómo se hacen las cosas será una deshonra.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. No le importaba de una manera u otra. Sabía cómo iba a liderar a su clan, cuándo comenzara a suceder. Eso era algo que tenía que hablar con Hinata después.

Dando un paso adelante, Hinata se volvió hacia su padre — ¿Tendré que cancelar todas las misiones de entrenamiento, padre?

—Sería beneficioso, pero no una necesidad. Seis meses no es mucho tiempo en relación con la preparación que te permite liderar tu propio clan. Toda la formación iría específicamente para aprender lo que necesitas saber, es decir, si deseas mantener tus habilidades como ninja tendrás que entrenar en tu tiempo libre, a pesar de que no tendrás mucho—. Miró a la pareja —Estos próximos seis meses ustedes no serán capaces de verse tan a menudo como lo hacían, el horario de Hinata lo hará más difícil.

— ¿Va a permitir que ella viva conmigo?— el vengador caído preguntó —Yo no me mudare al recinto de los Hyuuga.

—La idea no había sido considerada— Hiashi admitió, dando otra sonrisa delgada —Desde que mi hija tomo una decisión antes del final de su tiempo me gustaría pedir a la Hokage que le de alojamiento apropiado para su estación. Un apartamento no se ajusta a esta descripción.

La rubia rodo los ojos —Hay algunas casas en el antiguo barrio Uchiha que son más que aptas para vivir hasta que se vayan, realmente no me importa—. Ella agitó una mano con desdén —Muy bien, todos estos pequeños detalles de los clanes no tienen nada que ver conmigo ni con Uchiha directamente por lo que si la pareja está lista, me gustaría casarlos y fuera de mi oficina, ahora—. Ella dio a Sasuke una sonrisa —Incluso voy a ser amable y te dará unos días de descanso de las misiones, porque soy una Hokage muy benevolente.

—Tch—. Fue la respuesta del moreno y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Lo que sea—. _Sigues siendo una perra maldita_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Tu padre hablaba realmente en serio acerca de que no vivieras en el apartamento—. Sasuke murmuró sombríamente mientras veía a varios hombres entrar y salir de su apartamento con su mobiliario. Él no tenía un montón de ropa, así que estaban todas en una bolsa de lona. —Y están moviendo tus cosas, esto va a tomar el resto del día—. No parecía contento. Conteniendo un suspiro irritado la miró —Dime que no tienes una ridícula cantidad de ropa y otras mierda femenina con las que voy a tener que tratar.

Riendo, ella tomó la mano de su marido —No— dijo ella a la ligera —Y tú eres el que siempre se queja de mi ropa no es lo suficientemente buena.

—No— se corrigió, tirándola hacia sí —Te dije que te pones ropa que oculta tu figura y eso me molesta. No he dicho nada acerca de tu falta de sentido de la moda, sin embargo.

Ofendida, trató de alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió —M-mi sentido de la moda es... ¡Tengo un buen sentido de la moda!

—Todo lo que necesitas es decírtelo a ti misma—. Él respondió, mirando a los estantes con suavidad mientras empacaban el ramen instantáneo que aún tenía. Sasuke no odiaba ramen, pero no lo amaba tampoco, no lo suficiente como para comerlo durante tres semanas seguidas. —Parece que lo comeremos esta noche—. Él observó. Había comprobado la casa que habían recogido, y sin duda necesita un poco de limpieza. Al parecer, estaba siendo atendido, así que se les dijo que se llevaría a cabo por la tarde.

—Podríamos invitar a Naruto-kun y a Sakura-chan— Hinata ofreció —Ellos van a casarse el mes que viene.

Se había olvidado de eso. —Me olvidé de ir al sastre a ver el esmoquin que Naruto quiere que me ponga—. Parecía un poco descontento con el uso de algo tan formal. —Sakura va a...— frunció el ceño —Haz tratando con ella— le dijo a su nueva esposa —Ha estado actuando cada vez más como una idiota cuanto más se acerca el día de la boda.

—Bueno, por lo general es el sueño de las niñas ser una novia— ella le sonrió suavemente —Así que por supuesto que Sakura-chan quiere que sea perfecto.

— ¿Quieres ser una novia?— él levantó una ceja.

—Um, no creo que nos gustaría casarnos de esa forma ahora mismo.

Ella tenía un punto, así que no dijo nada a eso. —Está bien— suspiró —Vamos a ir a invitar al idiota y a su noviecilla y encontrar un sitio donde comer. No seré responsable de mis actos si me molestan, sin embargo—. Él le advirtió —He tenido que oírla sin descanso mientras ella ha estado gritando a Naruto acerca de esta boda.

Hinata se trasladó a aferrarse en su brazo un poco —Deja la katana en la casa, ¿por favor?— ella estaba medio bromeando, no había muchas posibilidades de que en realidad la llevase y luego la posibilidad de cosas poniéndose feo.

La mirada que le dirigió fue sin duda una de desagrado —Está bien—. Dijo que después de una larga pausa. Él ignoró su sonrisa, molesto por la facilidad con que podía salirse con la suya. En realidad, tenía que dejar eso. —Incluso me comprometo a comportarme si me haces ese plato de tomate la próxima noche—. Tirando de ella en sus brazos él inclinó la cabeza como si fuera a besarla, sonriendo —También algunos onigiri y podría incluso ser educado.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él mientras cerraba la distancia entre sus labios. Después de un largo momento de separarse, con las mejillas enrojecidas —Yo um— ella empezó —Yo puedo hacerlos para la cena de mañana si quieres.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo muy inapropiado —Sí— dijo en su lugar —Muy bien, vamos a seguir adelante ya que no se nos permite hacer cualquier cosa mientras se muevan nuestras cosas. Voy a tirar mi bolsa en nuestro dormitorio en la casa y luego nosotros "estrenamos"—. Una sonrisa apareció cuando ella se sonrojó ante el comentario —Nuestra habitación.

Así que allí estaba, luego de que fue arrastrado a Konoha y estaba casado, va a formar su propia aldea pronto y en realidad estaba a la espera de tener hijos. No en este momento, por supuesto, él preferiría disfrutar el tiempo con su esposa. Además, tenía una sensación que tendría muchísimas cosas y preguntas por responder.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— ¿Ustedes están casados?— Gritó Naruto y Sakura golpeó su mano sobre la boca de su novio, mostrando a Sasuke una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Idiota, no grites cuando todo el pueblo se puede oírte— ella le gruñó —Es evidente que lo hicieron privado por una razón.

—S-sí, pero...— el rubio realmente hacia... ¿pucheros? — ¿Cómo este hijo de puta se casa antes que yo?

Hinata se rio y Sasuke le dio una mirada —Deja de ser estúpido— le dijo a su amigo —Que en realidad no importa de todos modos—. Cambió de postura un poco y parecía muy dispuesto a salir de la casa del Uzumaki. —Entonces, ¿vas a venir o no? Tengo hambre.

— ¡Sí, por supuesto que vamos!— exclamó, ya no enfurruñado. —Hey Hinata-chan ¿has querido invitar a Kiba o Shino? Quiero decir, si lo piensas bien, somos viejos compañeros de este tipo tan... Sólo estoy diciendo, por lo que no te sienta excluida o nada.

Ella sonrió tímidamente hacia él, sorprendida un poco por su consideración —No veo por qué no— miró a Sasuke — ¿Está bien?

Ojos oscuros se posaron en ella —No me importa— miró irritado —Vamos a ir a comer ya.

Kiba estaba en misión, pero Shino estaba disponible por lo que el grupo se aventuró en el restaurante yakiniku debido a la cantidad de individuos presentes.

—Así que, felicitaciones—. Shino dijo cuándo le dieron la noticia. No parecía muy sorprendido y Hinata se sorprendió.

—S-sí...— ella parpadeó con curiosidad —Suenas como si esperaras que sucediera.

Ajusto sus anteojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella —Dada la estabilidad mental de Uchiha y su reacción a sus lesiones por el enemigo, parecía ser sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo sucediera.

Cuando Hinata miró a su marido se enteró de que deliberadamente se negaba a mirarla. No había mencionado los detalles de su misión de eliminar a la organización y ella no había preguntado. De la forma en que su rostro se endureció ante la mención de las lesiones, ella decidió que era mejor no saber lo que pasó.

—En cualquier caso— el experto en insectos continuó —Voy a asumir que este nuevo conocimiento se ha de mantener en secreto.

—Um, en realidad no— respondió Hinata —Significa que no vamos a ir a anunciarlo a todo el pueblo, pero no nos importa si la gente sabe.

—Yo sugeriría entonces que no le informen al clan Yamanaka, de tu estado de recién casados—. Shino aconsejó.

Sakura dejó escapar un sonido de exasperación —Esa cerda tendrá su noticia en todo el pueblo antes de que la jornada termine. Quiero decir, la red de información de Ino es sólida y bueno, a veces, la mayoría de las veces es simplemente una chismosa.

El Uchiha abrió la boca para decir algo, miró a su mujer que le estaba dando a su mirada inocente más linda y cerro la boca, echándose hacia atrás en la cabina. Realmente quería ese maldito platillo, no sabía lo que ella puso allí, pero había sido excepcional.

— ¿Así que ustedes se están mudando a una casa?— Preguntó Naruto, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que emergió cuando el plato de carne cortada llegó. —Apuesto cualquier cosa que a Hiashi le dio un ataque sobre Hinata viviendo en el apartamento de ese hijo de puta—. Él se rio, Sasuke sonrió, y Hinata suspiró.

—Sí— el Uchiha le dijo a su amigo —Nos dijeron que sería mucho mejor—. Hubo una pausa mientras observaba la expresión del rubio a su vez astuta —No es de tu incumbencia, ni siquiera preguntes—. Ignoró la mirada inquisitiva de Hinata. Ella no necesitaba saber lo que ese idiota había estado a punto de preguntarle, ella probablemente moriría de la vergüenza.

— ¡Aw! Hombre, le quitas toda la diversión de la vida—. Hurgó en su plato de carne a la parrilla con desánimo.

El grupo estaba en medio de su comida cuando Sakura tomó la palabra —Sasuke-kun— su sonrisa era medio nerviosa —Yo... yo sólo quería darte las gracias—. Shino y Hinata le dieron miradas curiosas antes de continuar —Tsunade-sama me dijo que pediste específicamente que me hiciera cargo del programa médico para la aldea.

Hinata volvió la mirada hacia su marido, que parecía tan impasible como siempre. Él no respondió.

—Sí, podrías haber elegido a otro, ¿sabes?— Naruto continuó, dando a su amigo con una sonrisa —Alguien con años de experiencia y esas cosas.

—Sakura fue entrenada por Tsunade— Sasuke razonó —Pensé que podía manejarlo y Tsunade aceptó—. Él se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

—He estado yendo y viniendo a Suna, en lo que respecta a los equipos médicos que les brindamos— la chica de cabello rosa explicó, sonando emocionada —Y el personal de aquí ha sido tan increíble. Me voy a asegurar de que tu hospital será uno de los mejores.

—Hn—. Sasuke señaló con el pulgar a su esposa —Dale los detalles—. Murmuró —Ella probablemente estaría más interesado que yo.

Los ojos azules parpadearon a la morena —Oye, ¿estás diciendo que no te preocupa la salud de tus habitantes?— A pesar de que estaba bromeando, había un tono grave que el Uchiha no se perdió.

—Eso no es lo que dije, idiota—. Él soltó, molesto —Yo no voy a aceptar algo y luego hacer un trabajo a medias, sobre todo si honestamente tengo hijos. Deja de poner palabras en mi boca—. Él les dio a todos una mirada —Todos ustedes saben lo que siento por este lugar, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con algo que estoy construyendo y cuidando. Yo no estoy haciendo todo esto para no dar una mierda por lo que sigue y la gente de allí—. De hecho, era se sentía un poco insultado. Sí, él odiaba a Konoha y él se negaba a tener una familia aquí, pero dirigiría su propia aldea, con sus propios clanes, era una historia diferente. Él no iba a asumir una gran responsabilidad y simplemente no le importa, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Uchiha Sasuke no disfrutaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—Um, en cualquier caso— Hinata intervino, mirando a Sakura —De hecho, estaría muy interesada en el programa médico. Quería unirme al cuerpo médico, pero el consejo estaba en contra. Creo que ahora que puedo me gustaría pasar estos próximos años aprendiendo.

La sonrisa de Sakura era cálida —Por supuesto, Hinata-chan, yo estaría más que feliz de ayudarte.

Charlaron durante un poco más de tiempo antes de que la cena había terminado y todos se separaron para la noche. Hinata con un Sasuke muy disgustado y molesto acordó hacer una parada en la mañana para hacerse cargo de la cuestión del esmoquin y el vestido. El marido vestía la yukata que Hinata había traído para él y ella en un hermoso kimono azul pálido con flores de cerezo blancas que se había puesto antes de visitar a Tsunade para casarse. La pareja caminaba con facilidad a lo largo de las calles, el brazo de Sasuke estaba alrededor de sus delgados hombros mientras ella se apoyó en él.

Se dio cuenta de que ella seguía haciendo esa cosa donde se mordía el labio con preocupación y extrañamente inquieta de vez en cuando. Divertido y curioso, él dejó pasar unos minutos más antes de abordarlo. — ¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó, y ella dio un pequeño salto, inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo. Su rostro permaneció en blanco aunque sus ojos mostraban su curiosidad ociosa — ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Las luces a su casa estaban encendidas, lo cual era de esperar ya que todavía había unas pocas personas llevando cosas, probablemente terminando algo de última hora. Esto era un poco molesto, pero él tiró de ella por las escaleras y todo el lateral de la casa, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Tímidamente, ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y él inclinó la cabeza, aspirando el suave aroma de lavanda y lilas. Le encantaba la forma en que olía, era casi como un olor natural en ella, sin perfumes molestos o algo igualmente molesto.

Cuando su esposa no le respondió él le levantó la barbilla con una mano para mirarla a los ojos. El pálido rostro de Hinata estaba cubierto de un rubor bastante bonito y sus pálidos ojos perla brillaban de emoción. Ella trató de enterrar su cabeza en su pecho de nuevo, pero él no la dejó, sonrió de lado.

—Hinata, ¿qué pasa?— no pudo contener el tono divertido en su voz.

—B-bueno...— una vez más trató de mirar hacia abajo y él la detuvo, ahora muy curioso por su extraño comportamiento. —Es sólo que... t-

_Bueno, ella va a hacer esto doloroso_. —Sólo dime que, Hime— tal vez usando su apodo la ayudaría a relajarse. Era curioso cómo en un principio la había llamado "princesa" de una manera burlona y ahora era por cariño.

—Nosotros estamos casados—. Finalmente dijo.

Hubo un silencio. Por un momento, todos los procesos de pensamiento cesaron para él cuando comprendió su declaración bastante obvia. —Sí— levantó una ceja —Tu querías, ¿recuerdas?— se habría preocupado, excepto que ella no parecía contenta con su nuevo estatus, solo apenada.

—P-pero...— Se mordió el labio de nuevo y tuvo que resistir la tentación de inclinarse y besarla. —Quiero decir que es...— ella comenzó a inquietarse de nuevo y suspiró ligeramente, cambiando de posición donde él estaba apoyado contra el costado de la casa, con las manos en las caderas. Él la atrajo hacia sí y le quiso enterrar su cabeza en su pecho ya que ella insistía en ello. En realidad, a esta chica a veces...

— ¿Es qué?— sondeó, con una mano frotaba uno de sus brazos con dulzura.

—B-bueno... es que... realmente sucedió.

Sus procesos de pensamiento una vez más se detuvieron porque la sentencia era demasiado obvia para que él quiera perder poder cerebral tratando de leer entrelineas. —Hinata—. La mano en su brazo se alzó a la cabeza —Podríamos haber esperado—. Él le recordó. Él estaba contento de estar casado con ella, ya había tomado una decisión meses atrás, cuando él le había preguntado primero.

Al ver que él entendía mal sacudió la cabeza ligeramente —No es... supongo... es difícil de creer. Um, estar casados. ¿Realmente ocurrió?

Él se estiro a lo largo del muro y la atrajo más cerca, sin entender a donde ella dirigía sus pensamientos. — ¿Por qué querías casarte de inmediato de todos modos?— Preguntó él, genuinamente curioso —Estabas insistente en hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Una vez más, ella negó con la cabeza —Y-yo...es una tontería—. Ella dijo, con la voz apagada.

Obtener respuestas de esta mujer cuando era tímida o estaba avergonzada era como hablarle a la pared. No era él un hombre de paciencia —Hinata, escúpelo—. Él dijo con aburrimiento —Es demasiado tarde para jugar el juego de las adivinanzas—. Y él realmente quería como el infierno llevar a su esposa a la cama.

—Yo... quería porque yo... quería despertar en las mañanas contigo y um, no tener que ir a casa después—. Ella admitió —Siempre que iba a tu apartamento me era difícil irme... me sentí como en casa en su apartamento contigo. Cocinar comidas y simplemente... pasar tiempo juntos. A-Así que cuando dijiste que podíamos casarnos lo hice... por eso.

Así que lo había hecho porque quería ir a casa y quedarse en su casa y así, casándose con él era una manera sólida para que esto sucediera. Fue un poco refrescante oír eso, a veces se preguntaba si él era el único que le apasionaba la relación. No era que Hinata lo empujaba lejos si las cosas se ponían demasiado acaloradas entre ellos, pero nunca inició nada. Ha habido momentos en los que ella estaría en su cama y se preguntaba si ella lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba.

Inclinándose él capturó sus labios por un momento —Tenemos unos días para nosotros—. Murmuró bajo, su mano apretándola contra él. Inclinando su cabeza rozó sus labios a lo largo de su cuello, ella no tenía idea de cómo le hacía sentir a veces...

Se quedó sin aliento y tuvo que luchar para controlar sus impulsos más salvajes. —S-sí...— su voz era un suave susurro en la noche y él sintió sus pequeñas manos deslizándose por su pecho, a lo largo de la piel. Él comenzó a tirar suavemente su oreja con los dientes.

—Bueno, tienes tu deseo— su voz era baja y divertida —Ahora no puedes irte—. _Ahora que eres mía._

Ella presionó su mejilla contra su pecho y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, simplemente disfrutar de la sensación de su cuerpo contra él. Le gustaba esa palabra, 'mío'. Todo el orgullo que se había tragado, las ofertas que había hecho, las mentiras, todo parecía pequeño en comparación con lo que consiguió al final. Ahora que la tenía, todo cobro sentido. Si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo para llegar a este punto, lo haría en un santiamén. Sí, era seguro decir que él estaba loco por ella.

—Um— ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro —Me he estado preguntando, ¿realmente crees que nuestras dos líneas de sangre harán algún nuevo y extraño linaje. Los miembros del consejo han hablado sobre ello y yo-

—Son unos idiotas—. Dijo secamente —El Sharingan y el Byakugan son muy poderosos rasgos de linaje. Genéticamente hay genes dominantes y otros recesivos, lo que significa que la línea de sangre más fuerte prevalecería. Pero ya que somos nosotros hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad que nuestros niños, tengan ya sea el Byakugan o el Sharingan—. Él se encogió de hombros —La mutación freak de la que están hablando probablemente suceda si hay suficiente endogamia a través de las generaciones futuras, porque son los límites de linaje y no algo simple como el color de ojos. Oí que los Hyuuga son los peores cuando se trata de eso, a diferencia de los otros clanes como el mío o alguien como los Nara.

Un pequeño movimiento de cabeza —Todos en la casa principal están un tanto directamente relacionados entre sí, hasta cierto punto antes de la fusión—. Ella confesó —A pesar de que alguien de la casa principal se casara con una casa filial no estaba fuera de la cuestión. Mi madre era un miembro de la rama principal. Casarse fuera del clan no está prohibido, pero a los miembros principales de la casa siempre se les recomiendan encarecidamente mantener las líneas puras casándose con otro miembro del clan. A todos los clanes les gustaría tener una línea de sangre "pura" así que...

Resopló —Y tú te casaste con un Uchiha.

Mirando hacia él, sonrió suavemente —Sí, lo hice.

—Los que más podrían ver en nuestros hijos sería mayor inteligencia y habilidad—. Razonó —Los Hyuuga son conocidos por tener un don natural, hasta cierto punto, por lo que fueron los Uchiha. Los dos tenían los límites de linaje más fuertes de la aldea por lo que una descendencia directa podría dar lugar a un potencial interesante.

Soltó una pequeña risita —Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que no te gustaban los niños.

—Hn—. Sonriendo, él inclinó la cabeza, sus labios rozando a lo largo de la oreja —Todavía no sé, algo así. Pero me gusta el proceso de hacerlos—. Podía sentir su rostro sonrojándose y comenzó a depositar besos a lo largo de su mandíbula —Y una vez que esos idiotas salgan de nuestra casa, te voy a mostrar lo mucho que me gusta—. Su boca se movió por su cuello y sus manos tiraron de la tela de su kimono abajo lo suficiente para colocar besos a lo largo de su clavícula. Cuando su lengua se arrastró por su cuello la sintió estremecerse y tiro de ella con más fuerza contra él.

Entonces ella lo sorprendió, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la tela de su yukata, sus manos suaves y cálidas ascendían por su abdomen y su pecho lleno de cicatrices. Él pudo sentir que se puso de puntitas y deja escapar un gemido cuando ella comienzo a hacer intentos de besarlo a lo largo de su cuello.

—Um— ella se apartó, con el rostro rojo y avergonzada — ¿Acaso yo...?— ella se movió incómoda.

—No, Hime— dijo con vehemencia contra su piel —Estás bien—. _Más que bien_.

Así que dejo de moverse, inclinando su cuello para darle mejor acceso. Sus besos eran ligeros como una pluma, y sus manos se sentían increíbles a lo largo de su piel caliente. Ella nunca había hecho esto antes y él tenía que admitir que realmente le gustaba.

Él tuvo que contener el grito bajo que había amenazado con escapar de sus labios cuando sus dientes se hundieron en su carne antes de que calmara la mordedura con su lengua. Un sonido ahogado escapó de su garganta.

—Está bien—. Su voz sonaba tensa y él extendió una mano, deteniéndola. Una vez más estaba haciendo esa cosa increíblemente sexy de morderse los labios y ella lo miró con tanta inocencia y timidez que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tomar una respiración profunda. Entonces él le tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Sorprendida, ella se dejó arrastrar.

— ¿S-Sasuke?

—Si no han terminado no importa, lárguense y vuelvan mañana—. Él grito al entrar en la casa, sorprendiendo a algunos de la limpieza que todavía estaban allí. Ellos se quedaron allí por un momento, confundidos. —A todos ustedes. Salgan. Maldición. Afuera. Ahora—. Prácticamente gruño a ellos y ellos se escabulleron mientras que la pareja caminaba hacia su dormitorio. Justo fuera de la puerta, de repente se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, su oscura mirada era intensa. Ella se ve sorprendida y un poco confusa, pero no se alarmo.

Dio un paso decidido hacia ella y sus ojos se abrieron, parpadeando. Luego, en un movimiento rápido él la cogió en sus brazos al estilo nupcial y abrió la puerta.

—Naruto y Sakura pueden irse a la mierda con esa basura de cosas de su boda mañana—. Él gruñó —Eres mía esta noche y en la mañana—. Reparo en su expresión avergonzada, pero contenta, Sasuke sonrío con malicia —Yo voy a mostrarte exactamente lo que has estado haciéndome todo este tiempo, Hime—. Y con eso cerró la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Veinte.**

**Notas Naoko:** Dear God! Vamos en los más de 300 reviews y en los 200 favoritos… wow… eso me emociono. Me alegra que les gustara la historia, personalmente es mi traducción favorita, y uno de mis fic favoritos. Bueno ahora a lo nuestro, como siempre sé que me tarde… pero vamos que a pesar de todo seguiré con la historia hasta el final, no la abandonare… lo juro, además de que solo faltan 2 capítulos para el gran final. Y el próximo tiene lemon, así que prepárense.

Espero les gustara el capítulo, sé que no tuvo la gran boda que todos esperaban, pero vamos, es Sasuke… sinceramente por su personalidad no me lo imagino en una gran y ostentosa boda, según yo, eso no va ni con la personalidad de Sasuke ni con la tranquila y tímida de Hinata.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, besos y "gracias totales" (como decía el gran y mítico Gustavo Cerati, por quien aún lloro) por seguir leyendo.

**N**aoko **I**chigo


End file.
